HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DE LOS HORCRUXES
by MaKaRonHer
Summary: CAP 26: empiezan su viaje hacia la mansión Manss... ¿todo un pueblo borracho debido al mejor viño élfico del mundo?... ¿Ron y Hermione molestos?... ¿A qué lugar los está llevando Alexandra?... bueno básicamente eso en este capi
1. LA PETICIÓN DE McGONNAGALL

**Disclaimer: **Bueno ya saben que nada de lo que escribo me pertenece, lo que sí hay una familia en está historia que es mía, familia de la cual su hija es la protagonista, aunque en un primer momento quería que se centrará más en Harry debo reconocer que mi debilidad por la chica de la familia, con la cual me identifico un poco y mi debilidad por cierto pelirrojo me han hecho poner a Potter como tercer protagonista...PERO BUENO VUELVO A ACLARAR, TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, ANIMALES, HECHIZOS Y LUGARES LE PERTENECEN A JK ROWLING Y A LA WB

**NA: **me costó mucho decidirme en subir está historia pues solo he escrito dos one shoot y ésta va para larga, ya llevo hartos capítulos escritos, de hecho más de la mitad o dependiendo de mi imaginación pueden pasar a ser la mitad pues a medida que escribo voy agregando más capítulo...en un principio quería que fuera romántico y se centrará en una pareja pero me he ido desviando del tema jajaja...bueno espero que les guste...saludos a todos y por favor hagan reviews

* * *

**

* * *

**

HARRY POTTER Y LOS HEREDEROS DE LOS HORCRUXES: 

**INTRODUCCIÓN: **

Esta historia ocurre tras la muerte de Dumbledore; es decir, durante el séptimo año del trío en Hogwarts. Los ánimos están muy decaídos y la desorientación abunda en cada personaje. Se van a incluir personajes inventados, los cuales serán cruciales para el transcurso y desenlace de la historia, tales personajes influirán directamente con los estados de ánimo del trío y causarán más de un problema, especialmente en términos amorosos. Por otro lado Voldemort aún no ha sido derrotado por lo cual seguirá con su imperio del mal, haciendo pasar más de un mal rato a Potter y al resto del mundo mágico.

Un dato importante es que no se sabe quién fue el responsable de la muerte de Dumbledore, por lo cual Snape y Malfoy segurán en el colegio. De hecho, el sexto libro casi no influye en la historia, salvo un par de acontecimientos y la destrucción de los dos Horcruxes.

**

* * *

**

_**CAPÍTULO 1: LA PETICIÓN DE Mc GONNAGALL**_

Y la luz plateada con forma de ave fénix se alzó por sobre la cabeza de todos los presentes, quedando suspendida en el aire por largo rato, tanto fue le tiempo que la multitud comenzó a retirarse hasta que solamente quedaron en el lugar el famosísimo trío; los cuales sin palabras se despedían del querido director. La luz finalmente se comenzó a desplazar lentamente en dirección al castillo, siendo seguida por la atenta mirada de los tres amigos.

No muy lejos de ahí, dos pares de oscuros ojos observaban el desplazamiento del fénix plateado, el cual volaba en dirección a ellos, hasta que se detuvo sobre ellos, un par de los oscuros ojos se quedó mirando fijamente a la figura, el otro par bajó la mirada y la voz que le corresponde a estos ojos habló:

_-Y así es como comienza la batalla más mortífera de los últimos tiempos- _al escuchar tales palabras los otros ojos oscuros salieron del "trance" y miraron confundidos a los otros preguntándoles tanto con la mirada como con la voz:

_-¿De qué batalla hablas?- _al momento en que se rompió el contacto visual la luz reanudó su marcha. La única respuesta que tuvo su pregunta fue una mirada nerviosa y un repentino cambio de tema:

_-Bueno yo ya me voy- _dijo poniéndose de pie _- quiero hablar con Snape antes de marcharme..._

_-¡NO espera! ...¡¿dime qué quisiste decir con lo de la batalla?!_

_-¿Batalla?...¡yo no he dicho nada de batallas!- _mintió _-deberías ir a San Mungo pués estás escuchando mal, muy mal- _se dió vuelta y se fue, cruzándose en su camino con un ex-profesor del colegio, al cual saludó cariñosamente y prosiguió su andar; entonces el hombre se dirigió a quién se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la vista pérdida:

_-¡Vaya, no esperaba verte aquí!- _dijo ofreciendole la mano y provocando una sonrisa al aludido, quién, mientras aceptaba la mano ofrecida para ponerse de pie exclamó:

_-¡También me da gusto verte Lunático!- _ambos se abrazaron por largo rato, luego se separaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente expresando todo el cariño que se tenían, entonces quién había estado sentado en el pasto hace un rato volvío a hablar _-¿como has estado Remus?- _éste miro tristemente a su alrededor hasta posar su mirada en la tumba del hasta ahora director de Hogwarts; la mirada oscura siguió la triste mirada de Lupin hasta posarse en la tumba y agregó _-era un gran mago... sin duda el mejor director que este colegio pudo tener- _el licántropo volvió a fijar su vista en los ojos oscuros y le sonrío acongojado, y entonces preguntó:

_-¿Y tú, como has estado?- _dijo acomodando un mechón de pelo tras su oreja.

_-Bien supongo- _dijo encogiéndose de hombros, entonces miró impaciente su reloj, al notar este gesto Lupin se acordó de algo:

_-Oh lo olvide, tu padre dijo que si te quieres ir hoy con él, se irá en...- _le tomó la muñeca y se fijo en el reloj mágico _-en 5 minutos y 23 segundos_

_-¡SÍ, por fin Merlín escucho mis súplicas!- _dijo alegremente provocando la risa del hombre-lobo que comentó:

_-Vaya sabía que no te gustaba estar en la escuela, pero no pensé que la odiarás tanto..._

_-No es que odie o me disguste estar en el colegio, el punto es que me gusta mucho mi casa, y obviamente que prefiero estar allá antes que acá- _miró su reloj _-ya me voy, porque o si no me tendré que quedar un día más acá- _dijo mientras abrazaba a modo de despedida al ex-profesor, luego se dió media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Había dado unos cuantos pasos y:

_-¡HEY!; ¡ESPERA!... ¿Qué vas a hacer el próximo año?- _se volteó y miró confundida al licántropo, el cual se explicó _-¿volverás al colegio?_

Le sonrió tiernamente y contesto: _-Sólo si tu vuelves a ser mi profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras...- _ambos se sonrieron y prosiguió contestando: _-...sí, si volveré; es mi último año, y por más que odie estar acá, nada ni nadie me va a impedir terminarlo- _Lupin iba a decir algo, pero no se lo permitió ya que inmediatamente agregó _-ni siquiera Voldemort me lo va a impedir- _dijo seriamente

_-Pero muchos alumnos le temen, y la mayoría de las familias creen que estarán más se...- _no pudo terminar de hablar Lupin, pues lo interrumpió:

_-...¡Más seguros en las casas y mis calzones!...yo creo que están las mismas posibilidades, si Voldemort- _Remus miró la cara de su acompañante asombrado debido a la facilidad que nombraba al "Señor Oscuro"-_quiere atacar a alguien lo hará en cualquier parte, además que no creo que ataque a mí, o a mi familia, no tiene motivos, y si lo hace...pues no le tengo miedo- _el hombre lobo abrió los ojos y la boca tanto como pudo, pero no fue tomado en cuenta, en cambio los ojos oscuros se fijaron por tercera vez en su reloj impacientes, diciendo _-bueno, ahora sí ya me voy...adiós Lunático, no te desaparezcas- _y tras decir esto se volteó y emprendió su andar hacia donde se encontraban la mayoría de los padres de los alumnos reunidos. En su camino se encontró con la directora subrrogante del colegio, a la cual saludo _-Profesora McGonnagall- _ésta le respondío con un movimiento de cabeza y se separaron.

McGonnagall siguió su andar hasta encontrarse con Lupin, el cual se había volteado a mirar como el trío seguía sin moverse de al lado de la tumba de Dumbledore. Tras un rato de silencio y de observar como los tres amigos seguían sin moverse la profesora preguntó:

_-¿Hablaron del tema?_

_-Sí...volverá- _dijo un preocupado Remus, a su vez, Minerva pusó cara más seria y de descontento _-veo que no te alegra mucho la noticia_

_-No es eso...el problema es que tiene una gran habilidad para la magia...y aún no sabemos de que lado está- _Lupin asintió silencioso mirando en dirección al trío de magos que habían empezado a caminar hacia donde estaba la multitud reuinida

_-¿Y que hay con ellos?- _la directora suspiró resignada y luego añadió:

_-No han dicho ninguna palabra, pero no quieren regresar...ahora trataré de convencerlos para que lo hagan- _y tras decir tales palabras, Mc Gonnagall caminó en dirección al trío.

* * *

-

Ron y Hermione caminaban abrazados, ella con la cabeza escondida en la chaqueta de él lloraba desconsoladamente, junto a ellos iba Harry, totalmente destrozado, a Minerva le causó una gran tristeza ver la apariencia de los tres mejores alumnos que pudo tener Hogwarts, pero no por eso se arrepintió, es más, apuro el paso para alcanzarlos antes de que se reunieran con la multitud

_-Ahí viene Mc Gonnagall­- _dijo el pelirrojo, lo que provocó que la chica mirará en esa dirección, por su parte Potter seguía con la mirada baja.

_-Potter, Granger, Weasley, tengo que hablar con ustedes- _Ron, al darse cuenta que era el más compuesto de los tres respondió:

_-¿De qué?...si quiere que le digamos el por qué no vamos a regresar está perdiendo el tiempo prof...directora- _Mc Gonnagall se sobresaltó, pero igual respondió

_-No, no es de eso exactamente_

_-¿Entonces de qué es?- _preguntó el hombre menor de los Weasley

_-Es una propuesta que vengo a hacerles...- _al notar que Harry no le prestaba atención decidió hablarle directamente a él _-Señor Potter, quiero que regrese el próximo año a cursar su séptimo curso..._

_-No lo haré- _respondió tajantemente el ojiverde

_-Por favor señor Potter no sea inconsciente, acaso espera enfrentarse sólo a Voldemort, sin ayuda de nadie y sin haber terminado sus estudios- _Harry la miró sorprendido, no entendía como se había enterado de.._-yo sé que debe realizar una tarea encomendada por Albus, pero no puede ser tan irresponsable de arriesgarse sin tener total conocimiento de las artes de la magia...además que no sólo se arriesga usted si no que también a la señorita Granger y al señor Weasley- _Harry miró confundido a Minerva, entonces negó con la cabeza y dijo:

_-Lo siento no puedo regresar...debo hacer algo...y para eso necesito estar fuera del colegio, no puedo estar ocupado de las dos cosas a la vez_

_-Potter, ya dígame qué es lo que tiene que hacer, no ve que con los de la Orden lo podemos ayudar- _el "niño que vivió" volvío a mover su cabeza en forma negativa. Mc Gonnagall al ver que no había forma de convencer a Potter decidió convencer a Hermione:

_-Señorita Granger, por favor dígale a Potter que es una irresponsabilidad lo que está haciendo...que no sólo pone en riesgo la vida de él y la de ustedes, si no que también a todos los que los rodean- _tras tales palabras Harry pareció pensar en lo que dijo la profesora, es más, lo que más le llamó la atención fue la parte en que todos los que lo rodean, ya que pensó en Ginny, los Weasleys, los Grangers, en la Orden, en fín

_-Lo siento profesora Mc Gonnagall, pero yo iré con Harry hasta..._

_- ¿Que quiere decir con a todos los que nos rodean?...¿a quienes se refiere?- _interrumpió el chico de la cicatriz a su prácticamente hermana

_-Eso Potter...¿acaso usted cree que el Señor Tenebroso se quedará de brazos cruzados al no saber donde usted está?... ¿cree que no lo buscará hasta encontrarlo, usando para ello los métodos más escabrosos y dolorosos para dar con su paradero?...¿acaso cree que con no decirle a nadie lo que piensa hacer los salvará de las garras de él?- _los tres chicos se quedaron de piedra escuchando e imaginándose las cosas que Voldemort era capaz de hacerle a los que lo rodean_ -Potter, lo siento por decirle esto, pero ya es un poco tarde para no involucrar a la gente; prácticamente todo Hogwarts está implicado, y a pesar de la amenaza que significa para algunos alumnos el siquiera haber compartido el comedor con usted van a volver... ¿no cree que, si ya que puso en riesgo a todo el colegio lo mínimo que puede hacer es regresar?- _Harry estaba confundido no sabía que hacer, entonces sus ojos se posaron en la hermosa hermana menor de su mejor amigo, la cual los miraba preocupada unos cuantos metros más allá, lo suficiente lejos como para no escuchar la conversación, pero sí para notar las caras de los tres; se la imagino siendo capturada y torturada por Voldemort o algunos de sus mortífagos y decidió, que si bien no volvería estar con ella, él estaría aquí para defenderla, no podía dejarla sola, luego su mirada viajó más atrás de la pelirroja y observo a sus compañeros y amigos, ahí estaban Luna, Neville, incluso Cho, no los podía abandonar, Mc Gonnagall tenía razón, si el desaparecía Voldemort los torturaría a todos hasta encontrarlo, por más que ellos no supieran de su paradero, entonces dijo:

_-Si regreso va a ser con ciertas condiciones- _Hermione lanzó un suspiro sorprendida, mientras que en la cara de Minerva apareció una sonrisa de satisfacción, al notar eso Harry continúo _-debemos salir del colegio libremente las veces que se nos plazca y por el tiempo que sea necesario...y la Orden no puede interferir en nada_

Mc Gonnagall lo miró contraríada, tras pensar un rato, y con un largo suspiro accedió a lo que el mago pedía.


	2. UNA DÍFICIL SEPARACIÓN

**NA:** Bueno no sé si les gusto lo q escribí, pero les subo el segundo capítulo para ver si les gusta más...saludos a todos los que leen.

**Disclaimer**: Aunque me gustaría, no gano dinero por escribir, no inventé nada y todo le pertenece a JKR y WB

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

**_CAPÍTULO 2: UNA DIFÍCIL SEPARACIÓN _**

-

El día después del funeral de Dumbledore todos los alumnos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts son envíados de regreso a sus casas; pero Harry tenía una idea diferente en su cabeza, no volvería donde los Dursleys si no que decidió pasar sus vacaciones en un lugar alejado: necesitaba pensar y no quería que nadie lo interrumpiera; precisamente en eso iba pensando en un vagón del expreso Hogwarts cuando una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

_-¿Qué pasa Harry?...¿en qué piensas?...¿te arrepentiste ya de lo que le dijiste a McGonnagall?- _preguntó una hermosa chica de pelos castaños. Harry la miró y dijo:

_-Eh, nada... o sea no estaba pensando en eso- _y miró a los otros dos chicos pelirrojos que los miraban intrigados, entonces dijo: _-no volveré donde los Dursley_

_-¿Dónde irás?- _dijo Ginny interrumpiéndolo, pero plasmando en sus palabras la pregunta que todos se formularon al oír sus palabras

_-No lo sé, pero lejos y __solo__- _recalcó está última palabra _-necesito planear y pensar...-_ no quizó decir nada de su venganza _-...cosas...-_

_-Pero Harry, estarás solo, y no debes...- _dijo Hermione, pero Ron, el cual se había mantenido demasiado callado durante la conversación inmediatamente le contestó:

_-No, no estará solo, yo iré con él- _todos desviaron la mirada hacia el pelirrojo, el ojiverde le iba a decir que no pero el muchacho no le permitió hablar y mirándolo fijo a los ojos dijo: _-no aceptaré un no como respuesta, iré contigo, si no me hablas está bien y prometo no meterme en tus asuntos, yo...yo sólo estaré ahí...¿está bien?- _Harry, tras un momento de expectación por parte de los tres, y a pesar de estar no muy convencido aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza, entonces Ginny dijo:

_-Muy bien, si Ron va entonces yo también iré- _ahora la mirada de los chicos se dirigián a ella

_-No Ginny, tu debes volver a casa con nuestros padres- _dijo su hermano, a lo que agregó: _-además tu y Harry ya no son...- _miró a Hermione que lo miraba de forma severa y con desapruebo por lo que estaba él estaba diciendo o más bien a punto de decir_ -digo ya no están...- _al ver las miradas de sus amigos y hermana prefirió no continuar la frase, pero el otro chico que se encontraba en el compartimiento si lo hizo:

_-Tiene razón Gin, nosotros ya no estamos juntos, y creo que es mejor no vernos por un tiempo- _ella lo miró y una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, Harry le tomó una mano y dijo_ -creéme es por el bien de los dos- _Ginny lo interrumpió y dijo:

_-¡Pero Harry yo te quiero!- _Ron y Hermione se miraban incómodos, ambos querían salir de ahí pero no hallaban el momento ni la excusa para hacerlo. En eso Harry hablo:

_-Ginny ya hablamos de eso, yo también te quiero, pero sabes que no puedo estar contigo, por favor no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es- _la aludida soltó su mano bruscamente y sollozando dijo:

_-Muy bien Potter, olvídate de mí, porque desde este momento tú estás muerto para mí- _se paró y salió llorando del vagón. Hermione la iba a seguir pero Ron la detuvo y diciéndole:

_-Déjala, necesita estar sola- _la castaña asintió y se volvió a sentar. Desde ese entonces se quedaron en un incómodo silencio, el cual se prolongó hasta llegar a la estación de Kings Cross.

Cuando descendieron del tren Ron fue con sus padres a explicarles la situación, Harry se quedó a un lado junto a Hermione; tras explicarles a sus padres, los que no tomaron de muy buena manera la decisión de los chicos, el pelirrojo regresó junto a sus dos amigos. Entonces se despidieron de Hermione. La castaña se abalanzó sobre los brazos de Harry y le dijo:

_-Por favor cuidate, y prométeme que vas a volver- _dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, el aludido, tratando de no demostrar preocupación le respondió:

_-No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien...y por ningún motivo te abandonaría a tí...o a Ginny, o a los demás- _el chico tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la estación; mientras Ron y Hermione se acercaron.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, pero para sorpresa de ella, fue él el que empezó a hablar:

_-Bueno Hermione, ya nos vamos...que estés bien y que dsfrutes de tus vacaciones- _dijo Ron acariciandole tiernamente la caballera a la chica, la cual lo miraba con preocupación, entonces el chico agregó: _-en cuanto llegue te escribo...- _se volteó y se iba a empezar a ir cuando Hermione lo tomó por el brazo obligándolo a voltearse nuevamente, y lo acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo, apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y le dijo:

_-Cuidate mucho por favor, no quiero que nada te pase- _entonces separó su cara de su hombro, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos; era una escena muy romántica, especialmente si uno la miraba de lejos (como Harry por ejemplo que esperaba a su amigo unos cuantos metros más allá). Después de unos segundos, la castaña se acercó y depositó un beso a su amigo en la mejilla, muy cercano a sus labios; Ron le respondió con una tierna sonrisa y un beso en la frente y luego se fue, mientras Hermione lloraba.

Ron caminó hasta llegar junto a Harry, ambos miraron por última vez hacia atrás, allá estaba la estación, la familia Weasley y Hermione entre todos los otros estudiantes que llegaban de Hogwarts, luego dieron media vuelta y empezaron su travesía.

* * *

-

Antes de decidir donde irían para que Harry esté alejado de todo y a le vez no corra tanto peligro, tuvieron que pasar a donde los Dursley a buscar unas cosas del muchacho y a comunicarles su decisión. Cuando llegaron a la casa de los tíos de Harry, éstos no se encontraban muy contentos de verlos, es más miraban con cierto desprecio al pelirrojo, el cual se había quedado en la sala anonadado con la TV, mientras Harry subía a buscar sus cosas.

Una vez que bajó, teniendo ya todo lo necesario reunido, le causó gracia ver como Ron observaba el partido de football que transmitían por la televisión, pero inmediatamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos:

_-¿Qué se supone que hacen acá?- _preguntó bruscamente el Tío Vernon

_-Vine a buscar unas cosas- _contestó Harry_ -y además vine para comunicarles que me voy, ya no volveré más- _los Dursley lo miraron impresionados, aunque no podían ocultar su alegría

_-¿Cómo que no volverás más?...¿a donde irás?- _preguntó Tía Petunia, mientras Dudley observaba con malicia la situación

_-Eso- _respondió Harry _-me voy, no pienso volver a este lugar_- completó con odio reflejado en su voz

_-No te puedes ir hasta que cumplas los 17 años- _dijo Vernon _-o si no, ese...- _agregó con temor_ -ese anciano..._

_-Está muerto- _interrumpió con tono triste Harry_ -además ya me autorizaron- _mintió el futuro mago

_-...Bueno si estás autorizado- _dijo el Tío político del ojiverde sin querer darle más vuelta al asunto _-vete, pero vete luego antes de que lleguen los invitados- _Harry asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo todavía hipnotizado con el partido que tranmitían por la TV

_-Ya vamos Ron- _pero al ver que el pelirrojo no se movía de enfrente de la TV decidió empujar su hombro para que reaccionara, Ron lo miró sorprendido y entonces Harry volvió a decir: _-¡Vamos!- _el chico Weasley tomó us cosas y sin despedirse los jóvenes abandonaran la casa de los Dursley.

Tras caminar un par de calles el pelirrojo preguntó:

_-¿Y exactamente, donde iremos?...aún no lo decidimos- _pero al ver la cara de seguridad del chico de la cicatriz corrigió: _-o bien aún no me lo dices...- _Harry sonrío y dijo:

_-No te preocupes, ya tengo todo planeado- _y mostró a Ron unas llaves y sonriente agregó _-son de cabaña de Tío Vernon...bueno en realidad es una casa deshabitada a la que me llevo cuando no quería que entrará a la escuela- _Ron lo miró sorprendido, pero Harry añadió_ -nunca la usan, y no es muy acogedora...pero al menos nadie sabrá o sosprechará que estamos ahí...-_

_-¿Y cómo fue que tu tío te paso las llaves?- _Harry lo miró con cara de que eso no fue lo que pasó y el pelirrojo entendió perfectamente esa mirada y sonriendo dijo _-aahh, ya veo, así que Potter, aparte de ser un gran mago, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, el chico que sobrevivió a "ya tu sabes quién", mi mejor amigo y ex novio de mí hermana, entre otras cosas, también es un ladrón_- el aludido puso cara de ofendido en broma para luego decir:

_-Prefiría decir que las tome prestadas- _ambos rieron

Para llegar a la cabaña del tío Vernon tuvieron que viajar en transporte muggle, y luego caminar unos cuantos kilómetros. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña Ron quedó impresionado con el mal estado en que se encontraba, aunque con lo agotados que estaban mucho no les importó, cocinaron (Harry cocinó) algo y luego se fueron a dormir. Con el paso de los días los chicos "ordenaron" el lugar, aunque no quedo muy acogedor que digamos.

El verano pasó bastante lento, Harry paso mucho tiempo solo pensando, mientras Ron se dedicaba a recorrer los alrededores de la cabaña; en las noches se juntaban y cenaban y juntos y aprovechaban de conversar de lo que habían hecho durante el día, aunque en realidad Ron era el que más hablaba porque según él todos los días descubría algo nuevo de los muggles, por más que Harry ya se sabía de memoria lo que le contaba su amigo. Una cosa muy particular era que prácticamente no tenían necesidad de usar magia, salvo para cuando a Ron no entendía o no lograba recordar como se utilizaba alguno de los precarios aparatos muggles.


	3. CUMPLEAÑOS 17

**NA: **nada es mío ya saben...aunque si JK quiere dar en adopción a Ron o Bill yo me apunto

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 3: CUMPLEAÑOS 17 **_

-

Para el 31 de Julio, los chicos decidieron celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry pasando el día en el pueblo cercano, y cuando regresaron ya de noche se encontraron que la puerta de ingreso a la cabaña, la cual el ojiverde se había asegurado de dejar con llave, se encontraba tumbada y destrozada su cerradura, ambos se miraron preocupados y/o asustados, sacaron su varita y empezaron a entrar cuidadosamente:

_-¿No crees que sea "tu ya sabesquién" cierto?- _preguntó un asustado Ron, Harry, quién también lo había pensado le respondió:

_-Espero que no...ten cuidado en todo caso, y no hagas nada de lo que después te vayas a arrepentir- _el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. Ambos chicos entraron con cuidado, la espalda de uno cuidaba la del otro, recorrieron todo el primer piso pero no vieron nada raro.

_-Quizás eran ladrones y ya se fueron- _dijo el "niño que vivió" bajando la guardia

_-Sí ladrones- _dijo Ron espantado_ -¿qué es eso?_

_-Bueno son, como explicarlo-_ Harry se relajó un poco _-son muggles, bueno también hay magos que se dedican a robar, más bien sacar cosas que no les pertenecen- _pensaba en seguir explicándole a su amigo, pero este lo interrumpió

_-No, si sé lo que son- _dijo el Weasley mientras retrocedía, empujando la espalda de Harry _-yo decía que ¿qué es eso?- _dijo con espanto apuntando hacia el frente.

El moreno volteó y vió algo que "volaba" unos cuantos metros más adelante de Ron, miró con más atención y le parecío ver dos manos entrelazadas, luego de cada mano salió un brazo, de cada brazo un torso, del cual salía una cabeza, dos piernas y por último el otro brazo; como resultado se formaron dos cuerpos frente a ellos, uno de un hombre y el otro correspondía a una mujer, y tenían las manos entrelazadas como ya lo habían notado previamente. Una luz cegadora salía de los cuerpos, cuando la mirada de los chicos se logró a acostumbrar a la luz pudieron identificar de que se trataba:

_-¡LUPÍN!- _gritó entusiasmado el chico de ojos verdes _-¡TONKS!- _y se abalanzó para abrazarlos, el pelirrojo seguía "petrificado"

_-Hola Harry ¡feliz cumpleaños!- _dijo Remus mientras él y la chica lo abrazaban_ -¿cómo estás Ron?- _preguntó el ex-profesor de Hogwarts, el aludido se tardó en articular palabra, pero al fin logró decir:

_-Bien_

_-Vaya que lugar para vacacionar- _comentó la mujer de ahora pelos morados, luego miró a la destrozada puerta y dijo: _­-veo que Hagrid ya llegó_

_-¿Hagrid?- _preguntó extrañado Harry

_-Sí, también te quería saludar- _dijo el licántropo, y con gracia agregó _-¿quién pensabas que había hecho tal desastre en la puerta?_

_-Vol...Vol...ya-sabes-quién- _dijo Ron, que no se había tragado la idea de los ladrones

_-Ah, ya veo- _dijo Lupin preocupado _-supongo que esa es una muy buena posibilidad, sobretodo que hoy día es cuando se acaba lo de la protección- _todos observaron a Harry preocupados, entonces Tonks añadió de forma muy seria:

_-Harry, no debiste haber abandonado la casa de tus tíos, te has puesto en mucho peligro, y de paso Ron también lo corrío- _el hombre-lobo complementó la afirmación de su "pareja"

_-Tonks tiene razón, llevamos semanas buscándote-_ su voz se quebró un poco, pero luego se recompuso _-hasta pensamos lo peor...por suerte Hagrid recordó este...- _miró la casona y no sabía como definirla _-este...este...particular aposento muggle-_ Harry se veía arrepentido

_-¿Y donde está él?- _preguntó un ya relajado Ron _-es obvio que ya llegó- _dijo observando la puerta.

En eso oyeron unos extraños ruidos en las afuera de la cabaña, los confusos sonidos se transformaron en una especie de pasos, los cuales eran demasiado suaves como para pertenecer al semigigante; por las ventanas visualizaron una silueta que se acercaba a la puerta. Los cuatro magos, al darse cuenta que no era Hagrid, sacaron su varita y apuntaron a la puerta, ninguno lo decía pero todos pensaban que se trataba de algún mortífago o del mismísimo Voldemort, Lupin y Tonks se adelantaron con la intención de proteger a los chicos, especialmente a Harry. Los pasos se detuvieron unos cuantos metros antes de llegar a la destrozada puerta, entonces un prolongado silencio se apoderó del lugar:

_-Iré a ver que pasa- _susurró el otrora Lunático _-no salgan hasta que les avise...¿está bien?- _los tres afirmaron con la cabeza, entonces el licántropo, aparentando estar muy seguro (lo hacía para que se calmarán, especialmente Ron) salió. Cuando el ex-profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras de los chicos abandonó el lugar, los chicos se aproximaron a la puerta para tratar de oír:

_-¡¡No, no me haga nada!!- _dijo una temerosa voz de un muchacho que al parecer tenía una edad similar a la del par, luego escucharon que se acercaban a la puerta por lo que retrocedieron, entonces bajo el umbral de la puerta apareció Lupin, el cual miró sonriente al trío que lo esperaba expectante, entonces desvió su mirada a su derecha y con su varita le indicó a alguien para que entrara. La otra persona empezó a caminar lentamente, parecía que temblaba, de hecho se oían sus rodillas tiritando, este personaje caminó muy temeroso hasta el umbral de la puerta y cuando llegó se quedó mirando fijamente al ex mereodeador, luego se volteó y entonces:

_-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿tú?!..._- dijeron los tres al unísono

_-¿Qué haces acá?- _preguntó Harry mientra guardaba su varita

_-Eh..eh..yo...vine con Hagrid- _explicó timidamente (y con un poco de miedo) el chico

_-¡Pero vamos muchachos! no sean así... ¿acaso el señor Weasley olvidó sus modales?- _dijo Remus mirando a Ron _-a Molly no le va a gustar cuando le cuente esto- _con esas palabras Ron logró salir del estado de shock que se encontraba por segunda vez en el día, entonces caminó hacia el muchacho y le extendió la mano en forma de saludo mientras le decía:

_-Hola Neville; ¿cómo estás?- _éste le devolvió el saludo y cuando lo hizo levantó la cara que tenía gacha, ahí los chicos pudieron observar el estado de su compañero: estaba muy pálido, tenía unas cuantas corridas de ojeras, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, además que se encontraba muy flaco, al notar esto Ron preguntó: _-¿pero qué te ha pasado Neville?- _el aludido miró el suelo y perdío la mirada en tal lugar, y luego susurro:

_-Mi abuela...murío- _dijo penosamente_ -nunca creí que me afectaría de ésta manera- _todos miraron con tristeza a Neville, mientras Harry pensaba que en verdad era raro porque a Neville no le agradaba su abuela, pero supuso que en el fondo tenía cierto afecto por ella. Como Nevilla no reaccionaba (seguía mirando perdidamente el suelo) Tonks lo abrazó fuertemente, el chico parecía nervioso con el abrazo pero no hizo nada para evitarlo, hasta que de pronto reaccionó y dijo_ -Ah Harry feliz cumpleaños-_

_-Gracias...feliz- _le complicó decir esa palabra _-cumpleaños para tí también...¿fue ayer no?- _todos lo miraron, y Harry se sintió acongojado, Neville afirmó con la cabeza. Se produjo un silencio enorme e incómodo, el cual fue interrumpido por un gruñido descomunal que provenía de la guata de Ron, todos lo miraron asombrados (que manera de sonar esa guata)

_-Supongo que es hora de comer ¿no?- _atinó a decir Tonks _-veré si puedo preparar algo- _y se dirigió al intento de cocina de la cabaña.

En ese instante apareció en la destruida puerta Hagrid con un pastel de cumpleaños en una de sus manos y con unas cuantas cervezas de mantequilla en la otra, al darse cuenta de la presencia del semi-gigante nuevamente todos sacaron la varita y apuntaron en dirección al recién aparecido; al verlos a todos reunidos y apuntandoles Hagrid comentó:

_-Oh, veo que ya os habeís encontrado- _miró la puerta y se sonrojó_ -siento lo de la puerta Harry, pero ya sabes que las cerraduras muggles me son muy molestas- _el aludido sonrío, mientras recordaba la vez que el semi gigante lo rescató cuando tenía 11 años_ -a propósito en el pueblo compré ésto- _le extendió el pastel al chico de pelo negro azabache _-olvidé el que te preparé en casa por culpa de éste muchachito- _dijo Hagrid señalándo a Neville

* * *

-

Así paso la velada, Harry estaba más animado que nunca, sin duda las personas que lo acompañaban eran de su total agrado, aunque debía reconocer que le hubiese gustado tener noticias de su castaña amiga, y por que no decirlo también de la pelirroja que ocupaba su corazón.

Se quedaron celebrando hasta bien entrada la noche, cada uno fue cayendo rendido ya sea por efecto del alcohol, como era el caso de Hagrid, Neville y Ron; ya sea por causa del aburrimiento (Tonks se sentía un poco fuera de lugar además que Lupin no le prestaba mucha atención), o bien simplemente por cansancio, como paso con Lupin y el mismisimo Potter.

El cumpleañero fue el último en acostarse y le costo conciliar el sueño, a pesar de haber bebido bastante. Cuando ya se logro dormir tuvo un sueño muy peculiar: se encontraba corriendo por un bosque, era de noche, al parecer perseguía a alguien, pero no era él, si no que se encontraba nuevamente dentro del cuerpo de alguien más, al parecer una mujer, puesto que llevaba unos incómodos zapatos (sandalias), una larga falda blanca (tipo gitana) y porque por sus hombros caín largos cabellos lacios y castaños oscuros, además su voz era bastante más chillona y decía:

_-¿Donde están?...¿donde se escondieron?- _hablaba mientras se detenía en un claro del bosque, de pronto una sombra llegó junto a él/ella _-¡AH!- _gritó_ -¡David me asustaste!- _dijo alegremente _- ¿encontraste a alguno?- _le preguntó al chico castaño de unos 20 años, que a Harry le parecío ya haberlo visto en alguna ocasión

_-No, parece que ésta vez nos la van a poner difícil- _ambos rieron, pero su risa fue apagada por un grito de dolor que provenía de las afueras del bosque, el chico la/lo miró asustado y Harry también se sintío de la misma manera

_-¿Qué fue eso?- _chilló Harry, o más bien la chica _-¿fue Josh cierto?- _pero no recibió respuesta, puesto que su acompañante ya corría en dirección a los gritos con la varita en mano _-¡DAVID espera!- _sacó también su varita imitándolo

_-Encuentra a los demás y llevalos a la casa- _le ordenó el chico mientras desaparecía entre los arbustos, en eso a la derecha de Harry (de la chica) apareció una niña de unos 10 años, que al parecer estaba escondida entre unos matorrales

_-¿Qué fue ese grito?- _preguntó la pequeña asustada, la muchacha mayor, es decir Harry, se acercó y la abrazó _-¿le pasó algo malo a Josh? _

_-No lo sé- _dijo la chica mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña _-David fue a ver, nosotras buscaremos a Isa y luego nos juntaremos con David y Josh en la casa...¡vamos!- _dijo extendiéndole la mano; la pequeña la tomó, caminaron un par de pasos hasta que la menor se detuvo en seco mirando hacia el cielo, la castaña se volteó a verla muy intrigada _-¿qué pasa?_

_-¿Qué es eso?- _la niña apuntó al cielo, la mayor miró en dirección hacia donde apuntaba y vió que sobre el techo de su casa (palacete o castillo pequeño) se izaba la marca tenebrosa

* * *

_-_

_-¡NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- _gritó Harry despertando a todos los de la casa. Los primeros en llegar fueron Neville y Ron que compartían pieza con él

_-¿Qué pasa Harry?...estás sudando...¿qué soñaste?- _preguntó el pelirrojo

_-MORTÍFAGOS-_ exclamó el de la cicatriz.

En eso entraron los demás a la habitación, Harry miró a Lupin y declaró:

_-Están atacando los mortífagos...creo que ya lastimaron a un niño- _los tres recién llegados se miraron asustados, pero con un dejo de desconfianza

_-Cuéntanos el sueño- _exigió Lupin, a lo que Harry empezó a relatar todo lo ocurrido. Al terminar su relato el licantropo agregó: _-¿tienes alguna idea de quienes eran a los que atacaron?_

_-No, la cara del mayor me es familiar pero no se donde la he visto- _hizo una pausa y miró fijamente a Remus _-¿podemos ayudarlos?_

_-Seguro que los de la Orden ya se han enterado...además que no sabemos donde fue el ataque- _agregó el hombre lobo. Al de gafas no le gustó la respuesta así que buscó apoyo en sus amigos

_-Pero Ron, seguro podríamos decirle a tu padre para que los ayude- _no obtuvo respuesta. El ambiente estaba muy tenso

_-¿Estás seguro de lo que viste?- _dijo Neville, todos lo miraron y entonces agregó _-no nos podemos arriesgar de nuevo como en el ministerio- _se produjo un profundo silencio, Harry bajo la mirada pues sabía que su amigo tenía toda la razón.


	4. EL REGRESO DE RON

_**CAPÍTULO 4: EL REGRESO DE RON**_

_**.  
**_

Al otro día de la celebración del cumpleaños de Harry desayunaron alrededor del mediodía debido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, al terminar su desayuno el semi-gigante se dirigió a los cinco presentes en son de despedida:

_-Bueno chicos, ha sido un placer compartir con ustedes está entretenida velada, pero lamentablemente ya nos tenemos que retirar, debo ir a ver a Grawpy y las otras criaturas- _los demás asintieron con la cabeza _-así que les digo que ha sido un gusto y nos vemos en septiembre- _le pegó en el hombro a Neville "delicadamente" indicándoole que se levantara, Ron al notar que el chico se iría dijo:

_-¿También te irás?...¿no te puedes quedar a pasar el resto del verano con nosotros?- _Neville se encogió de hombros pero Hagrid agregó:

_-Oh eso sería muy bueno...en Hogwarts el pobre no tendrá mucho que hacer...así que si no es una molestia para ustedes...- _todos miraron a Harry, el cual entendió que era su decisión el que Neville se quedara

_-Claro no hay problema, no hay mucho que hacer acá, y siempre hace falta una cabeza más para pensar como matar el tiempo- _Neville sonrió y Hagrid se dirigió alegremente a él:

_-Entonces está decidido, te quedas acá jovencito- _tras eso Lupin se aclaró la garganta para hablar mientras tomaba la mano de Tonks

_-Bueno Harry nosotros también habíamos pensado en quedarnos un tiempo aquí compartiendo con ustedes- _al aludido no le gustaron esas palabras y eso se notó en su cara, su amigo pelirrojo notó ese gesto y miraba nervioso hacia todos los presentes _-si no es problema­- _añadió el ex profesor. Harry lanzó un suspiro y resignadamente afirmó con la cabeza; a pesar de la respuesta afirmativa del muchacho el ambiente continuaba tenso, pero todo fue interrumpido por un estornudo de la chica, lo que hizo que Hagrid hablara:

_-Bueno supongo que soy el único que me voy- _miró a Harry _-me gustaría quedarme pero tengo que hacer- _se quedó callado sin saber que decir, entonces tomó sus cosas, los demás se miraron hasta que Tonks se levantó, botando de paso su silla y golpeándose con la mesa

_-Te acompaño hasta la puerta- _la mujer caminó junto al semi-gigante hasta la puerta, en el umbral de tal (que fue abierta por Tonks) Hagrid les hizo señas a todos y se volteo para marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo se volvió a girar sobre sus talones y dijo:

_-Ah Ron casi lo olvidaba...tu madre te manda a decir que el matrimonio de Bill se postergará unos meses, pero que de todas formas le gustaría que regreses a La Madriguera antes de ir a Hogwarts- _el pelirrojo asintió, tras esto el hombre abandonó el lugar, Tonks le hizo señas desde la puerta y luego la cerró tras de sí.

En la casa todo quedó en un silencio incómodo, de a poco se fueron levantando de la mesa, hasta que quedó vacía.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron sin altibajos, con la llegada de los magos pertenecientes a la Orden los chicos (Ron y Neville) aprovecharon de aprender y practicar hechizos para su defensa, y, en un futuro lograr a debatirse a duelos con los mortífagos o cualquier otra rival; los dos chicos ponían mucho esfuerzo y cada día el nivel de ambos aumentaba considerablemente, Harry casi no se les unía, salvo un día en el que Lupin les enseñó a mandar mensajes mediante el patronus, para sorpresa de todos al primero que le resultó fue a Ron, al cual sólo le bastaron un par de intentos para lograrlo, a Neville le tomó dos díasde práctica, puesto que generalmente no llegaba el mensaje completo; el caso de Harry fue bastante peculiar, tardó más de una semana, aunque había que reconocer que el chico no estaba poniendo todo de sí.

A parte de practicar hechizos de defensas los habitantes de esa rústica casa jugaban juegos muggles como fútbol, tenis, entre otros; un día en particular a Harry se le ocurrío enseñarles Rugby, bueno aunque mayoritariamente era lanzar una pelota ovalada mientras el otro corría para atajarla. Ron acababa de hacer una atrapada espectacular en la cual había terminado en el suelo sobre su estómago cuando una luz en el cielo los distrajo, esa luz cada vez se acercaba más y a medida que lo hacía tomaba la forma de ave, cuando estuvo muy cerca notaron que era un patronus, el cual Lupin reconoció y se acercó para recibir el mensaje, los otros cuatro no lograron percibir el mensaje que traía, pero por la cara de Remus se dieron cuenta que no eran buenas noticias. Después de un rato el hombre lobo se acercó y les explicó:

_-A ocurrido algo, debo regresar lo antes posible_

_-¿Qué pasó?...¿atacaron los mortífagos?- _preguntó Neville, Lupin miró nervioso, no hallaba las palabras exactas

_-Al parecer sí, el patronus era de un amigo mío en problemas, debo ir a averiguar que es- _todos asintieron preocupados _-debo aparecerme lo antes posible_

_-Muy bien, iré contigo- _dijo Tonks

_-¡No!...no es necesario, disfruten de la semana que les queda de vacaciones ya que nada anormal a pasado...yo me iré con Ron- _éste lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, el hombre le dirigió una mirada y aclaró _-primero me apareceré en tu casa donde le daré un mensaje a Arthur y aprovecharé de dejarte ahí, como tu madre deseaba que fueras antes, así que anda a preparar tus cosas- _Ron asintió con la cabeza_ -partiremos por la noche_

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y siguió las órdenes que le había dado Lupin; luego cenaron y cercano a la medianoche estaban listos para partir. Remus hizo un hechizo para que el equipaje de Ron se apareciera sólo en La Madriguera, luego de ésto se despidieron, Harry y Ron se abrazaron fuertemente, Remus a Tonks le dió un tímido beso en los labios, y tras despedirse de todos Lupin le ordenó a Ron que se afirmará fuertemente de su brazo (solo para asegurarse que el chico no fallará) y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aparecieron en el living de La Madriguera junto a todas las cosas del pelirrojo.

En La Madriguera estaba todo en silencio y oscuro:

_-Parece que todos están durmiendo- _dijo Lupin _-le dejaré una nota a tu padre, asegúrate que la lea por la mañana- _Ron asintió y Remus se puso a escribir la nota, luego selló el sobre y lo dejó en la mesa de centro _-bueno a sido un placer haber pasado este tiempo Ron, nos veremos pronto- _se tomaron de la mano para despedirse y luego de eso tras un click el licántropo desapareció

_-Adiós Remus- _alcanzó a decir el pelirrojo antes que se desvaneciera, luego recorrió con la mirada su casa "¡Vaya que la extrañaba!" pensó, en eso bostezó _-bueno será mejor que me vaya a dormir- _se dijo a sí mismo, miró su equipaje con desgano _-podría haberlos aparecido en mi pieza...mañana las subiré- _y emprendió camino hacia su pieza, intentó hacer el mínimo de ruido, abrió su puerta silenciosamente sin prender la luz, se desprendió de su ropa quedando sólo en boxer, entonces se metió en su cama, no se alcanzó a acomodar cuando pasó a llevar a:

_-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!- _el grito femenino hizo eco en toda la casa, en cuestión de milisegundos toda la familia Weasley, incluida Fleur que dormía en la pieza con Ginny, se agolparon en la puerta de la habitación del chico, con las varitas listas para atacar, Molly encendió la luz y se encontró con un alterado Ron caído en el suelo y con una histérica Hermione parada junto a la cama:

_-¿Ron? hijo...¿qué haces acá?- _preguntó la señora Weasley bajando su varita

_-Acabo de llegar, Remus me trajo, dejo una nota para papá en el salón- _dijo nervioso_ -no quise despertarl..._

_-Y aprovechó que estabamos dormidos para meterse en la cama de Hermione- _dijo Fred provocando la risa de la mayoría, menos de la chica y de la madre de los pelirrojos que frunció el ceño

_-¡No es gracioso Fred!- _exclamó la castaña ­_-¡casi me muero del susto!- _Ron se sonrojó y se vió que estaba semi-desnudo frente de todos, lo cual provocó que el color de su cara aumentará aún más, por lo que se apresuró a taparse con una sábana

_-¡Huy y ahora se tapa!- _comentó George

_-¡YA CALLENSE!- _bufó Molly, se acercó al menor de sus hijos varones _-dime ¿estás bien?...¿y Harry?...¿no hicieron nada de lo que se arrepientan?_

_-No mamá está todo bien- _Hermione ya más calmada se sentó en la cama junto a ellos _-sólo que estoy muy cansado- _Molly lo miró tiernamente

_-¡Ginny! ¡aparece una cama para tu hermano!- _la chica no puso buena cara, pero le hizo caso a su madre, la cual se dirigió nuevamente a Ron y Hermione _-bueno dormirán aquí los dos está noche, supongo que no te molesta Hermione ¿cierto?- _la chica se sonrojó

_-No se preocupe señora Weasley- _ésta le sonrío

_-Viste hermanito conseguiste tu objetivo..._- bromeó George

_-Fuiste más astuto que Bill y Fleur- _agregó Fred; Molly los miró con mirada asesina, la que después clavó en su esposo, el cual entendió:

_-Muy bien chicos y chicas ¡a dormir!- _dijo sacando a la multitud protestante de la puerta y cerrándola, pero antes de cerrarla por completo asomó su cabeza y dijo _-bienvenido Ron, que descanses- _el aludido agitó su cabeza mientras su madre estiraba su cama.

_-Ya está- _abrazó a su hijo _-acuestate en esta cama y duerme, mañana tendrás tiempo de explicarnos todo- _condujo a su hijo a su cama y lo arropó, luego besó su frente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, espero a que Hermione se acostará para apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Los chicos pasaron un rato en silencio tratando inútilemente dormirse

_-¡Hermione, lo siento!- _dijo el muchacho

_-¿Por qué?- _dijo la castaña

_-Por asustarte-_ respondió el pelirrojo_ -no fue mi intención-_ la chica sonrió y se sentó en la cama

_-Lo sé Ron, no tenías como saber que yo estaría durmiendo en tu cama- _el chico no contestó, aunque obviamente estaba rojo. Después de un rato de silencio la chica volvío a hablar _-Ron ¿estás dormido?- _el chico se sentó en la cama e hizo un sonido indicando que no era así _- lo supuse... ¿por qué no me cuentas algo del verano?_

_-Bueno nos fuimos a la cabaña del tío de Harry...- _empezó a relatar

_-Sshhtt, no tan alto, que los volverás a despertar_- interrupió la castaña _-¿por qué no te vienes a mi cama y me cuentas?- _Ron dudó

_-¿A tú cama?- _nuevamente estaba rojo, sobre todo sus orejas

_-Sí, para que no hables tan fuerte...o si quieres yo me paso a la tuya..._

_-No, está bien yo voy para __mi__ cama- _recalcó la penúltima palabra, provocando que Hermione riera.

Ron muy nervioso atravesó la habitación y se volvió a introducir en su cama como hace un rato atrás, con la diferencia que la chica no gritó. Una vez ahí empezó a relatar la historia de su verano, pero antes de llegar al cumpleaños de Harry sintió como Hermione se acomodaba sobre su pecho y ponía un brazo rodeando su desnudo torso, el mago sintió que toda su sangre se agolpaba en su cara y específicamente en sus orejas, se quedo inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, la chica cada vez lo abrazaba con más fuerza, al ver que no podía salir sin despertarla, lo que no quería volver a hacerlo, decidió que lo más conveniente (y lo que más quería) era acomodarse y dormir junto a ella, por lo que pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha, moviendo los castaños rizos provocando que saliera un aroma muy rico a rosas, con el cual Ron quedó encantado y sintiendo ese marivilloso perfume se durmió.

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraban tímidamente por entre las cortinas de la habitación, parecía que el día se empeñaba en no arruinar tan hermosa escena, sobre la cama yacían los cuerpos de dos "amigos", continuaban abrazados y en sus caras se notaba fascinación, el sol apenas iluminaba los rebeldes rizos castaños de ella, y el pelo del él parecía fuego ardiendo, la tranquilidad era inmensa, casi una burla para los días que ocurrían en el mundo exterior. En eso la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera crujió, parece que todo se había puesto de acuerdo para no interrumpir tan hermosa escena, tras la puerta apareció una bandeja flotando con el desayuno y tras ésta una sonriente Señora Weasley...ejem..¿sonriente?, bueno antes de ver la escena:

_­-¡¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!- _la bandeja cayó abruptamente, mientras el aludido (vociferado) despertaba muy exaltado al igual que su hermosa acompañante, los cuales al reaccionar miraron hacia la puerta de la habitación, en donde estaba una furiosa Molly y tras de ella toda la familia Weasley agolpándose contra la puerta _-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO RONALD?- _preguntó su madre, mientras los gemelos y Ginny se reían de la situación, la parejita ya no podía estar más roja, ninguno de los dos podía hablar:

_-¡Vamos Ma!...¿qué no es obvio?- _dijo Fred, la señora Weasley lo miró enojada, a lo que los gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente

_-Si ya es todo un hombre nuestro Roncito- _continuó George

_-Y decía que yo era muy escandalosa con mis novios- _agregó Ginny

_-¡Ya callense!- _exigió Hermione con la voz entrecortada, luego se acercó a Molly _-Señora Weasley, no es lo que usted...ustedes piensan_

_-Huy y no habla, la novia lo tiene que defender...- _molestó Fred, Molly los miró con el ceño fruncido y les ordenó:

_-Suficiente, salgan de la habitación- _dijo empujándolos

_-Nosotros sólo te queríamos ayudar Ma- _dijo George mientras eran obligados a salir

_-Y recordarte que nosotros nunca hicimos algo así- _añadió Fred, mientras la puerta se cerraba en sus narices. Tras cerrar la puerta Molly bufó, dió vuelta sobre sus talones para mirar directamente a ambos

_-Mamá yo te puedo explicar todo- _habló por primera vez Ron _-no es lo que creen_

_-No quiero oír tu explicación- _dijo tercamente la Señora Weasley_ -no me interesan los detalles- _y se largó a llorar_ -nunca lo esperé de tí, y menos de parte tuya Hermione- _Molly tenía un tono de decepción en la voz

_-Señora Weasley por favor escuchenos, se que se ve mal pero no es lo que parece, y si hay que culpar a alguien esa sería yo- _dijo suavemente Hermione

_-Además no hicimos nada de malo, sólo nos dormimos- _dijo Ron _-aparte tú me conoces, y la conoces a ella, sabes que seríamos incapaces de hacer algo así- _Molly miró a los ojos a ambos y notó que decían la verdad, suspiró y agregó:

_-Les creo chicos, solo que aún no me hago la idea de que ya éstes tan grande- _acarició la mejilla de su hijo _-pero por las dudas dormirás el resto de tus vacaciones en el ático- _Ron pusó ojos de plato y palideció, Hermione iba a agregar algo pero Molly no lo permitió _-además quiero que eviten estar encerrados solos en alguna habitación ¿entendieron?- _la chica asintió, pero Ron ni se inmutó _-¿entendiste Ron?_

_-Pero el ático está lleno de arañas Mamá- _agregó el chico que estaba muerto de miedo _-tú sabes que no puedo estar cerca de ellas..y además está el ghoul_

_-Lo siento hijo, si quieres recuperar mi confianza tienes que hacer tal sacrificio- _y sin esperar abandonó la habitación, ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, el chico seguía paralizado, y Hermione no se atraveía ni a mirarlo

_-Perdón- _dijo al fin la chica, el chico solo sacudío la cabeza y se empezó a vestir, ella tomó sus cosas y se dirigío al baño.

La semana en La Madriguera pasó sin altibajos, salvo un día en que los gemelos se les ocurrió dejar encerrados a Hermione y Ron en la despensa, por suerte la chica se apareció fuera de ella, liberando a su amigo del encierro y liberándose de los retos de Molly; aparte de eso la pasaron bastante tranquilos, claro, solo si hacían caso omiso a las burlas de Fred y George, y de cuando se les unían el resto de los hermanos Weasley.


	5. LA REALIDAD DEL SUEÑO I

**DISCLAIMER: **bueno espero q les guste esta historia, se aceptan reviews, críticas y etc...

Bueno también debo aclarar que solo un personaje es mío, más bien su familia, pero todo su entorno, el mundo en q vive y los protagonistas de las historias le pertenecen a JKRowling y a WB...

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 5: LA REALIDAD DEL SUEÑO **_

La habitación se encontraba oscura, de pronto un resplandor azulado la iluminó fugazmente, para quedar nuevamente oscura:

_- ¿Donde estamos?_

_-No lo sé ¡Auch!_

_-Perdón, no te vi_

_-Ya sabemos, nadie ve nada- _alguien se tropezó

_-¿Qué fue ese ruido?_

_-Fui yo, me caí_

_-¿Por qué alguien no enciende la luz?_

_-Porque no sabemos, ni vemos donde está el interruptor_

_-¡Ah ya cállense!_

_-¿Por qué no usas tu super inteligencia para que haya luz?_

_-Bueno, si así quieres...Lumos- _salió luz de la punta de la varita, la luz iluminó el rostro de una chica de unos 16 años _-en sexto año ya te deberías saber el hechizo de memoria- _susurró la portadora de la varita, la aludida hizo una mueca de desagrado

_-Ya no peleen- _dijo la voz de una niña _-¿reconocen el lugar donde estamos?_

_-Sigo sin ver bien- _volvío a decir la chica de 16, la que invocó el hechizo puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

_-Lumos maxima- _toda la habitación se iluminó, dejando ver cuatro cuerpos de pie cerca de una gran mesa de comedor, eran tres chicas y un niño: la mayor de las chicas tenía el pelo largo y castaño oscuro, los ojos café y la piel muy blanca; la siguiente tenía el pelo corto y negro, ojos color miel y piel mate; la menor de las chicas tenia el pelo hasta los hombros, rizado y negro, los ojos miel y piel mate; por último el chico tenía el pelo negro, ojos café y piel blanca.

_-¿Bueno alguien reconoce este lugar?- _preguntó la chica de pelo corto y de unos 16 años, todos miraron a su alrededor y negaron con la cabeza, el niño tomó la mano de la mayor y luego le preguntó:

_-¡Alex...¿qué es este lugar?...¿donde están mami y papi?!_

_-¿Y Josh, Marge, David y Anna?- _agregó la menor de las chicas, Alex pasaba la mirada de uno a otro extrañada y triste _-¿y la abuela?_

_-¿Cómo?...¿no se acuerdan de nada?- _todos negaron con la cabeza, entonces Alex fijó la mirada en Patriccia (la de 16) y se dió cuenta que en verdad no sabía nada, en ese instante una voz similar a la de su abuela resonó en su cabeza:

_"Asegúrate que ellos no sepan nada, no es necesario involucrarlos en nuestra batalla, ni a ellos ni a nadie más"_

_-¿Y Alexandra, nos vas a decir qué pasa?- _la voz de Patty la hizo volver en sí

_-Eh...ellos van a venir más tarde- _mintió Alex

_-¿Y en donde estamos?- _dijo nuevamente y de manera exigente Patty

_-No lo sé- _no pudo mentir más, además también quería saber que era ese lugar. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta Patriccia había abierto la puerta del comedor y se disponía a abandonar la habitación _-¿donde vas?_

_-A investigar, no pienso pasar toda la noche en un comedor- _y sin dejar a Alex articular palabra alguna desapareció tras el umbral de la puerta.

Alex se quedó de piedra mirando a sus dos hermanos menores, no sabía que hacer, Patriccia podía correr peligro y si ellos iban quizás también, pero si los dejaba ahí solos también les podía pasar algo. Mientras pensaba que era lo más conveniente de hacer fue interrumpida por:

_-¡AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- _todos en el comedor abrieron tanto ojos como bocas al máximo

_-No se muevan de acá, iré a ver que pasó- _la castaña le ordenó a lo menores, los cuales se tomaron de la mano y asintieron, tras esto salió corriendo de la habitación en dirección a los gritos que se habían multiplicado.

_-¡¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ HACES EN MI CASA?!_

_-¡No me haga nada...por favor señora no me haga nada!- _cuando Alex llegó donde su hermana se la encontró tirada entre dos peldaños cubriéndose la cabeza y muy asustada, se agachó junto a ella y le saco las manos de la cabeza

_-¿Patriccia, qué te paso?- _la aludida le apuntó hacia la pared, Alex se dió vuelta mientras se ponía de pie para quedar de frente a...: _- ¿una pintura?- _miró extrañada a su hermana que aún no se levantaba

_-¡Pero por fin Merlín se acordó de mí!- _exclamó la mujer de la pintura, ahí Alex entendío lo que le había pasado a Patty _-¡pero ya decía yo que era imposible que solo sangres sucias y traidores de la sangre vinieran a la mansión Black!_

_-¿Mansión Black?- _dijo Patriccia ya más calmada _-¿la casa de Sirius Black?...¿el asesino?_

_-No es asesino- _murmuró Alex tan despacio que pasó imperceptible

_-Sí mi hijo...al fin se junta con gente de sangre limpia, y de primera mano, prácticamente de la realeza- _se dirigió a Patty _-aunque a tí no se te nota la nobleza como a ella- _señaló a Alex, Patty la miró con desprecio, pero Alex solo sonrío temerosa y miró de vuelta al cuadro analizándolo:

_-¿Señora, le molesta que pasames un tiempo acá?- _preguntó la mayor

_-¿Molestarme?...¡es un honor para mí que alguien con vuestra sangre se quede en ésta casa!...los dormitorios están arriba, mandaría a Kreacher para que los guiara pero parece que el inepto de Sirius lo liberó_

_-No hay problema, podemos ir solos- _se dirigió a Patriccia _-ve por los demás- _ella asintió, entonces Alex notó que el cuadro supuestamente estaba cubierto por cortinas, que obviamente se encontraban abiertas _-señora...¿no quiere que cierre ésto para que pueda descansar tranquila?- _dijo con la esperanza de que el cuadro dejara de hablar del grado de sangre, sabiendo que sus hermanos no tenían sangre tan "noble"

_-¡Pero cómo se nota la descencia de tu sangre! te lo agradecería, puesto que es suficiente tarde y tengo mucho sueño_

_-No se preocupe no es molestia- _dijo Alex mientras cerraba las cortinas _-¡que duerma bien señora Black!_

* * *

Justo en el momento en que Alex cerró las cortinas, llegaron los demás de sus hermanos, ella les hizo un gesto para que no hablaran y los llevó escaleras arribas. Tras analizar todos los cuartos, optaron por dormir los cuatro juntos en una habitación (en la pieza que hace unos cuantos años había sido utilizada por un pelirrojo y por un pelinegro).

Cuando ya estaban acomodados y acostados dos por cama, y estaban empezando a dormirse Daniel les alertó:

_-¿Sienten esos ruidos?- _dijo asustado el chico, todos pusieron atención

_-Seguro que es la vieja loca del cuadro- _agregó Patty

_-¿Qué vieja loca del cuadro?- _inquirió Isabel

_-La señora Black, la dueña de esta casa- _aclaró Alex

_-Shhh ¡callense! ¡ahí están de nuevo!- _mencionó Patty

_-¿Serán los papás?- _preguntó alegre Daniel

_-¡NO!- _se apresuró a decir Alex _-no son ellos_

_-¿Cómo estás tan segura?_

_-Dijeron que no vendrían hoy...haber callense para escuchar- _dijo la mayor _-son como pasos...¿no?- _se levantó de la cama, tomó su varita y se dirigió hacia la puerta

_-¿Donde vas?_

_-Voy a ver que pasa, ustedes quédense aquí_

_-No, yo voy contigo_

_-¡No!, quedate cuidándolos- _quedaron frente a frente

_-Pero yo quiero ir, además; ¿por qué tengo que hacer caso a lo que tú dices?- _inquirió Patriccia

_-¡Porque soy tu hermana mayor!- _tras decir eso Alex dió por terminada la conversación, se dió vuelta y abrió la puerta.

Tras la puerta la silueta de un hombre se hacía notar, estaba oscuro por lo que no identificaban quién era, un escalofrío recorrío por la espalda de Alex, la cual le apuntó con la varita:

_-¿Quién eres?...¡LUMOS!- _al decir el hechizo el rostro del hombre se iluminó, Alex quedó congelada ante la visión

_-¡TÍO LUPIN!- _exclamaron los otros mientras corrían a los brazos del hombre, estaban muy felices de verlo

_-Hola chicos, ¿cómo están?- _dijo abrazándolos

_-Bien, ¿viniste con nuestros padres?- _preguntó emocionada Isabel

_-¿Sus padres? pero...- _fue interrumpido por el abrazo de Alex

_-¡Que bueno que viniste!- _él la abrazó fuertemente de vuelta, ella en un susurro agregó: _-necesito hablar contigo...no les digas nada a ellos_

_-No, no he venido con sus padres- _expresó confuso el licántropo mientras Alex salía sollozando de la habitación.

Tras estar una media hora con los chicos, el hombre lobo los convenció para que se durmieran, una vez que los vió y se aseguró de que los tres hermanos Roberts estuvieran dormidos salió de la habitación para encontrarse con Alex. Alexandra se encontraba sentada en la escalera llorando, mientras la señora Black la intentaba consolar, Lupin se acercó y cerró las cortinas del cuadro, ganándose más de una palabrota de la mujer, luego se inclinó junto a la chica, pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de ella y tomando su cara con las dos manos le preguntó:

_-¿Qué ha pasado?...¿fueron los mortífagos?- _Alex se largó a llorar con más fuerza, él la acercó a su pecho donde la chica se acurrucó _-tranquila, en mí puedes confiar- _volvío a tomar su cara entre sus manos para mirarla fijamente a los ojos _-¿lo sabes cierto?- _ella afirmó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas

_-¿Quieres verlo?- _ahora él afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces la castaña se paró y le ofreció a Lupin una mano para que la acompañe.

Subieron la escalara de la mano hasta llegar al escritorio, ahí Alex lo soltó, el licántropo estaba bastante acongojado puesto que era la primera vez que iba a ese lugar tras la muerte de su amigo Sirius, distraído pensando en su amigo no se dio cuenta de lo que la chica hacía hasta que ella puso sobre la mesa un pensadero, al ver la cara extrañada del hombre le explicó:

_-La señora Black me dijo donde estaba- _Lupin asintió incrédulo (que esa vieja ayudara a alguien era de lo más extraño y peculiar para él). La chica llevó su varita a su sien, y sin tener que buscar mucho sacó un hilo plateado de su cabeza, el que depósito directamente en el pensadero _-ahí está, puedes verlo- _Remus se acercó hasta el borde y se asomó, pero antes de entrar completamente se detuvo

_-¿No vienes conmigo?- _ella lo dudó, tras pensarlo un momento miro fijamente a los ojos a Lupin y accedió. Alex se paró junto a Lupin, ambos se tomaron de la mano y entraron al pensadero.


	6. LA REALIDAD DEL SUEÑO II

**DISCLAIMER: **bueno espero q les guste esta historia, se aceptan reviews, críticas y etc...

Bueno también debo aclarar que solo un personaje es mío, más bien su familia, pero todo su entorno, el mundo en q vive y los protagonistas de las historias le pertenecen a JKRowling y a WB...

* * *

**_CAPÍTULO 5: LA REALIDAD DEL SUEÑO (continuación)  
_**

_  
Al entrar al pensadero cayeron al bosque cercano a la casa de los Roberts-Manns, ahí estaban Alex y Marge_

_-¿Qué es eso?-_ preguntó la menor, todos miraron al cielo, Lupin apretó más fuerte la mano de la chica

_-No puede ser-_ exclamó la Alex del pasado y empezó a correr de la mano de la pequeña, ambos la siguieron, corrían por el bosque en dirección de la casa cuando se les unió Isabel

_-¡ALEX , ¿qué pasa?!-_ miró al cielo _-¿son...son mort...es él?_

_-¡Lleva a Marge y sígueme!-_ se acercó a Isabel y mirandola fijamente a los ojos le susurró _-saca tu varita y está lista para atacar-_ la chica dudó pero le hizo caso, se veía asustada, además que no sabía muchos hechizos de ataque

_-¿Qué son esas sombras?-_ preguntó la menor de las chicas indicando el interior del bosque, todos se voltearon (las 3 chicas y Lupin y Alex actual) y vieron a unos 20 encapuchados que se encotraban como a unos 6 metros de ellos y acercándose

_-¡RÁPIDO! ¡Corran a la casa!-_ las niñas empezaron a correr con todas su fuerzas, con Alex a la defensiva por si alguna de las sombras las atacaba, por suerte no fue así. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la casa se azotaron en contra de ellas hasta que se abrieron provocando que Marge cayera de bruces al suelo.

.  
Al interior de la mansión Manns estaba todo oscuro la única luz era la que emitían sus varitas, al levantar a Marge, tras cerrar las puertas a modo muggle lo más seguro que podían, notaron que la menor estaba cubierta de:

_-¿Sangre?-_ Alex se miró las manos extrañada _-Lumos maxima-_ la habitación se iluminó por completo, entonces vieron que el suelo estaba manchado de sangre, siguieron el rastro gasta llegar al dormitorio de sus padres, donde se encontraban todos los de la familia rodeando la cama donde yacía Joshua, uno de los hermanos Roberts

_-¡Por fin llegaron!, ¿están bien?-_ preguntó el padre, luego notó a Marge _-¿qué le pasó?-_ dijo analizando el cuerpo de su hija

_-Nada, sólo se cayó sobre la sangre de...de...-_ Alex miró a su hermano_ -¿qué le pasó?_

_-¿Lo atacó un..un..?-_ dijo Isabel

_-Hombre lobo-_ continuó Patriccia _-lo que nos faltaba para ser una familia extraña-_ todos la miraron con desapruebo, ella sólo se encogió de hombros

_-Amor creo que debemos llevarlo al hospital-_ dijo la madre, su esposo asintió

_-¡NO! ¡no se pueden ir!-_ intervinó Alex, ahora las miradas extrañadas se fijaron en ella

_-Pero mi niña es necesario llevar a tu hermanito a...-_ intentó explicar la abuela

_-¡No, No, ustedes no se pueden ir papá!-_ agregó la chica sacada de sí, David pusó los brazos en sus hombros para calmarla y le preguntó:

_-¿Qué te pasa Alex?...¿por qué reaccionas así?-_ la chica miró por la ventana y volvío a ver la marca tenebrosa izada en el cielo

_-Por eso-_ dijo apuntando el cielo _-estaban en el bosque_

_-No puede ser-_ dijo la madre, mientras tomaba a Josh en sus brazos, el cual se quejó pero ella no le prestó atención y se dirigió a su esposo_ -debemos sacar a los niños de acá-_ éste asintió con un gesto, entonces la mujer prosiguió: _-¡David! ya sabes que hacer...cuidate por favor-_ dijo besando a su hijo mayor; en ese momento irrumpen en la habitación tres mortífagos (2 hombres y 1 mujer)

_-¡Pero miren que lindo, toda la familia reunida!-_ se burló la mortífaga

_-¿Qué quieren?, ¿qué hacen acá?- _dijo desafiante el señor Roberts tratando de ganar tiempo para que su esposa sacara a sus hijos del lugar

_-Sabes muy bien lo que buscamos-_ respondió uno de los mortífagos _-dile a la vieja que nos entregue lo que queremos y quizás vuestra familia no salga tan perjudicada_

_-¡Nunca! primero me tendrás que derrotar a mí- _sentenció el dueño de casa, lo que provocó la estruendosa risa de los tres mortífagos

_-Bueno como quieras- _el mismo mortífago le hizo una seña a la mujer, la cual con un movimiento de su varita abrió las puertas de par en par dejando ver cerca de una veintena de mortífagos tras ellos. Los miembros de la familia miraron sorprendidos la escena, lo menores se quedaron pasmados y los mayores boquiabiertos protegiendo a los menores. Entonces la madre le hablo a sus tres hijas mayores

_-¿Saben hechizos de desarme cierto?_

_-Sí- _respondieron las tres al unísono en el momento en que apuntaban sus varitas en dirección a la puerta donde se encontraban los mortífagos

_-Muy bien, quiero que ayuden a Anna a llevar a sus hermanos a la lechucería-_ las dos menores afirmaron con la cabeza y se acercaron discretamente a su cuñada, la cual estaba abriendo un cuadro-pasadizo para salir del lugar

_-No mamá espérate... ¿qué es lo que quieren? ¿qué buscan?-_ preguntó Alex

_-No es el momento- _dijo Patriccia tirando de su hermana, en el momento en que los rayos verdes empezaban a volar por la habitación, Alex miró a su alrededor y vió a su padrastro debatiéndose a duelo con dos mortífagos, a Anna desde el cuadro tirando un par de maldiciones para evitar que se acerquen al cuadro, también vió a su madre que acababa de embrujar un par de estatuas para que se enfrentaran los mortífagos, mientras estos últimos atacaban a su familia, no vió por ningún lado a su hermano ni a su abuela, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba entrando al cuadro y bajando las escaleras, Lupin y Alex del futuro siguieron a la familia que bajaba las escaleras perseguida de cerca por unos cinco mortífagos

_-Apresúrense- _gritó Anna que estaba atrás lanzando hechizos en contra de los mortífagos, las escaleras parecían interminables y los mortífagos cada vez estaban más cerca, llegaron a un descansillo donde se apresuraron a bajar pero no eran lo suficiente rápidos hasta que:

_-Glisseo- _los escalones se pusieron en diagonal, provocando que toda la familia Roberts cayera como si se tratase de un resbalín hasta la salida de la escalinata, cayendo en los jardines de la mansión, dejando a los mortífagos atrás en el descansillo

_-Maldición Alex podrías habernos avisado de tu genial idea- _reclamó Patty poniéndose de pie; pero Anna tiró de ella

_-Vamos, después pelean, no tardaran en alcanzarnos- _entonces una extraña sombra los sobrevoló

_-¿Qué es eso?-_ preguntó el pequeño Daniel señalando el aire, pero justo en ese momento una pequeña figura de una elfa doméstica apereció junto a ellos

_-Los amos han tardado mucho, ya está todo listo, deben marcharse ya- _hizo un gesto para que la siguieran, lo que hicieron inmediatamente puesto que habían escuchado ruidos ya en las lisas escaleras.

Caminaron en dirección de las lechucerías, de pronto desde el aire les llegaron una serie de rayos verdes que los atacaban, creando el caos de los menores que empezaron a correr desaforados. Alex llevaba en sus brazos a Mathew su sobrino de un año, mientras que Anna se quedaba atrás puesto que Josh le pesaba mucho como para correr. De pronto un desgarrador gritó se sintió en el aire, los hermanos se voltearon y vieron a Anna retorciéndose en el suelo mientras un mortífago la apuntaba

­_-Protego- _gritó Alex, entonces un hechizo le pasó muy cerca a ella, provocando que al esquivarlo se alejara mucho de sus hermanos _-Patty llevalos tú, no me esperen-_ Alex se devolvió a ayudar a Anna, mientras su hermana seguía corriendo con los menores en dirección a la lechucería, lugar donde se encontraba la abuela tirando maldiciones desde la entrada.

_-Anna ¿estás bien?...ten a Matthew, yo te protegeré-_ le pasó al bebé y se puso de pie, vió como se acercaban cinco mortífagos hacia ella lanzando rayos verdes desde su varita _-protego, expeliarmus, desmaio, diffindo, protego-_ lanzó todos los hechizos que se le venían a la mente en las distintas direcciones que venían los mortífagos, de pronto vió a su madre volar por la ventana de la habitación _-¡NOOOOO!-_ en sus ojos apareció un brillo de odio rojo y corrió hacia la figura de su madre, Anna ya se había repuesto un poco y desde el suelo también lanzaba maldiciones en contra de los mortífagos que se acercaban.

Alex tenía que correr para alcanzar el cuerpo inerte de su madre, estaba totalmente fuera de sí, cuando de pronto se apareció frente a ella un mortífago el cual se disponía a maldecirla, pero Alex fue más rápida y sin detenerse a pensarlo lanzó

_-CRUCIO-_ el grito de lamento del mortífago hizo que por un momento se detuvieran a mirar en esa dirección sorprendidos, al parecer era la reacción que esperaban para empezar a atacar en serio, pues desde entonces los rayos verdes se volvieron más constantes, por suerte no le dieron aunque ya muchos estaban en contra de ella, ya cerca de la figura de su madre le vió que aún se movía, pero cerca de ella estaba un mortífago apuntando con la varita:

_-Crucio-_ dijo el mortífago y su madre se revolcó en el suelo gritando con dolor, Alex apresuró su paso y nuevamente sin pensarlo dijo:

_-Imperio, protégenos-_ el hechizo llegó de pleno en el pecho del mortífago, el cual al recibir la orden de Alex empezó a atacar a los de su mismo bando, dando tiempo a la chica de arrodillarse junto a su madre para tratar de socorrerla, la trataba de levantar sin éxito, su madre era un bulto tirado en el piso, sentía ganas de llorar pero ninguna lágrima salía de sus ojos, entonces su madre la miró y dijo:

_-Vete con tus hermanos, protégelos- _y cerró los ojos, Alex se quedó congelada, a pesar de que a su alrededor se estaba librando una batalla infernal, a pesar que uno de sus enemigos evitaba que se acercaran a ella y que la dañaran no supo que hacer, hasta que depronto lo notó, una mirada se fijaba en ella desde el aire, fijó sus ojos en esos ojos de serpientes que la miraban, levantó la varita para tirar una maldición encontra de esa figura hasta que PUM, la figura de su padre cayó muerta junto a ella, en el mismo momento en que un rayo verde golpeaba su antebrazo izquierdo provocando que soltará su varita y se retorciera un poco por el dolor. Después de eso ya no tubo noción de lo que pasaba, se vió corriendo y recogiendo su varita en el camino para dirigirse a la lechucería, vió a Marge malherida junto a Titíl, la elfa doméstica de la familia acercarse al bulto que correspondía al cuerpo de Anna y sus hermanos y desaparecer con todos ellos. Entonces entró a la lechucería donde la esperaba su abuela y sus otros tres hermanos

_-Al fin llegas...deben irse-_ dijo la abuela _-el tiempo te explicará lo que pasó-_ le dijo a su nieta mayor, mientras que con la varita apuntaba a los otros tres _-ahora tomen ese zapato viejo, es el traslador, los cuatro al mismo tiempo, es por su bien-_ los tres hermanos acercaron la mano al traslador pero Alex no se movió

_-¿Qué pasa? no entiendo-_ al ver que la abuela no le hacía caso y apuntaba a sus otros nietos lanzandole un hechizo desmemorizador _-Abuela ¿por qué haces esto?-_ pero la anciana no la tomó en cuenta

_-Asegúrate que ellos no sepan nada, no es necesario involucrarlos en nuestra batalla, ni a ellos ni a nadie más-_ entonces con un gesto le indicó a sus nietos que tomará el traslador, los tres obedecieron pero Alex no, teniendo que ser tomada de la mano por parte de la su hermana menor para que no se quede en el lugar, justo en el momento en que Alex se sentía jalada desde el estómago vió que entraban tres mortífagos a la lechucería mientras su abuela se llevaba la varita a la sien para terminar con su vida.

* * *

Entonces Lupin y Alex abandonaron el pensadero, la chica lloraba con todas sus fuerzas, Remus la abrazó conforntándola, en ese instante notaron movimientos a su alrededor, y ambos empuñaron la varita:

_-Lumos maxima- _se escuchó que alguien decía, los ojos del licantropo y la castaña tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, hasta que pudieron divisar la silueta de un hombre, al cual la castaña no conocía y estuvo a punto de desarmar, pero el hombre lobo se adelantó hablando al desconocido:

_-Arthur, no te esperaba hasta mañana-_ dijo tendiéndole la mano _-ah y veo que ya los encontraste-_ agregó al fijarse en la pequeña figura de elfo que estaba junto al hombre, entonces se dirigió a la castaña _-Alex, te presentó a Arthur Weasley, otro miembro de la Orden del Fénix_

_-¿La Orden de qué?_


	7. NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR

_****_

**DISCLAIMER: **bueno espero q les guste esta historia, se aceptan reviews, críticas y etc...

Bueno también debo aclarar que solo un personaje es mío, más bien su familia, pero todo su entorno, el mundo en q vive y los protagonistas de las historias le pertenecen a JKRowling y a WB...

* * *

_**  
CAPÍTULO 6: NUEVO AÑO ESCOLAR **_

_  
-¡ROOOON! ¡ROOONN YA DESPIERTA QUE NO ALCANZARÁS A DESAYUNAR!_

_-Ya má no grites tanto que nos vas a dejar sin tímpanos- _dijo una hermosa pelirroja mientras besaba a su madre _-además que los gemelos ya se están encargando de hacer que mi hermanito despierte- _la señora Weasley se relajó con las palabras de su hija pero al momento reaccionó:

_-¡FRED, GEORGE YA LAS DIJE QUE SUS INVENTOS NO LOS HAGAN ACÁ! ¡Y MENOS CON SU HERMANO!- _decía Molly mientras subía las escaleras de su casa para llegar al ático, lugar donde durmió durante estas vacaciones el menor de sus hijos; en el momento que la señora Weasley salió de la cocina entró Hermione proveniente del jardín

_-Buenos días Ginny, ¿ya se despertó tu hermano?- _en el momento que formuló la pregunta un estruendoso grito, acompañado por un gruñido hizo eco por toda la casa

_-Lo acaban de despertar los gemelos- _sonrío con malicia la chica Weasley, Hermione rodó los ojos para preguntar:

_-¿Qué le hicieron esta vez?- _Ginny se disponía a responder, pero fue interrumpida por el grito de su madre

_-¡GEORGE, FRED, PAREN ESO... ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE LE CAE EN LA CABEZA A SU HERMANO?...¿ARAÑAS?!- _las chicas abajo se miraron preocupadas, se escuchaban muchos ruidos arriba, además que el ghoul gruñía desaforado.

_-¿Arañas en la cabeza?- _cuestionó Hermione _-creo que ésta vez si que se pasaron los gemelos- _la pelirroja sólo se encogió de hombros, y luego se acercó a la escalera para poner mayor atención a lo que pasaba arriba, en el momento en que aparecía un magullado y destartalado Ron, lo que provocó que ambos pelirrojos cayeran al suelo sobre sus traseros, tras la aparición de Ron se escuchó nuevamente un grito de la señora Weasley

_-¡PERO CUANDO VAMOS A TENER UN DÍA SIN SUS BENDITAS IDEAS EN ÉSTA CASA! Y NO TE INTENTES DE ESCAPAR FRED...- _se escuchó que alguien murmuraba algo y se reía _-¡FRED, GEORGE DA IGUAL QUIÉN SEAS PERO DE ÉSTA REGAÑADA NO TE SALVAS!- _los tres chicos abajo se miraron y pusieron cara de espanto, mientras Molly seguía retando a los gemelos arriba. Hermione, al notar en el estado que estaba Ron (sólo bóxer y unos cuantos rasguños por su cara y pecho) se sonrojó de sobremanera, Ginny en cambio decidió averiguar que se le había ocurrido hacer a sus hermanos

_-Así que te despertaron con arañas...bah me esperaba algo peor_

_-¡Peor! ya quiero verte a tí si estas durmiendo feliz cuando de pronto del techo te empiezan a caer cientos de arañas, las cuales caen como lluvia desde una nube que te persigue por donde vayas...y agrégale a eso que el maldito ghoul estaba feliz pensando que las arañas eran su desayuno y me persiguió por todo el ático tratando de comerse las malditas arañas_

_-Ron no maldigas- _dijo la castaña, para después mirar a la hermana de la víctima y partirse de la risa. El pelirrojo las miró enojado y se acercó a la mesa a desayunar.

·

Tras el incidente matutino de Ron los tres que debían volver ese mismo día a Hogwarts se fueron a terminar de preparar sus cosas y bajarlas hasta el living de La Madriguera, una vez reunidos ahí se pararon junto a la chimenea y frente a la señora Weasley:

_-Ma, aún no entiendo por que no puedes venir, si siempre has ido a dejarme­- _Ginny hizo puchero y abrazó a su madre

_-Lo sé cariño, pero tengo que hacer cosas para la boda de Bill, además que Fleur y los gemelos los acompañarán hasta Kings Cross...y ya vayanse que o si no llegaran tarde_

_-Te voy a extrañar Ma- _dijo Ron, mientras los gemelos hacían caras burlándose de él. La señora Weasley abrazó a su pequeño, y después a Hermione

_-No se metan en problemas éste año...y denles mi saludo a Harry_

_-No se preocupe señora Weasley, yo los cuidaré- _Molly suspiró resignada, puesto que Hermione no había evitado en estos seis años de clases que su hijo y Harry se metieran en problemas, es más, casi siempre la castaña estaba envuelta en más de alguno

_-Bueno chicos, ya vámonos que o si no llegagemos getgasados a la estación- _tras darse un último abrazo con la señora Weasley, Fleur, Ginny, Hermione, Ron y los gemelos entraron de a uno a la chimenea y desaparecieron

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Al llegar a Kings Cross la estación ya se encontraba llena de muggles y también de uno que otro mago que desaparecía extrañamente entre el andén 9 y 10. Una vez que ya estaban en el andén 9 y 3/4 se despidieron de los familiares que los acompañaron y los tres chicos se subieron al tren que ya estaba pronto a partir, buscaron un vagón desocupado y se sentaron a esperar, mientras que por la ventana veían a los gemelos que vendían sus productos a los alumnos que estaban por abordar.

_-¿Habrán llegado ya Harry y Neville?- _preguntó Hermione revisando su reloj, los dos Weasley se encogieron de hombros _- ¿no irá a no volver cierto?- _preguntó nerviosa la castaña

_-No creo que no vuelva, Lupin y Tonks dijeron que se asegurarían de hacerlo regresar como prometió- _le contestó Ron, en eso el bullicio que se filtraba por la ventana cesó, los tres chicos se asomaron por la ventana, para ver que pasaba. En medio de toda la gente vieron que venía caminando su amigo de la cicatriz junto a Longbottom, la gente al verlo pasar abría el paso o se volteaba a ver, en cuanto Hermione lo identificó dejó el vagón y bajó corriendo del tren al encuentro del moreno. Ambos se encontraron y la castaña se tiró a su cuello, éste la levantó del piso y le dió vueltas en el aire, todo esto ante la mirada extrañada y por qué no decirlo celosa de unas y unos cuantos

_-¡Vaya que romántico! San Potty y la "sangre sucia" derramando amor- _los hermanos Weasley escucharon una voz arrastrada desde la puerta del vagón, Ron de inmediato se puso de pie y sacó su varita amenazando al rubio

_-¡No la llames así!_

_-Uyy la defiende, a pesar que la asquerosa prefiere al amigo el eterno enamorado la defiende_

_-Ya Malfoy, no molestes- _dijo Ginny, el rubio la miró con desprecio, pero por el rabillo del ojo vió algo que le llamó más la atención, entonces con una última mirada intimidante abandonó la entrada del vagón y se perdió por el pasillo justo cuando el expreso se ponía en marcha. Cuando Malfoy iba dando la vuelta llegaron Hermione, Harry y Neville, al notar a Ron tan alterado y tan rojo lo miraron extrañado y Neville preguntó:

_-¿Ron que te pasó?- _el aludido miró con desapruebo a la castaña y al chico de la cicatriz y murmuró algo como que iría a cambiarse y abandonó el vagón sin siquiera saludar a sus amigos recién llegados; los tres chicos miraron a la pelirroja exigiendole una explicación

_-Fue Malfoy, hizo unos comentarios molestos respecto a ustedes dos- _explicó señalando a Harry y Hermione, mientras los tres recién llegados se sentaban.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Mientras en otro vagón del expreso Hogwarts se encontraba una chica castaña y un ex profesor que ahora volvía a enseñar en el colegio, en ese momento se desvanecía una comadreja plateada, la cual le acababa de entregar un mensaje al reincorporado maestro

_-¿Y bien?- _preguntó la muchacha

_-Ya están instalados y a salvo- _la chica lo miró con desconfianza y preocupación _-no te preocupes son una buena familia, los van a tratar como a sus hijos- _la chica suspiró, en eso entró en el vagón Tonks que miró con rivalidad a la castaña

_-Ups no los quería interrumpir_

_-No te preocupes si yo ya me iba- _sonrió al hombre y se puso de pie, éste también se paró y la acompañó a la puerta, cuando estaba saliendo éste volvío a hablar

_-Alex, no te preocupes, estarán bien, los Weasley son una buena familia, aunque te aconsejo que te acerques a los hijos, sabes ¿quiénes son?- _la chica asintió

_-Gracias Lunático, no sé que habría hecho sin tí- _y lo abrazó, lo que provocó que Tonks cambiará de color de pelo de un púrpura a un rojo granate oscuro, entonces la chica se fue. Lupin se dió vuelta se apoyó contra la puerta y se quedó mirando a su furiosa novia

_-No te pongas así, es sólo una niña que necesita apoyo y comprensión- _la chica bufó notablemente enojada

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

En ese momento por los pasillos del tren vagaba un pelirrojo bastante enojado, ya se había puesto su uniforme de Gryffindor, reluciendo en su pecho la placa de prefecto. Había tenido que regañar a un par de alumnos por estar haciendo mucho alboroto, aunque tuvo que reconocer para sí que en verdad no era para tanto, salvo que estaba de mal humor y no encontraba nada mejor que descargarse con los estudiantes menores. El chico iba totalmente distraído, cuando de pronto chocó con otro alumno, el cual estaba hablando muy cariñosamente con una chica morena de pelo corto perteneciente a la casa de Hufflepuff, ni se fijó en el muchacho hasta que:

_-Vaya Weasley, segunda vez en el día que nos encontramos- _de nuevo la misma voz arrastrada que hace horas antes lo había puesto de tal estado _-así que veo que la "sangre sucia" te echo del vagón para pasar un rato a solas con Potty- _la chica miró a Ron perversamente y se rió, Ron enrojeció de ira y sacó su varita listo para atacar al Slytherin, pero el rubio fue más rápido: _-Tarantallegra- _

Ron no pudo evitar el impacto del hechizo y empezó a bailar extrañamente mientras todos los que pasaban se burlaban de él y el círculo se hacía mayor de espectadores. El bullicio y alboroto llegó hasta el vagón en que se encontraban los amigos del pelirrojo, ahora además acompañados por Luna, los cuales se asomaron a ver que sucedía, de los lejos divisaron que Ron era el que se encontraba en medio de todo el bullicio y al llegar ahí se dieron cuenta de la situación, Malfoy los miró retándolos a que hiceran algo, pero el rubio no se percató de lo que pasaba a sus espaldas hasta que escuchó:

_-Levicorpus- _el cuerpo de Malfoy voló por los aires, con éste gritando, hasta chocar con el techo del tren, tal acción provocó que Ron dejará de bailar, cayendo rendido al suelo. Ginny se apresuró a ir junto a su hermano, mientras que todos miraban extrañados la situación, ya que no todos los días se veía a una Slytherin defendiendo a un Gryffindor de las burlas o ataques de otro Slytherin

_-Señorita Roberts, me puede explicar que significa ésto- _se escuchó la clásica y desagradable voz de Snape provocando que la gente se empezará a dispersar, Snape estaba parado unos pasos más atrás de la aludida, la cual lo miró sonriente y con una mirada demasiado burlona, iba a abrir la boca para empezar a explicarle cuando el profesor decidió volver a hablar _-no, no quiero oír sus explicaciones, la veré en mi despacho en Hogwarts y ahí me las dará...por ahora, suelte a Malfoy- _la chica lo volvió a mirar maliciosamente y preguntó

_-¿Seguro?...¿quiere que baje a Malfoy del techo?_

_-Eso he dicho, hágalo ya- _la señorita Roberts se encogió de hombros y dijo:

_-Bueno como usted quiera..._- Malfoy la miró aterrado sospechando las inteciones de la chica, se empezó a quejar pero ésta ya estaba pronunciando: _-liberacorpus- _Draco cayó pesadamente contra el piso, azotándose fuertemente contra él, silenciando los pocos espectadores que quedaban en el lugar, Snape miró cruelmente a la chica, pero ésta puso su mejor cara de inocencia y se volvió a encoger de hombros, dando a entender que había seguido las órdenes de su profesor. Severus se acercó a ver el estado de Malfoy, el cual a pesar de la caída sólo resultó con el orgullo herido. Por su parte la chica se acercó a Ron para preguntarle:

_-¿Estás bien?- _el pelirrojo la miró a los ojos y le sonrío, entonces la chica le ayudó a levantarse junto con Ginny y junto a sus amigos llevaron a Weasley al compartimiento que ocupaban, entraron y lo sentaron, la chica castaña se sentó junto a el pelirrojo y le volvío a preguntar: _-¿seguro que estás bien?... ¿no necesitas nada?- _todos la miraron extrañados y sorprendidos, Hermione además la miró con odio. Harry al notar la tensión en la mirada de su amiga decidió hablar

_-Disculpa pero tu...¿eres?_

_-Ahh lo siento olvidé presentarme, soy Alexandra Roberts, y bueno como pueden ver soy de Slytherin- _le tendió la mano al ojiverde y le dijo _-un gusto conocerte Harry Potter después de éstos 6 años ya siendo compañeros- _entonces Ron decidió hablar

_-Bueno yo soy..._

_-Si sé quién eres, eres Ron Weasley, el guardián de Gryffindor, y ella es tu hermana Ginny- _dijo señalando a la menor la cual le sonrió

_-¿Disculpa pero vas en séptimo año?...¿cómo es que nunca te habíamos visto?- _inquirió Hermione con desagrado

_-Supongo que simplemente nunca nos llamamos la atención- _dijo mirando a todos uno por uno, luego fijó su mirada en Hermione y le preguntó _-tu nombre no lo sé, ¿quién eres?- _la castaña la miró con odio pero no respondió

_-Ella es Hermione, Hermione Granger, y yo soy Neville Longbottom, y yo si sé quién eres...eres la mejor alumna de Slytherin- _la chica pareció ignorar las últimas palabras de Neville, y sin apartar la mirada de la castaña de Gryffindor dijo:

_-Un gusto Neville... ¿Granger?...¿la sangre..uhmm la hija de muggles?_

_-Sí, y la mejor bruja que a pasado por Hogwarts en el último tiempo Señorita Roberts- _dijo Lupin desde la puerta, todos lo miraron y sonrieron, Alex además lo miró con complicidad.

Tras estar conversando un rato Alex se fue con sus hermanas que estaban en un vagón cercano. El resto del viaje fue bastante calmado, Lupin les contó a los chicos que volvería a ser profesor de DCAO pero supervisado por Snape. Más tarde se les unió Tonks en el vagón hasta llegar a Hogwarts

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Una vez en el castillo las cuatro casas se encontraban reunidas en el salón preparándose para cenar, McGonnagall ya había dado el discurso inicial como directora, y acababa de terminar la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador (que tubo menos trabajo que otros años puesto que por la situación de Voldemort menos padres quisieron mandar a sus hijos a estudiar). Bueno una vez terminada la ceremonia de ubicación de alumnos en sus nuevas casas McGonnagall se volvió a poner de pie:

_-Bueno alumnos, antes de que empiezen a comer me gustaría comunicarles ciertas reformas que hemos decidido a hacer en el colegio- _silencio sepulcral, todos los alumnos le prestaban atención _-las reformas hacen referencia a nuevas reglas que empezaran a regir desde éste momento y que están orientadas a cuidar la seguridad del alumnado- _al ver que todos le prestaban atención McGonnagall prosiguió: _-primero que nada, queda estrictamente prohibido para todos los alumnos realizar cualquier tipo de magia en las inmediaciones del colegio sin la previa autorización de un profesor, los únicos hechizos que están permitidos son los referentes a su higiene personal o al transporte de sus materiales, todos los demás deberán ser supervisados por uno de los docentes del colegio. Con relación al mismo tema, en el caso que para alguna evaluación necesiten ejercitar algún hechizo, el estudiante deberá hablar con el jefe de su casa para que se les autorize utilizar la sala reformada especialmente para eso, el caso de la casa de Gryffindor, de la cual yo solía ser jefa de casa deberá pedir autorización a su nuevo jefe de casa que es el reincorporado profesor Remus John Lupin- _tal comentario provocó un gruñido por parte de Snape, una expresión de sorpresa por parte del licántropo ya que al parecer no esperaba tal hecho, y también el aplauso espontáneo de algunos Gryffindors y alumnos de otras casas, siendo la única Slytherin que aplaudió Alex_ -por otra parte las salidas a Hogsmeade están suspendidas para los menores de 16 años salvo que salgan con un adulto que se haga cargo.- _todos los alumnos se quedaron pasmados mirando a la directora, no tardaron en empezar los rumores de que parecía cárcel el colegio y que lo único que faltaba que se suspendiera el quidditch u otras actividades de distracción, la directora continúo _-salvo estos cambios, las demás actividades del colegio siguen igual, continuando la copa de las casas y los campeonatos de quidditch como de costumbre- _tras decir esto todo el comedor aplaudió, pero McGonnagall no se sentó_ -antes de que empiecen con el banquete sólo me queda anunciar una útlima cosa- _todos se callaron y la miraron expectantes pero preocupados esperándose una nueva restricción _-los premios anuales de este año son- _al decir tales palabras se escuchó como todos soltaron el aire _-para dos alumnas de séptimo curso que se han destacado no sólo por sus buenas calificaciones, si no que han demostrado ser dignas merecedoras y exponentes de la unión entre alumnos de diferentes casas- _todos se miraron extrañados _-bueno precisamente ellas pertenecen a casas que por años han sido consideradas grandes enemigas- _todas las miradas se centraron en Gryffindor y en Slytherin, de la casa del león ya suponían quien era, por lo cual la gran mayoría miró extrañada la casa de la serpiente _-bueno ambas muchachas han defendido sus casas, incluso se les a podido ver defender a alumnos de otras casas frente a los mismos de sus casas..._

_-Oh no- _se escuchó decir a una Slytherin

_-Es por eso que este año el premio anual se ha decidido otorgar a: de Gryffindor, la señorita Hermione Jane Granger- _toda la mesa Gryffindor rompió en aplausos, al igual que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; la castaña era abrazada por sus amigos, mientras caminaba hacia el podío, mientras que en Slytherin había una que se estaba tratando de esconder lo que más podía, ya estaba prácticamente toda agachada bajo la mesa cuando la directora prosiguió: _-y como muchos de ustedes ya han supuesto, la siguiente señorita es de Slytherin...llamo adelante a Alexandra Belén Roberts_

_-Maldición- _dijo la recién nombrada con medio cuerpo debajo de la mesa, todos se habían volteado a verla pero nadie aplaudía, la chica salió temerosa de su escondite y se aproximó al podio ante la mirada expectante de los alumnos, los alumnos de Slytherin la felicitaban mas no aplaudían, hasta que del otro lado del comedor empezaron a surgir los aplausos, miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para ver a Ron aplaudiendo, aplausos a los cuales se les unió el resto de los amigos del pelirrojo así como después el resto del comedor.

Al llegar al podio Alex se encontró con la celosa mirada de Hermione, con quién tendría que compartir dormitorio todo este año en la habitación especial para el premio anual; ambas chicas se miraron desafiantes, aceptaron sus premios, se dieron la mano y se fueron a sentar, dando así por iniciado el banquete de bienvenida al nuevo año escolar.


	8. LA AMISTOSA SLYTHERIN Y EL IMBÉCIL GRY

**_Disclaimer: _**cualquier cosa que les salga familiar o q ya hayan leido por ahi no me pertenece, ya saben son d la Rowling y WB...

Se pide x favor q dejen reviews

* * *

_**  
CAPÍTULO 7: LA AMISTOSA SLYTHERIN Y EL IMBÉCIL GRYFFINDOR **_

A pesar de las reglas las primeras dos semanas en el colegio fueron de los más normales considerando la situación. El trío se la habían pasado averiguando acerca de los Horcruxes y como destruirlos, pero sin lograr muchos avances. Por su parte Ron además de ayudar a sus amigos, se había acercada a Alex, empezando una linda amistad entre los dos que se basaba mucho en la camaredería y complicidad, en verdad parecía que se entendían a la perfección y que se llevaban de maravilla, cosa que ponía bastante celosa a Hermione, así como también a otras chicas.

Un día antes del cumpleaños de la chica de pelo enmarañado el trío se dirigía a su última clase del día, la cual lamentablemente era con Snape, el cual este año estaba más insoportable que nunca, y para colmo lo tenían en dos asignaturas distintas como era pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras, ésta última la impartía junto con Lupin. Ese día jueves el trío se dirigía a las mazmorras; al llegar a las puertas de la sala, Ron vió a Alex y se fue donde ella sin siquiera indicarles a sus amigos

_-¿Ves como se pone?...si en cuanto la ve se va donde ella...no sé que le agrada tanto de ella si al final es como cualquier Slytherin- _reclamaba la castaña, mientras entraban a la sala

_-No es como todas las Slytherin Hermione, de hecho se ha comportado bastante bien con nosotros..._

_-¿Bien? ¿no te acuerdas que en el tren me llamó sangre..._

_-Si recuerdo, pero Ron ya nos explicó que era por la costumbre...tu misma lo has dicho, más que mal es un Slytherin y está acostumbrada a llamar así a los hijos de muggles- _Hermione bufó, mientras veía a Ron conversando demasiado cerca de la Slytherin, la cual se encontraba con su espalda apoyada en la pared frente a la puerta, y Ron frente a ella con los brazos apoyados en la misma pared, encerrándola con los brazos. En eso se sentó Neville junto a ellos, botando por casualidad su caldero y el de Harry además de unos cuantos pergaminos.

_-Longbottom eres una vergüenza de mago y un desperdicio para la comunidad mágica- _se burló una engreída Pansy provocando la risa de todos sus compañeros de casa, Harry les lanzó una mirada de desapruebo a todos los Slytherin y notó que Malfoy miraba con desagrado hacia la puerta de la sala donde se encontraban Ron y Alexandra y podría jurar que había visto un atisbo de celos en la mirada del rubio.

_-¿Es que no piensa entrar a clases?...y después me dice que no es una mala junta... ¿cómo no va a ser mala junta si lo retrasa para entrar?- _se quejó Hermione que también había estado mirando todo el rato hacia afuera de la mazmorras

_-¿Hablas de Alexandra?- _preguntó Neville, la castaña lo miró con desagrado y asintió _-no creo que sea una mala junta para Ron, es más es la mejor de su casa en años...bueno por algo es premio anual también...es más yo la consideraría la mejor alumna de Hogwarts después de tí Hermione...y es muy buena para el Quidditch aunque no le gusta mucho jugar- _contó Neville un poco sonrojado, Harry lo miró sorprendido, en cambio Hermione seguía mirando con odio la escena protagonizada por su "amigo"; entonces Neville agregó por lo bajo _-lo único malo es que su familia es amiga de la de Malfoy, de hecho fueron novios, pero ella lo dejó puesto que no compartía la forma en que se comportaba Malfoy con los demás- _Hermione parecía no haber escuchado está última parte y Harry pensó que era mejor así porque ya se imaginaba la reacción de la chica cuando se enterara de eso; aunque tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros que enterarse de eso le causo cierto desconcierto

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Mientras afuera de la sala de pociones la mayoría de los alumnos entraba a la sala debido a que Snape se estaba acercando, pero Ron y Alex no prestaron atención puesto que estaban muy entretenidos conversando. En un momento determinado pasó Lavander junto a esta "parejita" mirando a Alex con una mirada digna de asesina en serie, a lo cual la chica castaña de Slytherin reaccionó con una sonrisa extrañada para su amigo

_-Por suerte que los Avada Kedravra no se realizan con la mirada porque o si no me hubiesen matado, resucitado y vuelto a matar las de tu casa- _comentó la chica provocando la risa del pelirrojo

_-No creo que sea para tanto, creo que es más probable que te hagan el maleficio Crucio o el Imperio para obligarte a alejarte de mí- _la castaña le sonrío de vuelta, ya todos estaban dentro de la sala y justo en ese momento Severus llegaba a la puerta del salón

_-Weasley, Roberts, la clase está por empezar en este momento y supongo que no hay que enviarles una lechuza para saber que ya deberían estar en sus puestos- _los dos muchachos miraron con cara de aburrimiento al "mugroso" profesor (NA que mala yo con Snape) y se dirigieron tras de él a la puerta, pero antes de entrar Ron tomó la mano de su amiga para preguntarle:

_-¿Ya está todo listo para mañana?- _la chica le sonrío

_-Sí Ronnie, no te preocupes, va a ser una noche inolvidable te lo aseguro- _le respondió e ingreso al aula, el problema es que la castaña no midió el tono de su voz y dijo esas palabras lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus compañeros la escucharan dentro del aula, por lo cual todos empezaron a hacer ruidos molestando a la pareja, lo que provocó que ambos se pusieran considerablemente rojos mientras caminaban a sus asientos. Ron se disponía a sentar junto a Harry bajo la mirada entre furiosa y desilusionada de Hermione cuando Snape dijo:

_-Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin y diez para Gryffindor- _todos los de la casa del león miraron con desapruebo a Ron mientras que los de la casa de la serpiente se reían

_-¿QUÉ 10 MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR?, no es justo- _todo el salón miró extrañado hacia la voz

_-Bueno como quiera señorita Roberts...20 puntos menos para Gryffindor- _Snape le dedicó una mirada de superioridad a la chica y preguntó: _-¿conforme?- _los Gryffindor miraron con enfado a Alex, mientras que Ron la miró más que sorprendido

_-No, no estoy conforme...deberían ser 20 y 20- _ahora todos los Slytherin miraban enojados a Alex, y los Gryffindor sorprendidos, mas ella no se inmutó _-es lo justo, ya que los dos hicimos la misma falta- _todos los Gryffindor empezaron a murmurar apoyando a Alex, Snape se acercó hasta ella hasta quedar a un metro de distancia:

_-No sabía que tenía alma de defensora de las criaturas más débiles...si tanto insiste, 20 puntos menos para Slytherin- _Alex se quedó sorprendida de lo fácil que convenció al profesor _-además que quiero que realice una redacción de un metro- _Alex abrió desmesuradamente los ojos _-de la poción matalobos_- la chica asintió con la cabeza con una mirada de advertencia hacia su profesor, el cual continúo: _-además por su rebeldía mandaré a llamar a sus padres- _Alex nuevamente abrió los ojos pero esta vez se veía furia en ellos, luego los cerró por unos segundos y los volvío a abrir

_-Sabe perfectamente que ellos no van a venir- _dijo la chica con la voz quebrada _-así que es mejor que se guarda su citación donde mejor le acomode- _y tras decir esto tomó sus cosas y abandonó el aula dando un portazo y dejando a todos los alumnos en silencio, mientras Snape murmuraba

_-15 puntos menos para Slytherin_

Tras dar el portazo Alex se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas, cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró a Lupin al frente, el cual estaba bastante magullado, entonces recordó que recién había sido luna llena y pensó en su hermano menor Josh que seguramente ya habría sufrido lo mismo que el hombre que estaba frente a ella. Lupin la miraba fijamente, por lo cual la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando que la dejara sola, cuando los volvió abrir el licántropo seguía ahí mirandola:

_-No soporto a Snape- _el hombre lobo la miraba con cara de que no aprobaba lo que había hecho

_-Así veo, tampoco es santo de mi devoción... ¿hablaste con Weasley ya?- _la chica bufó y miró hacia otro lado

_-Mañana en la noche lo hare- _murmuró

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Al otro día de la peculiar clase de pociones Hermione se despertó muy temprano en la mañana pero muy alegre, con el sol se filtraba por la ventana de su pieza de premio anual; Crookshanks al notar que su ama se estaba moviendo saltó sobre la cama exigiéndole que le hiciera cariño:

_-Buenos días Crookshanks... ¿Cómo estás? ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- _el gato la miraba fascinado mientras Hermione rascaba bajo sus orejas _-si, hoy día es mi cumpleaños- _dijo alegre la muchacha, tras mimar un tiempo a su mascota la chica se levantó, aseó y vistió.

Media hora más tarde abandonaba su habitación, al salir a la sala de estar se encontró que estaba todo en un inmeso silencio y que no venían ruidos del cuarto de su compañera de habitación, pensó en despertarla puesto que iba a llegar tarde pero, como no eran amigas ni nada, prefirió no hacerlo, por lo cual se dirigió a la puerta de salida del cuarto del premio anual, en cuanto la abrió se encontró con Ron con el brazo levantado a punto de golpear la puerta y se sorprendió:

_-¿Ron?- _dijo alegremente y emocionada _-¿qué haces acá?_

_-Yo...yo venía_

_-¿Venías a decirme algo?- _le picó la chica, el pelirrojo estaba realmente nervioso pero no hablaba, la chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos _-vamos habla, seguro que no es tan díficil decirlo...además no hay nadie más que yo acá así que no tienes por que ponerte así- _las orejas del pelirrojo tomaron un color parecido al de su pelo, mientras la chica lo miraba expectante. Entonces se escucharon unos ruidos desde dentro de la habitación, lo que provocó que ambos miraran adentro.

_-La verdad es que yo venía a hablar con Alex- _confesó Ron, Hermione primero lo miró confusa, luego decepcionada _-buenos días Alex- _dijo el pelirrojo al verla salir de su habitación, Hermione miró a ambos con cara de odio y saliendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos dijo:

_-¡Eres un imbécil Ronald Weasley!- _y cerró la puerta con un portazo, los dos que se quedaron dentro de la habitación se miraron entre culpables pero risueños hasta que escucharon un gruñido cerca de sus pies, ambos miraron con cara de odio al gato y abandonaron la habitación


	9. EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HERMIONE

_**CAPÍTULO 8: EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE HERMIONE (19/09)  
**_

--

El día de Hermione no pudo haber sido peor, empezando por la mañana y su encuentro con el insensible de su amigo ya nada fue bien, varios la saludaron y felicitaron por su cumpleaños pero no era igual, se sentía traicionada, decepcionada, defraudada, no podía ser que el imbécil de Ron la cambiará así de fácil por una niñata que acababa de conocer, y encima ahora le hacía ésto: sacó de su bolsillo la arrugada carta que le había entregado Neville que según él era de parte de Ron, ella la muy ilusa se alegró pensando que el pelirrojo le iba a pedir perdón, pero no, la carta la citaba a una reunión extra oficial de prefectos en el despacho de McGonnagall, debían estar ahí a las nueve en punto de la noche, y ella como siempre estubo ahí puntual, llevaba ya más de media hora esperando cuando apareció la actual directora del colegio y le desmintió esa información diciendo que nunca se había acordado una reunión extraoficial. Genial pensó Hermione, ahora el maldito de Weasley le tomaba el pelo, seguro que lo hizo para estar más tiempo a solas con Alexandrita en la habitación del premio anual.

Furiosa subía los últimos peldaños que la llevaban a su habitación, cuando frente a ella le parecío ver un bulto desaparecerse, no estaba segura de lo que vió por lo que decidió sacar su varita, aunque en el momento se dió cuenta que era una estupidez ya que no podía hacer ningún hechizo para su defensa; decidió acercarse cautelosa a la puerta, apoyó su mano en el pomo y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

--

Mientras que dentro de la habitación del premio anual sonó un click y se apareció Dobby anunciando:

­_-¡YA VIENE! ¡YA VIENE! LA SEÑORITA AMIGA DE HARRY POTTER LLEGÓ_

_-SHHHtt, no grites tan fuerte que te va a oír-_ Dobby miró confuso y se empezó a golpear la cabeza contra la mesa de la sala de estar, Luna corrió a detenerlo

_-Todos en sus puestos- _se escuchó como todos asentían _-Nox- _se apagaron las luces y todo quedó en silencio y oscuro justo en el momento en que Hermione abría la puerta. La chica miró extrañada la oscuridad de la pieza ya que juraba haber oído voces, entonces invocó el hechizo para prender las luces, y en ese mismo momento se oyó un:

_-¡SORPRESA!- _la chica no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ahí estaban todos sus amigos que le tenían preparada una fiesta y ella no sospechaba de nada, se quedó paralizada mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla _-¿pero cómo? ¿cuando?_

_-Fue todo idea de Ron- _le explicó Harry. La castaña miró confundida al pelirrojo, el cual en ese momento se acercaba a ella extendiendo los brazos para darle un abrazo:

_-¿De verdad creías que me iba a olvidar de este día?- _preguntó el chico mientras ella le rodeaba con los brazos y sollozaba, el le tomó la cara entre sus grandes manos y preguntó _-¿te gustó la sorpresa?- _la castaña asintió y sonrió, de hecho ambos sonrieron. Hermione miró a su alrededor asombrada, estaban todos sus amigos, en ese momento se acercó Alexandra con un regalo entre sus manos

_-¡Feliz cumpleaños Hermione!- _dijó pasándole el paquete _-es de parte mía y Ron...bueno en verdad es que Ron lo eligió- _Hermione se decepcionó un poco puesto que no le gustaba nada que el pelirrojo hiciera regalos en conjunto con la Slytherin puesto que para su gusto era una acción como pareja

_-Hey corranse que aquí viene la torta- _dijo Ginny llevando en sus manos un gran pastel con 18 velitas sobre él, en ese momento todos empezaron a cantarle, mientras Ron pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, al finalizar Ginny no la dejó soplar de inmediato _-no señorita, primero los tres deseos- _Hermione sonrió a su amiga y los pensó y luego sopló provocando que todos estallaran en aplausos

­_-¡BUENO Y AHORA A CELEBRAR!- _gritó Seamus, lo que llevó a todos sus amigos a destapar las cervezas de mantequilla u otros licores y poner la música

­_-Un brindis por la cumpleañera- _dijo Ron tomando una cerveza de mantequilla para él y dandóle una a Hermione, la cual lo miró recelosa pero lo aceptó

_-SALUD- _gritaron todos.

En ese momento Harry y Alex (que estaban junto a la puerta) escucharon que alguien llamaba, Harry se apresuró a abrir para encontrarse cara a cara con:

_- ¿Malfoy? ¿qué haces aquí?- _dijo el chico de la cicatriz, el Slytherin no lo tomó en cuenta y se dirigió a Alex

_-Así que era cierto que no nos habías invitado a la fiesta- _la chica lo miró molesta _-supongo que no les importa que nos quedemos, a no ser que quieran que Snape se entere de ésta reunión- _Harry y Alex se miraron

_-Si nos molesta-_ dijo Alex desafiante, pero Harry al mismo tiempo dijo

_-No, para nada, pasen- _la chica miró extrañada a Harry, el cual le explicó: _-mira lo feliz que está Hermione, si mantenemos controlado a Malfoy de seguro que no causará problemas- _la chica miró a Hermione, que en ese momento conversaba alegre con Ginny, Luna y Neville, y estaba abrazada de Ron y notó que el ojiverde tenía razón, entonces ante su visión se cruzó Dean diciendo

_-¿Pero que hacen en la puerta? unánse a la fiesta, vamos a jugar a la botellita del amor- _Alex y Harry se negaron, pero fueron tirados por muchos al centro de la habitación hasta dejarlos en un círculo de gente alrededor de la botella.

--

Tras unos cuantos besos de los invitados le tocó tirar a Harry, la botella dió vueltas y vueltas, en un primer momento pareció que la botella se iba a detener a los pies de Ginny, pero sacó vuelo de no se donde para dar otra media vuelta y detenerse a los pies de Alex, la cual inmediatamente fue tirada al centro del círculo mientras protestaba. Alex y Harry en el centro de la habitación se miraron avergonzados, Harry miró a su alrededor y vió a todos mirandolo expectantes, fijó su vista en Ginny que con la mirada le pedía que no lo hiciera, estuvo a punto de dar pie atrás cuando:

_-Huy y así quiere enfrentar a Voldemort...si ni siquiera sabe besar- _dijo Pansy provocando la risa de la legión Slytherin Alex miró con odio a su compañera de casa, y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Potter lo tomó del cuello y le dió un beso seco, en cuanto los labios de los dos hicieron contacto fue como si la atmósfera se espesara, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor, ambos cerraron los ojos y un sin fin de imágens pasaron por su mente, veían los escudos de las cuatro casas, la marca mortífaga, el fénix de Dumbledore, la pelea entre un león y una serpiente, la espada de Gryffinfor, el diario de Riddle, a Nagini, para terminar en los rojos ojos de Voldemort, entonces como si algo los empujara se separaron y se miraron extrañados

_-Y ese sin duda fue el mejor beso de la noche- _dijo un ya borracho Neville. Harry miró a Ginny y le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no pudo ver bien puesto que la pelirroja había salido corriendo. La quiso seguir, pero sus compañeros le taparon el paso mientras lo abrazaban y le daban más cerveza. Entonces fijó sus verdes ojos en los oscuros de Alexandra y le preguntó:

_-¿Viste lo mismo que yo?- _la chica se veía confusa, incluso como con miedo, al escuchar esas palabras lo miró extrañada y respondió:

_-Yo...yo...tengo que hablar con Ron- _dijo mientras huía de la mirada de Harry. Se acercó del pelirrojo, lo tomó de la mano y dijo: _-tengo que hablar contigo_

_-¿Ahora? ¿tiene que ser ahora?- _preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia Hermione que continuaba abrazando

_-Sí ahora, no puede esperar...y tiene que ser en privado- _Hermione la miró enojada y se soltó bruscamente de Ron, el pelirrojo la trató de detener pero Alex ya tiraba de la mano de él para sacarlo de la habitación del premio anual, Mientras que adentro continuaba la fiesta

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

En la sala común de Gryiffindor se encontraba sentado un confundido Ron, con las púpilas dilatadas tratando de digerir la información que acababa de escuchar

_-¿Entonces tus hermanos están en mi casa?- _la persona que estaba al frente de él asentiá con la cabeza _-nadie puede saber que están ahí porque corren peligro- _la chica volvía asentir _-mis padres y hermanos los están cuidando, y quieres que yo te ayude guardando el secreto y ayudandote a comunicarte... ¿pero por qué no lo puede saber nadie más?- _la chica se desesperó

_-Sí Ron entiende no puedo confiar en nadie más, sólo Lupin, Tonks y tú saben del paradero de mis hermanos, supongo que algunos otros de la Orden, pero nadie más en este colegio se deben enterar...ni mis hermanas que están acá saben donde están_

_-¿Pero por qué se tienen que esconder? ¿por qué los tienen que proteger?_

_-Por quién más va a ser Ron, por Voldemort- _el pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos

_-¿Me estás diciendo que ya-sabes-quién está buscando a tus hermanos y ellos están en mi casa poniendo en peligro a mi familia?_

_-Sí, o sea no...no sé...-_ la chica suspiró _-la verdad es que no sé por qué nos atacaron a nosotros, no sé que buscaban y no sé si nos dejaran de atacar...lo único que sé que los mortífagos atacaron mi casa, mataron a mis padres, mi abuela se quitó la vida por culpa de ellos, y mi hermano desapareció Ron y sigo sin entender que buscaban- _la chica sollozo, eso hizo reaccionar al pelirrojo que la abrazó

_-No te preocupes Alex, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo...cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites...-_la chica le devolvío el abrazo más fuerte susurrando un gracias. En eso la puerta de la sala común de Gryffindor se abrió dejando entrar a un chico de otra casa, que llevaba abrazada a una chica pasada de copas, ambos saltaron del lugar en el que estaban y miraron hacia el retrato

_-¡Ya Weasley! te traje hasta tu sala común, ahora dime donde está tu pieza- _decía una voz de un chico

_-¿Malfoy? ¿qué haces acá?- _preguntó extrañada Alex, que no se dió cuenta que Ron se tiraba en contra del Slytherin para golpearlo

_-¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA?!- _Ron estaba furioso y eso se le notaba solo con mirarlo, Draco lo miró con miedo y dijo:

_-Nada, sólo la encontre borracha- _el pelirrojo le iba a contestar o golpear al Slytherin cuando Ginny se le tiró a los brazos

_-Ahh Ron te quiero tanto sabías... te extrañe... ¿Donde está Harry? quiero que me bese_

_-¡Ginny!- _exclamó Ron mientras sontenía a su hermana

_-Ha estado todo el rato hablando de Potter...parece que le afectó el beso que se dieron- _explicó Malfoy mirando a Alex, ésta asintió y dijo

_-¿Ron, no crees que deberías llevar a Ginny a su habitación antes que alguien más la vea así?- _el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza pero luego negó

_-No puedo subir al dormitorio de las chicas, está prohibido- _los dos Slytherin se miraron confundidos y se empezaron a reír

_-Vaya no pense que a un Gryffindor le costará tanto romper una regla, considerando todas las que ya han rompido tú y tu grupito de perdedores...es sólo cosa que la subas y la dejes en su habitación comadreja- _Ron miró con odio a Malfoy para explicarle

­_-No es que no quiera romper una regla, si no que no puedo subir las escaleras, ya que si un chico sube se vuelven como un rampla que te tira al suelo- _los Slytherin se miraron y se iban a empezar a reir nuevamente cuando escucharon que venían voces del dormitorio de los chicos _-alguien viene, no pueden ver a Ginny así- _Alex suspiró resignada y dijo

_-Está bien yo la subo- _pasó su brazo por la cintura de la menor de los Weasley la cual se afirmó de sus hombros y con no mucha dificultad la llevó escaleras arriba. Abajo Ron y Draco se miraban con desagrado hasta que Ron atinó a decir:

_-Gracias por traerla- _Malfoy hizo un movimiento de cabeza como indicando que no importaba y dijo:

_-Dile a Alex que la espero afuera- _y tras eso abandonó la sala común de Gryffindor.


	10. INSEGURIDADES DE DOS GRYFFINDORS

_**CAPÍTULO 9: INSEGURIDADES DE DOS GRYFFINDORS **_

.-.

El fin de semana pasó bastante tranquilo, el sábado después de la celebración de Hermione la mayoría de los que asistieron durmieron hasta pasado mediodía, salvo claro la misma festejada que acostumbrada a despertarse temprano, por lo que se fue a la biblioteca a estudiar y ver si podía adelantar algo, muy para su sorpresa al entrar a la biblioteca a la primera persona que vió fue a Alexandra, su compañera de habitación, cosa que la extraño puesto que si mal no recordaba la chica no había vuelto a la pieza del premio anual hasta que ya era de madrugada y la ayudó a decirle sutilmente a algunos de los invitados que ya era hora de terminar la fiesta, si bien ambas prácticamente no hablaron se las arreglaron bien para convencer a los animados alumnos.

Hermione dudó si saludarla o no, pero al verla tan sumergida en el pergamino y serie de libros que tenía prefirió no distraerla y se fue a sentar en su mesa preferida y a ver que podía adelantar. La castaña se sumergió en la lectura de su libro de "Numerología y Gramática" que no se dió cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo hasta que Ron y Neville la interrumpieron para reprimirle que se saltó el almuerzo por estar estudiando y además la invitaron a pasar la tarde con el grupo en los jardines del colegio, la chica aceptó y abandonaron la biblioteca.

En los jardines de Hogwarts los esperaban Harry, Luna y una muy extraña Ginny, parecía avergonzada o algo así. Más allá se veía al "agradable" grupo de Slytherin molestando a todos los que les desagradaban liderado por Pansy Parkinson; Draco también estaba en el grupo pero parecía estar en otro mundo. La tarde del grupo de amigos fue muy entretenida y sirvió como distracción para ellos, Ron se disculpó con Hermione por no haberse quedado hasta el final de la fiesta y ésta lo perdonó. Visitaron a Hagrid y volvieron a tiempo al castillo para cenar.

Durante la hora de la cena el tema de conversación de los mayores de la mesa Gryffindor fue lo entretenida que había sido la fiesta y que sin duda era algo que necesitaban todos para empezar con ganas la clase, también fue muy comentado el juego de la botellita y sobretodo el beso de Harry y Alexandra, que para todos fue lo mejor de la noche.

En medio de la cena Harry y Hermione notaron que Ron miraba constantemente hacia la mesa de Slytherin y la castaña frunció el ceño al notar que era lo que miraba: ahí estaba Alex, conversando cariñosamente con Draco Malfoy un poco apartados del resto de los de su casa. Tras la cena Ron y Hermione hicieron su ronda de prefectos y después el pelirrojo la acompañó hasta la habitación que ahora compartía con Alex la castaña. Al llegar ahí se encontraron a la chica dormida sobre libros y pergaminos

_-Pobre se durmió- _dijo Ron _-seguro que estaba haciendo el pergamino de castigo para Snape- _Hermione asintió, para después sorprenderse de que su amigo, muy cariñosamente tomará en brazos a la chica Slytherin:

_-¿Qué haces?- _preguntó Hermione

_-La llevo a su cama...no la vamos a dejar durmiendo acá, se puede resfriar o algo_

_-¿Pero por qué no la despiertas?_

_-Vamos mirala, se ve en verdad cansada...además que no me molesta- _la castaña bufó molesta mientras el pelirrojo desparecía por la puerta de la habitación de la otra chica.

Para pasar el mal rato Hermione decidió ordenar los papeles y libros que Alex tenía encima de la mesa, fijando su atención en el libro de pociones que la chica había sacado de la biblioteca, el cual se encontraba abierto en la página de la poción matalobos y bajo ella con la letra de Alex decía: _"importante, puede que sirva para Josh". _Justo en ese entonces salió Ron de la habitación, por lo que Hermione cerró rápidamente el libro, pero al cerrarlo pasó la vista rápida por la primera página del tomo, el cual tenía escrito el nombre de David Roberts (S) Manss y bajo el nombre el dibujo de la marca tenebrosa, Hermione se quedó de piedra al ver esto, y Ron se quedó extrañado al ver a su amiga que derrepente se asustaba de la nada:

_-¿Qué pasa Herms?...¿por qué pones esa cara?- _Hermione cerró el libro de golpe y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro _-¿estás bien Herms?...hablame_

_-No pasa nada...es que me pareció...- _volvió agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro, y con los ojos humedecidos dijo _-Ron tengo miedo...ya no podemos confiar en nadie_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?...¿por Alex?...si es por ella te diré que no hay de que preocuparse, o sea es Slytherin y tiene todos esos prejuicios típicos de su casa pero en verdad no es mala persona..._

_-Pero...¿cómo estás tan seguro?... ¿y si es...si es aliada de Voldemort...o mortífaga...o si su familia lo es?...¿y si se acerca a tí sólo para hacerle daño a Harry o algo?- _Ron miró muy serio a la castaña y con toda la seguridad del mundo le dijo:

_-Hermione, no me preguntes por qué o como lo sé pero te diré que Alexandra está tan en contra de "El que no debe ser nombrado" como lo estamos tu, o yo o Harry_

_-Pero..._

_-Créeme lo sé, aunque sea díficil de creer o entender...incluso me atrevería a decir que ella tiene más motivos que tu y yo para estar en contra de él...- _Hermione lo miró insegura

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?_

_-No te puedo decir como pero lo sé...así que relajate...por lo menos por parte de ella no tienes que preocuparte de que sea mortífaga o alíada del señor tenebroso- _ella lo miró desconfiada y luego dirigió su vista al libro y volvió a mirar al pelirrojo con temor; Ron al notar que su amiga seguía tensa se acercó y la abrazó: _-Hermione tranquilízate, Hogwarts es prácticamente el lugar más seguro en estos tiempos, a pesar de lo que paso el año pasado, a pesar de que algunos alumnos sean hijos de mortífagos y- _el chico suspiró defraudado_ -a pesar de que incluso algunos se han unido a las filas de Volde..."ya sabes quién"- _la chica suspiró y se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo.

Pasaron un rato así abrazados sin despegarse el uno del otro hasta que depronto Ron bostezó, la castaña lo miró a los ojos y le sonrío, derepente se empezaron a acercar sus caras como si fuesen guidas por un imán, cada vez estaba más cerca hasta que se escuchó como que algo se quebraba en la pieza de la chica Gryffindor, ambos dieron un respingo y con varita en mano fueron a ver que pasaba.

Al abrir la puerta notaron que el culpable había sido Crookshanks. Ambos sonrieron, entonces Ron se despidió de Hermione, la cual lo acompañó hasta la puerta, al abrirla lo primero que vieron fue a la Señora Norris que los miraba fijamente, más atrás vieron la sombra de Filch por lo cual cerraron la puerta rápidamente apoyándose ambos contra ella:

_-Mierda, casi nos pilla Filch_

_-No maldigas Ron...- _la chica parecía analizar la situación _-bueno es obvio que no puedes salir porque o si no te meterás en problemas...por más que seas prefecto está no es hora para que andes afuera- _explicó la chica más hablando para sí que al pelirrojo _-así que supongo que te tendrás que quedar aquí...puedes dormir en el sofá hasta que sea de mañana y ahí te vas_

_-¿En el sofá?- _Ron miró con mala cara el mueble puesto que le parecío muy pequeño para él _-¿no te parece que es un poco incómodo?_

_-Bueno es el sofá o te vas y te arriesgas a que te pille Filch- _Ron la miró con cara de perrito degollado, y Hermione suspiró _-no hay otro lugar donde puedas dormir...a no ser que tu amiguita te quiera aceptar en su pieza..._

_-¿Y por qué no en la tuya?- _dijo picaramente el pelirrojo provocando que ambos se sonrojaran

_-Hay solo una cama..._

_-No es la primera vez que dormimos juntos- _la castaña suspiró muy avergonzada y mirando al suelo aceptó. Ambos entraron en su habitación y se acostaron, y a los pocos segundos Ron ya se había dormido sin siquiera decirle buenas noches.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Ron durmió placidamente junto a su "amiga" hasta que en la madrugada sintió como unos ojos lo miraban fijamente con odio, además que había un pequeño peso sobre su pecho; intentó no tomar en cuenta tal hecho pero la mirada era tan insistente que hasta con los ojos cerrados la sentía como lo atravesaba, entonces perezosamente abrió los ojos, uno primero y otro después para encontrarse a pocos centímetros de su cara la "agradable" mirada del gato de Hermione

_-No molestes- _dijo empujando al gato, el cual se volvió a subir sobre él y empezó a gruñir _-shh no hagas ruido que la vas a despertar- _Crookshanks maullaba o más bien gruñía cada vez más fuerte, el pelirrojo suspiró _-está bien tu ganas me voy- _se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación cerrando con cuidado la puerta, cuando se dió vuelta se encontro de frente con:

_-¡Alex!- _dijo asustado el chico

_-¡Ron!_- dijo al mismo tiempo la chica _- ¿qué haces aquí?- _dijo desperezándose, al reaccionar bien miró la puerta por la cual acababa de salir el chico y notó un cierto rubor en el pecoso _-Ah ya entiendo- _y se empezó a reir

_-¡NO!- _hablo en un tono muy alto el chico, Alex abrió mucho sus ojos castaños como indicándole que hablara más bajo _-no es lo que estás pensando...nosotros no...no_

_-¿No qué? no tiene nada de malo Ron...o sea se gustan, ya están grandes...no tiene nada de malo eso...la mayoría de las parejas lo hace no veo..._

_-No...es que es eso...no nos gustamos, no somos pareja ni nada...solo somos amigos...casi como hermanos_

_-Sí...y yo soy un muggle que va en Slytherin...hermanos a las pelotas Ron...a tí te gusta ella- _el chico se sonrojó extremadamente y bajo la vista avergonzado _-y no tiene nada de malo que te guste...o sea es normal...es muy linda, se ve que es buena chica, buena amiga...psss no sé_

_-Pero ella nunca se fijaría en mí- _dijo tristemente el pecoso

_- ¿Cómo no?... ¿por qué no?- _el chico se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sofá _-vamos Ron como dices eso...si eres simpático, gracioso, leal, buen amigo, eres valiente...y además uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio_

_-Sí pero no soy inteligente, no destaco en nada, soy flojo, soy pobre...-_la chica miró con tristeza a su amigo

_-Pero Ron eso es lo de menos...o sea ¿qué es ser inteligente? si lo dices por cómo te va en las clases eso no significa nada además tu mismo lo has dicho que eres flojo, seguro que si te esforzaras un poco más y serías un gran alumno...mm y lo que no destacas por favor no escuchaste cuando te dije que eres muy guapo, además que un gran guardián en Quidditch y un gran amigo...y lo del dinero...que más da que no tengas tanto dinero...si total el dinero no hace la felicidad en lo más mínimo...y si no lo crees mirame a mí...mi familia no era pobre y sin embargo ahora tengo que hablar de ellos como el pasado, tu tienes una familia que está junto a tí, que son unidos, que se apoyan...quizás no tengas mucho dinero...pero eres muy rico en otras cosas...y si sigo así puedo enumerar muchas virtudes tuyas...y piensa que te las estoy diciendo yo que apenas nos conocemos...no dudo que Hermione ha visto muchas más cosas buenas de las que yo te puedo decir_- Ron apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, pasó un rato en silencio hasta que recordó que:

_-Hey ¿qué te traes tú con Malfoy?- _Alex lo miró sorprendida _-los vi en la cena muy juntitos...- _la chica suspiro

_-Draco y yo somos...bueno fuimos...nuestras familias eran amigas y psss eso...siempre hablamos- _Ron la miró con el ceño fruncido _-sé que tu no te llevas con él y te entiendo...pero lo conozco hace muchos años y..._

_-No confío en él...supongo que no le..._

_-Obvio que no le conté...o sea, su padre es mortífago...y no...Malfoy me ha decepcionado mucho en los últimos años así que no le confiaría algo así- _la chica se puso triste, Ron le tomó la mano para consolarla y la hizo sentarse junto a él en el sofá, los dos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato hasta que:

_-Oh perdón...no quería interrumpir- _dijo Hermione saliendo de la pieza y frunciendo el ceño, ambos se soltaron rápidamente y miraron hacia otro lado. Hermione bufó y muy cortante le dijo a Ron: _-ya te deberías ir, no creo que Filch esté rondando a estas horas- _el pelirrojo asintió, se despidió de ambas con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Dentro de la habitación el ambiente quedó tenso, Hermione se pusó a escribir o garabatear algo en un pergamino, mientras que Alex decidió terminar su informe para Snape.


	11. EL ATAQUE DE PEEVES

_**CAPÍTULO 10: EL ATAQUE DE PEEVES **_

_.--.--._

El lunes a primera hora tenían clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, las que eran impartidas en forma alternada por Severus y Lupin, para desgracia del trío ese día les tocaba con Snape. Todos los alumnos se agolpaban fuera de la puerta esperando que llegase el profesor. Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaban impacientes fuera del aula:

_-No se para que nos apuramos tanto, apenas alcance a comer mi desayuno_

_-¡RON! ¡ya ibas en tu tercera porción de todo lo que había en la mesa!_

_-¡PERO HERMIONE ESTOY EN MI ETAPA DE CRECIMIENTO NECESITO COMER ADECUADAMENTE!_

_-Tú no comes lo necesario...si no que en exceso...- _Harry se veía venir otra pelea entre sus dos amigos por lo cual decidió distraer la atención de uno de los dos saludando:

_-Hola Alex...- _la chica inmediatamente captó la atención de Ron, mientras Hermione bufaba enojada y se apartaba un poco de ellos

_-Hola Harry, hola Ron- _dijo saludando a ambos alegremente _- ¿cómo estuvo su fin de semana?_

_-Bien...te vi ayer jugando Quidditch- _dijo Harry, al notar que la chica miraba con demasiado interés a Draco Malfoy

_-¿Te gusta el quidditch?...¿en que posición juegas?- _preguntó el pelirrojo, como la chica no lo tomaba en cuenta pasó su mano por delante de los ojos de la muchacha haciendola reaccionar

_-A sí quidditch...soy guardiana_

_-En serio genial igual que yo- _le sonrió Ron mientras Hermione miraba enfadada de más lejos, en eso llegó Malfoy y abrazó a Alex por el cuello posesivamente

_-Ya le contaste a tus nuevos amigüitos que fuimos novios- _la chica rodó los ojos pero sonrió, entonces giró su cabeza hacia el muchacho y burlonamente le dijo:

_-No Malfoy, yo hablo de cosas más interesantes con ellos- _Draco borro la sonrisa burlesca que tenía en su cara, miró serio a la chica y se dió media vuelta y se fue, lo que causó la risa de Harry que siguió con la mirada al chico; un poco más allá vió que se aproximaba Ginny que parecía estar muy nerviosa y miraba fijamente a Malfoy, mientras que Ron le preguntaba con sorpresa a Alex

_-¿Fuiste novia de Malfoy?- _la chica se encogió de hombros y dijo

_-Es el chico más guapo de Slytherin- _Ron la miró desconfiado y como recriminándole algo, la chica captó lo que su mirada quería decir y explicó _-si no te conté nada de eso es porque en verdad no es importante para mí...es más lo clasificaría como un error de mi niñez...algo que me sirvió para crecer y para darme cuenta en quién puedo confiar y en quién no...y obviamente Malfoy no está dentro de los que confío- _Harry dejó de mirar a Ginny para mirar a Alex puesto que sintió que sus palabras escondían algo, en cambio Ron se tranquilizó tras lo que dijo la chica y la abrazó justo en el momento en que Snape les ordenaba a todos que entraran al salón.

.--.--

Por su parte Malfoy se había alejado bastante malhumorado del lado de Alex, no entendía por que ella lo trataba tan mal e insistía en humillarlo frente a Potter y Weasley, cuando fijó su vista en la pelirroja que lo miraba fijamente. Ginny estaba muy nerviosa mirando a Draco pero ya estaba decidida que lo iba a hacer, entonces lentamente se acercó al chico que se encontraba como siempre con sus dos gorilas, pasó caminando entre el rubio y Goyle y disimuladamente depositó una nota en la mano de Malfoy que le quedaba más cerca; éste la miró extrañado mas la chica no volvió la mirada y se perdió en el pasillo. Mientras Malfoy entraba al aula de DCAO leyó la nota y una sombría sonrisa apareció en su cara

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

La clase, para desconcierto de todos no fue nada de práctica si no que sólo teoría, lo que hizo a algunos recordar las clases de Umbridge; Hermione como siempre estaba sentada en el primer asiento de la fila izquierda de la sala junto a Harry, en la misma fila pero un asiento más atrás estaba sentado Ron junto a Seamus. En la fila de al medio estaba Alex junto a Draco. Alex estaba dibujando sin prestar atención a lo que explicaba Snape, por su parte Ron se estaba quedando dormido hasta que de pronto algo cayó en su cabeza despertándolo. El chico miró a todos lados intentando de ver quién la había tirado pero la única que lo miraba con atención era Alex, entonces la miro interrogante mostrándole el papel, la chica negó con la cabeza y señaló a Malfoy, dando a entender que él fue quién tiró el papel; el pelirrojo miró con furia al rubio, el cual le hizo un gesto para que leyera el papel, Ron lo abrió y leyó la nota poniéndosele las orejas rojas mientras la leía, una vez que terminó se paró bruscamente y notoriamente furioso llamando la atención de toda la clase y de Snape:

_-¿Pasa algo Weasley?- _dijo Snape sin voltearse a mirarlo siquiera, Malfoy rió burlonamente y Ron se puso más rojo sin saber que decir

_-No nada_

_-Entonces, ¿por qué interrumpe mi clase?- _Ron vaciló y no supo que decir, miró la nota que tenía arrugada en su mano mientras pensaba en alguna respuesta, pero Alex lo ayudó

_-Weasley se siente mal- _Severus se volteo hacia la chica

_-¿Y cómo sabe usted eso señorita Roberts?...no he escuchado a Weasley hablar y por la distancia a la que se encuentra no creo que él le haya dicho algo sin que los demás no escucharamos- _todos la miraron expectantes

­_-Si me dijo- _todos la miraron incrédulos _-antes de entrar me comentó que había comido mucho al desayuno y que no se sentía muy bien- _Hermione se volteó a ver a su amigo

_-Te dije Ron que no comieras tanto que te iba a caer mal...- _Ron miraba hacia todos lados, Snape miró con desprecio a Hermione

_-¿Quién la autorizó para hablar Granger?...5 puntos menos para Gryffindor- _la castaña miró molesta al profesor _-Weasley vaya a la enfermería...no queremos ver un espectáculo patético ni desagradable por su indigestión- _el pelirrojo se puso rojo, entonces miró con agradecimiento a Alex y desvió la mirada a Malfoy, luego garabateo algo en el papel y se dispuso a abandonar la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, paso junto a Alex y dejo caer el papel mientras le hacía un gesto a Malfoy para que lo recogiera, el Slytherin se apresuró en hacerlo mientras Ron dejaba el aula.

La clase siguió igual de aburrida por unos 20 minutos hasta que Snape dijo que iban a hacer ejercicios prácticos de desarme y que se formaran en pareja, como estaban sentados juntos Alex iba a trabajar con Malfoy, hasta que éste miró su reloj:

_-Profesor Snape- _el hombre miró al chico _-sabe que me olvidé...tengo una varita nueva que quiero empezar a usar para mis duelos y la dejé en la habitación y me preguntaba si es que puedo ir a buscarla- _Snape lo miró desconfiado pero accedió, entonces el chico salió corriendo.

Alex miró extrañada la situación, primero los papelitos entre Malfoy y Ron, luego Ron que no estaba enfermo salía (ayudado por ella) y ahora Malfoy, eso era raro, entonces miró hacia el lugar donde estaba el chico antes y vió la nota, primero había una letra que no reconocía pero parecía de chica y decía: _"Draco, tengo que hablar contigo, nos encontramos en mitad de clases en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso", _luego de eso otra letra decía: _"Mira tu hermanita que anda de buscona, seguro que quiere que vaya al baño para..."; _y por último otra letra bien garabateada que decía: _"Te espero en 20 minutos en el baño de Myrtle la llorona". _Tras leer esos tres mensajes la chica adivinó lo que ocurriría por lo que:

_-Profesor, ¿puedo ir al baño?_

_-Ja ¿que cree? obvio que no...todos prácticando los hechizos- _Alex caminó hasta el final de la sala y se apoyó en la puerta semiabierta _-y no intente escaparse de la sala señorita Roberts porque está vez el castigo será mayor- _la chica lo miró molesta y bufó, como no tenía pareja se quedó parada donde estaba moviendo la varita y de vez en cuando tirando hechizos en contra de Goyle y Crabbe, los cuales no entendían quienes los desarmaban.

.--.--.

Tras 5 minutos y ver que ni Ron ni Malfoy volvían Alex se desesperó y empezó a buscar alternativas para abandonar la sala sin ser vista, tras mirar un rato a su alrededor y pensar en tirar un par de maleficios incendiantes o provocadores de humo, o bien conseguirse una broma Weasley se topó con la perfecta solución al mirar por la ranura de la puerta semiabierta, ahí vió a Peeves el molesto poltergeist del colegio arrojando baldes de aguas sobre las armaduras-estatuas seguro que para que se oxidaran...ahora sólo debía abrir un poco más la puerta, llamar su atención y dejarlo entrar casualmente al aula. Miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie la viera y empujó un poco más la puerta, la cual dando un chirrido casi imperceptible se abrió más, el sonido provocado por la puerta fue suficiente para captar la atención del espectro, el cual hizo su triunfal entrada al aula desordenando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, volaban papeles, tinteros, plumas, incluso a Alex le pareció ver a Neville levitando, todo eso antes de escaparse del aula, mientras Snape era mojado por un balde sobre su cabeza.

Todo el jaleo provocado por Peeves terminó cuando McGonnagall entró al aula y ordenó al fantasma abandonarla.

_-¡PEEVES LARGO DE AQUÍ!- _el poltergeist abandonó el salón bajó una lluvia de palabrotas a todos los que se cruzaban en su camino y diciendo por lo bajo algún par de obscenidades respecto a la directora del colegio y el profesor _-¿qué pasó aquí Severus?...¿cómo entró Peeves al salón?- _los profesores miraron a todos los alumnos con cara de que pensaban que alguno era el culpable, Snape fijó su mirada en Harry el cual lo miró despreocupado sabiendo que él no tenía nada que ver con eso, entonces Snape cayó en la cuenta:

_-¿Donde está Roberts?- _todos se miraron pero no la vieron, en eso entró Lupin a la sala

_-¿Y Malfoy y Weasley?- _preguntó la profesora

_-Weasley fue a la enfermería se sentía mal_

_-Weasley fue a mi salón a buscar a su hermana pues decía que tú la mandabas a llamar, cómo se tardó mucho en regresar vine a buscarla puesto que no me parece que interrumpas mis clases Severus- _dijo McGonnagall. Snape miró acusativamente a Harry y dando grandes zancadas se acercó a él para tomarlo por un brazo

_-¿Dónde están Potter?_

_-No lo sé- _dijo el chico de la cicatriz intentando soltarse

_-Vamos Potter estoy seguro que tu tienes algo que ver en eso_

_-Creo que ya sé donde están- _anunció Pansy mostrando la nota antes leída por Alex


	12. NOVIAZGO DEMASIADO POPULAR

**NA: **YA SABEN NADA DE LO Q LES SUENE FAMILIAR ES MÍO...AUNQ PAGARÍA TODO EL DINERO DEL MUNDO XQ RON O BILL LO SEAN...se agradece q dejen reviews

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11: NOVIAZGO DEMASIADO POPULAR**_

..

Alex corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sus pisadas retumbaban en el piso de piedra del castillo, tras llegar al segundo piso escuchó gritos provenientes del baño de Myrtle, oía que Malfoy y Ron peleaban fuertemente y al parecer una chica, Ginny, trataba de detenerlos. Cuando irrumpió en el baño vió a los dos chicos rodando por el suelo inundado del baño, puso cara de desagrado pero se acercó a separarlos, agarró a Ron por la cintura y lo tiró hacia un lado mientras Ginny hacia lo mismo pero con Malfoy

_-¡NO TE QUIERO VER MÁS CERCA DE ELLA MALDITO HURÓN CRETINO!_

_-PERO SI YA TE DIJE QUE ES ELLA LA QUE ME BUSCA_

_-IGUAL, GINNY ES MUY NIÑA Y NO SABE LO QUE HACE- _Ron estab muy rojo, las chicas sólo mantenían a los chicos alejados e intentaban calmarlos

_-¿CÓMO QUE NO SÉ LO QUE HAGO RON? SI SE...YO QUERÍA HABLAR CON MALFOY PARA..._

_-¿PARA QUÉ AH?...PUEDES TENER A CUALQUIER CHICO...¿PARA QUÉ QUIERES A ÉSTE HURÓN MALOLIENTE?_

_-HEY MÁS RESPETO REY COMADREJA- _Ron miró con odio a Draco pero no le respondió, si no que se dirigió a su hermana

_-GINNY TE PROHIBO TAJANTEMENTE QUE TE ACERQUES A MÁS DE 5 METROS DE ÉSTE SLYTHERIN...SABES QUE LOS DE ESA CASA NO SON DE CONFIAR_

_-¿Y CÓMO TU TE PUEDES JUNTAR CON ELLA?- _dijo Ginny señalando a la castaña que sostenía a su hermano

_-NOOO MEZCLES LAS COSAS...CON ALEXANDRA ES DISTINTO_

_-¿QUÉ TIENE DE DISTINTO?- _Ron titubeó

_-No lo entenderías- _susurró el pelirrojo _-además que no estamos aquí para hablar de eso, si no que para dejarte claro que NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE MALFOY_

_-YO ESTOY CERCA DE QUIÉN ME DE LA GANA...Y EXPLÍCAME... ¿PORQUÉ ESTÁS CERCA TU DE ROBERTS?_

_-ES COSA MÍA_

_-BUENO SI ME ACERCO A MALFOY TAMBIÉN ES COSA MÍA PUES...- _los dos Slytherin se miraban extrañados

_-NO, NO ES COSA TUYA...YA DIME ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA LE MANDASTE ESA NOTA?_

_-¿DIME TÚ POR QUÉ TE JUNTAS CON ELLA?- _ambos pelirrojos suspiraron exasperados y al unísono gritaron

_-¡PORQUE SOMOS NOVIOS!- _los Slytherins abrieron descomunalmente los ojos, mientras que cada Weasley los apegaban a sus cuerpos y los abrazaban cariñosamente, claro eso sí, los hermanos se miraban desafiantes unos a otros. En el baño se hizo un momento de silencio tenso hasta que:

_-Pero vaya que espéctaculo más repugnante y patético tenemos aquí- _los cuatro chicos miraron en dirección de la voz arrastrada que provenía de uno de sus lados, para encontrarse con Snape, McGonnagall y Lupin, y tras de ellos todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo año que podían caber en el baño. Los cuatro se soltaron y se pararon derechos frente a los profesores y compañeros. Ron y Ginny tenían las orejas y caras más rojas incluso que su pelo, Alexandra y Draco miraban avergonzados para cualquier lado menos a quienes estaban frente a ellos. Entonces se sintió un sollozo de Hermione y un portazo, Harry y Ron iban a ir tras de ella pero: ­_-que nadie más se mueva de acá a no ser que quieran sumarse al castigo de estos cuatro que les aseguro que causara historia- _tras las palabras amenzantes de Snape nadie se movió ni hablo, los cuatro aludidos se miraron con cara de espanto.

_-Mejor vamos a mi despacho- _anunció McGonnagall caminando entre los alumnos _-qué todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo vayan a su sala común y no quiere ver a nadie fuera de ahí...¿entendió señor Potter? Filch buscará a Granger- _y tras decir eso abandonó el baño seguida por los dos Gryffindors y los dos Slytherins, los que eran escoltados por Lupin y Snape

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Ya era de noche y Harry estaba sentado solo en la sala común de Gryffindor un tanto molesto leyendo el profeta, en el cual hablaban de un nuevo ataque mortífago y que al parecer el poder de Voldemort o "quién-no-debe-ser-nombrado" como le gustaba llamarlo a Ron se había expandido y no solo estaba causando problemas en el mundo mágico, si no que ya algunos muggles se habían visto afectados, y él aún no había avanzado nada en la búsqueda de los horcruxes, es más ni siquiera se imaginaban que podían ser o donde encontrarlos, y para colmo no había visto a Hermione en toda la tarde, entonces se acordó Hermione, ¿donde se había metido después de lo del baño?, en cuanto pudo la fue a ver a la pieza del premio anual pero nadie la respondío. Pensó que la vería en el gran comedor pero tampoco apareció, fue a la biblioteca y no estaba.

_-¡HEY...¿ALGUIEN A VISTO A HERMIONE HOY DESPUÉS DE LO DEL BAÑO? !- _todos los de la sala común lo miraron y negaron, en eso entraron por la puerta unos cabizbajos, cansados y enojados hermanos Weasley, Ginny apenas lo miró y subió por las escaleras que llevaban a la habitación de las chicas. Ron por su parte se acercó a él y se dejo caer cansado en un sillón:

_-¿Puedes creerlo? nos hicieron lavar todos los platos, servicios y demás utensilios que se usan para comer...¡y a la forma muggle! ¿puedes creerlo Harry?- _el chico de la cicatriz lo miró con cara de "pobre de tí" _-y encima ahora no podemos descansar, si no que nos dieron 15 minutos para venir a buscar algo de abrigo porque tenemos que ir a recolectar cosas para el maldito de Snape...y el castigo será por toda una semana...¿qué más nos harán hacer?- _Harry se encogió de hombros y escondió una sonrisa, sin duda ese castigo marcaría precedentes _-y a todo esto ¿qué paso con Hermione?_

_-No lo sé, no la he visto en toda la tarde.._

_-Ah seguro que se la paso en la biblioteca- _el pelinegro negó con la cabeza, pero Ron no lo tomó en cuenta _-mejor así, porque o si no me daría el sermón de que por fin sé lo que sienten los elfos domésticos y todo su blabla del P.E.D.O- _mientras Ron hablaba Harry le hacia gestos de que quería hablar

_-No Ron, no estaba en la bibliotca, ni en habitación del premio anual, ni en la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor aquí, ni siquiera se apareció a comer...y por lo que dices no la viste en las cocinas, así que no se donde está_

_-Pero...¿donde diablos se metió?_

_-No lo sé, ya me estoy preocupando, pregunté si la habían visto y nadie lo ha hecho...¿Dónde se habrá metido?- _Ron lo miró preocupado y se encogió de hombros

_-Vamos Ron, ya nos están esperando- _dijo Ginny bajando las escaleras de las chicas, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos y subió a buscar algo para abrigo. Harry miró a Ginny confundido, se sentía traicionado por lo que escuchó en el baño, pero no se sentía capaz de exigirle nada puesto que él era el culpable de la que chica buscara a otro, aunque no entendía por qué buscó a Malfoy. En ese momento bajó Ron ya más abrigado

_-Ya vamos Ginebra_

_-Esperen yo voy con ustedes...y así aprovecho de buscar a Hermione- _los hermanos lo miraron y asintieron mientras el ojiverde se perdía escaleras arriba, para bajar unos minutos más tarde acompañado de Neville que al parecer los iba a acompañar también, se reunieron en la sala común e inmediatamente salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Los cuatro Gryffindors y Luna que se les había unido en le camino, se encontraron con Alex y Draco en el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta que salía al patio:

_-¿Qué te paso en la cara Alexandra?- _preguntó Luna, la aludida bufó molesta

_-Aich fue esa bestia del demonio que tiene Hermione_

_-¿Quién?, ¿Crookshanks?- _preguntó Harry mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara, puesto que al parecer Alex y Ron eran muy parecidos con respecto a gustos:

_-Sí...ese gato o lo que sea...en el momento en que entré a mi pieza se me abalanzó a mi cabeza la bestia esa...parece que estaba hambriento y de muy mal humor_

_-¿Hambriento? ¿acaso Hermione no lo alimentó?- _preguntó extrañado Neville

_-No lo sé, no estaba en la habitación cuando entre así que supongo que no- _los dos pelirrojos y el pelinegro se miraron extrañados pero siguieron caminando sin decir nada más.

En la misma puerta de salida al jardín se encontraron con Filch:

_-Los cuatro castigados síganme...los otros pierdanse- _Harry, Luna y Neville se quedaron atrás, mientras que los castigados seguían a Filch en dirección a la casa de Hagrid

_-¿A donde iremos?_

_-Irán con Hagrid a recolectar cosas para la asignatura de pociones- _respondío el celador, y una sonrisa media perversa apareció en su cara. Al llegar a la casa de Hagrid el semi gigante los esperaba junto a Fang afuera y los miraba tristemente, especialmente a los dos Weasleys _-aquí están Hagrid...Snape me dijo que te recordara que es un castigo- _Hagrid asintió y espero a que el celador de Hogwarts se marchara de vuelta al castillo. Luego miró nervioso a los cuatro chicos y dijo:

_-Bueno, esto es lo que tienen que buscar- _dijo pasandole una lista- _irán los dos Slytherins y los dos Gryffindors juntos, Roberts y Malfoy vendrán conmigo, mientras que Ron y Ginny irán con...- _derrepente se escuchó que algo se cayó a un lado de la casa, y entre la sombras apareció Tonks, con un pelo verde-limón muy chillón _-irán con Tonks- _los cuatro asintieron y tomaron las cosas que la aurora había volteado que era el material que necesitaban para la recolección.

_-Bueno vamos, que mientras más tiempo estemos acá peor para mí- _declaró Malfoy mirando con desagrado a Hagrid, tras estas palabras se pusieron en acción

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Tras unas dos horas de búsqueda en el bosque prohibido Tonks, Fang y los dos pelirrojos iban de regreso con los ingredientes ya recolectados, los tres magos iban muy sucios, embarrados y cansados, de repente ven que pasa una sombra corriendo cerca de ellos y que alguien la persigue:

_-Hermione espérame por favor- _suplicaba Harry mientra corría detrás de la castaña, Ginny no lo pensó más y dejó caer los materiales al piso para perseguirlos

_-¡Ginny! ¿dónde vas?- _preguntó Ron corriendo tras su hermana

_-¡Pero chicos ¿donde van?!...auch- _dijo Tonks tropezándose con la raíz de un gran árbol y perdiendo de vista a los dos hermanos Weasley.

..

Mientras Ginny corría rápidamente tras la silueta de Harry, y Ron cargando aún los materiales la perseguía un poco más de atras. En ese momento Hermione llegó a un claro del bosque y se tiró al suelo a llorar, entonces Harry la alcanzó:

_-Hermione...¿qué te pasa?...ya no llores- _dijo Harry secando las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la muchacha

_-Oh Harry- _sollozó la castaña mientras pasaba los brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Los hermanos Weasley se habían detenido un poco más allá a ver al escena

_-Ya calma Hermione- _decía el ojiverde mientras acariciaba la espalda de la chica _-tranquila ya pasó- _la chica se separó de Harry, se secó las lágrimas, ambos estaban muy cerca, de pronto la castaña levantó la mirada y la fijó en los labios de su amigo, y sin darse cuenta se lanzó a por ellos

_-No puede ser...se están besando- _susurró Ron enojado, su hermana al ver la escena empezó a llorar y salió corriendo hasta perderse por el bosque _-¡GINNY! ¿DONDE VAS?- _y tras lanzar una última mirada de reproche a sus amigos corrío tras su hermana, dejando ahora sí las cosas abandonadas.

Al escuchar el grito de Ron, Harry y Hermione se separaon, la castaña lo miró arrepentida y avergonzada y se puso a llorar más fuerte:

_-Perdón Harry, no sé que me paso...yo...no sé perdóname por favor...sólo necesitaba sentirme...no sé querida o algo...hay no soy horrible- _decía entre sollozos la castaña

_-Está bien cálmate Hermione...yo tampoco hice nada para detenerte- _dijo poniendo los brazos alrededor de los hombros de la castaña, cuando de pronto escucharon un grito de terror...

_.._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- _preguntó Alex, que junto a Hagrid y Malfoy se habían encontrado a Tonks, todos se miraron asustados _-¿puedo hacer magia fuera del castillo cierto?_

_-Así es- _confirmó Tonks, la castaña asintió con la cabeza y sacó su varita, Malfoy había empezado a caminar en dirección al castillo sin siquiera preocuparse por los gritos

_-Desmaius- _gritó Alex apuntando su varita en dirección al rubio, los magos mayores la miraron extrañados _-debemos volver todos juntos- _explicó la castaña encogiéndose de hombros -_ya vamos a ver que fue eso- _los tres magos corrieron en dirección a los gritos que habían aumentado ya de intensidad.

..

Por su parte Harry y Hermione también corrían hacia los gritos, encontrándose en el camino los dos grupos:

_-¿De donde vienen los gritos?- _preguntó Tonks, se escuchó otro grito de Ginny en ese entonces, Hagrid miró a Fang que indicaba que lo siguieran

_-Vamos, sigamos a Fang- _tras correr tras Fang vieron que el perro se detenía en una parte muy espesa del bosque, pero no veían nada raro

_-No veo nada- _dijo Hermione, cuando un rayo rojo se estrellaba en un árbol muy cerca de Harry

_-Por allá_- gritó Tonks, tras subir una pequeña colina vieron del otro lado a Ginny tirada en el piso, con Ron parado frente a ella protegiéndola, justo en el momento que una acromántula se desplomaba entre los dos grupos. Alex la vió y se escondió tras de Hagrid ahogando un grito

_-¡GINNY!- _gritó Harry mientras corría hacia los pelirrojos _-¿están bien?- _ambos miraron furiosos al chico, mientras Ron ayudaba a su hermana a levantarse, la cual se separó rápidamente del mago de la cicatriz

_-Bien gracias- _contestó cortante la pelirroja

_-Oh maldición, ¿tenías que matarla Ron?- _preguntó un apenado Hagrid, mientras Tonks lo consolaba

_-Casi se come a mi hermana, ¿que más querías que hiciera?- _todos miraron con consternación a Hagrid, hasta que Hermione se fijó que Ron sangraba de una de sus manos

_-Oh Ron estás sangrando- _dijo tratandole de tomar la mano, la cual el pelirrojo retiró

_-No es nada- _dijo dando la vuelta para irse al castillo, Hermione lo miró furiosa, Ginny dirigió una última mirada enojada a Harry y Hermione y siguió a su hermano, mientras Hagrid aún sollozaba.

Harry miró hacia los cuatro que quedaban, para después desviar su mirada al cuerpo inherte de Malfoy que era arrastrado por Filch y farfullaba

_-Van a tener que dar explicaciones por esto- _Tonks y Hagrid miraron a Alex, la cual se encogió de hombros e inocentemente dijo:

_-¿No podemos decir que lo confundí con una pata de la acromántula?_


	13. ¿DONDE DUERME RON?

_**CAPÍTULO 12: ¿DONDE DUERME RON? **_

--

Después de volver del bosque prohibido Harry se fue a su cuarto, necesitaba hablar con Ron de lo sucedido con Hermione aunque no sabía bien que decir, cuando entró a su cuarto se encontró con que el pelirrojo estaba profundamente dormido, así que decidió no despertarlo y esperar hasta el otro día para hablar del tema. Harry se acostó e inmediatamente cayó en un profundo sueño. Por su parte Ron no estaba dormido cuando el ojiverde entró pero aparentó estarlo, en cuanto sintió la pausada respiración de Harry, que indicaba que estaba dormido lanzó un fuerte bufido mientras se sentaba muy enojado en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente el chico de la cicatriz se despertó como todos los días, y fue a la cama de su amigo para despertarlo pero para su sorpresa la cama estaba vacía, así que se vistió y bajó a la sala común encontrándose con Hermione que tenían los ojos hinchados y rojos, y que arrastraba con ella una gran maleta y llevaba en brazos a Crookshanks

_-Buenos días Hermione- _dijo el ojiverde incómodo _-¿qué haces con eso?_

_-Creo que volveré a mi habitación aquí en Gryffindor- _Harry la miró extrañado pero la castaña sólo se encogió de hombros, en eso Ginny bajo por las escaleras de las chicas _-hola Gin..- _la pelirroja paso de largo de ellos sin siquiera responderle a su amiga

_-Creo que voy al comedor a buscar a Ron- _la castaña asintió y le dijo que ya lo alcanzaba.

--

Al llegar al Gran Comedor Harry notó que estaba prácticamente vacío y que el pelirrojo no se encontraba ahí

_-Buenos días Harry- _lo saludó una chica por atrás, dándose vuelta notó que era Alexandra

_-Hola Alex- _dijo mientras ésta se encaminaba a la mesa de Slytherin, pero antes de que llegará el pelinegro la llamó _-¡HEY ALEX!- _la chica se volteo y se acercaron _-¿por casualidad, no sabes donde está Ron?- _la chica hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza

_-No crees que es muy temprano Potter para que yo tenga que ver tu estúpida cara cerca de mi persona- _escuchó una voz arrastrada que provenía obviamente de Draco Malfoy, Harry rodó los ojos y le iba a responder cuando:

_-Roberts, Potter y Malfoy que bueno que los encuentro a los tres juntos, después del desayuno los quiero ver en mi despacho a los tres- _los nombrados miraron extrañados a McGonnagall pero asintieron, entonces la directora le habló a Potter: _-por favor dígale también a Granger, Longbottom y Weasley que los espero ahí- _Harry asintió y luego se dirigieron todos a sus respectivas mesas.

Luego de un rato llegó Hermione, la cual se sentó a comer pero apenas probó bocado, Ginny y las demás chicas de sexto estaban sentadas un poco más allá, pero la pelirroja ni los miraba, lo que entristeció a Harry, ya estaba seguro de que los hermanos Weasley lo habían visto ayer con Hermione y estaban enojados con ellos. Entonces su atención fue llamada por Luna, que cómo todos los días andaba con un atuendo bastante extravagante, cuando la chica pasó, saludándolo con la mano Harry fijó su mirada más allá en la mesa de Slytherin, ahí vió a Alexandra frente a un gran plato de comida y le llamó la atención que la chica comiera casi tanto como Ron, claro era una versión más fémenina que Ron, pero al fin y al cabo comían casi igual...y hablando de Ron, ¿donde demonios estaba?, pasó su vista por la mesa Gryffindor pero no encontró la pelirroja cabellera de su amigo. Entonces volvío a mirar a Alex que ahora parecía discutir con una chica de Hufflepuff de sexto:

_-Pero Alex, yo quiero saber donde están no entiendo por qué no me puedes decir...también son mis hermanos para tu información_

_-Ya lo sé Patriccia pero te digo que es por su seguridad...no te preocupes que están bien...sólo que no te puedo decir donde_

_-¿Pero por qué no? yo les quiero hablar...de seguro que ya están con los papás- _Alex la miró tristemente

_-Ya te dije que no están con ellos...por favor no insistas que no te puedo decir- _la chica de Hufflepuff suspiró rendida

_-¿Al menos les puedes entregar esto?- _dijo pasándole un paquete

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Dulces de Honeydukes, y algunas de esas bromas de Sortilegios Weasley- _Alex la miró extrañada a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en la cara, al notar la mirada de su hermana Patriccia se defendió _-no me mires así, si es sólo para que Josh tenga con que divertirse el día de su cumpleaños, que por si no te acordabas ya se avecina- _dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hermana mayor

_-Está bien no te preocupes yo se los haré llegar- _Patriccia la miró con una extraña cara triunfante y se alejó de ella, cuando estubo a unos pasos de su hermana se volteo y le dijo

_-A propósito, te felicito por tu noviazgo con la comadreja- _Alexandra le sonrió a su hermana, y luego miró a Malfoy que la miraba con el ceño fruncido, entonces devolvió la atención a su plato y lo arrojó lejos, cruzándose de brazos molesta y mirando fijo hacia un punto de la mesa Gryffindor.

Harry al notar que la castaña Slytherin miraba tanto hacia allá desvió la mirada y ahí se encontró a Ron sentado frente a Ginny comiendo como siempre. Pensó en levantarse y hablar con él de una vez por todas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta y sin saber como, Alexandra se sentaba junto al pelirrojo y le decía algo al oído, y éste, dejando su vaso a medio camino a su boca le respondía de la misma manera y ambos se reían tímidamente. Harry se quedó observándolos, en verdad parecían una pareja en ese momento Ron tomaba su jugo de calabaza, y la chica le había arrebatado la tostada con huevos revueltos de Ron y la mordía, el pelirrojo al ver eso la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, ella puso cara de inocente y le puso en la boca la tostada, la cual Ron mordío quedando todo sucio, entonces Alex se rió de él, tomó una servilleta y lo limpio. De pronto Harry escuchó a Hermione bufar, ponerse de pie violentamente y salir del gran comedor, mientras Harry le gritaba:

_-¡HERMIONE RECUERDA QUE TENEMOS REUNIÓN CON McGONNAGALL AL TERMINAR DE DESAYUNAR!- _Harry que se había puesto de pie para gritarle a su amiga volteo y vió a toda la mesa de Gryffindor, incluida Alex mirándolo en silencio.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

McGonnagall se paseaba furiosa delante de ocho siluetas que se encontraban en su despacho paradas frente a ella, pasaba su enojada mirada de un par de ojos grises, a unos marrones oscuros, para luego pasarlos en unos azules, seguidos de unos marrones brillantes, para luego observar la mirada gris brillante de otros, luego la fijó en unos claros que están juntos a unos castaños para mirar por último unos verdes cubiertos por lentes redondos

_-Muy bien ¿por donde empiezo?, ¿por decirles de los decepcionada que estoy de ustedes?, ¿por decirles que no me extraña que sean ustedes los que rompan las reglas impuestas por el colegio para su propia seguridad...?- _Hermione levantó la mano para hablar, pero McGonnagall con un gesto le indicó que esperara _-para empezar un grupo de ustedes andaba en el bosque prohibido sin autorización de un profesor y obviamente sin la compañía de alguno- _la severa mirada de Minerva se fijó en Harry, Hermione, Neville y Luna _-por su parte otros abandonaron al encargado de su seguridad resultando atacados por una criatura del bosque- _ahora miró a los dos hermanos Weasley _-y por último, hicieron magia en las inmediaciones del colegio- _dijo mirando severamente a Ron y Alex_ - y la realización de tal magia afectó a otro de sus compañeros- _dijo mirando a Malfoy, el cual se relajó al escuchar tales palabras

_-Sí, pero hicimos magia fuera del colegio y ya somos mayores de ed..._

_-No me interrumpa señorita Roberts...como decía, afectó a otro de sus compañeros, el cual entró en un ataque de histeria al ver la acromántula por lo cual en cierta medida se justifica que se le haya hecho tal hechizo- _Alex sonrió relajada _-sin embargo eso no implica que no sea un hecho que no requiera castigo. En primer lugar sus padres ya fueron avisados de las faltas cometidas- _Ron pusó cara de espanto imaginándose el vociferador que recibirían él y Ginny _-además de eso deberán cumplir con un castigo_

_-¿Otro más?_

_-Sí otro más señor Weasley, y más vale que lo cumplan al pie de la letra...las señoritas Weasley y Lovegood vayan a las mazmorras donde el profesor Snape les dará las indicaciones de lo que deben hacer- _Ginny y Luna asintieron y salieron del despacho, entonces McGonnagall se dirigió a los otros seis alumnos _-ustedes por su parte deberán realizar un trabajo de investigación encargado por el profesor Slughorn- _los seis dejaron salir el aire, ya que sabían que el castigo de Slughorn no podía ser peor que el de Snape y que además la habían sacado fácil _-sobre la mesa están las indicaciones de lo que deben investigar los seis_

_- ¿Qué los seis? ¿yo también? pero si yo no..._

_-He dicho los seis señor Malfoy y si sabe contar se dará cuenta que está incluido en ese número- _dijo la directora y después abandonó la habitación. Los chicos se acercaron a la carpeta a leer de lo que se trataba y pusieron cara de desconcierto:

_-¿Qué demonios es eso?- _preguntó Ron mirando a todos, en especial a Hermione que parecía tan confundida como todos.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Unas tardes después de impuesto el castigo se habían puesto de acuerdo para juntarse en la biblioteca a buscar información con respecto al extraño trabajo que les había dado Slughorn. Harry, Hermione y Neville ya se encontraban ahí esperando la llegada de los demás, Hermione estaba paseandose por los pasillos de la biblioteca viendo que libros les podían servir, mientras que Neville y Harry se sentaban en una amplia mesa y conversaban:

_-Hey Harry ¿qué hay de Ron? ¿ya hablaron? ¿donde duerme?- _el pelinegro se encogió de hombros

_-No lo sé, no me quiere hablar ni nada...pero no menciones este tema que a Hermione la pone de mal humor- _ambos dirigieron su mirada a la chica que estaba concentrada en buscar libros

_-¿No estará durmiendo en la habitación de los más pequeños?_

_-No lo sé, pero lo raro es que ni se aparece por la sala común..._

_-¿La sala de los menesteres?- _Harry negó con la cabeza

_-El otro día en la noche me escabullí hasta allá con la capa y pude entrar...por lo cual era obvio que no la estaba usando nadie...- _Neville suspiró, en eso llegó Hermione cargada de libros y los dejo sobre la mesa

_-Habrá que leerlos más detenidamente, supongo que alguno nos servirá aunque no creo que ahonden mucho en el tema- _los dos chicos la miraban extraños y preocupados _-¿qué les pasa? ¿qué me miran así?- _Hermione miró a Harry preocupada _-¿estás bien Harry?, ¿te duele tú..._

_-No Hermione, no es eso- _se apresuró a decir el chico de gafas

_-Entonces ¿qué es? ¿de qué hablaban?_

_-De Ron- _se le salió a Neville, Harry lo miró recriminándolo

_-¿Qué hay con él?...¿tampoco les habla?...me he quedado esperándolo hasta tarde en la sala común y no se aparece- _los dos chicos se miraron culpables hasta que Harry confesó

_-Es que Ron no llega a dormir..._

_-¿Qué?, ¿cómo que no llega a dormir?_

_-Eso- _dijo Neville _-desde el día que nos dieron éste castigo que Ron no va a dormir en la habitación de séptimo_

_-¿Pero cómo?...entonces...¿donde duerme Ron?- _preguntó una muy preocupada Hermione, justo en el momento en que el pelirrojo llegaba a la biblioteca acompañado de Alex su "novia" y de Draco Malfoy.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Tras pasar unas tres horas en la biblioteca buscando información Draco tiró su libro en medio de la mesa desesperado.

_-Me rindo, no hay información de éste maldito tema- _Hermione lo miró con desagrado, pero luego posó la vista en Ron, el cual le hacía masajes en el cuello y espalda a Alex mientras ésta se estiraba y levantaba el libro al nivel de su cara, Ron parecío interesarse en lo que leía la chica por lo que acercó su cabeza hacia allá perdiéndose del campo visual de Hermione el rostro del chico tras el libro. Neville estaba rojo y muy concentrado leyendo, pero por lo que Hermione pudó ver del libro del chico no salía nada de importancia. Por su parte Harry se encontraba con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo, entonces se recostó sobre el respaldo de la silla y se masajeo las sienes _-genial lo que nos faltaba...un engreído jugador de quidditch paseándose por los pasillos de Hogwarts- _se quejó Malfoy, todos lo miraron extrañados como si estubiera alucinando, pero el rubio tenía la mirada clavada a las espaldas de Hermione y Neville

_-¿De qué jugador de quidditch hablas Malfoy?- _preguntó una cansada Alexandra

_-¿De quien más? de Víktor Krum- _respondió Malfoy haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza indicando hacia el frente de Ron y Alexandra

_-¿Krum?- _dijeron al mismo tiempo Alexandra, Ron y Hermione; ésta última se volteo y se levantó corriendo de la silla hacia el muchacho; Ron por su parte levantó la cabeza del libro y miró con odio al chico, mientras que Alex tras dar una rápida mirada parecío esconderse tras el libro

_-¿Qué hace Krum acá?- _preguntó un confundido Neville, Ron estaba rojo de la ira por cómo Hermione se colgaba del cuello del jugador

_-No lo sé...seguramente vino a jugar un partido por la selección de Bulgaria o algo así- _respondío Harry

_-¡Huy Vicky que feliz estoy que estes aquí!- _dijo Ron imitando la voz de Hermione notoriamente celoso, provocando que todos lo miraran, incluso la misma Hermione y Krum

_-Tengo que hacer- _dijo Alex mientras abandonaba rápidamente la mesa tratando de pasar despercibida

_-Alexandrra...esperra es contigo con quién quierro hablarr- _dijo el búlgaro siguiendo a la chica ante la mirada atónita de Hermione y de Ron, Alex al escuchar a Krum empezó a correr y éste la siguió.

La chica escapándose del Búlgaro se metío a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca provocando que la señora Pince gritara de que saliera de ahí que sería amonestada, mientras que Víktor la seguía allá dentro

_-Hey... ¿Por qué la sigue?- _preguntó Ron furioso dirigiéndose hacia Viktor.

Alex corría por entre los estantes de libros tratando de perderse de Krum, en un momento vió la puerta despejada y corrió hacia ella, el búlgaro la vió y también se apresuró en ir hacia allá, Alex apresuró su carrera para chocar con el pecho de un hombre, y luego ser impactada en su espalda por Víktor

_-Creo que ustedes dos deben hablar- _dijo Lupin mirando significativamente a Alex, la cual suspiró resignada y salió acompañada de los dos hombres de la biblioteca. Ante la mirada atónita de todos.


	14. EL EFECTO POST KRUM

**DISCLAIMER: **Bueno está historia la empezé a escribir hace tiempo...parece que no ha tenido mucha aceptación pero soy terca y la seguiré subiendo jaja, aunque sea por satisfacción personal de publicar algo...

ahh otra cosa...ya saben que todo lo que les suene familiar le pertenece a JKR y a WB

saludos

* * *

_**--**_

_**CAPÍTULO 13: EL EFECTO POST KRUM **_

--

Tras la extraña escena recién protagonizada por el búlgaro, la Slytherin y el profesor todos en la biblioteca se quedaron en silencio, Ron se volvió a sentar bruscamente, pero al notar que estaba sentado junto a Harry y frente a Hermione se cambió al puesto que hasta hace unos minutos había sido usado por su "novia", quedando sentado junto a Malfoy y frente a Neville. Draco en un primer momento miró con desagrado al pelirrojo, pero al notar la cara de asombro con que los otros Gryffindors miraban al pecoso una sonrisa perversa apareció en su cara, le iba a hablar cuando:

_-Hola hermanito ¿cómo estás?- _dijo Ginny, mientras Luna se sentaba en el puesto desocupado de la mesa y ella se paraba entre Ron y Draco, luego la pelirroja dirigió su mirada al resto de la mesa y mirando con desagrado a Harry y Hermione dijo: _-hola a todos- _entonces Draco la tomó de la cintura y dijo:

_-¿Y no saludas a tu "novio"?- _arrastró las palabras y miró a Harry con su típica cara de superioridad, Ron frunció el ceño al ver a Draco tan cariñoso con su hermana, la cual estaba casi tan roja como su pelo. Tras mantener un duelo de miradas Draco y Harry, el rubio reaccionó y miró alternadamente a Ginny y Ron para decir _-oh, lo olvidé...a tu hermano no le gusta verte tan cariñosa conmigo_

_-¿Qué paso aquí?- _preguntó distraídamente Luna _-¿acaso un Blibbering humdinger causo todo ese desastre?- _dijo señalando un montón de libros y sillas tiradas en el suelo que la señora Pince intentaba ordenar

_-No existen esas criatu...- _intentó decir Hermione pero fue interrumpida

_-Ah fue Alex...cuando vió a Víktor Kum- _explicó Neville

_-¿Y qué hace Víktor Krum acá?- _preguntó sorprendida Ginny mirando alternadamente entre la castaña y su hermano _-con razón estás de tan mal humor Ron- _el chico gruñó algo por lo bajo y siguió jugando con la tapa del libro abriéndola y cerrándola constantemente, Hermione lo miró furiosa por lo que estaba haciendo

_-La verdad no sabemos que está haciendo acá...al parecer tenía que hablar con Alex... ¿alguien sabía que eran amigos o algo?- _preguntó Harry, como respuesta todos negaron con la cabeza menos Neville y Malfoy

_-Son cuñados, o algo así- _dijo Neville

-_Krum es hermano de la esposa del hermano de Alex- _aclaró Draco

_- ¿Quuueeeé?- _preguntó Ron abriendo mucho los ojos, Hermione suspiró exasperada e iba a empezar a explicarle, cuando el pelirrojo dijo _-¡no puede ser!- _y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, mientras todos lo miraban atónitos.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Ron recorrío todo el castillo buscando, fue al despacho de McGonnagall, al de Lupin, al gran comedor, todas las aulas, la torre Gryffindor incluso se paseo por fuera de Slytherin para preguntar si alguien los había visto pero no, entonces pensó donde podían estar y se le vino un lugar en la mente, pero cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto, era obvio ese lugar, si era el más tranquilo de todos Hogwarts para hablar pensó para sí. Entonces nuevamente cruzó los pasillos del colegio corriendo sin importarle con quién se cruzaba en el camino, le parecío haber pateado en su carrera por casualidad a la señora Norris pues sintió unas garras clavadas en sus pies.

Al llegar el pelirrojo al lugar donde desde un principio debió haber ido disminuyó la marcha, en verdad no sabía bien que hacía ahí pero algo le decía que debía estarlo; se acercó caminando lento a la puerta y apoyó la mano en el pomo, pensó en llegar y abrir pero prefirió tocar, por lo que levantó la mano y cerró el puño, justo en el momento en que iba a golpear la puerta ésta se abrió, quedando el pelirrojo frente a Lupin:

_-¡Ron! ¡justo iba por tí!- _el pelirrojo lo miró sorprendido y entró a la habitación, en ella vió a Alex hecha un mar de lágrimas frente a Krum que le daba la espalda a él, y se apresuró a estar junto a ella:

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- _dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica, luego volteándose a ver al búlgaro le espetó: _-¿QUÉ LE HICISTE KRUM?- _pero se calló al momento, puesto que vió que Viktor tenía los ojos rojos y llorosos

_-Cálmate Ron- _le pidió Remus _-creo que hay algo que deberías saber..._

_-¡NO! yo lo metí en esto así que yo le explico Remus- _dijo Alex, Ron la miró asustado y desconfiado, de pronto se acordó de las palabras de Hermione cuando le recriminaba su excesiva confianza hacia la chica. Alex se pusó de pie y tomó la mano de Ron para ponerlo frente a Víktor _-Ron, éste es Víktor Krum...- _el pelirrojo la miró con cara de ya se quién es pero no dijo nada _-...él, bueno su hermana es la madre de Matthew, mi sobrino, uno de los niños que se están quedando en tu casa...y bueno él no sabía lo que había pasado, le acabo de contar y eso...creo que quiere hablar contigo- _finalizó la chica un poco más calmada. Ron miró confundido a Krum el cual lo miraba fijamente

_-Grracias RRonald- _dijo mientras le extendía la mano, el pelirrojo incómodo la aceptó _-grracias porr cuidarr de mi sobrrino...grracias a tí y a toda tu familia- _Ron sólo asintió tímido, entonces Víktor se dió vuelta y sirvió cuatro vasos de whisky de fuego y se los entregó a los cuatro presentes _-ahorra quierro hacerr un brrindis en la memorria de mi herrmana y de tu familia Alexandrra- _los cuatro elevaron sus vasos y se los bebieron de golpe.

Tras conversar un rato de cómo se encontraban los chicos en La Madriguera y enterarse de lo poco que sabían mediante las cartas, Víktor anunció que se tenía que ir y Lupin dijo que lo acompañaría , cuando iban saliendo Krum se volvió para decirles:

_-Hey Rron... ¿crrees que serria posible que vaya a visitarr a Matt a tu casa?...si quierres vienes conmigo_

_-Supongo que no hay problema que los visites...pero yo no sé..._

_-El sábado podemos ir_

_-Alex no creo que McGonnagall les permita ir en período de clases hasta La Madriguera, además que puede ser sosprechoso que desaparezcan- _dijo Lupin

_-Hay quidditch...Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff...seguro que nadie nota que nos ausentamos durante el partido- _Lupin la miró como que no lo veía posible _-es el cumpleaños de Josh, además que los de séptimo podemos salir hasta Hogsmeade una vez al mes si lo necesitamos..._

_- ¿Y cómo llegamos hasta la casa de Rron...Madrriguerra me dijiste que le decían?_

_-Por red-flú, desde la tienda de mis hermanos...está conectada a mi casa- _Alex le sonrío al pelirrojo y miró expectante a Lupin, el cual suspiró resignado y dijo:

_-Está bien hablaré con McGonnagall- _y tras esto los dos hombres abandonaron la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta se escuchó a Krum que quería pasar a saludar a Hermione, por lo cual Ron cerró de golpe la puerta quedándose adentro con Alex, la cual miraba un punto perdido de la habitación. Ron se sentó junto a ella y al sentir el peso del muchacho la chica reaccionó

_-No es fácil...no es fácil decirle a alguien que su hermana murío en un ataque mortífago- _reflexionó la castaña más para sí mientras se servía otro vaso de Whisky, Ron la miró e hizo lo mismo.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Ya era bastante noche cuando Harry y Neville entraban a su habitación, tras la llegada de Krum habían decidido dejar de trabajar y los chicos se fueron a pasear por los alrededores del castillo para aprovechar los últimos días de buen clima que sabían que quedaban, en mitad del paseo llegó Krum con Lupin y el búlgaro se llevó a Hermione para conversar así que quedaron los dos chicos de Gryffindor paseando hasta que estuvieron lo suficiente agotados como para ir a dormir.

Una vez en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor Harry se sentó en su cama y miró la ordenada y vacía cama de Ron con cierta tristeza

_- ¿Tampoco va a dormir aquí esta noche?-_ preguntó Neville, Harry se encogió de hombros mientras negaba con la cabeza _-sí tan sólo hubiera una forma de localizarlo...no sé un hechizo o algo que nos indicará justamente dónde está en este momento- _Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza

_-Claro, ¿cómo no lo pense antes?- _dijo el ojiverde yendo hacia su baúl y empezando a sacar cosas

_- ¿Qué Harry?, ¿qué buscas?_

_-Aquí está- _dijo el chico de la cicatriz sacando un pergamino, lo pusó sobre la cama y lo golpeo con su varita mientras decía _-juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- _entonces el pergamino empezó a desplegarse y empezó a salir un dibujo en él con el nombre de varios estudiantes de Hogwarts

_- ¿Es el...- _dijo Neville mientras se arrodillaba junto al pelinegro

_-El mapa del merodeador- _completo Harry _-mira aquí estamos nosotros en la torre Gryffindor- _dijo señalando su nombre y el de Neville _-ahí viene Hermione hacia la torre- _dijo señalando el nombre de la chica

_-Ahí están Malfoy con Ginny- _apuntó Neville, Harry miró apenado los dos nombres juntos, Longbottom lo miró con compasión y siguió buscando a Ron hasta que..._-mira ahí está en la habitación del premio anual...- _Harry miró rápidamente hacia donde apuntaba su amigo, y de hecho ahí estaba Ron, junto a Alex, de hecho demasiado juntos por lo que demostraba el mapa ya que sus nombres prácticamente se confundían _- ¿crees que estén haciendo cosas...?- _dijo Neville con una voz pícara, el ojiverde lo miró y se río solamente, vió por el mapa que Hermione se acercaba a la habitación

_-Será mejor que ella no se entere...o si no arderá Hogwarts- _dijo Harry mientras cerraba el mapa y lo guardaba justo en el momento en que Hermione entraba a la pieza con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

El sol entraba de pleno por la ventana, a pesar de estar a mediados de octubre y los días ya debían tener características más otoñales, esa mañana el sol había luchado por iluminar todo lo que a su paso se atravesara, ella dormía plácidamente hasta que los rayos del sol matutino encontraron sus párpados cerrados, provocándole gran molestia, se revolvió en la cama intentando esquivar esa molesta luz hasta que de pronto chocó con otro cuerpo. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos como plato y se tapó mejor con las sábanas.

¿Quién estaba durmiendo junto a ella?...se fijó en el lugar y esa era su habitación, entonces miró a su acompañante y lo vió destapado hasta la cintura y sin ninguna capa de ropa sobre su blanca piel, entonces giró la mirada escandalizada y miró al techo, la cabeza le punzaba y sentía que todo daba vueltas

_-Oh no, ¿qué he hecho?- _susurró con los oscuros ojos fijos en el techo, entonces los bajó lentamente, levantó las sábanas que tapaban su cuerpo esperando encontrarse con lo peor, pero para su sorpresa estaba vestida, se tocó como para cerciorarse de la situación y así era, la camisa del uniforme estaba en su lugar un poco arrugada, la falda también estaba como debía ser y todo indicaba que se había dormido con el uniforme de Slytherin como muchas otras veces le había pasado, entonces levantó la sábana de su acompañante lentamente, para encontrarse que si bien el chico estaba desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, los pantalones del chico estaba en su lugar, suspiró aliviada y se sentó en la cama.

En cuanto se sentó su cabeza le volvió a punzar, llevándose las manos a ella para que así aliviar algo el dolor, miró alrededor de su dormitorio, junto a ella estaba la túnica de Slytherin junto a sus zapatos, a los pies de la cama se podía ver la túnica del chico además de la camisa de éste. Volvió su mirada al muchacho, el cual dormía plácidamente, los rayos del sol parecían arder en su roja cabellera lo que provocó que la chica sonriera, se veía tan dulce durmiendo así, tan indefenso y tan...vaya sin duda que a él le hacía muy bien jugar quidditch por que por lo que veía tenía un cuerpo memorable, digno de una obra de arte, su cabeza volvió a punzar y se dió cuenta que era por el sol.

_-Será mejor que me duche...-_miró su reloj _-aún es temprano después lo despierto- _dijo saliendo con cuidado de la cama. En cuanto se puso de pie se sintió mareada, toda la pieza le daba vuelta, además que la luz del sol la estaba matando; caminó a tientas entre las cosas tiradas en el piso hasta que chocó el pie con una botella vacía de alcohol _-whisky de fuego, con razón la cabeza me está matando- _murmuró recolectando sus cosas de aseo personal y entrando al baño.

--

Después de 10 minutos Alex salió del baño con el pelo mojado y vestida, se miró en el espejo y puso cara de desagrado al ver su rostro que evidenciaba o que había tenido una muy buena noche sin dormir, o que había dormido mal, aunque más que nada parecía decir "no me jodan que ando con resaca". Entonces se volteó y vió a Ron que seguía durmiendo en su cama, el sol entraba y hacia sombras maravillosas en la escena, miró su reloj y notó que aún tenían tiempo, entonces volvío a contemplar al pelirrojo y sonrió, había tenido una idea brillante, fue a su escritorio, buscó un pergamino y un carboncillo y se sentó en el sillón cercano a la cama desde donde tenía un perfecto ángulo del pelirrojo y lo empezó a dibujar.

No sabía cuanto rato había pasado en lo que tardo en terminar de dibujar el boceto de su amigo, duranto todo ese tiempo estubo reflexionando y había llegado a la conclusión que a pesar de lo guapo que era el menor de los hombres Weasley no podía verlo como otra cosa que no sea un gran amigo, estaba dándole unos últimos retoques al dibujo cuando de pronto escuchó un CLICK o POP tras el cual apareció Dobby y lo que provocó que Ron se despertara

_-El señor Harry Potter me ha mandado a despertarlos- _Alex y Ron se miraron extrañados, el chico trató de sentarse pero

_-AHHH- _se llevó las manos a la cabeza, luego notó su pecho desnudo y se tapó _- ¿qué paso anoche Alexandra?- _la chica se encogió de hombros

_-Al parecer, y por suerte nada, aunque no estoy muy segura...ya vístete, te espero afuera- _y la chica abandonó la habitación, el pelirrojo se puso de pie y recolecto su ropa la cual apestaba

_-Aich esto apesta- _dijo con la mano en la cabeza y evitando que los rayos de sol le dieran a los ojos

_-Yo le traigo el recambio- _exclamó Dobby quitándole la ropa de las manos y desapareciendo de la habitación.

**..-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..**

Harry, Hermione y Neville ya estaban terminando su desayuno cuando Ron entró junto con Alex al gran comedor, los dos venían con los ojos rojos y parecía que les molestara la luz, a Ron le caían gotas del pelo, el cual totalmente despeinado le cubría la cara, los tres Gryffindor los miraron extrañados cuando Malfoy se acercó a la pareja y saludó de buena manera a ambos.

Cada uno se fue a sentar a la mesa de su respectiva casa, y en el momento que un plato de comida apereció frente a ambos chicos (por separado) ambos pusieron cara de asco, se llevaron la mano a la boca y abandonaron corriendo el gran comedor ante la mirada sorprendida de los alumnos de las cuatro casas que quedaban en el lugar.


	15. GINNY DESCUBRE LA VERDAD

_**CAPÍTULO 14: GINNY DESCUBRE LA VERDAD **_

En la mañana del sábado el gran comedor estaba totalmente atiborrado de gente y todos muy agitados, sobretodo las mesas de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff; a Harry le extrañó que ellos abrieran la temporada de quidditch mas no le dió mayor importancia, de todas formas había renunciado a ser el capitán del equipo pues quería dedicarse a buscar los horcruxes, frunció el ceño al recordar esa palabra aún no había encontrado nada con respecto a eso. Miró a Hermione que estaba totalmente concentrada en la lectura del profeta mientras se llevaba la taza de café a la boca y decidió que después le diría que ya era tiempo para empezar la búsqueda de una manera más activa, perdido estaba en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto un gran libro cayó entre ambos, Harry miró al frente para encontrarsea Alex y unos cuantos pasos más atrás a Ron, ambos los miraron extrañados:

_-Ron me dijo que quizá quisieran leer este libro...que salía un tema que te interesabaa tí Harry- _la chica los miraba a los dos con el ceño fruncido _-me dijo que no me podía decir que pasaba, pero... ¿para qué quieren un libro de magia negra ustedes?_

_-¿Magia negra?- _preguntó Hermione escupiendo su café devuelta a la taza

_-Sí...es un libro horrible...o sea apenas lo leí pero explica como hacer amuletos y no se qué cosa de división del alma y cosas así...en verdad es un libro muy oscuro que no me interesa conservar...aún no me explico por qué mi abuela lo tenía y no entiendo por qué a ustedes les interesa este tema...- _la voz enojada de Alex fue apagada por el bullicio que causaron los alumnos de la casa de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff al abandonar el gran comedor para dirigirse al campo de quidditch, por lo cual Harry aprovechó para susurrarle a Hermione

_-Los horcruxes- _Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y tomó el libro, Alexandra la miró enojada y dijo:

_-Bueno se los dejo a su criterio, espero que no hagan magia negra aquí en el colegio y que no los pillen, porque de seguro es una falta muy grave tener ese libro...y ni se preocupen en devolvérmelo que no me interesa en lo más mínimo ese tema- _dijo mirando severamente a ambos, luego miró su reloj, se volteó enojada a ver a Ron y volvió hablar _-ya me voy, tenemos que hacer con Ron- _los dos Gryffindor la miraron cuestionándole, Hermione además con un poco de recelo _-tenemos que ir a ver el partido, mi hermana va a jugar- _explicó, pero Harry notó que la chica mentía puesto que se había puesto nerviosa _-bueno nos vemos allá- _dijo volteándose y tomando de la mano de Ron para arrastrarlo fuera del comedor.

Harry y Hermione miraron como se marchaban los dos chicos y luego dirigieron su mirada estupefacta al libro que les acababa de entregar la chica

_-¿Crees que nos sirva de algo Harry? o sea digo es magia negra, un tema peligroso y..._

_-Voldemort es capaz de utilizarla perfectamente...supongo que no perdemos nada con ver- _dijo tomando el libro y guardándolo en su mochila _-después del partido juntémonos en la sala de los menesteres a leerlo mejor- _la castaña asintió y se dedico a terminar su desayuno.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Alex caminaba furiosa arrastrando de la mano a Ron por los jardines de Hogwarts hacia el campo de quidditch:

_-Alex espera, cálmate, no te pongas así_

_-¿QUÉ NO ME PONGA ASÍ?- _gritó la chica provocando que todos los que pasaban junto a ellos los miraran pero sin importarle _-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA RON? ¡ES MAGIA...-_el pelirrojo le tapó la boca y miró a los demás que los observaban de manera suspicaz, Alex captó tal hecho y se acercó más al chico y le susurro _-¡es magia negra Ron! no es un juego de niños o hechizos de defensa personal...es un tema peligroso...¿para qué les va a servir un libro de ese tipo de magia? ¿qué se traen?_

_-No te puedo decir- _susurró al chico, y al ver que la chica iba a protestar le dijo seriamente _-así como yo guardo tu secreto, también les prometí a ellos que no hablaría de este tema_

_-Pero es algo peligroso Ron, nos pueden poner en riesgo a todos...tu sabes lo que pasa si esa magia se utiliza para malos motivos- _dijo más bien preocupada la Slytherin

_-Cálmate Alex, te prometo que no es para nada malo... ¿confías en mí?- _dijo clavando su sincera mirada azul en la oscura de la chica, ella suspiró y asintió -_bien, ahora explícame que hacemos acá..._

_-Tenemos que hacer acto de presencia- _Ron la miró sin entender _-¡vamos Ron! los dos somos fanáticos del quidditch, ¿crees qué sería lógico que no nos vieran en el primer partido de la temporada?- _el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza _-por eso, tenemos que estar un rato y después nos vamos- _el pelirrojo asintió y abrazó a la chica por los hombros mientras caminaban hacia las gradas de Hufflepuff.

Pero lo que los chicos no notaron es que alguien los estaba escuchando tras un árbol y que en ese momento se dejaba ver y murmuraba para sí:

_-¿Qué secreto tienen estos dos?_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Ya iban más de 20 minutos de partido y el marcador se mantenía 0-0, era un partido muy movido y peleado, parecía que ninguna de las dos casas deseaban ser la primera perdedora del año escolar, Harry y Hermione se acababan de unir a las gradas de Ravenclaw, posisionándose junto a Luna, Ginny y Neville. La pelirroja estaba muy atenta, pero no mirando el partido, Harry desvió la vista hacia donde miraba la menor de los Weasley y vió a Ron y Alex secreteándose algo y luego abandonar las gradas de Hufflepuff, mas no les prestó mayor atención y volvió a mirar a Ginny, la cual seguía todo el rato con la mirada a su hermano.

--

Ron y Alex se reunieron con Lupin a la entrada del castillo el cual los esperaba junto a un carruaje tirado por thestrals, la chica se quedó mirándolos fijamente con un rastro de tristeza pero fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por la voz del licantropo

_-Los carruajes los llevarán hasta Hogsmeade, donde se reunirán con Krum, irán a Honeydukes y usarán la red-flú para llegar a sortilegios Weasley en un primer momento, ahí habrá un traslador que los llevará a La Madriguera_

_-¿Y por qué no vamos a mi casa directo por red-flú?_

_-La cerraron, es muy peligroso puesto que no se puede tener control de quién la utiliza y para qué fines, por lo cual optamos por sellar la red-flú de La Madriguera- _los chicos lo miraron espantados y asintieron con la cabeza _-ya deben irse- _anunció Lupin _-si pasa algo manden un patronus y aparezcánse en la casa de Nymphadora...- _Alex iba a preguntar algo pero Lupin se le adelantó ­_-no dominan bien el arte de la aparición ninguno de los dos además que La Madriguera tiene hechizos que no te permiten aparecerte en sus inmediaciones, por eso no lo hacen directamente...- _ambos asintieron y subieron al carro, Remus desde la puerta les dijo _-cuidénse...ah y pídanle a Krum que se identifique, pregúntale algo que pocas personas sepan Alex- _la chica asintió y el carruaje se pusó en marcha.

Lo que los dos muchachos no sabían y el profesor tampoco se percató es que alguien los perseguía desde el aire en una escoba.

--

Llegaron a Honeydukes y se encontraron con Vìktor, tras comprobar que era el búlgaro quién los esperaba y no un impostor usaron la red-flú para llegar a sortilegios Weasley donde los esperaban Fred y George que gritaron como locos al ver a Alex:

_-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que era ella tu nueva novia y la hermana de los allegados?- _Ron los miró furioso pero Alex sonrió

_-También me da gusto verlosFred y George...aunque me extraña verlos despiertos...y sin esa baba amarilla tan asquerosa que tenían la última vez que los ví...¿cuánto les duró el efecto?_

_-¿Se conocen?- _preguntó sorprendido Ron

_-¿Qué si nos conocemos?- _seburló George

_-Ella y su hermano eran nuestros grandes rivales en Hogwarts...deberías ver las bromas que nos gastaban eran geniales...- _la chica al escuchar la mención de su hermano se puso nostálgica, Krum lo notó y apoyó una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo, entonces la chica sonrió y dijo:

_-Ustedes no se quedaron atrás, de hecho nos superaron...aún recuerdo la navidad que tuve que pasar con cuernos de reno por los pasteles que me dieron...me duró por una semana el efecto..._

_-¿Y qué hay de nuestras colas de conejo y chancho que nos aparecieron para nuestro cumpleaños número 15?- _cuestionó Fred, los tres bromistas se miraron y estallaron en carcajadas, hasta que un brillo azulado los distrajo

_-Oh el traslador ya está listo- _dijoGeorge indicándoles una lata oxidada y con restos de comidas. Todos lo miraron asqueados y se acercaron a él

_-A la de tres lo tomamos...uno, dos, tres- _los cinco pusieron una mano sobre la lata, sintiendo esa típica sensación de ser tirados por un gancho desde el estómago y que todo da vueltas. Justo en el momento en que desaparecían alguien llegaba por red-flú a la tienda de los gemelos y bufaba enojado.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¡Vaya, pensé que jamás terminaría!- _exclamó Hermione cuando iban de regreso al castillo tras el partido

_-Sí estuvo muy peleado...aunque me alegra que Ravenclaw haya ganado, se lo merecían- _comentó Neville mirando cariñosamente a Luna, la cual obviamente no le prestó atención

_-Que raro que Ginebra y Ronald se lo hayan perdido...¿alguien los vió?- _preguntó Luna al aire mientras ingresaban al castillo

_-Sí que raro, Ginny desde que fue al baño no volvió más... ¿se habrá sentido mal?- _dijo Neville mientras todos se encogían de hombros ­_-bueno yo iré a comer, estoy hambriento ¿vienen?- _Luna aceptó encantada y se encaminó al gran comedor, Neville miró a Harry y Hermione esperando una respuesta. El ojiverde le hizo gestos a su amiga señalando su mochila.

_-No Neville, con Harry tenemos cosas que hacer...ve tú después nos vemos_- se despidió la castaña del muchacho, el cual se encogió de hombros y siguío a la rubia Ravenclaw. Hermione suspiro y dijo _-ya vamos a ver de que se trata ese libro- _y ambos caminaron por el pasillo en dirección al piso de la sala de los menesteres.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

La velada en La Madriguera fue de lo más amena, Alex estaba feliz de ver a sus tres hermanos menores y a su sobrino, además que se sintió muy a gusto con toda la familia Weasley, en ese momento se encontraba sentada en el jardín apoyada contra un árbol media alejada, desde ahí podía ver a Krum que estaba feliz de conocer a Matt y lo tenía todo el tiempo en brazos, también podía ver a Ron que miraba con celos a Víktor, en especial por la atención que le prestaba su madre que lo había encontrado _"encantador" _según las mismas palabras de la señora Weasley, desde tal comentario la cara de Ron había cambiado totalmente. También podía observar a sus hermanos como correteaban por el jardín y jugaban con algunos de los artículos de sortilegios Weasleys, entonces fijó su mirada en Joshua, era su cumpleaños y parecía estar realmente feliz, a menudo la miraba y le mostraba una sincera y hermosa sonrisa de felicidad lo que provocaba que ella también le sonriera de vuelta como boba.

Se quedó un largo rato observando a su hermano, Josh siempre había sido especial, siempre tan alegre y valiente, le sorprendió lo bien que toleró la noche del ataque cuando huyeron, estaba todo malherido y sin embargo siempre intentó ayudar, por más que no se pudiera desplazar por sí solo, recuerda que lo vió lanzar piedras desde el suelo a los mortífagos, que cuidó a Matthew mientras Anna lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones, y todo eso lo hizo a pesar de recién haber sido atacado por ese maldito hombre-lobo, entonces la cara de Alex cambió, se le borró la sonrisa y una mirada fría apareció en su rostro. Analizó con más detenimiento a su hermano y notó que tenía raspones y cicatrices, la luna llena había sido hace un par de semanas y seguro ya había sufrido su primera transformación, entonces su mirada se transformó en una mirada de odio, de odio y venganza más que triste, en eso notó movimiento a su lado izquierdo y desvió la mirada hacia allá:

_-Es un chico maravilloso ¿sabes?- _junto a ella estaba sentado uno de los hermanos de Ron, si no se equivocaba era Willliam Weasley _-me asombra mucho como transmite paz y serenidad con sólo una sonrisa- _la chica lo miró confundida pero asintió _-a propósito soy Bill, creo que no nos presentaron formalmente- _agregó el pelirrojo extendiéndole la mano a la castaña, ella la aceptó

_-Alexandra, Alexandra Roberts_

_-Lo sé, tu hermano y Percy fueron compañeros en Hogwarts y creo que le daba grandes dolores de cabeza...al igual que ustedes dos a los gemelos- _la chica sonrió

_-Es encanto familiar supongo- _bromeó y volvió a fijar su mirada preocupada en su hermano pequeño, tras un rato de silencio preguntó _-¿cómo fue?...¿cómo fue su primera transformación?- _Bill suspiró y dijo:

_-Dolorosa, no te voy a mentir, pero me asombró la valentía con que la enfrentó...es muy inteligente sabes, yo me derrumbe cuando me atacó ese desgraciado, y eso que mis efectos son menores puesto que no estaba transformado- _Alex abrió los ojos como plato y miró fijamentea Bill

_-Yo no sabía que tú también habías sido atacado por..._

_-No te preocupes está bien- _dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica _-supongo que por eso me siento en cierta forma ligado a tu hermano y se ha ganado mi admiración- _la chica bajó la mirada triste _-va a ser un gran hombre te lo aseguro- _tras decir eso besó en la frente a la chica.

Cuando se separaron vieron frente a ellos unos pies que parecían pertenecer a una mujer furiosa, levantaron la vista para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro encolerizado de Fleur

_-Tu madge dice que ya es hoga de cogtag el pastel- _dijo cortantemente, luego se giró y volvió hacia la casa, Alex y Bill se miraron espantados y se encaminaron hacia allá también.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa Bill se acercó a la francesa pero ésta se alejó dándole pie a los gemelos a burlarse

_-Pero si nuestra hermosa cuñadita está celosa..._

_-Fred no empiezes..- _le advirtió Molly

_-Ves Alex lo que haces- _dijo George _-de seguro que en Hogwarts hay varias que reaccionan así contigo..._

_-Sobretodo esa tal Lav-Lav ¿cierto Won-Won?- _continúo Fred burlándose de su hermano pequeño y provocando la risa de la mayoría de los de la mesa mientras las orejas de Ron adquirían un rojo característico

_-Pero lo que yo no entiendo..._

_-George ya para- _amenazó la señora Weasley

­_-Soy Fred ma, así que sigo...lo que yo no entiendo cuñadita es por qué tu estás celosa de nuestra querida Alexandra...- _Molly bufó molesta y miró amenazante a ambos gemelos

_-Si Alex está de novia..-_continúo George

_-Y está de novia con nuestro querido Ronnie- _remataron juntos los dos gemelos, los aludidos se pusieron rojos e intentaron negar, pero Molly ya se había tirado a los brazos a los dos para felicitarlos

_-Pero que alegría me da- _decía entre sollozos la señora Weasley _-tu primera novia formal Ronald...porque esa otra niñita Lavanda nunca me la presentaste_

_-¡EL BESO, EL BESO, EL BESO..!- _se escuchó gritar un coro de voces guiada por los gemelos, mientras que Fleur abrazaba a su novio con cara de extrema felicidad. Alex y Ron no sabían que hacer intentaban hacerlos callar pero no les hacían caso

_-Vamos chicos no sean tímidos- _los animaba Arthur, ambos lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y se miraron de frente, Ron se acercó a ella, la tomó de la cintura y le susurró:

_-Bueno, se supone que somos novios, así que...- _los dos se miraron a los ojos avergonzados, lentamente fueron acercando sus caras hasta que sus labios estuvieron a escasos milímetros, se miraron a los ojos por últmia vez y unieron sus bocas.

Fue un beso extraño, tierno pero extraño, no había amor en ese beso, ni siquiera había pasión, si no que una simple y hermosa amistad; lo prolongaron por unos segundos hasta que empezaron a vitorear y aplaudir los gemelos, entonces se separaron y se quedaron mirando a los ojos de cerca, luego se sonrieron, de pronto se sintieron pasos desde la entrada a la residencia y la señora Weasley exclamó:

_-¡Ginny hija, ¿qué haces aquí?!- _la pelirroja pasó la mirada confusa de la pareja, a sus padres, a los niños que estaban en su casa, luego a sus hermanos y por último se fijó en Krum

_-¿Qué es esto?- _preguntó la menor de los Weasley _-¿qué hacen todas estás personas acá?_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Hermione y Harry estaban en la sala de los menesteres, ya habían terminado de leer las partes marcadas por Ron del libro y estaban pensativos, el libro les había sido de gran ayuda

_-Voldemort utilizó magia muy oscura y arriesgada- _comentaba preocupada Hermione _-pero al menos ya sabemos como destruirlos...ahora sólo queda averigüar que es lo que son...- _Harry estaba con la mirada pérdida, su cicatriz le ardía demasiado, entonces sus pensamientos viajarona Alex y al beso que se habían dado

_-Alex..- _susurró

_-¿Qué hay con ella?...¿crees que tiene algo que ver con lo de los horcruxes?...Igual es extraño que ella tenga este libro...aunque parecía que no le interesaba el tema en lo más mínimo..._

_-No me preguntes por qué pero creo que ella nos será de gran ayuda en está búsqueda- _sentenció Harry mirando fijamente a Hermione a los ojos


	16. GRYFFINDORS VS SLYTHERINS

_**CAPÍTULO 15: GRYFFINDORS V/S SLYTHERINS **_

--

Harry y Hermione desayunaban amenamente el lunes, ella como siempre concentrada en la edición diaria del profeta mientras que él, pues nada sólo comía y miraba de reojo a Ginny que conversaba muy contenta con sus compañeras de sexto, cuando de pronto en su campo visual se cruzó una melena aún más roja:

_-¿Y les sirvió lo que les mandé?- _Harry tuvo que pestañar para cerciorarse que no era una alucinación, mientras Hermione dejaba la taza de café con dificultad sobre la mesa _-me costo un mundo convencer a Alex que no le querían para hacer malas prácticas en el colegio, de hecho creo que tiene más libros así con temas como esos que no encontramos aquí en el colegio por lo que he visto, pero ya saben la lectura no es mi fuerte...- _Harry y Hermione miraban extrañados al pelirrojo que hablaba sin parar, al ver que no le respondían el chico los miró confundido _-¿no era lo que necesitábamos?- _silencio, eso siguieron a las palabras del chico, el cual ya estaba rojo, todos se miraban incómodos, sin duda el no haberse hablado por prácticamente dos semanas y luego reanudar su relación así como así era extraño, pero Harry notó que no debían desaprovechar esa oportunidad, puesto que necesitarían la ayuda del pelirrojo en la misión

_-Nos fue de mucha utilidad Ron, gracias_

_-Así lo supuse, el libro decía exactamente cómo se crean y cual es la forma de destruirlos, aunque lamentablemente no sabemos cuales son los que creó ya-saben-quién..._

_-¿Dijiste que tenía más libros de ese tipo?- _habló por primera vez la castaña, Ron asintió

_-Su abuela se los her...mandó, aunque a Alex no le interesa ese tema y está pensando en donárselos a la señora Pince, aunque me dijo que si queríamos revisarlos tendríamos que...- _en eso Neville se sentó junto a Hermione y todos disimularon

_-Hola Ron, ¿dónde te metiste el sábado? te perdiste un gran partido- _Harry abrió muchos los ojos, lo había olvidado por completo, Ron al notar que todos lo miraban expectantes se puso nervioso y sus orejas se pusieron rojas

_-Ehm, yo...ehmm...- _en ese momento sonó la campana dando indicación que empezaban las clases y el pelirrojo se puso rápido de pie _-tengo que hacer algo antes de entrar...nos vemos en el aula- _dijo y salió corriendo.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Las puertas del aula de DCAO estaban abiertas, el salón no tenía ningún mueble salvo unas perchas en los lados para que los alumnos dejaran las cosas, el profesor los esperaba de espalda leyendo muy concentrado algo. Ya todos los alumnos estaban dentro del salón pero parecía que Lupin no se había percatado, entonces alguien se aclaró la garganta provocando que el hombre-lobo reaccionara

_-Ah ya están aquí...buenos días- _dijo disimulando su cara preocupada con una falsa sonrisa mientras guardaba la nota _-pues como verán hoy tendremos una clase práctica, pero antes hablaremos un poco con respecto a...- _Lupin empezó a hablar de la importancia de los duelos, que los hechizos que les enseñan en esa asignatura no son para ser utilizados en cualquier momento y no contra cualquiera si no que era importante utilizarlos sólo en caso de que se enfrenten o encuentren en situaciones que su vida éste en riesgo y otras cosas así _-...y por último las maldiciones imperdonables deben evitar usarlas a cómo de lugar, no los van a hacer más grandes ni mejores magos utilizarlas y los verdaderos grandes saben que sólo son una salida cuando el enemigo es muy potente y ya se han agotado todas las alternativas, no es mejor mago o bruja el que las usa como primera instancia, es más si me preguntan a mí ese tipo de magos son unos cobardes que se van por el camino fácil- _sentenció el hombre lobo, todos lo miraban en silencio algunos más conmovidos y otros simplemente lo miraban con rencor (hay que recordar que muchos son hijos de mortífagos e incluso algunos son parte de las filas del señor tenebroso).

Tras un momento de silencio, en el cual todos los alumnos parecían reflexionar las palabras del profesor bajo la atenta mirada de éste, el licántropo habló:

_-Muy bien pero ya basta de hablar y pasemos a la acción...quiero duelistas el día de hoy, quiero ver como se desenvuelven frente ataques y que hechizos dominan mejor y en cual necesitan ayuda, así que empecemos... ¿algún voluntario?- _al ver que nadie se ofrecía Lupin decidió nombrarlos _-muy bien entonces empezamos con Weasley y Zabini_

Todos los alumnos voltearon a verlos y casi inmediatamente la sala se dividió por casas, quedando a un lado los Slytherin y al otro lado los Gryffindor, Harry quedó parado en medio de la división de las dos casas que era representada por Alex y Hermione que estaban paradas hombro a hombro mirando hacia el centro de la sala, Malfoy estaba a la izquierda de Alexandra mirando burlonamente la situación pero sin hacer un comentario desagradable hacia Ron.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia un lado distinto de la sala, se pusieron frente a frente y esperaron la indicación del profesor para atacar, cuando la dio ambos levantaron su varita al mismo tiempo, Hermione lanzó un suspiro asustado y Alex la miró extrañada para luego mirar rápidamente hacia el sector de duelo, parecía que Zabini iba a tirar la maldición antes pero Ron con un rápido movimiento de la varita lanzó el hechizo dejando a un desorientado Blaise que se quedó mirando la varita en su mano sin saber que hacía ahí. Todos los Gryffindors gritaron con alegría.

_-Muy bien utilizado el hechizo confundidor Ron, te felicito...ahora pasen por allá..-_dijo el profesor indicando el lado contrario adonde estaban reunidas las casas _-ahora Brown y Crabbe- _Lavender miró nerviosa a sus compañeros, mientras a Crabbe los de su casa le gritaban palabras de apoyo, ambos se pararon a cierta distancia frente a frente y antes de que Lavender pudiera reaccionar era lanzada por los aires y caída pesadamente en el suelo, todos los Gryffindor reclamaban contra Crabbe mientras este se limitaba a levantar lo brazos en forma de campeón.

_-Goyle y Thomas- _ambos caminaron al centro de la sala, se separaron unos pasos quedando frente a frente y haciendo primero un duelo de miradas

_-Vamos Goyle enséñale a ese sangre-sucia el lugar que se merece- _gritó Malfoy, recibiendo por tal comentario un codazo en sus costillas por parte de Alex y una mirada furiosa de Hermione justo en el momento que dos rayos volaban en dirección contraria, a Goyle le salieron horribles furúnculos en la cara, mientras que Dean vomitaba babosas.

_-Parkinson y...- _Lupin pareció mirar a todos los alumnos, miró a Alex, luego a Harry pero fijó su mirada en Hermione _-Granger- _la castaña caminó hacia el centro de la habitación y se ubicó donde correspondía a los duelistas, mientras que la Slytherin se paró frente a Malfoy y Roberts y con su típica cara de superioridad dijo:

_-Ahora está sangre-sucia va a tener lo que se merece- _se dio vuelta y caminó con su típico andar pedante, Harry se adelantó para quedar junto a Alex y vio como la castaña imitaba burlonamente la cara de su compañera. Pansy se ubicó frente a Hermione y tras la señal de Lupin ambas chicas gritaron al mismo tiempo:

_-Sectusempra- _Alex nerviosa tomó la mano de Harry, por su parte Hermione al mismo tiempo gritaba:

_-Impedimenta- _por lo cual el hechizo fue desviado, la Slytherin iba a volver a atacar pero Lupin interrumpió

_-La idea es que no nos hagamos daño cuando estamos entrenando señorita Parkinson...muy bien bloqueado el hechizo Hermione- _la castaña hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, miró con odio a la Slytherin y se fue a ubicar junto a Ron

_-A ver veamos quién nos queda...Malfoy y...- _todos miraron a Harry _-...Longbottom- _al escuchar mencionar el nombre de Neville, Draco lanzó una risa burlesca e hizo un gesto de que eso era demasiado fácil. Neville caminó nervioso hacia el centro de la habitación, miró a todos sus compañeros y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry, éste le hizo un gesto de apoyo con la mirada, entonces el Gryffindor se puso en posición, esperó la señal del profesor y lanzó un hechizo que impactó en el pecho de Malfoy y lo hizo volar por los aires sin siquiera poder éste reaccionar, todos los de la casa de Neville rieron a carcajadas al igual que Alex, la cual disimuló su sonrisa girando la cabeza hacia atrás

_-Felicitaciones Longbottom, muy buena ejecución del hechizo...- _felicitó Lupin a Neville, mientras Draco se levantaba y miraba con odio al profesor _-ahora Potter y Roberts- _ambos se pusieron serios y se miraron, se encaminaron al centro de la habitación y se pusieron en posición, Lupin dio la orden y ambos a la vez gritaron:

_-Expeliarmus- _los hechizos chocaron en mitad del salón, provocando un brillo cegador, ninguno de los dos soltó la varita hasta que se perdió la conexión y ambos fueron expulsados hacia atrás, Alex reaccionó más rápido diciendo:

_-Desmaius_

_-Protego- _Harry no había alcanzado a reaccionar, pero el profesor había sido más rápido y paró el ataque de la alumna, miró a ambos con furia contenida _-se ha terminado la clase se pueden retirar_- Hermione iba a protestar pero Lupin alzó la voz para ordenar: -_¡fuera!- _los alumnos se apresuraron en salir _-Potter y Roberts se quedan- _los aludidos se miraron y se volvieron, Harry pudo ver a Ron y Hermione despidiéndose de él desde la puerta, aunque puede que el pelirrojo se estuviera despidiendo de Alex, o quizá lo hacía de los dos a la vez.

Una vez que salieron todos los alumnos Remus cerró la puerta y los miró a los ojos

_-Les exijo, a ambos, que cambien de hechizo...-_ Alex y Harry se miraron confusos _-el expeliarmus es un buen hechizo pero ya casi está obsoleto, es muy fácil de rechazar y sin mencionar que es el más usado y conocido por todos los magos, y puede que les haya sido efectivo alguna vez pero quiero más variedad de ustedes, sobre todo ustedes- _los chicos se miraban sin decir nada, Lupin parecía realmente molesto pero también decepcionado, el hombre lobo suspiró para relajarse _-ustedes dos son los alumnos que corren más peligro hoy en día y a los que veo en un futuro cercano en duelo con mortífagos...ambos ya se han enfrentado a ellos y han salido airosos, pero no todos reciben una maldición de Voldemort y sobreviven para contarlo y sin duda ustedes dos son una infracción a la norma...- _Harry miró confuso a Alex

_-¿Recibiste una maldición de Voldemort?- _la chica negó con la cabeza confusa.

_-Si lo hiciste, no fue una imperdonable como Harry pero si una muy potente...- _la chica miraba totalmente desconcertada al profesor _-fue en el ataque a tu casa, la que te llegó al brazo, fue lanzada directamente por Voldemort y te aseguro que no fue un simple expeliarmus...así que les exijo a ambos que dejen de jugar y practiquen hechizos más potentes...ahora retírense- _los chicos se encaminaron hacia la puerta _-por cierto Alex, creo que Harry merece saber la verdad ¿no?- _la chica asintió y salieron juntos de la habitación.

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia el comedor en silencio entraron ahí y todos los miraron preocupados, Alex puso cara de desagrado y le dijo a Harry

_-Te veo a las 5 en mi habitación- _y se marcho hacia la mesa Slytherin

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Sábado por la mañana, todos los Gryffindors y Slytherins desayunaban muy entusiasmados incluso un poco excitados, en unas cuantas horas disputarían su primer partido de la temporada para ambas casas, todas tenían toda la ilusión de ganar. Ron y Ginny hablaban insistentemente de las jugadas que realizarían hoy, Ginny era la nueva capitana, Harry le había cedido el puesto, aunque seguía siendo el buscador de su casa. Hermione leía como siempre en las mañanas el profeta, mientras que él tenía su verde mirada perdida en su plato de cereal, desde que había hablado con Alex había quedado muy pensativo, sabía que la chica tendría algo que ver con la derrota de Voldemort pero la veía solo como una fuente de información, pero desde el día de los duelos su forma de ver a la chica cambió, ambos habían pasado por una experiencia muy parecida, él siendo sólo un bebé por lo cual no tenía grandes recuerdos, ella hace tan poco y sin embargo se veía tan fuerte, tan entera, sin duda la admiraba por eso.

Fijó su mirada en la mesa Slytherin donde la castaña hablaba con la misma chica de Hufflepuff de la otra vez ¿sería ella su hermana? parecían discutir. Ginny que estaba frente a Harry en ese momento se volteó a ver lo que el chico miraba, arrugó la nariz al notarlo pero siguió hablando con su hermano aunque ya la sonrisa se había borrado de su cara. Harry parecía idiotizado con Alex, y los últimos días había sido así, siempre se le quedaba viendo, lo que la gente no sabía era que el ojiverde si miraba a la chica pero sin verla, es decir, miraba más allá que su exterior, sentía admiración por ella, de pronto Alex miró a la mesa Gryffindor y sus miradas se conectaron, entonces Harry lo notó, era la chica de su sueño, era a su familia a quién habían atacado y el lo había soñado, de pronto su cicatriz empezó a arder tanto que tuvo que llevarse la mano hacia ella

_-Harry- _Hermione lo zarandeaba de la manga de la túnica _-¿Harry estás bien? ¿qué te pasa? te ves pálido...- _le decía la chica preocupada, Harry rompió el contacto visual con Alex y miró a sus amigos los cuales los observaban preocupados _- ¿te está doliendo tu cicatriz?_

_-No- _mintió _-no es eso...creo que es un simple dolor de cabeza- _dijo aguantando el dolor, la expresión preocupada seguía en la cara de su amiga, pero los pelirrojos parecían ya más relajados tanto así que Ron confesó:

_-Deben ser los nervios...anoche no pude dormir nada de los nervios me dolía el estómago- _todos lo miraron con cara de que estaba loco, pero Harry sonrío, a veces la inocencia de Ron lo ayudaba a salir de los problemas _-¡¿por qué me miran así?! es nuestro primer partido del año, además es contra Slytherin y debemos derrotar a esas serpientes traicioneras_

_-Hey tu novia está ahí- _le recordó Hermione con un tono celoso de voz _- y por lo que veo también va a jugar- _todos se voltearon a verla, Harry no lo había notado pero sí, Alex estaba vestida con el traje de quidditch de su casa, la chica, al notar que todos la estaban mirando los saludó con la mano. En ese mismo momento Draco se acercó a un oído de ella y de modo amenazante le susurró:

_-Espero que tu amor por los Gryffindor´s no nos haga perder este partido...- _la chica lo miró furiosa y abandonó la mesa

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Las gradas estaban totalmente teñidas de verde y rojo, los alumnos vitoreaban y apoyaban el equipo de sus casas, el marcador iba en un ajustado 30-20 para Gryffindor, Krum, como invitado especial, era el arbitro del partido y se acababa de ganar el odio de los Slytherin puesto que había cobrado un penal en su contra, el cual lo convirtió Ginny con un tiro perfecto. Harry y Draco volaban alrededor de la cancha intentando atrapar la escurridiza snitch, en dos ocasiones Malfoy estuvo a punto de atraparla mientras que Harry había tenido una posibilidad.

Ya llevaban más de dos horas de partido, y para el tiempo jugado los marcadores se habían mantenido bastante bajos, los dos guardianes estaban haciendo un trabajo fenomenal. Harry estaba suspendido en su escoba a un lado del campo, no veía la snitch por ninguna parte y al parecer Malfoy tampoco, pues ahora estaba junto a Alex dándole órdenes, la chica lo miró furiosa justo en el momento en que Ginny hacia el efecto Finbourg en un intentó de anotar, la quaffle iba directo al aro, parecía que Alex no iba a llegar pero en una arriesgada jugada, en la cual la chica quedó afirmada de su escoba sólo con una mano logró evitar otro tanto de Gryffindor provocando el aplauso de toda la multitud, sin embargo ella no los tomó en cuenta y se acercó furiosa a Malfoy y le gritó

_-¡DEJA DE DARME ÓRDENES QUE YO SÉ MUY BIEN LO QUE HAGO...AHORA HAZ TU PARTE Y ATRAPA ESA MALDITA SNITCH!- _Draco la miró con superioridad, luego miró tras la chica y voló a toda velocidad hacia un punto a las espaldas de Alex, Harry sin pensarlo imitó a Malfoy y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la snitch dorada.

Ambos buscadores se encontraron en su trayectoria, volando con los cuerpos pegados uno a otro, todo el mundo emitió un sonido de sorpresa y prestó toda la atención a ellos. La snitch se escabullía frente a ellos, ambos iban a la misma velocidad cada vez más cerca de su dorado objetivo, estiraron sus brazos al mismo tiempo, y al momento que sus manos se encerraban en torno de la snitch sus capas se enredaron provocando que ambos cayeran rápidamente hasta estrellarse contra el césped unos cuantos metros más abajo. Krum detuvo el juego y descendió, fue el primero en llegar junto ellos:

_-¿Muchachos están bien?- _ambos mascullaron algo entre dientes y levantaron la mano juntos...los dos tenían la snitch entre sus manos, todos emitieron un sonido de sorpresa y se miraron perplejos, Draco y Harry se miraban con odio. En el aire Alex se había reunido con los dos hermanos Weasley y miraban igual de sorprendidos que todos la situación:

_-¿Y cómo vamos a saber quién ganó ahora?- _preguntaron al unísono el pelirrojo y la castaña, luego se miraron y sonrieron mientras Ginny los miraba más sorprendida. Mientras descendían vieron que Víktor se alejaba con la snitch en la mano e iba hacia donde estaba la profesora Hooch

_-¿Cómo estás Harry?- _preguntó preocupada la pelirroja, a pesar de que ambos estaban de pie la caída había sido considerable.

_-Bien gracias Gin- _dijo el ojiverde sonriéndole tiernamente a la chica, ella lo miró embobada por un rato hasta que fue interrumpida por la voz de Krum

_-Escúchenme porr favorr- _dijo hablando con la varita en su cuello utilizando el hechizo sonorus para aumentar el tono de su voz _-cómo algunos de ustedes saben, las snitchs dorradas están embrrujadas, no sólo parra evitarr serr atrrapadas porr los buscadorres, si no que también tienen memorria de quién fue el prrimerro en tocarrlas, con la señorrita Hooch analizamos la snitch y ésta nos ha develado cual de los dos buscadorres posó sus manos prrimerro en ella, así que les pido porr favorr a ambos equipos que se agrrupen, los Grryffindorrs a mi derrecha porr favorr, y los Slytherrins a mi izquierrda- _dijo señalando con la mano la posición, los siete jugadores de cada casa se ubicaron en el lugar que les correspondían mientras la multitud ya había ingresado al campo formando un círculo en torno de los equipos, Hermione se ubicó al lado de Ron, Krum le dirigió una mirada significativa y el pelirrojo bufó enojado _-porr favorr acerrquénse a mí los dos buscadorres- _Draco y Harry lo hicieron, entonces Krum elevó la mano con la Snitch sobre su cabeza _-la snitch dorrada a sido ganada por...- _todos lo miraron expectantes, Víktor miró a su alrededor complacido, amaba tener toda la atención puesta en él por lo cual prolongó el momento _-bueno, el prrimerr buscadorr en tocarr la snitch dorrada fue el buscadorr del equipo de...- _otro silencio, para después bajar la mano y posicionarla sobre la mano del buscador ganador mientras decía _-SLYTHERIN_

Todos los de la casa de las serpientes estallaron en gritos y aplausos, Draco de la emoción tomó a Alex en brazos y la dio vueltas en el aire mientras que con la otra mano enseñaba la snitch dorada como un trofeo. Los Gryffindor fueron dejando poco a poco el campo cabizbajos mientras que los Slytherins empezaban a celebrar sacando botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y otras bebidas, sin importarle la mirada acusativa de los profesores.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

La celebración Slytherin se alargó toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena, la mesa estaba muy alegre y seguían celebrando algunos bailaban sobre sus sillas o saltaban ridículamente, mientras los Gryffindors los miraban con recelo y cierta envidia. En el centro de la mesa estaba todo el equipo ganador. Hermione se abría paso entre los alumnos de esa casa, muchos la miraban desagradablemente o le decían groserías más ella no les hacía caso, llegó al centro de la mesa y tocó el hombro de Alex, la chica se volteó con una sonrisa boba en la cara, Hermione notó que varios Slytherins estaban con esa cara y que al parecer no sólo estaban borrachos

_-Tengo que hablar contigo Alex, necesito pedirte un favor_

_-AH no la molestes sangre-sucia no ves que estamos celebrando-_ intervino Malfoy antes de que Alex pudiera responder, Hermione lo miró a los ojos con furia y notó que tenía las pupilas dilatadas por lo que negó con la cabeza

_-Es urgente, o si no, no te molestaría- _la chica le sonrió y se puso de pie para alejarse de la multitud

_-¿Qué quieres Hermiiioooonee?- _dijo con un tono de voz gracioso, la Gryffindor la miró y arrugó la nariz

_-Quizá no es el momento pero... ¿te acuerdas de ese libro que nos pasaste a mí y a Harry?- _la castaña de Slytherin asintió con la cabeza _-bueno Ron me dijo que tenías más de ese tipo...y quería saber si yo...bueno si me dejabas verlos..._

_-Ahh era eso...sigo sin entender para qué quieren saber de esos temas...pero sí puedes verlos cuando quieras no hay problema_

_-¿Puede ser ahora?- _la chica lo pareció pensar, miró hacia la mesa donde todos sus compañeros de casa estaban celebrando y arrugó la nariz, entonces Not llegó junto a ellas y tirando a Alexandra del brazo dijo:

_-¡Hey guardiana ¿qué haces?! ¡ven a celebrar con nosotros!- _la chica le sonrío, luego se pasó la mano por el cuello y se sacó una cadena que tenía colgada una llave

_-Toma- _le dijo a Hermione extendiéndole la llave con la mano izquierda _-están en el baúl de mi pieza en la habitación del premio...saca los que quieras- _Hermione le sonrío y agarró la llave, bajando la mirada hasta el antebrazo semi desnudo de la chica y le pareció ver una extraña marca muy similar a la de...pero no pudo identificarla puesto que Alex se volteó y se fue con sus compañeros.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Hermione salía con tres libros bajo el brazo de la habitación de Alex, se sentía incómoda revisando las cosas de otras personas así que prefirió leerlos en la sala común de la pieza del premio anual, sin quererlo cuando salía botó unos pergaminos de Alex, apoyó los libros sobre la cama para recoger los papeles cuando de pronto en su mano aparece un dibujo...un dibujo de Ron acostado en la cama y con el torso desnudo Hermione lo miró con los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas, dio vuelta el pergamino y al otro lado vio que había algo escrito por la letra de Alexandra, atrás del pergamino decía: _"Ron durmiendo en mi cama de la habitación del premio anual, así como lo ha hecho todo está última semana"_

Abajo de tales palabras salía la fecha que era del martes 15 de octubre:

_-Así que es aquí donde dormías Ron- _murmuró la castaña mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra hasta transformarse en una cascada de lágrimas.


	17. LA GRAN CAÍDA

_**CAPÍTULO 16: LA GRAN CAÍDA **_

--

Al otro día del triunfo de Slytherin los de esa casa durmieron hasta tarde, sólo algunos se despertaron para el almuerzo, ya se estaba acabando la hora de almuerzo cuando Alex entró al Gran Comedor, aún somnolienta, despeinada y con los ojos rojos. Harry y Ron la miraron extrañados, a Hermione no la habían visto en todo el día:

_-¡Hey Alex!- _la llamó Ron, la chica se acercó a la mesa Gryffindor y se dejó caer en ella apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos quedando semi acostada sobre la mesa

_-Hola chicos... ¿cómo están?- _ambos al ver el estado de la chica se miraron y se rieron

_-Bien...aunque pareces que tú estás mejor- _contestó Ron burlándose

_-No molestes que muero de hambre- _dijo levantando la cabeza y viendo lo que quedaba en la mesa _-bueno supongo que a nadie le va a molestar que me coma lo que queda acá- _dijo la chica mientras se servía un gran plato con un poco de todo lo que quedaba

_-Hey Alex, ¿Hermione se quedó en la pieza del premio anual anoche?_

_-¿Qué?- _dijo la chica mirándolos despistada, ambos rieron _-ahh no...no creo, yo llegué hoy temprano y no había nadie en su pieza- _ambos se miraron extrañados _-¿qué se les perdió o qué?...quizá anda con Krum- _sugirió la chica Ron se puso rojo de ira

_-No creo- _dijo Harry _-a propósito con Ron y Hermione tenemos que salir hoy en la tarde, iremos al pueblo, ¿necesitas que te traigamos algo?- _Ron lo miró curioso

_-No gracias...vayan a sus aventuras misteriosas tranquilos...- _respondió la chica, Ron no entendía nada. Los dos amigos se quedaron acompañando a Alex hasta que terminará bajo la atenta mirada de varios alumnos puesto que era muy raro ver a una Slytherin comiendo en una mesa Gryffindor.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Alex caminaba cómo sonámbula por el castillo, cuando iba hacia su habitación se había encontrado con su hermana Isabel la cual estaba llorando por algo que le había dicho Patty y la tuvo que consolar, tras una hora y dejarla más tranquila y con sus compañeras de Hufflepuff recién se dirigía a su habitación y a su tan anhelada cama. En una de las vueltas del castillo escuchó que alguien la llamaba, no quería voltearse por lo que prefirió hacer que no escuchaba, pero era una voz muy insistente así que relajó el paso y esperó a que la alcanzarán pero sin voltearse ya que tenía la esperanza de que la dejaran en paz

_-¡HEY TÚ! a ti te andaba buscando Alexandra Belén Roberts- _le dijo una furiosa chica, pero por el estado post celebración que se encontraba Alex no notó ese tono furioso en su voz

_-¡Hermione! hace un rato estuve con Harry y Ron...¡AAAUUUUCHHHH!- _Alex no se dio cuenta cómo, pero en un momento había estado parada de frente a la castaña de Gryffindor hablándole y de pronto recibió un puñetazo directo en su cara que provocó que cayera el piso y sangrara _-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCA HERMIONE? ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS? ¿QUÉ TE HICE?- _preguntó Alex desde el piso mientras se llevaba una mano entre la boca y la nariz tocándose la sangre

_-¡¿QUÉ QUÉ ME PASO?!- _decía una entre furiosa e histérica Hermione _-¡¿EN SERIO QUIERES SABER QUÉ ME PASO?!...¡ESTO ME PASÓ!- _dijo la chica mientras le tiraba un papel en la cara a Alexandra y la dejaba ahí tirada. Alex agarró el papel en el aire, lo acercó a su cara lo miró, se quejó del dolor y bajo la mano quedando tirada en el suelo quejándose

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Ron llegó corriendo, estaba muy preocupado

_-¡Ron cálmate!- _le salió al paso su hermana _-no es tan grave- _le intentó de explicar pero el pelirrojo no le prestó atención y entró empujando las puertas a la enfermería y se acercó corriendo a la cama donde estaba ella:

_-¡Alex... ¿qué paso?...¿quién te hizo esto?- _dijo mientras tomaba la mano de su amiga

_-¿Qué crees que la pasó?- _cuestionó Malfoy _-tu amiguita fue, la sangre-sucia esa- _Alex se quejaba e intentaba hacer que Malfoy se callase

_-¿Hermione?...¿Hermione te hizo esto?_

_-Ron no es nada no te preocupes..._

_-¿Cómo que no es nada?- _intervino Draco _-gracias a esa sangre-sucia vas a tener que pasar toda la noche en la enfermería- _miró con supremacía a Ron, en ese momento Ginny entraba a la enfermería acompañada de Harry _-por suerte que recapacitaste Weasley y dejaste esa estúpida obsesión por la muggle esa, sin duda lo más inteligente que has hecho a sido cambiarla por Alex, que es sangre totalmente pura- _la chica lo miró con molestia _-he escuchado que tu padre es mejor mirado ya en el ministerio...incluso se está pensando en subirle el sueldo Weasley y todo gracias a ustedes dos- _dijo señalando a los dos hermanos _-que se están relacionando por fin con gente de acuerdo a su rango de sangre..._

_-Ya basta Malfoy- _se quejó Alexandra _-Ron no le hagas caso..._

_-Pero lo que yo no entiendo por qué Hermione te hizo esto_

_-Porque es un an..._- iba a decir Draco pero Alex lo miró con desapruebo, pero Ginny lo interrumpió

_-¿Qué es esto?- _dijo tomando el dibujo de Ron _-huy hermano no sabía que te gustaban estas cosas...- _Ron miró el dibujo y se puso rojo, Harry tras el hombro de su amigo pudo verlo y se sorprendió

_-Vaya es un muy buen dibujo... ¿quién lo hizo?_

_-Yo lo hice...- _aclaró Alex

_-¿Y Hermione lo descubrió, no?- _dijo Ginny sacando sus propias conclusiones _-así que Hermione te golpeó porque estaba celosa...jaja no me lo esperaba de ella_

_-¿Me vas a decir que por esto te golpeo Hermione?- _cuestionó Ron con una breve sonrisa apareciendo en su cara, Alex asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole con complicidad de vuelta al pelirrojo. Harry se aclaró la garganta y dijo:

_-Ron, ya nos tenemos que ir- _el pelirrojo asintió

_-Prometo venirte a ver después...te traeré..._

_-Ranas de chocolate- _dijo la Slytherin con cara de niñita buena, Ron asintió con la cabeza y miró a Malfoy

_-Oh, no te preocupes, nosotros la cuidamos- _dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Ginny mirando con odio a Harry

_-Claro que no, ése es mi trabajo y ustedes ya se tienen que ir...no puede haber tanta gente en la enfermería- _reclamó Madame Pomfrey apareciendo a las espaldas del rubio y llevando un frasco en las manos _-ahora Alexandra tómate esto, te hará dormir mientras te curas, ni cuenta te darás- _la chica se llevó el frasco a la nariz y la arrugó, olía horrible, miró a Ron el cual le sonrío de vuelta y se tragó el contenido del frasco lo más rápido que pudo. Poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando mientras veía como la enfermera hacía salir a sus amigos.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Alexandra no supo cuanto durmió, se despertó y la enfermería estaba en total silencio y penumbras, se volteó para tomar de su mesita el vaso de agua pero vio que estaba vacío. Miró a su alrededor buscando a la enfermera pero no la encontró, entonces decidió levantarse para buscarla mejor.

_-¿Madame Pomfrey?- _preguntó al aire mientras se calzaba sus zapatillas de levantarse, empezó a caminar por entre las camas vacías mientras repetía la misma pregunta y no veía a nadie, a medida que pasaba por el lado de las camas, y sin que ella se diera cuenta figuras se materializaban y se sentaban a sus espaldas con las sábanas cubriéndolos. Llegó hasta la puerta de la enfermería la que al intentar abrirla notó que estaba cerrada, tiró de la puerta intentando forzarla pero no hubo caso, gritó pero nadie la escuchó, entonces miró hacia un lado y en el suelo vio un cuerpo tirado entre dos camas _-¡Madame Pomfrey!- _exclamó acercándose y arrodillándose frente a ella _-Madame Pomfrey reaccione ¿que le pasó?- _se puso de pie y se volteó encontrándose de frente con cinco figuras ya conocidas por ella

_-¡Vaya, vaya! ¡miren a quién tenemos aquí!- _se burló una voz de mujer

_-Bellatrix- _susurró la muchacha sorprendida

_-¿Qué te sorprende tanto?, ¿acaso creías que no te íbamos encontrar acá?- _dijo una voz áspera, la chica le dirigió una mirada furiosa _-ah, veo que me recuerdas... ¿cómo está tu hermano?_

_-¿Qué hacen acá?...¿qué quieren?- _preguntó nerviosa metiendo su mano en la túnica sin tocar nada _-maldición- _dijo más para sí y miró con miedo a los mortífagos

_-¿Qué pasó?, ¿no tienes varita?- _se burló otro de los mortífagos _-¡qué descuido de tu parte! y que desilusión, pensamos que tu padre te había enseñado mejor a cómo defenderte...ah ups verdad que no era tu real padre- _la chica mientras le hablaban se había ido acercando a la ventana, se apoyó contra ella y miró hacia abajo, estaba a gran altura y no veía a nadie cerca cómo para pedir ayuda

_-¿Qué buscan?...¿cómo entraron acá?- _dijo tratando de ganar tiempo, entonces vio que una pequeña figura de elfo se movía por la habitación, Bellatrix miró en dirección del elfo y se rió luego observando a Alex

_-Hay que saber utilizar a las criaturas inferiores- _y estalló en carcajadas, Alex la miró nerviosa todos la apuntaban directamente con la varita

_-Lo sé...Colagusano me fue de gran ayuda la otra vez- _la mujer la miró seria, luego miró a Colagusano que miraba a la chica con odio y estalló nuevamente en carcajadas con el resto de los mortífagos, Pettigrew le dirigió una mirada furiosa, entonces Alex pensó que esa era su oportunidad, tomó un polvo que había sobre un velador y se lo arrojó a la cara a la mortífaga, luego se subió sobre la cornisa de la ventana y sin detenerse a pensarlo se lanzó al vacío

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Tonks y Lupin caminaban del brazo de vuelta al castillo tras haber ido a visitar a Hagrid, al sentir los vidrios de la ventana de la enfermería quebrarse miraron hacia el lugar y vieron un cuerpo cayendo:

_-¡ENGORGIO!- _gritó Lupin apuntando su varita hacia los arbustos que estaban bajo la ventana y corriendo hacia el lugar, cuando llegaron se encontraron a una lastimada Alex saliendo del lugar

_-MORTÍFAGOS_- gritó la chica en cuanto vio a los dos aurores- _¡hay mortífagos en la enfermería!_

_-¿QUÉ?- _exclamó Tonks, entonces los tres miraron al aire y vieron salir 5 figuras sobre escobas por la misma ventana que la chica cayó, Lupin y Tonks los persiguieron corriendo, en el camino se encontraron a dos chicos que venían con sus escobas y se las arrebataron, antes de tomar altura Lupin vio a Bill y Krum que venían del campo de quidditch junto a Fleur y Ginny

_-¡BILL MORTÍFAGOS!- _le gritó Lupin mostrando el aire, el pelirrojo le arrebató de la mano la escoba a Ginny mientras que Krum se subió en la de él y los fueron persiguiendo también, mientras Alex llegaba corriendo junto a las dos chicas

_-¿ALEX que te pasó?- _preguntó Ginny mirando el brazo izquierdo a la chica que le sangraba

_-Me atacaron mortífagos en la enfermería_

_-Maldición- _dijo Ginny mientras la quitaba la escoba a otro alumno y se elevaba gritándoles a la chicas _-busquen a Neville y que reúnan al Ejército Dumbledore que los necesitamos_

_-¿Ejército Dumbledore?- _preguntó extrañada Alex, entonces vio que Fleur tenía la varita en mano _-permiso- _dijo arrebatándole la varita a la francesa _-busca a McGonnagall- _le ordenó mientras corría y se subía sobre un threstal

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaban desde Hogsmeade después de su excursión, la cual no había dado ningún resultado, cómo toda la tarde el pelirrojo y la chica se la pasaron peleando, ya que Ron le recriminaba lo que le había hecho a Alex.

_-Hermione insisto Alex no merecías que le hicieras eso...o sea ¿por un ataque de celos le rompes la nariz?- _Hermione paró en seco y se volteo a mirar al chico

_-¿Y quién te dijo que yo estoy celosa de tu novia?_

_-¡Vamos, ¿por qué o si no le golpeaste y le tiraste este dibujo?- _la encaró el muchacho mostrándole el pergamino con el dibujo, la chica miró exasperada el dibujo y los ojos azules de Ron, lanzó un bufido y se dio vuelta y siguió caminando _-ah y no me hablas... ¿ves que tengo razón? no tienes ningún buen motivo para explicar lo que hiciste..._

Harry se había quedado atrás, ya se había acostumbrado que en el caso de esas peleas lo mejor era dejar a sus dos amigos solos o mantenerse lo más apartado posible, entonces dirigió su mirada al cielo y vio rayos verdes y rojos que salían en distintas direcciones sobre Hogwarts, al parecer Hermione también lo había notada por que había parado nuevamente su caminar delante de los chicos y miraba el cielo

_-¿Qué es eso Harry?...¿es en el colegio no?- _el ojiverde no alcanzó a asentir cuando vio al pelirrojo correr en dirección a Hogwarts, ambos lo siguieron

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-Maldición niñas ya vuelvan...además Alex la mano derecha no es tu mano de combate y no estás con tu varita- _decía Lupin a Ginny y a la castaña

_-No, hay que alejarlos del colegio- _respondía la Slytherin tercamente mientra lanzaba hechizo contra los mortífagos, los cuales si bien eran menos usaban magia más avanzada

_-De eso nos encargamos los de la Orden...ahora les exijo a ambas que vuelvan- _les ordenaba a las chicas el licántropo justo cuando esquivaba un hechizo derribador, el cual dio en la escoba de Ginny

_-AAAAAHHHHHHH- _gritó la pelirroja mientras caía al vacío

_-GINNYYYYYYYY- _gritó Bill mientras que él y Krum se tiraban en picada con su escoba para intentar detener a la pelirroja.

--

Tonks era perseguida de cerca por Bellatrix que descargaba todo su arsenal de hechizos en contra de su sobrina, Lupin se enfrentaba a dos mortífagos a la vez, mientras que Alex apenas se la podía con uno, un último mortífago estaba perdido del campo visual de los aurores. La menor de los tres estuvo a punto de ser impactada por una maldición lanzada desde su espalda cuando alguien gritó

_-Protego- _la maldición rebotó muy cerca de ella, se volteó y se encontró con la profesora McGonnagall, junto a Neville, Luna y otros alumnos de Hogwarts y susurró para sí

_-El ejército Dumbledore- _pero tuvo que volverse al ver que a Tonks le habían dado en su escoba y volaba fuera de control, la persiguió y la hizo subirse a su thestral, formando las dos juntas una gran dupla de combate.

--

Con la llegada de los profesores y el ejército Dumbledore los mortífagos decidieron retirarse del cielo hacia los lugares aledaños al colegio donde se desaparecieron. Al descender se encontraron con Bill y Krum, siendo atendidos por Fleur cerca de un arbusto

_-¿Y Ginny?- _preguntó Alex al ver que eran heridas superficiales las que presentaban los dos hombres

_-En la cabaña de Hagrid...Draco Malfoy la salvó- _explicó Bill, Alex asintió con la cabeza

_-Creo que esto te pertenece_- le dijo Alex a Fleur entregándole la varita _-voy a ver a Ginny- _dijo la Slytherin encaminándose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid mientras escuchaba que Tonks le gritaba que tenían que curarle ese brazo. En mitad del camino alguien la agarró del codo herido y la acercó a las sombras de los árboles _-aaahhh- _se quejó la muchacha, al ver quién la tiraba se sorprendió _-¿MAlfoy?...¿qué haces acá?...¡Salvaste a Ginny!- _el chico no la tomó en cuenta

_-Alex tus hermanos corren peligro...después de ti vienen ellos_

_-Pero es imposible que sepan donde están...además que el lugar está protegido..._

_-Lograron entrar a Hogwarts...créeme es solo cuestión de tiempo para que los ataquen, a no ser que entregues lo que buscan...- _la chica lo miró con cara de desconfianza _-créeme, mi padre es uno de ellos...- _y tras decir eso el chico se desapareció entre las sombras

_-MALFOY...DRACO..._- gritó la chica pero no le respondía, se volvió a tomar el brazo herido con el otro brazo y preguntó al aire _-¿pero ya saben donde están?_

_-¡ALEX!- _dijo Ron llegando junto a Harry y Hermione desde las espaldas de la chica y abrazándola _-¿qué pasó?...vimos los rayos desde el camino_

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA: Gracias a MacarenaHPfan por tus comentarios...al menos alguien lee mi historia y me deja un review...y seguiré con mi terquedad y continuare subiendo capítulos, aunque debo reconocer que llevo días pensando una nueva historia con una pareja un tanto extraña que no he leído ningún fic de esta pareja...Y PD: Somos tocallas jaja nos llamamos igual...saludos**


	18. ATAQUE A LA MADRIGUERA

_**CAPÍTULO 17: ATAQUE A LA MADRIGUERA: **_

_**--**_

Los días posteriores al ataque mortífago Hogwarts era un caos, llegaban muchas lechuzas con cartas de padres preocupados por sus hijos, además muchos alumnos habían sido retirados del colegio por temor de lo que podía pasar. La población estudiantil había disminuido en un 50 prácticamente, quedando en el colegio casi puros alumnos que cursaban su último año, muchos hijos de muggles que sus padres no se enteraban de la situación del mundo mágico y algunos hijos de familias de magos, las cuales eran tanto como aliadas como contrarias al señor tenebroso.

Del círculo cercano al trío quedaban casi la mayoría de los alumnos, salvo por Lavender que fue retirada por sus padres. De Malfoy no se tenían rastros así como de Crabbe, pero Parkinson y Goyle seguían igual de desagradables que siempre.

Alex después de la caída tuvo que usar cabestrillo por un tiempo, durante su recuperación se empezó a juntar más con Ron, Harry y Ginny, pero se siguió llevando mal con Hermione.

Por su parte la directiva del colegio decidió redoblar la seguridad del colegio, era común ver miembros de la Orden rondando las inmediaciones y nuevos hechizos protectores eran levantados día a día; en ese momento el cuarteto iba en dirección a los invernaderos cuando pasaron junto al profesor Flitwick que estaba haciendo un encantamiento:

_-¿Creen que resistan los encantamientos y hechizos?- _preguntó Ron preocupado con la mirada pérdida, los otros tres movieron la cabeza de lado a lado encogiéndose de hombros

_-No lo sé, pero creo que vale la pena intentar cualquier cosa- _respondió Alex _-sobretodo considerando quienes quedamos en el colegio- _los tres la miraron extrañados, ella les devolvió la mirada y continúo _-no sé si se han dado cuenta, pero en el colegio la mayoría de los hijos de los mortífagos se han marchado, y los que quedan la mayoría son mayores de edad por lo cual no me extrañaría que también ya lo sean, de los demás alumnos, muchos son los considerados traidores de sangre, la gran mayoría son alumnos mestizos o bien no de sangre pura y el resto son hijos de muggles...en otras palabras, todo lo que odia Voldemort, sin contar de que hay muchos hijos de aurores, y obviamente Harry continua acá- _explicó la chica, los tres Gryffindors parecieron reflexionar en las palabras en un largo rato de silencio.

El ensimismamiento de los chicos fue interrumpido por la llegada de una gran lechuza desconocida por todos que se posó sobre el brazo malo de Alexandra extendiéndole la pata a ella, la chica tomó la carta que le entregaba el ave y la lechuza se fue volando. La Slytherin se quedó atrás para abrir la carta y leerla, cuando terminó de leerla se puso pálida y miró con pánico a Ron que se había volteado a mirarla:

_-¿Qué pasa?...¿qué dice la carta?- _la chica miró desconfiada a Hermione y Harry, el pelirrojo captó la mirada de su amiga y dijo _-ustedes vayan...después iremos..._

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Durante la clase de herbología Ron y Alex no paraban de secretearse, de hecho Madame Sprout les llamó la atención varias veces ganándose además miradas recriminadoras por parte de Hermione y Neville.

Después de la clase de herbología los chicos fueron a almorzar, Ron se sentó muy molesto en la mesa de Gryffindor tras haber tenido una acalorada conversación con la chica Slytherin, la cual estaba visiblemente molesta en su mesa.

_-¿Ron qué paso?- _preguntó Harry

_-Nada...es que le llegó una carta de Malfoy y cree que algo va a pasar entonces se puso histérica- _explicó Ron molesto

_-¿Algo como qué?- _preguntó Ginny mirando significativamente a su hermano, el cual molesto se encogió de hombros y se llevó un gran pedazo de carne a su boca. La pelirroja lo miró molesta y se puso de pie y para ir a hablar con Alex.

--

Hermione por su parte miraba nerviosa hacia la puerta de entrada al gran comedor, mordiéndose de vez en cuando el labio inferior

_-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?...¿esperas a alguien?_

_-¿No será a Vicky que te ha dado el plantón?- _preguntó Ron celoso con la boca llena de comida. La castaña lo miró molesta mas no le respondió

_-Oh al fin llegaron- _exclamó la castaña mientras se ponía de pie y se iba a hablar con Tonks y Krum. Harry miró extrañado a su amiga

_-¿Está extraña no?- _Ron hizo un gesto como que no le importaba, trago la comida y luego dijo:

_-Es mujer...¿no? Todas son extrañas- _Harry frunció el ceño, al parecer era un día de terquedad para Ron.

El ojiverde miró a su alrededor extrañado, todos estaban distintos ese día, entendía que la situación en general era bastante tensa, pero todos se comportaban de una forma muy peculiar, es más, si no hubiese visto la fecha en el calendario de Hermione casi no creía que ese día era 31 de Octubre y que en la noche tendrían una celebración por Halloween. Entonces al recordar la fecha su mirada se nubló, sintió sus ojos húmedos y pensó en sus padres.

--

_-Ron ella va a ir- _declaró Ginny sentándose junto al ojiverde y mirando a su hermano _-y creo que deberías ir con ella, yo intentaré ir más tarde pero no aseguro nada- _el pelirrojo miró con desagrado a su hermana y parecía querer reclamar _-y no digas que es histérica ni nada por el estilo, solo está preocupada y la entiendo- _Harry pasaba la mirada de uno a otro Weasley y no entendía nada, Ron tras un largo silencio bufó

_-Está bien la acompañaré- _dijo resignado mientras se ponía de pie dejando su plato a medias y yendo a buscar a Alexandra que acababa salir del gran comedor. Harry miró a Ginny exigiendo una explicación pero la pelirroja evitó su mirada mientras tomaba jugo.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-Ron me puedes explicar que hacemos en el campo de quidditch...me parece que es una pérdida de tiempo, y encima, ¿que haces con la escoba de Potter?...no creas que me voy a pasar la tarde mirándote volar y me voy a olvidar de ir- _reclamaba Alex mientras seguía a Ron al centro del campo, el chico se detuvo en medio, miró a ambos lados y se montó en la escoba _-¿RON?- _el pelirrojo no tomó en cuenta las palabras de la castaña y le obligó a sentarse detrás de él en la escoba, tras eso pasó algo por sobre la cabeza de ambos y se puso en vuelo _-¿Ron qué haces? ya te dije que yo...- _pero la chica se quedó callada al ver que el pelirrojo volaba cada vez más alto y fuera de los terrenos del colegio.

--

Tras unas horas de viaje, que a Alex se le hicieron eternas, Ron descendió sobre el jardín de La Madriguera, al caer hicieron un ruido seco, lo que alertó a Molly que estaba dándole comida a las gallinas. La mujer salió del gallinero con varita en mano y gritó:

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- _Alex veía que la madre de Ron miraba hacia el sector donde ellos estaban pero no los veía

_-¿Qué le pasa a tu madre?_

_-No nos ve por la capa_

_-¿Qué cap...?_

_-MUESTRÉNSE MALDITOS COBARDES O SI NO LES ASEGURO QUE...- _gritaba la señora Weasley apuntando hacia todos lados con su varita pero sin ver nada extraño. Entonces Ron quitó la capa de sobre la cabeza de ambos quedando expuestos a la mirada de la señora Weasley _-¿RON...hijo que hacen aquí?- _exclamó la mujer acercándose a ellos, segundos antes que Molly abrazara a su hijo dos figuras salieron de la nada poniendo sus varitas en el cuello de los dos muchachos.

_-¿Qué animal vio el tío por el cual llevas el segundo nombre y al poco tiempo murió? ¿Y cómo se llamaba ese tío?- _exigió la voz del gemelo que en ese momento apuntaba la garganta de Ron

_-Billius...vio un Grim- _respondió espantado Ron, entonces las varitas fueron retiradas del cuello de los chicos

_-Son ellos...- _exclamó el otro gemelo _-Ma ya te dijimos que no tenías que confiar tan rápido...podían ser cualquier persona utilizando poción multijugos- _la señora Weasley los miró avergonzada

_-¿QUÉ FUE TODO ESO?- _preguntó furioso Ron

_-Teníamos que comprobar tu verdadera identidad hermanito, en los días de hoy cualquiera puede estar en tu lugar...de hecho, aún no estamos seguros si es ella Fred- _dijo George mirando a Alex con desconfianza, la chica los miró nerviosa

_-Ya no los asusten- _exclamó la señora Weasley _-¿Qué los trae por acá chicos?- _Ron y Alex se miraron confusos, ninguno de los dos querían develar la verdadera razón de su visita pero no sabían que decir

_-Te veníamos a desear feliz cumpleaños atrasado Má- _dijo al fin Ron pasando un brazo por los hombros de la chica _-en cuanto Alex se enteró que fue ayer quiso venir- _la señora Weasley los miró afectuosamente y todos entraron a la casa.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

La tarde estaba muy fría por lo cual compartieron casi todo el tiempo adentro, los hermanos de Alex estaban felices de verla y ella también. Ron no estaba muy conforme con la visita por lo cual se pasó casi todo el rato en su pieza.

A media tarde llegó Ginny junto al señor Weasley, el cual explicó que por el ministerio había tenido que ir a Hogwarts y que se pasó a ver sus hijos y que Ginny lo convenció para que la trajera con él ya que su hermano estaba ahí saludando a su madre por el cumpleaños. Alex al verla le sonrió y ambas chicas se acercaron a hablar:

_-Vaya veo que encontraste la excusa perfecta_

_-La verdad es que la visita de mi padre fue como enviada por Merlín, nadie sospecho nada y como fue el cumpleaños de mamá- _se encogió de hombros la pelirroja y luego agregó _-eso sí debemos volver para la cena- _la castaña asintió, Ginny echó una mirada rápida a su familia la cual estaba distraída conversando y bajo el tono de voz para preguntarle _-¿no ha pasado nada extraño?_

_-No, Ron está medio molesto al parecer por haberlo hecho venir hasta aquí y que no pase nada...aunque no le veo lo malo a eso..._

_-Es que Ron no confía en Malfoy y por eso no quería venir_

_-Supongo...creo que lo iré a ver- _la castaña subió a hablar con su amigo y Ginny se fue a compartir con su familia y los hermanos de la chica.

--

Alex llegó a la habitación de Ron, llamó a la puerta y tras un momento entró, Ron estaba sobre su cama mirando el techo, la chica se sentó en el borde de la cama y analizó la pieza, Ron la miró molesto

_- ¿Te gustan los Chudley?- _le preguntó la chica con una gran sonrisa en su cara, el chico asintió con la cabeza _-es mi equipo favorito- _el chico se incorporó feliz de su cama y empezaron a hablar animadamente de quidditch y obviamente de los Cannons.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Ron y Alex ya llevaban como una hora conversando en la pieza del muchacho cuando de pronto sintieron un ruido como una explosión proveniente desde el primer piso, ambos se miraron asustados, tomaron sus varitas y bajaron las escaleras. Cuando llegaron abajo se encontraron con los gemelos bañados en una sustancia gelatinosa de color púrpura y riéndose a carcajadas mientras que la señora Weasley los recriminaba por estar usando sus productos en la casa, los hermanos de Alex también se reían de los gemelos, por lo cual al poco rato se empezaron todos a reír, incluida la mamá de Ron.

El señor Weasley, que no estaba en el salón cuando ocurrió eso entró con cara de preocupado al lugar miró a todos y dijo:

_-Paso algo en el ministerio y hay reunión de la Orden urgente en Hogwarts- _todos lo miraron preocupados, mientras que Ron, Ginny y Alex intercambiaban miradas de espanto _-chicos- _continuó el señor Weasley hablando con los tres _-reúnan sus cosas que se irán conmigo de vuelta- _los tres asintieron e hicieron lo que se les ordenó. Ron se dirigió hacia las escaleras para ir a su pieza pero la voz de la castaña lo detuvo:

_-¡Marge por Merlín ¿qué te pasa?!- _exclamó preocupada mientras se acercaba a su hermana menor que estaba junto a la ventana y se había orinado de pie _-perdón señora Weasley ella generalmente no hace esto.._

_-No te preocupes mi linda- _dijo con compresión Molly, mientras se acercaba a las hermanas. Entonces Alex miró a su hermana a la cara que tenía la vista pérdida fuera de la ventana, la sacudió un poco

_-¿Marge qué te pasa, qué ves?- _dijo al momento que levantaba la mirada al cielo y se encontró con la marca tenebrosa _-¡ROOONN!- _exclamó sacando su varita de entre sus ropas. El pelirrojo la imitó mientras se encaminaba hacia ella.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de entrada de La Madriguera fue destruida por un encantamiento, y aparecía en el umbral una figura mortífaga. El señor Weasley reaccionó antes de todo lanzando una maldición en contra de la figura la cual esquivó la maldición pero se alejó de la puerta. Inmediatamente la maldición del señor Weasley fue contra atacada por otras de los mortífagos, las cuales entraban por las ventanas, quebrando vidrios y derribando a todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. Los habitantes del interior de La Madriguera tuvieron que agacharse para evitar ser impactados por algún hechizo.

_-¡SON DEMASIADOS, HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!- _dijo el señor Weasley mientras dirigía a sus hijos y a la familia Roberts a la parte de atrás de la casa- _yo los distraeré...Molly ya sabes que hacer- _la mujer asintió, en ese momento un rayo ingresó provocando que se empezara a incendiar la casa. Los gemelos se quedaron con su padre, mientras que la señora Weasley guiaba a los más pequeños fuera de La Madriguera por una puerta trasera.

_-¡AHÍ ESTÁN! ¡SE ESCAPAN!- _chilló una voz al verlos afuera, Ron, Alex, Ginny y la señora Weasley formaron un círculo entorno de los niños para defenderlos; las maldiciones, hechizos, contrahechizos y demases iban y venían

_-Son muchos, no podremos con ellos- _dijo la señora Weasley _-niños ustedes huyan y mientras yo los distraigo...vayan a Hogwarts, o a la casa de la Tía Muriel- _decía Molly. En ese momento de la casa salió un patronus con forma de comadreja que se perdió en el bosque _-¡ARTHUR!- _gritó Molly corriendo en dirección a la casa. Entonces un rayo impactó en Marge, quién cayó al suelo sangrando pero no muerta. Alex la miró trastornada y sus ojos parecieron teñirse de rojo

_-Es a mí a la que buscan...váyanse al bosque y escóndanse...yo los distraigo mientras- _dijo corriendo directo hacia los mortífagos, los hermanos Weasley la vieron lanzar un maleficio en contra uno, el cual voló por los aires

_-¡ALEX NO ESPERA!- _gritó Ron tirando un hechizo en contra de Colagusano, a la vez que trataba de seguir a la castaña, pero Ginny lo tomó del brazo

_-Debemos sacarla de aquí Ron..- _dijo señalando a Marge -_yo aún no me sé aparecer y no hay otra forma de salir sin ser vistos- _dijo la menor de los Weasley mientras lanzaba una maldición en contra de un mortífago, en eso los gemelos salieron corriendo de la casa

_-¡CORRAN QUE LA CASA VA A EXPLOTAR!- _Ron miró desesperado, vio la figura de sus padres luchando en el jardín delantero contra algunos mortífagos y Alex siendo perseguida de cerca por otro mientras la chica se enfrentaba a Dolohov.

_-Accio capa, Accio saeta- _exclamó Ron, los dos objetos llegaron a su mano en el momento que los gemelos llegaban junto a ellos

Ron lanzó un par de hechizos a los mortífagos que atacaban a sus padres, y se disponía a lanzar uno en contra del que perseguía a la Slytherin cuando la casa estalló, se tuvo que tirar al suelo para evitar que algo le impacte. Al volver abrir los ojos vio a los gemelos corriendo hacia sus padres que seguían en pie, la explosión había aturdido al mortífago que perseguía a Alex, la cual en ese momento corría en dirección a ellos. Ginny por su parte tiraba hechizos de protección y de desarme a su alrededor, mientras que él miraba todo anonadado

_-¡RÁPIDO RON ¿QUÉ HACEN ACÁ TODAVÍA? HAY QUE IRSE!- _dijo la castaña cuando estaba cerca de él, el pelirrojo miró a las espaldas de ella y vio a Bellatrix apuntando a la chica, entonces le lanzó un hechizo de defensa, lo que provocó que la mortífaga cayera de espaldas perdiendo su varita

_-Toma Gin ponte esto y llévate la escoba...anda a Hogwarts con la hermana de Alex y avísale a los de la Orden- _la pelirroja aceptó las cosas _-tú ven conmigo- _dijo tomando la mano de Alex, justo segundos antes que un rayo impactará el lugar donde estaban todos reunidos _-VETE RÁPIDO GIN- _la chica subió a Marge a la escoba como pudo y después se cubrió con la capa despareciendo de la vista de ellos

_-¡RÁPIDO CHICOS CORRAN AL BOSQUEY DESAPAREZCANSE!_- les gritó Molly que corría hacia ellos seguida por los gemelos y el señor Weasley los cuales eran seguidos a su vez de cerca por mortífagos. Los chicos lanzaron un par de hechizos en contra de los mortífagos que seguían a la familia, luego se dieron vuelta, cada uno tomó en brazo a un hermano menor Roberts y con Josh corriendo delante de ellos se perdieron en el bosque.

--

Cuando salieron de los límites de La Madriguera ya no había rastro de nada, ni de pelea, ni de la familia de Ron ni siquiera de la casa de éste, los dos se miraron asustados, se dieron la mano y se desaparecieron.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Harry estaba comiendo solo en el gran comedor. Ron, Ginny y Alex habían desaparecido literalmente del colegio, Hermione estaba sentada unos puestos más allá junto con Krum, y Neville en la mesa de Ravenclaw con Luna.

La mesa de los profesores estaba no sólo ocupada por el personal de Hogwarts, si no que también por algunos aurores, su mirada se cruzó con la de Lupin, el cual hizo un gesto saludándolo, entonces por la puerta del gran comedor ingresó un brillante patronus con forma de comadreja, todos los alumnos siguieron su camino, el patronus se detuvo frente a Lupin, el cual al reconocerlo se había puesto de pie y alejado del resto. Harry intentó escuchar el mensaje del patronus poniéndose incluso de pie, pero fue inútil, solo vio la mirada preocupada del licántropo y que éste se acercaba a la mesa de los profesores y les decía algo. Harry se sentó y miró preocupado a su alrededor, encontrándose inmediatamente con la mirada preocupada de Hermione.

--

Tras un rato de discutir algunos aurores se pusieron de pie, Bill Weasley parecía realmente alterado, lo cual provocó que el moreno también se sintiera así. Los aurores le echaban de vez en cuando significativas miradas pero no le decían nada, entonces Hermione llegó junto a él

_-¿Qué habrá pasado? ese era el patronus del papá de Ron...quizás paso algo en el ministerio- _Harry movía la cabeza preocupado, no entendía que pudo haber pasado. Entonces los aurores se pusieron en movimiento, liderados por un extraño Bill Weasley se encaminaron hacia la puerta del gran comedor

_-¡Hey Lupin!, ¿qué paso? ¿le pasó algo a Ron?- _dijo Harry interponiéndose en el camino de los de la Orden, Hermione que lo había seguido ahogó un grito a su espalda. El licántropo los miró preocupado. Entonces entre ellos se sintió un golpe seco como que algo cayó ante sus narices, y luego se vio a Ginny saliendo de debajo de la capa toda transpirada con algunos rasguños y en el suelo a una chica, la pelirroja miró hacia todos lados, y fijando su mirada en su hermano exclamó desesperada

_-ACABAN DE ATACAR LA MADRIGUERA...no sé que les pasó a los demás, Ron me dijo que avisara- _y se largó a llorar.

_-¿QUÉ LE PASO A MI HERMANA?- _gritó la chica Hufflepuff que Harry había visto conversando con Alex varias veces, y que ahora miraba fijamente el cuerpo inerte que estaba en el suelo.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**NA: gracias a las tres personas que me han dejado reviews que son Denef, Chapiscruz y MacarenaHPfan...me inspiran para seguir escribiendo y subir más capitulos...saludos...a las tres y si es que alguien más lee también...**

**y repito...muchas gracias por los reviews a las tres**


	19. PERSEGUIDOS POR EL NOMBRE

_**CAPÍTULO 18: PERSEGUIDOS POR EL NOMBRE **_

_**--**_

Conducía a alta velocidad por las calles de Londres, ya iba atrasado para la fiesta de Halloween y seguro que su novia lo esperaba enojada. La calle se veía despejada en el sentido en el que él transitaba, por lo cual no dudó en pisar el acelerador, cuando de un segundo a otro y de la nada se aparecieron ante él cinco figuras, presionó el freno hasta el fondo, provocando que los neumáticos sonarán fuertemente por tratar de aferrarse al pavimento, entonces todo fue confuso, el auto giró sobre su eje una y dos veces para luego parar justo en frente de la cara de una muchacha, un centímetro más y la chica era papilla:

_-¡HEY POR QUÉ NO SE FIJAN POR DONDE CAMINAN!- _les gritó fuera de sí, el grupo lo miró espantado y se subieron a la vereda _-idiotas- _masculló para sí y reanudó la marcha.

--

Mientras las cinco personas habían llegado a la vereda y se derrumbaron contra una pared jadeando asustados:

_-Casi nos mata...casi nos atropella ese automóvil_

_-¿Automóvil?, ¿el aparato muggle?- _se escuchó preguntar a un niño, la primera voz asintió con la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor preguntó:

_-¿Donde estamos?_

_-Calle Moriel- _dijo el niño señalando el nombre de la calle en un cartel

_-¿Calle Moriel?- _volvió a preguntar la primera voz, entonces se giró hacia otra de las personas y le puso la mano en un hombro para preguntarle _-¿estás bien?- _como respuesta recibió un extraño movimiento de cabeza y un jadeo

_-¿Quiénes son esos?...¿son muggles?- _cuestionó nuevamente el chico, todos miraron en dirección a un grupo que pasaba por la calle del frente e iban disfrazados con trajes típicos de Halloween

_-¿Un automóvil?- _por fin reaccionó la chica _-¿y quién lo manejaba, Voldemort?- _el mayor de los hombres abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar mencionar al Mago Tenebroso, la chica lo miró recelosa y le dijo ásperamente _-¿qué?, ¿acaso se va a gastar si digo su nombre? ¡YA HAY QUE DEJAR DE REFERIRSE A ÉL COMO SI FUERA UN MAGO DIGNO DE ADMIRAR DEL CUAL NI SIQUIERA SE LE PUEDE MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE!- _un gran silencio siguieron esas palabras. El mayor de los chicos se puso de pie y empezó a analizar a su alrededor notoriamente enojado dándole la espalda a las otras cuatro personas que aún estaban tendidas en el suelo. Tras unos segundos murmuró:

_-Creo que estamos en una ciudad muggle...así que supongo que no podremos usar magia hasta estar seguros- _tras decir esto se volteó a ver a los otros cuatro, pero fijó su mirada unos cuantos metros más allá _-¡CORRAN!- _expresó tomando en brazos a un niño pequeño de unos tres años, la chica se puso de pie con un bebé en brazos y giró la cabeza para ver sobre su hombro lo que su amigo había visto

_-MIERDA NOS ENCONTRARON_- gritó empezando a correr sin rumbo fijo junto a los otros cuatro chicos.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Harry aún no borraba de su mente la imagen de La Madriguera totalmente en llamas y al parecer el resto de los ocupantes del carruaje tampoco, junto a él iba Hermione llorando desconsoladamente en el hombro de Krum, frente a él Ginny y Fleur se consolaban mutuamente, mientras que Bill iba con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo. El carruaje se detuvo frente a una gran casa antigua. Bill fue el primero en bajarse del carruaje y se encaminó a la casa, los cinco que quedaban en el carruaje se miraron apenados y lo siguieron. En el camino hacia la gran casa Ginny se acercó al ojiverde y tomó su mano, se miraron y la chica habló:

_-Es la casa de la Tía Muriel...se suponía que debíamos venir aquí o a Hogwarts- _Harry asintió y siguió caminando con la pelirroja de la mano. En la entrada a la gran casa los esperaba Tonks triste

_-Pasen chicos, yo los llevaré con los Weasley- _los guío por un gran pasillo iluminado a intervalos con velas, todos iban en silencio.

Al entrar al salón de la casa de Tía Muriel se encontraron con una escena desgarradora: Fred tenía un ojo vendado y la cara cubierta de sangre, el señor Weasley presentaba un gran corte en su espalda que en ese momento era sanado por una señora de edad de nariz puntiaguda que Harry supuso que era Tía Muriel; por su parte George estaba sentado en silencio con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, tenía algunos cortes pero no parecía nada de importancia; mientras que Molly lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de Bill. Alguien tuvo que haber hecho un ruido o algo puesto que la mujer levantó la vista hacia ellos y corrió hasta donde su hija menor

_-¡GINNY...que bueno que estás bien mi niña me alegro tanto!- _decía con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando la cara de su hija entre las manos, Ginny solo atinó a acariciar la espalda de su madre esperando a que se calmase. Harry estaba mirando absorto la escena cuando de pronto sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los hombros y lo giraba:

_-Harry y ¿Ron?...¿llegó Ron a Hogwarts?- _preguntó un agitado y adolorido señor Weasley, el ojiverde no alcanzó a responder cuando Hermione dijo:

_-¿No está aquí?- _y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente en los brazos de Krum. El señor Weasley miró tristemente a Harry y trató de decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron, entonces pateó una mesilla con furia. Bill pasó caminando furiosamente junto a Harry dirigiéndose hacia la salida

_-¿Adonde vas mi amog?_

_-Al ministerio, ahí deben tener más noticias del ataque y quizás podamos detectar el paradero de Ron si usa magia..._

_-No podemos ir ahí- _exclamó Ojoloco entrando en la habitación, todos lo miraron extrañados _-la maldita de Umbridge nos prohibió la entrada a todos los aurores, además que es un real caos, no creo que sepan quién hizo o dejó de hacer magia en algún lugar_

_-Pero Scrimgeour quizás puede hacer algo, digo es el ministro tiene autoridad sobre Umbridge..._

_-Scrimgeour está muerto Granger, murió en el ataque de hoy al ministerio- _todos se miraron apenados y en la habitación reinó el silencio, interrumpido por los sollozos de la señora Weasley, de Hermione y de Fleur. Harry miraba fijamente a Moody, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, primero Ron desaparecido, ahora habían atacado al ministerio y todo en una sola noche.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

El grupo se detuvo jadeando en una esquina de una desconocida calle para ellos:

_-Creo que los perdimos- _dijo la única chica del grupo mirando a la gente que transitaba por el sector _-¿cómo mierda nos encontraron tan rápido?- _preguntó jadeando, todos negaron con la cabeza como pensando, el bebé que la chica tenía en brazos empezó a llorar, la gente que pasaba por su lado los miraba extrañados

_-...Son un poco jóvenes para ser padres...- _escucharon a alguien comentar, mas no le prestaron mayor atención

_-¿No podrá Voldemort detectar el lugar en el que nos aparec...?- _el mayor de los chicos no alcanzó a terminar la palabra pues vio que en la calle del al frente se materializaban tres mortífagos _-MALDICIÓN YA NOS ENCONTRARON_

El grupo empezó a correr en contra de la multitud de la gente, de vez en cuando se volteaban y veían a los otros magos persiguiéndolos de cerca, doblaron por un callejón oscuro y desolado, en el momento que pusieron un pie en el callejón sintieron que el aire estaba tenso y más frío, miraron hacia atrás y vieron que los tres mortífagos se paraban en las afuera del callejón pero no entraban; entonces una gran sombra pasó volando sobre ellos.

_-Dementores- _susurró el chico mayor

_-¿Qué?...¿no se supone que están en Azkabán?- _preguntó nerviosa la chica

_-¿Sabes invocar un patronus?- _la chica negó con la cabeza _-maldición, entonces toma- _dijo el chico dejando al niño que tenía en brazos junto a la chica _-vayan hacia allá y escóndanse- _les ordenó señalando un grupo de grandes basureros en una de las orillas del callejón. El chico caminó hacia el centro del callejón justo en el momento en que un dementor volaba en dirección a ellos _-EXPECTO PATRONUM- _solo chispas plateadas salieron de su varita

_-¿Ron, estás seguro que sabes lo que haces?- _lo cuestionó Alex nerviosa, él la fulminó con la mirada

-_EXPECTO PATRONUM- _el resultado fue el mismo, lo intentó una vez más pero tampoco funcionó, el dementor estaba cada vez más cerca

_-Piensa en algo alegre...yo sé que puedes hacerlo- _lo animó la chica, el muchacho la miró confiado para luego gritar con todas sus fuerzas

_-EXPECTO PATRONUM- _de la punta de su varita salió una figura de perro Jack Russell terrier, el cual corrió contra el dementor que se aproximaba provocando que cambiase su dirección y desapareciera _-ahora corran- _dijo el pelirrojo al notar que los mortífagos habían reanudado la persecución.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Harry estaba acostado en la recámara que compartía con los gemelos Weasley en la casa de la tía de tales, con el pasar del tiempo habían llegado más aurores, los cuales no podían pasar hasta que respondieran rebuscadas preguntas formuladas por Moody. Fred dormía intranquilamente, mientras que George se revolvía inquieto en la cama sin lograr pegar un ojo. Habían sido enviados a la habitación cuando empezó la reunión de la Orden, cosa que a Harry le parecía inútil pero no protestó, ni siquiera los gemelos lo hicieron.

En ese momento Lupin entró en la habitación y se paró junto a la cama de Harry

_-Mañana deberán volver al colegio_

_-¿Pero cómo? si yo quiero ayudar a encontrar a Ron…_

_-Lo siento Harry, pero Umbridge decretó que todos los alumnos deben volver, si alguno es descubierto fuera de las inmediaciones de Hogwarts será expulsado de la comunidad mágica_

_-Pero Umbridge odia a Harry seguro que lo quiere muy lejos de Hogwarts- _dijo George sentándose en su cama

_-Así es- _respondió Lupin _­-pero aún no se ha pronunciado con respecto a ese tema ni con respecto a los muggles, así que por el momento no le demos más razones para expulsarte del mundo mágico ya que te necesitamos para acabar con esto_- el pelinegro asintió

_-¿Pero y Ron?- _preguntó George _-¿lo va a buscar Umbridge a Ron también?_

_-Ése es el problema...podemos cubrir a uno o dos alumnos que no se encuentren en Hogwarts, pero la ausencia o presencia de Harry es muy llamativa, y más llama la atención si ninguno de los tres está presente en el colegio_

_-¿Y aún no saben nada del paradero de él?- _Lupin negó con la cabeza

_-Lo último que sabemos de él es que lo vieron con los hermanos Roberts internarse en el bosque, los aurores hemos hecho rondas por ahí pero no hay rastros_

_-¿No crees que estén..?- _no pudo continuar de hablar pues la voz se le quebró

_-No lo sé Harry, si bien Ron y Alex son bastante hábiles en hechizos de defensa personal como para combatir con mortífagos no sé si son tan fuertes como para evitar un ataque de tales envergaduras_

_-Iban por ella- _dijo un recién despertado Fred _-¿qué relación tiene Alex con ya-sabes-quién?_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¿Los ves?- _dijo la chica mirando entre la multitud de gente que estaba en las calles, la mayoría disfrazados

_-¿Por qué están vestidos así?- _preguntó muy asustado Daniel tomando la mano de su hermana

_-Supongo que es la su peculiar forma de celebrar Halloween_

_-Vengan entren acá- _dijo Ron empujándolos por una puerta de vidrio

_-Buenas noches en que los puedo ayudar- _preguntó una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules mirando coquetamente a Ron, luego miró con desprecio a Alex y dijo _-¿una mesa con silla para bebés?- _los magos se miraron confundidos, aunque sin darse cuenta asintieron _-muy bien síganme- _la chica los llevó a sentarse en una mesa al centro del local _-¿les traigo la carta o ya saben qué van a ordenar?- _al ver que los nuevos clientes observaban hacia todos lados mirando inquietos por los grandes ventanales del local y no les respondían depósito la carta enfrente de ellos

_-¿En donde estamos Ron?_

_-No lo sé creo que es un local de comida muggle_

_-No creo que sea momento..._

_-Alex tengo hambre- _dijo suplicante Daniel

_-Está bien pidamos algo..._

_--_

El local resultó ser de comida rápida, por lo cual en pocos minutos tuvieron la comida en su mesa, los cuatro devoraron sus platos y en menos de 20 minutos habían terminado, aunque tenían mala cara

_-¿Y a eso le llaman comida los muggles? tenía sabor a plástico o no sé- _se quejó Ron

_-¿Todo bien?- _preguntó la chica que los había llevado a la mesa, al ver las malas caras de los muchachos dijo _-¿quieren algo más?- _todos negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza _-¿les traigo la cuenta entonces?- _Alex y Ron se miraron con los ojos abiertos como plato, la chica al ver que no respondían lanzó un bufido exasperado y se marchó de la mesa murmurando algo de que eran extraños...

_-¿Cómo vamos a pagar por esto?...¿tienes dinero muggle?- _preguntó Alex mirando fijo a Ron

_-Con suerte tengo dos knuts- _respondió el pelirrojo sacándolos de sus bolsillos

_-¿QUÉ?_

_--_

Lo que los chicos no sabían es que alguien los miraba de unas mesas más allá. En ese momento llegó la chica que los atendió con la cuenta que se la dejó a Ron con una sonrisa muy coqueta, mas el pelirrojo no la tomó en cuenta

_-Genial, lo que nos faltaba, logramos escapar de los mortífagos pero ahora seremos asesinados por muggles y del modo muggle- _dijo asustado el pecoso tomando la cuenta en sus manos. La chica se tapó la cara con sus manos sin saber que hacer, entonces alguien dejó caer entre ellos dinero muggle

_-Con esto creo que les alcanzará- _ambos saltaron asustados y empuñaron sus varitas bajo la mesa _-oh, no fue mi intención asustarles, sólo quería ayudar a dos jóvenes magos con problemas económicos- _les dijo una anciana mujer que tenía un pie lastimado _-¿y...me invitan a sentarme?- _Ron confuso acercó una silla para la mujer

_-¿Quién es usted?, ¿y cómo supo lo que éramos?- _preguntó hostilmente Alex

_-Oh, sólo soy una vieja mujer que no tuvo la suerte de nacer con poderes mágicos como ustedes_

_-¿Es una squib entonces?_

_-Sí mi niño, eso soy..._

_-Sabe que señora gracias por el dinero, le haremos llegar lo que le debemos si nos dice su nombre pero ahora debemos irnos- _dijo Alex desconfiada y parándose, la mujer la tomó del brazo y le dijo:

_-No tengas miedo, en mí puedes confiar, estamos del mismo lado...- _luego se fijó en la marca del brazo de la muchacha y dijo _-supongo- _Alex la miró molesta y se tapó la marca

_-¿Quién es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Arabella, Arabella Figg...y te reconocí a ti por ser amigo de Harry- _dijo dándole una dulce mirada a Ron, Alex frunció el ceño. Entonces alguien a sus espaldas pidió que le subieran el volumen al televisor, y Alex junto a sus hermanas quedaron embobados mirando el aparato, Ron se inclinó hacia adelante y le susurró:

_-Es un tevelisor, pasan imágenes en movimiento como en nuestras fotos...- _le explicó Ron

_-Tevelisor- _susurró Alex mirando fijamente el aparato. En ese momento en la televisión estaban mostrando imágenes de un extraño accidente que había ocurrido en un callejón de Londres, al parecer había ocurrido una extraña fuga de gas produciendo una luz plateada con una forma muy peculiar, algunos peatones del sector se habían visto afectados por extraños síntomas como frío repentino y un olor putrefacto, Alex al darse cuenta de lo que hablaban ahogó un grito _-es el callejón...el callejón donde nos atacaron los dementores Ron- _el pelirrojo volteó a ver el aparato muggle, entonces la chica dijo escandalizada _-¡Voldemort está empezando a ser notado por los muggles!_

En ese momento fuera del local se materializaron cuatro figuras encapuchadas

_-Debemos irnos- _dijo la squib

_-¿Qué?- _exclamaron Ron y Alex a la vez

_-Creo que ya los encontraron- _dijo la mujer indicando la ventana

_-¿Pero cómo si los habíamos perdido?- _exclamó Alex mientras se ponía de pie con sus hermanos y seguían a la mujer, de pronto Ron paró en seco y le dijo:

_-El nombre...siempre que lo nombramos aparecen- _Alex abrió desmesuradamente la boca y ojos, dándose cuenta que el pelirrojo tenía razón.

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

**Gracias a los que leen la historia y a las que me han dejado reviews...me motivan para seguir subiendola...saludos a todos y besos grandes**

**PD: y copiandome de otro fic que leí que se llama "Una Chica Normal" he decidido dejar un adelanto de lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo**

_-Tendremos que irnos entonces Alex...pero ¿donde?- _la chica miró fijamente los azules ojos de su amigo _-además que no podremos usar magia por un tiempo nos detectarían de inmediato, y no nos conviene que el ministerio se entere de nuestro paradero, no por ahora- _la chica parecía pensar, se quedó un largo rato callada hasta que exclamó:

_-¡Ya sé donde podemos ir!- _el pelirrojo la miró expectante

-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué haces?- _habló una voz profunda a su espalda, la chica negó con la cabeza complicada

_-No sé jugar...no entiendo este juego- _respondió sin mover los ojos del tablero, pero de pronto reaccionó, tomó la varita con su mano y se volteó rápidamente apuntando al desconocido con la varita, la cual casi se la picó en un ojo

**jaja bueno no se como resulte esto d los avances, pero me gusto mucho esa idea saludos y opinen q les parece**


	20. DONDE EL GRIM

_**CAPÍTULO 19: DONDE EL GRIM:**_

_**-- **_

Dormía placidamente sobre una blanda superficie, un rico olor a rosas emanaba de las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo lo que provocó que una tierna sonrisa asomara por sus labios. Era espectacular poder relajarse así después de la cansadora noche que había tenido. Entonces abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la noche anterior pensó, aún recordaba cómo habían tenido que huir de los mortífagos, de cómo estos los persiguieron por Londres muggle, cómo la extraña mujer los había ayudado a esconderse haciéndolos correr por desoladas calles a oscuras; también recordó la impotencia que sintió al verlos fuera del local de comida muggle y no poder hacer nada para ayudar a esa gente, de todo corazón esperaba que no les hubiese pasado nada a esos muggles.

Entonces se levantó rápidamente, la habitación estaba totalmente vacía, cosa que no le gustó, empuñó su varita mirando a su alrededor, escuchó voces que se filtraban por la ventana, se asomó por ella y en el jardín de la casa vio jugando a Daniel, Joshua y Matthew, estaban bien, por lo cual se relajó un poco, aunque siguió sin soltar la varita.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió con un pequeño chirrido, el sonido llamó su atención por lo cual le dio la espalda a la ventana para encontrarse con una persona con una cara tan blanca como la nieve que denotaba preocupación:

_-¿Qué paso?- _su voz sonó demasiado chillona, sin duda que por efecto de la preocupación y temor que le infundaba el rostro de su acompañante

_-El ministro está muerto- _dijo sentándose en la cama _-lo acabo de leer en el profeta_

_-¿Scrimgeour?, ¿pero cómo?, ¿cuando?- _también se sentó en la cama

_-Ayer, un poco antes a la hora que nos atacaron...lo encontraron en su oficina...ahora Umbridge está a cargo del ministerio_

_-¿Umbridge?- _repitió llevándose una mano en la boca, la otra figura asintió _-no puede ser, eso quiere decir qué..._

_-Qué el maldito tiene prácticamente todo el control del mundo mágico...esa vieja cara de sapo si bien no es mortífaga reconocida es bien sabido que está más del lado de tu ya sabes" que de los de la Orden...de hecho les tiene prohibida la entrada al ministerio_

_-¿Cómo?, ¿pero y los que trabajaban ahí?_

_-Los cambió a todos, la mayoría de los jefes de los departamentos ahora son mortífagos...además hizo un nuevo decreto, desde el próximo año no podrán entrar muggles a Hogwarts, todos los alumnos deben volver, y si algún alumno es encontrado fuera de Hogwarts será expulsado de la comunidad mágica_

_-¡No puede ser, tenemos que volver!_

_-¿Cómo?, ¿apareciéndonos?- _dijo con voz sarcástica- _...creo que es demasiado arriesgado volver ahora, las cosas están muy agitadas, y seguro que a cualquier anormalidad estarán atentos y te recuerdo que ninguno de los dos ha aprobado el examen de aparición, por lo cual no sólo estaríamos infringiendo la norma de estar fuera de Hogwarts, si no que también la de aparecernos sin licencia_

_-Tienes razón- _reflexionó _-pero tampoco podemos quedarnos acá Ron, no podemos arriesgar a Arabella, además que es un barrio muggle, los pondremos a ellos también en riesgo_

_-Tendremos que irnos entonces Alex...pero ¿donde?- _la chica miró fijamente los azules ojos de su amigo _-además que no podremos usar magia por un tiempo nos detectarían de inmediato, y no nos conviene que el ministerio se entere de nuestro paradero, no por ahora- _la chica parecía pensar, se quedó un largo rato callada, hasta que exclamó:

_-¡Ya sé donde podemos ir!- _el pelirrojo la miró expectante

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Unas horas más tarde, y tras explicarle la situación a la señora Figg, Ron y los cuatro Roberts abandonaron su hogar, la mujer los miró desde la puerta, y ordenó a uno de sus gatos que los siguiera.

_-¿Por qué volvimos acá?- _preguntó Daniel _-¿están los papás?- _la chica miró triste a su hermano menor mientras cerraba su chaqueta, los días ya estaban bastante fríos, entonces Ron carraspeó junto su oreja y luego le preguntó:

_-¿Grimmauld Place?_

_-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?- _el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza _-ya entremos que está muy frío el clima- _y se encaminaron al interior del lugar.

--

Ya habían transcurrido dos semanas desde que llegaron a Grimmauld Place, aún no tenían noticias del mundo mágico y no se atrevían a regresar, estaban seguros que eran considerados los rebeldes número uno por el ministerio y que su llegada no pasaría desapercibida. Por otro lado el mundo muggle no era tan malo, Alex y Ron trabajaban, la primera cuidaba niños de los vecinos mientras que Ron había conseguido trabajo como reponedor en un supermercado cercano, la comunicación entre los dos chicos era prácticamente nula, ya que se turnaban para no dejar a los hermanos de la chica solos en la casa, por lo cual casi no se veían. Y cuando lo hacían estaban lo suficiente cansados como para no querer hablar nada que los estresara más.

Ese día sábado fue distinto, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para pedir el día libre de sus respectivos trabajos y quedarse en casa. Él decidió dormir hasta tarde, pero al parecer la chica no, ya que escuchaba en el piso de arriba como se abrían y cerraban puertas ¿era Alex? pensó nervioso, agudizó el oído y la escuchó diciéndole a uno de sus hermanos que hiciera algo, entonces se relajó. Estaba empezando a dormirse nuevamente cuando de pronto escuchó un grito de terror de la chica, se puso de pie en menos de medio segundo, tomó su varita y salió en busca de su "novia", subió las escaleras y la encontró dentro de la ex habitación de Sirius, estaba tan pálida, y miraba fijamente hacia un punto

_-¿Alex qué te pasó?_

_-Mátala...sácala de aquí o haz algo pero mátala- _Ron la miró confuso, sin duda estaba fuera de sus cabales, miró a su alrededor pero no vio nada, la chica volvió a gritar escondiéndose atrás de él

_-Alex cálmate, ¿qué es?- _la chica apuntó con el dedo a un punto negro en la pared sobre la puerta, Ron miró mejor el punto y vio que no era solo un punto, sino que era un punto bastante grande, del cuál salían ocho terroríficas y amenazantes patas, entonces también gritó y se escondió tras la chica empujándola hacia adelante

_-Ron ¿qué haces? mátala por favor- _dijo la chica tratando de ponerse nuevamente tras de él

_-No puedo- _dijo con terror el chico _-no puedo acercármele_

_-Ron por favor_

_-Me dan miedo...mátala tú_

_-Me da miedoooooo...no puedo ni verlas _

_-Yo tampoco- _entonces la araña se movió y ambos gritaron

_-Pero Ron mataste a la acromántula en Hogwarts cómo no vas a poder con esta- _dijo la chica mirando con asco a la araña

_-Sí pero lo hice con magia...- _la chica bufó, entonces la araña se movió y ambos gritaron, el arácnido caminó por la cornisa de la puerta, subió hasta el techo de la habitación y por una hendidura desapareció, los dos chicos se miraron espantados, corrieron para salir de la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de si _-creo que será mejor no volver a entrar...y mover las cosas lo menos posible- _dijo Ron, Alex lo miró asintiendo y se puso a llorar _-ya cálmate Alexandra, no creo que se nos vuelva a aparecer por hoy- _la chica no paraba de llorar así que el pelirrojo pasó un brazo en torno a los hombros de la castaña mientras le daba palabras de aliento, hasta que la chica lo cortó

_-¡No es solo eso Ron! ¡Ya no puedo seguir así!...Ron, tenemos que buscar la forma de regresar, por último de comunicarnos con alguien para que nos ayude a regresar...si al menos pudiésemos hablar con alguien de la Orden y darles nuestro paradero de forma segura- _decía la chica entre sollozos, el pelirrojo parecía pensar seriamente, de repente su cara se le iluminó y dijo:

_-Claro ¡como fui tan tonto!..vamos vístete que tenemos que hacer_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Hacía frío, estaba sola, y lloraba, no sabía de donde salían las lágrimas pero ella lloraba, así como lo había hecho las últimas dos semanas desde el ataque, así como lo había hecho todo este tiempo en el cual no tenía noticias de él... ¿donde estaría?, ¿estaría bien?, ¿seguiría con vida?...Daría cualquier cosa por saber de él, incluso estaba dispuesta en dejar al mundo mágico a cambio de una noticia del pelirrojo. De pronto sintió una mano en su hombro y miró a su derecha, ahí estaba Harry, recién había llegado junto a ella y ahora miraba con tristeza las aguas del lago que se movían de vez en cuando gracias al calamar gigante. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y ambos se quedaron así compartiendo su pena en silencio, hasta que:

_-Ejem- _se escuchó, ambos voltearon encontrándose con un incómodo Neville _-los de la Orden se están reuniendo, me pidieron que les avisara para que vayan, parece que es algo importante y que nos involucra...Fred, George, Ginny y Luna ya están ahí- _los dos amigos se miraron extrañados y asustados

_-¿Paso algo?- _preguntó Hermione

_-No lo sé, no nos adelantaron nada...vamos rápido mejor ya que de seguro que Filch ya descubrió qué los gemelos están desaparecidos y los anda buscando- _los chicos se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron hacia la sala de los menesteres, lugar donde se reunían ahora los de la Orden, debido a que con el nombramiento de Umbridge como ministro los aurores que se hayan enfrentado a Voldemort eran sido considerados enemigos número uno del ministerio. Y ellos, en una acción bastante arriesgada, decidieron hacer de Hogwarts su cuartel general, puesto que así podían vigilar y cuidar de cerca a Harry.

Al llegar a la sala de los menesteres se encontraron a toda la familia Weasley, menos Ron y Percy obviamente, Hermione se sentó entre Fred y George, los cuales nuevamente vestían túnicas de Gryffindor puesto que por orden ministerial debían terminar su educación, de lo contrario Sortilegios Weasley sería clausurada de por vida, noticia que obviamente a los gemelos no les pareció, pero lo hicieron para así no llamar tanto la atención hacia su familia y que no sea tan evidente la desaparición de Ron. Harry por su parte se sentó junto a Fleur y Tonks.

Todos murmuraban dentro del salón con respecto a la naturaleza de la noticia que se les iba a dar, pero nadie sabía con certeza que era, entonces el cuadro-pasadizo se abrió, dejando entrar al señor Weasley, Ojoloco y Lupin, siendo éste último el que tomara la palabra

_-Hola, buenas tardes- _el señor Weasley se fue a sentar con una expresión indescifrable en su cara, era entre alegría, sorpresa, tranquilidad y pena, en verdad no se podía explicar _-bueno voy a ser preciso puesto que sé que los alumnos no pueden perder mucho tiempo, el asunto es, que hoy Arthur, Ojoloco y yo hemos recibido el mismo mensaje mediante un patronus- _todos le prestaron atención _-fue un mensaje bastante extraño, que no logramos comprender del todo y queríamos saber si alguien de aquí nos podía ayudar a descifrarlo- _dijo mirando con especial interés a Hermione _-bueno también puede ser una falsa alarma, o bien que alguien nos esté intentando tender una trampa…_

_-¡NO LUPIN! no es una trampa- _saltó el señor Weasley _-yo sé que fue él...el mensaje era de él, los dos lo vimos era su patronus...era el patronus de mi hijo- _toda la sala lanzó ruidos de exclamación

_-¿Qué hijo pa?... ¿era de Charlie, de Percy o de...?- _preguntó la menor de los Weasley con la voz entrecortada por un incipiente llanto

_-De Ron- _completo Remus _-era el patronus de Ron- _más expresiones de sorpresa se escucharon por el lugar, la señora Weasley se puso de pie con los ojos brillantes de la emoción, y mirando alternadamente entre su marido y el licántropo:

_-¿Qué decía?... ¿está bien mi hijo?- _los tres hombres que sabían lo que contenía el mensaje se miraron preocupados

_-No sabemos Molly, no sabemos cómo está- _respondió calmadamente Lupin _-no queremos ilusionarlos ni nada, pero sí necesitamos la ayuda de todos para descifrar el men..._

_-Maldición Remus, dí de una vez que decía el maldito mensaje- _rugió Bill desde un rincón de la sala

_-Estoy donde el Grim- _murmuró el señor Weasley sentándose con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se tapó la cara con las manos un momento, y luego mirando fijamente a la audiencia dijo alto y claro _-el mensaje decía: "estoy donde el Grim"- _la señora Weasley y Ginny se pusieron a llorar al escuchar esa frase, los otros chicos de Hogwarts se miraban desconcertados y apenados, no entendían que significaba el mensaje, aunque todos pensaron lo mismo, el pelirrojo se había encontrado con la mítica criatura anunciadora de la muerte.

--

Tras la llegada del mensaje de Ron todo fue más confusión y desesperación para los miembros de la Orden. Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada del mensaje y aún no lo habían descifrado, y cada vez más integrantes estaban seguros que el menor de los chicos Weasley había corrido la misma suerte de su tío Billius haciendo real la leyenda familiar que involucraba al Grim.

Cómo todas las tardes se encontraban reunidos en la sala de los menesteres algunos miembros de la Orden (siempre había dos fijos en el colegio) junto a Harry, Hermione, Luna y Neville; en esa ocasión estaban acompañados de Tonks y Bill, además de Víktor Krum y Fleur.

Hermione leía un libro de criaturas mágicas, leyendo y releyendo todo lo que decía con respecto al Grim, que para su total desagrado sólo hablaban de leyendas o supuestos casos provocados por la presencia de este extraño ser. De pronto la castaña levantó su mirada y la fijó en Harry, cada día lo veía más triste y demacrado, parecía que ya no tenía ganas de vivir y menos de luchar, el pelinegro estaba totalmente rendido, en algunas ocasiones lo había intentado animar para que buscaran los horcruxes o algo de adelantar en su misión pero el chico no se animaba, parecía que Voldemort le había quitado el último motivo para vivir, y en cierta forma la castaña lo entendía, ella no hubiese sido capaz de aguantar las cosas por las que pasó su amigo, primero, siendo sólo un bebé perdió a sus padres a manos de ese maldito, luego fue el turno de Sirius, y ahora de Ron, en verdad era demasiado para un chico de sólo 17 años que lleva sobre sus hombros el futuro de la comunidad mágica.

La castaña sin darse cuenta lanzó una risita, se estaba acordando de Ron, tan dispuesto a dar su vida por la de ellos, era un real amigo, tan leal...aún recordaba cuanto se asustó cuando Sirius rasgó las cortinas de Ron y cuanto lo odio, y sin embargo ambos fueron muy importantes, también recordó a la maldita de Scabbers o más bien Colagusano en su forma animaga, luego pensó en Canuto, la forma canina de Sirius y volvió a sonreír, Ron se había asustado tanto cuando lo vio, pensó que era un Grim y por esa estúpida leyenda de su familia...un momento, ¿Ron pensó que Sirius era un Grim? y el mensaje decía estoy donde el Grim...eso quería decir qué...los ojos se le iluminaron de alegría, se puso de pie de golpe provocando que todos la miraran

_-¡LO DESCUBRÍ!- _chilló alegre y muy emocionada _-¡YA SÉ DONDE ESTÁ RON!_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Sábado nuevamente, ya llevaban cerca de un mes en el mundo muggle, afuera llovía, razón por la cual los cinco habitantes de la casa de magos permanecían adentro, no había mucho que hacer, Matthew, Daniel y Joshua se acababan de dormir tras el almuerzo, por lo cual los mayores no querían hacer ruidos. En ese momento Ron y Alex se encontraban sentados en absoluto silencio frente a un tablero de ajedrez muggle, el chico hace días se había ofrecido enseñarle a jugar a la muchacha y al parecer este era el momento perfecto. La chica miraba con el ceño fruncido el tablero, mientras que el chico movía los pies impaciente. De pronto sonó un ruido en la casa, como si algo se quebrara

_-¿Qué fue eso?- _saltó la chica en su lugar ­_-creo que será mejor que vaya..._

_-Nooo te preocupes- _dijo Ron poniéndose de pie _-yo voy, tu mejor juega- _la chica bufó mientras el pelirrojo abandonaba la habitación.

--

No había caso, no entendía el maldito juego, apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, para así poder poner la cabeza entre sus manos y analizar mejor la jugada, que para ella no tenía solución

_-¿Qué haces?- _habló una voz profunda a su espalda, la chica negó con la cabeza complicada

_-No sé jugar...no entiendo este juego- _respondió sin mover los ojos del tablero, pero de pronto reaccionó, tomó la varita con su mano y se volteó rápidamente apuntando al desconocido con la varita, la cual casi se la picó en un ojo

_-Hey cuidado con lo que haces- _exclamó el hombre esquivando la varita _-no querrás lastimar seriamente a un miembro del equipo de rescate- _la chica lo miró confundida

_-¿Bill?... ¿William Weasley?- _exclamó, mientras que pisos más arriba se escuchaba gritar a Ron

_-DEMONIOS TONKS NOS ESPANTASTE- _se oyeron pasos bajando la escalera y se vio el pelirrojo entro seguido por una mujer de pelo negro verdoso _-Alex, mira quién está aquí...- _dijo sonriente

_-Ya lo sé, también me llego visita- _le respondió alegre la chica, Ron miró confuso a su hermano y lo apuntó con la varita al cuello _-¿Cuál es la cantante favorita de mamá?_

_-Celestina Warbeck- _sonrió el mayor de los Weasley, entonces Ron bajó su varita y se acercó para abrazarlo

_-¿Por qué tardaron tanto en descifrar el mensaje?- _preguntó el pecoso antes de hundirse en un hermoso y sincero abrazo de hermanos

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-

**BUENO AHÍ ESTÁ, OTRO CAPÍTULO MÁS DE LA HISTORIA, ESPERO SUS MENSAJES YA SEA FELICITANDOME O PIFIAS O LO Q SEA MENOS OFENSAS jaja**

**saludos a todos los q leen y los q han dejado review...a continuación:**

EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:

_-Sólo lo que he escuchado hablar a mi hermano Charlie_

_-Oh oh, estamos en problemas entonces..._

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-Así que ahora están de vuelta ehh_

_-Así es...ese guarisapo no encontró nada mejor que amenazarnos y hacernos volver_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-No me mientas, puede que Umbridge y el ministerio se traguen ese cuento pero yo no...ahora responde, ¿donde estuvieron?_

_-Ya le respondí, si no me cree ya no sé que puedo hacer por..._

_-¿Los estuvieron buscando no? Todo este mes los buscaron, ¿no es así?_

**BUENO ESO ES TODO, SALUDOS A MIS LECTORES Y XFIS ALGUN REVIEW NO ESTARIA MAL**


	21. ESTUDIANTES DE DRAGONES

**_Disclaimer: _**Creo que hace varios capítulos no lo digo, pero nada de lo que reconozcan, y que les suene haber leído con anterioridad es mío...

_**

* * *

**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 20: ESTUDIANTES DE DRAGONES **_

_**--**_

Hora de la cena, ubicación gran comedor del colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, todos los alumnos habían sido avisados que no deberían faltar y que deberían ir lo más ordenados posibles con el uniforme de su respectiva casa, nadie podía faltar a no ser que quisieran tener problemas con el ministerio. Ella bufó al recordar las órdenes que le habían dado, ya que como prefecta debía dar el ejemplo y asistir, a pesar de que deseaba pasar ese tiempo en la sala de los menesteres esperando noticias. Hace exactamente cinco días que descubrió o por lo menos creyó haber descubierto el paradero de su amado amigo, hace cuatro días los de la Orden habían salido diciendo que en cuanto tuviesen noticias se comunicarían, y ella aún no sabía nada. Se sentía decepcionada, no se podía haber equivocado tanto con respecto al paradero de Ron, o quizás era peor y lo habían encontrado, pero no en el estado esperado.

_-Vamos Hermione estamos atrasadas- _le dijo Ginny que la tiró de la manga para que abandonará la sala común de Gryffindor con ella, Hermione simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la pelirroja. Cuando llegaron al gran comedor se encontraron con Filch, el cual con su encantadora forma de ser y de tratar a los alumnos les dijo:

_-¿Qué hacen aquí?, ¿acaso no saben que la recepción es en el Hall del colegio?, y más vale que se apresuren en llegar allá- _las dos chicas asintieron notoriamente molestas y se encaminaron al lugar. Al llegar se encontraban ya todos los alumnos reunidos y murmurando, la chicas se ubicaron junto a Harry, Neville y el resto de los Gryffindors. Una vez ubicadas notaron que cerca del estrado donde hablaría alguien se encontraba Umbridge con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo en su rostro.

_-¿Qué pasa?- _susurró Ginny

_-Parece que el banquete es para una visita ministerial o algo por el estilo- _respondió Harry mirando fijamente a la chica, provocando que se sonrojara

_-¿Visita ministerial?, ¿No serán mortífagos...o Vold...?- _preguntó nerviosa Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Umbridge

_-Alumnos, su atención por favor- _el murmullo siguió _-¡HE DICHO QUE PRESTEN ATENCIÓN!- _todos se callaron de golpe, viendo a la mujer en el podio, la cual sonrió con satisfacción y empezó su discurso _-bueno, el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería siempre se ha caracterizado por ser uno de los colegios con mayor prestigio a nivel mundial, varios alumnos salidos de está institución han sido de gran renombre y personas muy respetadas y admiradas por la comunidad de magos mundial eso y sumado a...- _Umbridge siguió hablando, pero ya nadie le presto atención, todos miraban en dirección a los jardines, ahí venía un carruaje, el típico carruaje de Hogwarts tirado por los thestral los cuales, lamentablemente, con el pasar del tiempo ya podían ser vistos por más personas, el carruaje venía a alta velocidad, y se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba la ahora ministra, de él bajaron dos personas encapuchadas _-...y es por eso que estoy tan orgullosa de darle la bienvenida a estos dos alumnos, los cuales fueron a representarnos al extranjero y dejaron tan bien puesto el nombre del colegio, y por ende de toda la comunidad mágica inglesa, desempeñando un papel esencial en la investigación de la relación entre los magos y los dragones- _ahora todos habían devuelto su atención a Umbridge y la miraban extrañados _-bueno es mi placer darle la bienvenida a estos dos alumnos de séptimo año, que han representado tan bien al mundo mágico Británico en Rumania- _miró a los encapuchados que murmuraban entre sí _-por favor acérquense- _nerviosos lo hicieron, se pararon frente a Umbridge, la cual de los hombros los volteó haciendo que quedaran de frente a la multitud con ella entremedio _-alumnos por favor aplaudan a sus compañeros Alexandra Belén Roberts y Ronald Billius Weasley- _dijo la mujer mientras bajaba a la vez las capuchas de los alumnos y un estupefacto alumnado empezaba a aplaudir

_-¡Ron!- _exclamó Hermione con los ojos llenos de lágrimas e intentando correr hacia él, pero la detuvo Harry de la mano

_-Creo que después podremos hablar con él...- _la miró significativamente con sus profundos ojos verdes y la castaña asintió indecisa _-podemos meterlos en problemas_

_--_

En el escenario Alex y Ron se habían acercado quedando sus hombros pegados mientras miraban a todos extrañados, mientras Dolores les sonreía orgullosa:

_-¿Por qué no le cuentan a la comunidad estudiantil algo con respecto a sus estudios de los dragones?- _exigió la ministra a los chicos

_-¿Dragones?, ¿sabes algo de dragones?- _le preguntó la chica al pelirrojo sin mover los labios y mirando a Umbridge con una falsa sonrisa, Ron la miró asustado

_-Sólo lo que he escuchado hablar a mi hermano Charlie- _le respondió a la chica de la misma forma en que ella le preguntó

_-Oh oh, estamos en problemas entonces..._

_--_

Mientras que por su parte McGonnagall miraba con espanto la situación, se acercó a Bill, Hagrid, Lupin y Tonks y les dijo:

_-¿Alguien les explicó la excusa que se había dado de su ausencia?- _todos se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, Minerva los miró con desapruebo _-entonces no se han preparado para responder del tema- _ahora se miraron todos preocupados _-genial- _murmuró sarcástica la directora del colegio y se adelantó entre la multitud de alumnos hacia el podio, se acercó a Umbridge y le dijo _-Ministra Umbridge, debe irse, por sí no recuerda debe ir a esa cena, con la gente importante que mencionó, y su translador se adelantó, por lo cual es imprescindible que ya se marche_

_-Oh la cena, la había olvidado completamente- _dijo la mujer que esperaba expectante que hablasen los dos muchachos que estaban en el pedestal mirando a todos con cara de no saber que decir, se subió junto a ellos y hablo _-bueno lamentablemente se acabo el tiempo de la ceremonia, por lo cual invito a todos los alumnos a pasar al gran comedor donde los espera un delicioso banquete en honor a la señorita Roberts y al señor Weasley- _los dos chicos soltaron el aire, la bruja se volteó hacia ellos y les dio la mano a modo de despedida, pero antes de marcharse agregó _-espero con ansias que me cuenten su experiencia- _ambos asintieron nerviosos

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

El banquete de bienvenida estaba sencillamente maravilloso, Ron y Alex se habían ido a sentar a sus respectivas mesas, el pelirrojo estaba entre Hermione y Ginny las cuales tras haberle dado un casi interminable abrazo lo consentían en todo lo que quisiera.

_-Así que ahora están de vuelta ehh- _preguntó Ron a los gemelos cuando las chicas lo dejaron tranquilo un rato, aunque seguían sentadas junto a él

_-Así es...ese guarisapo no encontró nada mejor que amenazarnos y hacernos volver_

_-Pero también es gracias a ti querido Roncito...mira que se te ocurre desaparecerte del mundo mágico en medio del golpe en el ministerio_

_-Y tuvimos que ayudar a cubrirte, o sea, si nos buscaban a nosotros por fugitivos y a ti por desaparecido ahí si que la familia corre peligro_

_-Pero no es tan malo al fin y al cabo, porque..._

_-Nos pudimos reencontrar con nuestro querido Filch- _dijeron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo, Ron sonrió, los gemelos no cambiaban por nada en el mundo

_-¿Y cómo fue que se te ocurrió ir a Grimmauld Place?- _preguntó Harry sonriendo a su amigo

_-Fue a Alex- _todos lo miraron sorprendidos _-estuvo con su familia ahí escondida después del ataque a su casa- _ya todos sabían la historia de la familia Roberts

_-¿Y por qué no volvieron acá?- _preguntó Neville sumándose a la conversación

_-Por miedo- _los gemelos se iban a burlar pero Ron no los tomó en cuenta y siguió hablando _-cuando llegamos allá no fuimos directo a la mansión Black, si no que nos aparecimos en calle Moriel de Londres- _el chico sonrió, al igual que algunos de la mesa que habían entendido la equivocación _-al final una squib nos ayudó y nos alojó en su casa, ahí nos enteramos de lo del nuevo ministro y las nuevas reglas institucionales, además que nos dimos cuenta que de seguro nos estaban buscando para hacernos volver al colegio y que los mayores cargos del ministerio eran usados por mortífagos ahora, por lo cual no podíamos solo aparecer un día con los hermanos de Alex como si nada, así que decidimos escondernos hasta que las cosas estén más calmas...teníamos miedo, además que nos detectaron con tanta facilidad la primera noche- _el chico se quedo callado con la mirada perdida

_-¿Pero cómo?, ¿estaban marcados o algo?- _preguntó preocupada Hermione. El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza preocupado

_-Por su nombre_

_-¡¿Qué?!- _exclamaron todos

_-Por decir su nombre, por decir el nombre de "ya saben quién"- _continuó Ron _-tres veces escapamos y las tres veces nos encontraron segundos después de nombrarlo, los mortífagos simplemente se materializaban donde estábamos, no hicimos magia ni nada, no había otra posibilidad que nos localizaran a no ser que lo nombráramos...había hasta dementores, tuve que invocar un patronus para repelerlos_

_-¿Pero aparecían así sin más entre los muggles?_

_-Sí, no les importaba, de hecho algunos muggles sufrieron los efectos de la presencia de los dementores, lo vimos por tevelisión pero no podíamos hacer nada, nada por ayudarlos sólo correr para huir, no sé si algún muggle salió...- _dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz

_-Oh Ron, hicieron lo mejor para ustedes, no se podían arriesgar más- _los consoló Hermione pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Todos miraron con cara pícara a la parejita y empezaron a comer disimulando las risitas por la tan hermosa escena.

--

Harry mientras comía desvió su mirada hacia la mesa Slytherin, donde en ese momento estaba Alex hablando con Lupin y McGonnagall. Se quedó mirando a los tres, estaba impresionado lo que habían pasado sus dos amigos, pero más le impresionó como los de la Orden del Fénix se arriesgaban, cada día más aurores desaparecían o eran asesinados por Voldemort, simplemente parecía que los escondites no eran suficiente ya que siempre los hallaban, era por eso que en una acción tan arriesgada habían decidido tomar Hogwarts como cuartel general, nadie sospechaba nada, el cuarto de los menesteres tenía ese bendito pasadizo que comunicaba con cabeza de puerco haciendo que los miembros de la Orden que no tenían trabajo o excusa para estar en el colegio llegaran al cuartel pasando desapercibidos. Pero a pesar de eso el número de aurores contrarios al señor oscuro disminuía día a día, era una cacería, una cacería en donde la presa tenía todas las de perder, grandes aurores habían caído casi sin explicación, entonces:

_-¿Ron lo saben los de la Orden?- _dijo sin importarle que acababa de interrumpir el acercamiento de los rostros de sus dos amigos, el pelirrojo dio un respingo y lo miró notoriamente sonrojado

_-¿Qué si saben qué?- _preguntó medio bruscamente

_-Lo del nombre...lo de nombrar a "ya sabes quién"_

_-No no se lo he mencionado...no sé si Alex..._-pero Harry ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía rápidamente a la mesa de las serpientes

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Alex caminaba por los desolados pasillos del colegio, acababa de regresar de la cancha de quidditch donde había estado volando, la verdad debía reconocer que era bastante tarde cuando se le ocurrió salir a volar pero necesitaba hacerlo, no le importaba el frío clima que hacía afuera pero necesitaba relajarse y que mejor para hacerlo que unas cuantas vueltas en su escoba sobrevolando los terrenos del colegio. Necesitaba relajarse, ella y Ron tenían más carga que el resto de los estudiantes, no sólo porque debían entregarle a Umbridge un trabajo con lo que fue su inexistente experiencia con los dragones en Rumania, y además entregar todos los pergaminos y realizar los trabajos o exámenes atrasados que debían del mes que estuvieron fuera, y además debían presentar los exámenes previos a navidad, en resumen, no tenían tiempo para prácticamente nada que no fuera el estudio. Si se impresionaba a sí misma, esos días había estado más tiempo en la biblioteca de lo que nunca había estado, y eso que ella antes iba constantemente a ese lugar.

En ese momento se encontraba caminando por afuera de los vacíos salones de clases, ya se había saltado la cena así que pensó en dirigirse a las cocinas para conseguirse algo de comer antes de ir a dormir. El pasillo estaba oscuro, pensó hacer magia para invocar luz pero se arrepintió, ya al final del pasillo veía la luz y no tardaría en llegar, así que siguió caminando. Estaba por pasar por el último salón vacío cuando de pronto algo la tiró del brazo, provocando que soltara la escoba, y la obligó entrar al aula oscura, no veía nada salvo la varita que la apuntaba directamente a la frente

_-¿Donde estuvieron?- _dijo una voz arrastrada inconfundible _-¿donde estuvieron este mes tú y Weasley? _

_-En Rumania- _respondió tranquila, la varita se acercó más a su cabeza, ya la veía doble de lo cerca que estaba

_-No me mientas, puede que Umbridge y el ministerio se traguen ese cuento pero yo no...ahora responde, ¿donde estuvieron?_

_-Ya le respondí, si no me cree ya no sé que puedo hacer por..._

_-¿Los estuvieron buscando no? Todo este mes los buscaron, ¿no es así?_

_-¿Buscamos qué?- _preguntó Alex extrañada pero intrigada _-ya le dije que estuvimos en..._

_-¿Los encontraron?- _preguntó agitado pero sin bajar la varita

_-¿Qué si encontramos qué?- _la chica se empezó a desesperar _-no estuvimos buscando nada, por lo que no encontramos nada_

_-¡NO ME MIENTAS! ahora dime, ¿dónde están?- _dijo el hombre zamarreándola del brazo izquierdo

_-¡Auch!... ¿Qué cosa? en serio no sé de lo que me está hablando- _se intentó soltar _-además me está haciendo daño- _tiró el brazo con brusquedad, rompiendo la manga de su ropa pero se logró soltar, el hombre fijó su oscura mirada en el antebrazo de la chica que quedó expuesto y la miró con furia

_-¿Se los vas a entregar a él?- _la chica se tapó el brazo, mientras el hombre apoyaba la varita totalmente en la frente de ella de forma amenazante

_-No sé de lo que me estás hablando...yo no he buscado nada, no he encontrado nada y no he entregado nada...en serio creo que estás alucinando_

_-NO MIENTAS, YO SÉ QUE LOS ESTÁS BUSCANDO...QUÉ TU ABUELA TE DEJÓ LA MISIÓN DE ENCONTRARLOS...AHORA DIME ¿DONDE ESTÁN?... ¿DÓNDE ESTÁN LOS HORCRUXES?- _la chica lo miró a los ojos confusas

_-¿Los qué?- _preguntó _-no sé de que me está hablando..- _el mago la miró fijamente a los ojos como evaluándola, entonces todo pasó muy rápido, la varita había salido de su frente y ahora apuntaba hacia otro lugar, mientras que una segunda varita apuntaba la nariz del hombre

_-¡Vaya Snape! tu siempre intimidando a los demás- _dijo Lupin mirando desafiante al otro hombre

_-Y tú como siempre entrometiéndote- _entonces bajó la varita, le echo una última mirada a Alex y le dijo _-esto no se queda acá- _y abandonó la habitación

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**NA: Gracias a las que han dejado reviews...parece que de a poquito ha ido enganchando gente con la historia...**

**muchas gracias a tibia oscuridad, MacarenaHPfan, Denef y chapiscruz, que son de las que he leído reviews**

**AHORA UN ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO:**

_-¡LOS VOY A MATAR MALDITOS TRAIDORES DE SANGRE!- _gruñó furiosa parándose frente a Fred y George los cuales la miraron confundidos _-¡CONMIGO NO SE METEN, NI USTEDES NI NINGÚN MALDITO GRYFFINDOR!- _continúo la chica agitando algo a su espalda furiosa

_-Pero querida compañera cara de bul... ¿qué es lo que te hemos hecho para provocar este desplante?- _preguntó George provocando la risa de todos

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¡HAY HERMIONE NO SEAS PESADA Y DIVIERTETE UN POCO CÓMO TODO LO HACEMOS!- _le espetó Ron, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, la cual inmediatamente suavizó al mirar a Harry

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-Te juro que si no fueras la novia de mi hermanito yo te pediría matrimonio ahora mismo- _bromeó Fred

_-Gracias, por lo menos con un Weasley me caso- _dijo la chica siguiendo el juego de los gemelos

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¡Hey ya no mires más a mi novio Luna que me pongo celosa!- _bromeó mientras abría los brazos para cubrir mejor el cuerpo de Ron

_-Vaya pero miren que sorpresa-_

_-Tenemos un infiltrado del innombrable en nuestra habitación_

_-¿Quién yo? ¿pero están locos? ¿de dónde sacan esas ideas?_


	22. LLUVIA DE PASTELES

_**CAPÍTULO 21: LLUVIA DE PASTELES **_

_--_

Esa mañana el Gran Salón estaba particularmente tranquilo y silencioso, si bien era comprensible pues recién el día anterior habían terminado con la serie de cansadores exámenes, no dejaba de ser extraño. Por su parte, los gemelos Weasley se miraban cómplices mientras que uno de ellos escondía algo entre su capa. Dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores y vio que ninguno estaba presente lo que le pareció aún más extraño mas no lo tomó más en cuenta y siguió desayunando. De pronto en el gran comedor irrumpió una furiosa Slytherin, la cual no se sentó en su mesa si no que pasó de largo hasta la de Gryffindor, provocando a su paso la risa de todos los estudiantes.

_-¡LOS VOY A MATAR MALDITOS TRAIDORES DE SANGRE!- _gruñó furiosa parándose frente a Fred y George los cuales la miraron confundidos _-¡CONMIGO NO SE METEN, NI USTEDES NI NINGÚN MALDITO GRYFFINDOR!- _continúo la chica agitando algo a su espalda furiosa

_-Pero querida compañera cara de bul... ¿qué es lo que te hemos hecho para provocar este desplante?- _preguntó George provocando la risa de todos. La chica bufó y sacó su varita apuntando al que le habló, le lanzó un hechizo pero no salió nada de la varita, provocando que estallaran a carcajadas en el gran comedor debido al hechizo que no permitía hacer magia sin autorización a los alumnos

_-¡SON UNOS ESTÚPIDOS TODOS!- _chilló la chica, guardó su varita con furia en su túnica y antes de que los gemelos pudieran decir travesura les había impactado un pastel en la mejilla de cada uno, dejándolos perplejos y provocando más risas en el gran comedor, en especial de los compañeros de casa de la chica.

La Slytherin se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir del gran comedor, ahí los gemelos notaron que tenía algo extraño en el trasero. La chica se había cruzado en el camino con otra compañera de la casa de las serpientes que se dirigía alegre hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

_-Hola Pans ¿cómo amaneciste?- _preguntó burlonamente la otra Slytherin, Pansy bufó y no se detuvo a hablarle, la otra chica le miró el trasero y le dijo: _-vaya bonito accesorio... ¿es de Bulldog?- _preguntó inocentemente

_-¡NO TE BURLES ROBERTS!- _Alex se encogió de hombros de forma cándida y se dio vuelta mientras Pansy abandonaba el gran comedor.

En cuanto Alex estuvo de frente a la mesa Gryffindor dos pasteles impactaron en su cara provocando otra tanda de carcajadas en el gran salón. La chica se quedó inmóvil mientras se sacaba la crema de los ojos, puso una fingida cara furiosa hacia sus atacantes, los cuales la miraban burlescos mientras decían

_-Colas de animales...muy típico de los hermanos Roberts- _dijo Fred, la chica les sonrío cómplice y dijo

_-¡Me arrojaron un pastel!- _se señaló la cara _-de hecho dos pasteles... ¡ÉSTO ES LA GUERRA WEASLEYS AL CUADRADO!- _dijo con un tono de gracia en su voz, todos miraron sorprendidos a la chica, pero los gemelos la entendieron claramente a lo que se refería, puesto que en ese instante volaban tres pasteles por el gran comedor, uno se dirigía a la mesa de Gryffindor y dos iban en contra de la chica.

El pastel de Alex impactó en el pecho de George provocando que Fred se burlara de él, pero George no se quedó atrás y estampó un pastel en la cara de su burlesco hermano. Por su parte Alex se había alcanzado a agachar y esquivar los dos pasteles, los cuales impactaron a la menor de los Weasley que recién venía llegando al lugar y el otro a Malfoy. La pelirroja miró con furia a sus hermanos y sin pensárselo más les tiró un pastel de vuelta, y ellos les respondieron.

No se dieron cuenta cómo, pero en cuestión de segundos todo el gran comedor estuvo inmerso en la guerra de pasteles y comida, la cual, seguía llegando ya que los elfos domésticos no se daban cuenta de la pelea y llenaban y llenaban las mesas de pasteles y diversos alimentos de desayuno, los cuales eran utilizados como municiones de batalla.

En medio de todo el alboroto Hermione bufó y empezó a retar a los de su mesa exigiéndoles control y que dejarán de desperdiciar la comida

_-¡HAY HERMIONE NO SEAS PESADA Y DIVIERTETE UN POCO CÓMO TODO LO HACEMOS!- _le espetó Ron, ella lo fulminó con la mirada, la cual inmediatamente suavizó al mirar a Harry, el cual junto a Seamus y Dean habían hecho un tipo de alianza para atacar a pasteles a Ginny, Luna y Alex, se quedó mirando fijamente a Harry, en serio que estaba feliz y relajado, parecía haber olvidado todo lo que pasaba afuera así como a Voldemort, la muerte de sus seres queridos y la inminente guerra. Entonces sonrió, agradeciendo en su interior a los gemelos Weasley, a Alex e incluso a Pansy por haber empezado todo.

Hermione se puso de pie disimuladamente, y evitando los alimentos que volaban por el gran comedor se dirigió a la salida de éste con una sonrisa disimulada mientras pensaba que no porque ellos se diviertan ella iba a dejar su puesto de prefecta y no dar el ejemplo. Se apoyó contra la pared a esperar a sus amigos. Apenas había apoyado su espalda contra la fría piedra cuando vio que por el pasillo venía la gata de Filch, seguida por éste. Entró corriendo al gran comedor y gritó:

_-YA PAREN QUE VIEN...-_no pudo continuar pues un pastel le impactó de lleno la cara, cuando se despejó la vista se encontró con la mirada desafiante y superior de Malfoy mirándola con desagrado, tomó un pastel para arrojárselo de vuelta al rubio pero...

_-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA TODO ESTE ALBOROTO?!- _todos en el gran comedor se quedaron en silencio e inmóviles como estatuas mirando al dueño de esa voz. El gran comedor estaba hecho un desastre, todo el suelo, mesas y paredes se encontraban cubiertas por comida entremezclada formando una pastosa masa de colores indefinidos.

De pronto Neville se resbaló con el sucio piso, provocando que cayeran junto a él Lavander y Parvati; eso fue lo que necesitaron todos para reaccionar, todos los alumnos que estaban dentro del gran salón se agolparon en contra la puerta, empujando en su camino a Filch el cual cayó de espaldas y aparatosamente sobre el montón de comida previo al suelo. En el enredo y sin saber cómo ya estaban todos afuera del comedor y corrían hacia todos lados escapándose. Se formaron distintos grupos que iban hacia distintos lados que los alejaran del lugar. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, Alex y Neville entre otros habían corrido hacia un lado hasta que vieron la sombra de la figura de Snape.

_-¡SNAPE!- _gritó Alex que estaba al frente del grupo junto con Hermione y los gemelos. El grito de la chica provocó que todos se dieran vuelta para escaparse del profesor, pero del otro lado del pasillo venía McGonnagall, alguien gritó el nombre de la profesora y todos corrieron confundidos hacia todos lados, de pronto Alex fue tomada del brazo por alguien que la tiraba hacia un pasadizo, la Slytherin tomó la mano de Ron tirándolo con ella, el pelirrojo agarró a Harry de la manga y éste último tiro de Hermione hacia el pasaje.

Corrieron escaleras arriba seguidos de otros alumnos que se habían metido al pasadizo y aparecieron en el pasillo del séptimo piso cercano al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Estaban todos exhaustos, pero al ver la sombra de la señora Norris ahí corrieron todos hacia el retrato y entre una confusión de contraseñas, ofensas y demases entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, encontrándose de frente con Lupin y Tonks quienes los miraban extrañados. En cuanto los vieron quisieron salir, pero el retrato de la Dama Gorda se estaba abriendo en ese preciso momento dejando entrar el pie de Filch. Todos gritaron y se perdieron escaleras arriba.

_- ¿Qué fue todo eso?- _preguntó extrañado Lupin

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

El dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo de Gryffindor estaba a tope ocupado por los chicos que duermen ahí (incluidos los gemelos que al volver al colegio esa es su habitación) además de Ginny, Luna, Hermione y Alex. Todos estaban sucios con pedazos de comida pegada por la cara y todo el cuerpo pero estaban felices, todos reían, algunos se encontraban en el suelo muertos de la risa, otros sobre las camas o baúles y algunos de pie. Alex estaba en la cama de Ron acostada entre los dos gemelos riéndose:

_-Eres genial Alexandra...sinceramente genial o sea ponerle una cola de Bulldog a Parkinson fue lo mejor- _decía George entre carcajadas

_-¿Y quién les dijo que fui yo?- _preguntaba la chica muerta de la risa

_-Te juro que si no fueras la novia de mi hermanito yo te pediría matrimonio ahora mismo- _bromeó Fred

_-Gracias, por lo menos con un Weasley me caso- _dijo la chica siguiendo el juego de los gemelos

_-¿Y por qué Pansy Parkinson se ganó una broma tuya?- _preguntó Neville desde el suelo

_-¿Por qué más va a ser?- _contestó Ron que se había sacado la parte superior de su uniforme que estaba asquerosa _-porque es Pansy no más- _todos se rieron

_-¡RONALD POR FAVOR TÁPATE!- _le dijo bromeando Ginny _-te deberían mandar a detención por andar así_

_-Yo encuentro que se ve guapo- _dijo Luna, todos la miraron sorprendidos y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, salvo Hermione que bufó y Ron se sonrojó notoriamente.

Alex que se había sacado también la túnica, quedando con la camisa blanca arremangada, y se paró en frente del pelirrojo, pero dándole la espalda a él y lo tapó con el cuerpo

_-¡Hey ya no mires más a mi novio Luna que me pongo celosa!- _bromeó mientras abría los brazos para cubrir mejor el cuerpo de Ron; dejando al descubierto su antebrazo izquierdo en la cual había una extraña marca que parecía que había sido quemada en su piel como ocurre con el ganado.

En cuanto la vieron nueve varitas apuntaron en dirección de la chica Slytherin mirándola desafiantes, Ron al no darse cuenta que las varitas eran sólo para Alex preguntó:

_-¿Qué? ¿qué les pasa?_

_-Vaya pero miren que sorpresa- _exclamó agriamente Fred

_-Tenemos un infiltrado del innombrable en nuestra habitación- _continúo George con el mismo tono de voz

_-¿Quién yo? ¿pero están locos? ¿de dónde sacan esas ideas?_

_-No tú Ron...ella- _lo corrigió Ginny furiosa, Ron y Alex la miraron con cara de que no entendían lo que hablaba

_-Yo no soy infiltrada de nadie- _dijo Alex con una voz más aguda de lo normal _-¿de donde sacaron esa idea?- _todos la miraron con cara de que era una mentirosa

_-¿Y cómo explicas la marca tenebrosa en tu brazo entonces Alexandra?- _exigió Neville violentamente

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- _exclamaron juntos el pelirrojo Gryffindor y la castaña Slytherin

-_¿Está marca?- _preguntó la castaña a continuación mostrándose el brazo ­_-No es..._

_-No es la marca tenebrosa- _la interrumpió Hermione desde detrás de los nueve que apuntaban a la chica _-yo también pensé que era cuando la vi por primera vez- _continuó mientras se acercaba a la parejita, los demás seguían apuntando a la chica _-pero descubrí que no es eso si no que el escudo de su familia_

_-¿Tienes el escudo de tu familia tatuado en el brazo? ¿para qué?- _preguntó extrañada Ginny

_-No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria lo tengo... ¿en serio pensaron que era la marca tenebrosa?...en verdad no había hecho relación con el parecido- _dijo Alex riéndose _-con razón se asustaron tanto- _se siguió riendo, todos la miraron extrañados y algunos se empezaron a reír también _-¿cómo descubriste lo del escudo familiar?- _dijo mirando a Hermione

_-En historia de la magia, familias típicas. Ahí salía un logo de la familia Stein_

_-¿Stein? pero ella es..._

_-Roberts es el apellido de mi padrastro, mi padre murió hace años...- _dijo triste y con la mirada perdida _-ni siquiera lo alcancé a conocer..._-agregó

_-Alex no sabía eso- _dijo Ron abrazando a la chica y haciendo que se siente en su cama

_-Está bien, casi nadie lo sabe...la verdad es que ya fue hace tanto tiempo que a veces siento que mi verdadero apellido es Roberts- _evitó la mirada de todos y dejó pasear sus ojos por la habitación hasta fijar su mirada en la mesilla de noche de Harry _-¿quién duerme ahí?- _preguntó señalando la cama junto a la mesilla

_-Yo- _dijo Harry, la chica se levantó de la cama de Ron y se dirigió hacia la del pelinegro, el cual la miró extrañado _-¿por qué?_

_-Los conozco, es decir, los he visto antes- _respondió Alex señalando la foto de los padres de Harry

_-Alex no creo que los conozcas, los padres de Harry murieron hace años tu debías de ser tan pequeña como Harry cuando eso paso- _le explicó Hermione

_-Vivían en Valle Godric...cerca a mi casa- _afirmó la chica mirando los verdes ojos de Harry _-¡Hay cientos de fotos y archivos de ellos en el despacho de mis abuelos!_

_-¿Conociste a mis padres?- _la chica negó con la cabeza

_-Supongo que mi abuela o algo- _entonces pensó en algo _-pero parecía que los investigara- _habló Alex más para sí que para los otros _-¡los Horcruxes!- _Ron, Harry y Hermione abrieron los ojos sorprendidos

_-¿Los qué?- _preguntó Neville, pero la Slytherin no lo tomó en cuenta

_-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con los Horcruxes?- _le preguntó Alex a Harry.

_-¿Qué sabes tú de eso? ¿qué sabes de los horcruxes?- _dijo hostilmente el ojiverde

_-Nada, Snape me los mencionó hace algunos días...según él mi abuela investigaba de ellos o algo así y simplemente uní cabos..._

_-Harry, que Snape sepa de esas cosas no es nada bueno- _mencionó preocupada Hermione

_-Lo sé... ¿podríamos ver las cosas de tus abuelos Alex?_

_-Supongo, pero no los tengo acá en Hogwarts...están en mi casa, en Valle Godric, supongo- _el trío se miró decidido y Harry un poco esperanzado

_-¿Cuando podemos ir?- _agregó el ojiverde, la chica los miró confusa y temerosa pero al final agregó

_-Cuando quieran los acompaño_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

_**-.-.-.-.-**_

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS...**

**DEBO CONFESAR QUE SE ME HAN OCURRIDO DOS HISTORIAS NUEVAS, Y UNA YA ME TENTE Y EMPECE A ESCRIBIR EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO...A VER SI ME ANIMO Y LA PUBLICO LUEGO...LA OTRA LA TENGO EN MENTE PERO NO SÉ SI LLEVARLA A CABO XQ SERÍA UN TRIANGULO AMOROSO MEDIO EXTRAÑO...**

**BUENO SALUDOS A TODOS LOS Q LEEN..Y AKI VAN UNOS AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:**

_-¿Hablando solo Ron?- _le dijo sonriendo, Harry aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse _-es increíble lo que hace el amor- _Ron lo miró espantado mientras que el licántropo le seguía hablando.

**_...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..._**

_-¡Ginny ¿qué haces?!- _exclamó Ron _-casi nos matas de un susto __¿qué hacías con Finnigan los dos solos en la sala común?_

_-¡Hay Ron tú no cambias!- _le respondió Ginny rodando los ojos _­_

__

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¡Oh no! ¡ustedes no irán a ningún lado!- _dijo Ron

_-Bien, entonces ustedes tampoco- _le respondió George _-porque si nosotros no vamos, ustedes no van a ningún lado- _Ron se iba a quejar

_-No nos hagan decírselo a Mamá...y ya saben que sí se entera mamá se enteraría toda la Orden y pss adiós huída a escondidas- _dijo Fred

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-Podemos hacer pociones- _respondió Alex todos la miraron con cara extrañada por lo que explicó -_¿cómo creen que le hice salir la cola a Pansy?... con una poción evidentemente_

_-Si lo había pensado _- dijo Hermione _-pero realizar una poción de tales envergaduras nos tomaría demasiado tiempo...tiempo que hoy en día no tenemos_

_-¿Pero para qué queremos pociones o algún truquillo mágico si tenemos un arsenal de artículos de sortilegios Weasley?- _dijo un sonriente Fred


	23. VÍSPERA NAVIDEÑA

**TODO LO Q RECONOZCAN LE PERTENECE A JKROWLING, AUNQ HE INTENTADO CONVENCERLA Q ME REGALE A RON Y BILL PARA MI...**

GRACIAS A LAS Q LEEN...Y PLISS DEJEN REVIEWS

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 22: VÍSPERA NAVIDEÑA (24/12) **_

_**--**_

-_Muy bien Ron ahí está- _decía Hermione mientras caminaban por el pasillo que llevaba al Gran Comedor _-recuerda que no le debes hablar del tema, Harry hará todo el trabajo_

_-Ya sé Hermione, me lo has dicho como mil veces... ¡no soy tan tonto ¿sabes?!_

_-No he dicho eso Ronald, solo digo que tengas cuidado con lo que dices ya sabes que Snape la ha estado vigilando y si te ve hablando con ella de inmediato va a sospechar y se va a poner alerta...así que no le hables del tema_

_-TE HAN DICHO ALGUNA VEZ QUE ERES UNA INSUFRIBLE- _gritó fuera de sí el pelirrojo, la castaña lo miró aguantándose las lágrimas. Todo el mundo en el pasillo se detuvo a observarlos

_-NADIE TAN INSENSIBLE CÓMO TÚ- _gritó furiosa Hermione mientras daba la media vuelta y se devolvió por donde venían antes caminando ellos dos. Harry la iba a seguir pero se arrepintió al ver salir entre la multitud a quién buscaban

_-¿Ron?- _preguntó Alex perpleja acercándose al pelirrojo mientras los demás continuaban con su rutina _-¿Ron qué paso? ¿por qué le gritaste así a Hermione?_

_-Siempre lo hacemos- _dijo Ron molesto la chica lo miró con reproche _-ya no me mires así que es algo sin importancia ¿vale?- _la chica asintió no muy convencida _-en verdad es a ti a quién andaba buscando tenemos que hablar acerca del Valle Godric...- _Harry se aclaró la garganta, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que había hablado demás mientras Alex miraba a su alrededor como buscando algo

_-Alexandra escúchame- _la chica se iba a voltear hacia la voz del ojiverde _-no te voltees, haz como si sigues hablando con Ron- _la chica miró al pelirrojo confundida el cual la miraba intensamente y movía los labios como si hablara con ella pero no decía nada _-Alex escúchame con atención, ¿sigue en pie de lo de ir a tú casa?_

_-Sí, sí sigue- _la chica miró de reojo hacia atrás _-¿dónde estás Harry?_

_-Está bajo la capa- _explicó el pelirrojo, la chica puso cara de ahora entiendo y siguió mirando fijamente a Ron

_-Muy bien, entonces, como sigue en pie tu oferta, nos iremos mañana_

_-¡¿Mañana?!- _exclamó un poco alto la chica mirando ladeada hacia donde provenía la voz _-¡ES EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD!_

_-Huy Weasley si serás, típico de tu familia en todo caso...no me digas que recién te atreviste a preguntarle a tu novia que vaya contigo al baile- _se burló Pansy

_-Obvio no Pans...sólo estábamos hablando de...de...de cómo nos íbamos a vestir para el baile de navidad...obvio que tenemos que combinar para ser la pareja ideal ¿no?- _dijo Alex cínicamente

_-Eso lo quiero ver Lexie- _le dijo de vuelta Pansy burlándose de ella, les lanzó una mirada de desprecio y se alejó por el pasillo. Harry se quedó callado un rato y después volvió a hablar

_-Alex aquí no podemos hablar, ven a nuestra habitación a la hora de la cena y lo discutiremos mejor- _la chica asintió con la cabeza, Harry y Ron se empezaron a alejar de ella pero la chica reaccionó y tomó de la manga de la túnica al pelirrojo, lo que supuso que haría que Harry se detuviera también y así lo hizo pues le preguntó

_-¿Qué pasa Alex?_

_-¿Cómo llego allá?, Snape me anda vigilando todo el día y me da la impresión que Lupin también...si me acerco a la torre Gryffindor van a sospechar que algo estamos tramando_

_-Te mandaré la capa con Ron después- _la chica besó en la mejilla al pelirrojo cuando vio a Remus acercándose por el pasillo y luego se fue del lugar. Ron se llevó la mano a la mejilla sonrojado y dijo:

_-¿Por qué son tan impredecibles las mujeres?- _justo en el momento que Lupin llegaba junto a él

_-¿Hablando solo Ron?- _le dijo sonriendo, Harry aprovechó ese momento para escabullirse _-es increíble lo que hace el amor- _Ron lo miró espantado mientras que el licántropo le seguía hablando de cosas del corazón, para la gran incomodidad del pelirrojo que miraba hacia todos lados buscando una excusa para marcharse, no tuvo éxito por lo cual tuvo que seguir escuchando al profesor.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Harry y Hermione caminaban a prisa hacia el Gran Comedor, aunque el ojiverde no entendía por qué caminaban tan rápido siguió a su amiga sin preguntar

_-¿Y donde esta el cabezota ese que no vino a la biblioteca con nosotros sabiendo lo que queremos hacer?- _preguntó enojada la castaña, Harry, a quién lo tomó por sorpresa esa frase tardó en reaccionar:

_-¡Ah! ¿quién?- _Hermione lo miró furiosa _-ahh Ron ya entendí...ya te dije Hermione que le pedí que le entregara la capa a Alex, así que supongo que eso está haciendo ahora- _dijo mirando una multitud de gente que hacía un círculo en torno de la entrada al gran comedor y gritaban cosas

_-Sí le está dando algo a Alex, pero no es la capa...- _dijo aún más furiosa Hermione cuando pudo ver lo que rodeaba la gente, Harry la miró aturdido _-a no ser que se la esté pasando de boca en boca_

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- _preguntó el ojiverde mirando al centro de la multitud, entonces entendió que gritaban pidiendo beso y que el pelirrojo y la Slytherin se lo estaban dando en ese momento, miró al techo y se dio cuenta el porque _-jajaja los atrapo el muérdago- _le comentó a su amiga, pero ésta ya no estaba. Entonces el ojiverde se acercó a la multitud hasta llegar al centro del círculo

_-Mi hermanito ya es todo un galán- _le dijo Fred mientras que él y George lo vitoreaban, Harry se rió del comentario del gemelo y también empezó a molestar a Ron, entonces se escuchó un bufido de entre la multitud provocando que muchos miraran en esa dirección, Harry pensó que era Hermione pero se equivocó, era la chica castaña de Hufflepuff que no sabía su nombre pero si sabía que era la hermana de Alex

_-No sé que tanta gracia les hace esto, si en el fondo son novios- _dijo Patty molesta entrando al gran comedor y empujando a su hermana en el paso, lo que provocó que terminaran el beso y se miraran riendo, mientras que la multitud se disolvía

_-Es cierto, somos novios- _murmuró divertido Ron poniendo su frente en la frente de la chica la cual lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

_-Amigovios diría yo- _ambos se sonrieron. Harry se sorprendió de su amigo, se veía realmente feliz y cómodo con la chica, como que tenían una relación más firme que el anterior romance superficial del pelirrojo con Lavender; incluso, reconoció para sí que envidiaba a Ron, puesto que al le gustaría estar así de cariñoso con otra chica que tenía el mismo apellido de su amigo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por George

_-Y ELLOS SON OFICIALMENTE LA PRIMERA PAREJA VÍCTIMA DEL MUÉRDAGO NAVIDEÑO- _dijo bromeando el gemelo mientras levantaba los brazos de los chicos, en ese momento Harry estuvo seguro de haber visto a Lupin hacer un guiño de complicidad a Ron provocando que se sonrojara aún más de lo que estaba. También se dio cuenta que la capa de la invisibilidad colgaba de la mano libre de Alex y agrandó aún más su sonrisa.

Lo que Harry no percibió es que no fue el único que se dio cuenta que la chica ya tenía la capa. En ese preciso momento el licántropo miraba fijamente la mano libre de Alex notando que algo extraño colgaba de ella.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Ginny se encontraba en la sala común que estaba prácticamente deshabitaba, ya era la hora de la cena y a pesar de estar muerta de hambre decidió no bajar al Gran Comedor hasta haber acabado la carta para sus padres. Estaba sellando el sobre cuando de pronto se abrió el retrato de la Dama Gorda pero nadie entró, entonces sintió pasos subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios de los chicos y se extrañó.

_-¿Ginny no vienes a cenar?- _preguntó Seamus bajando por la misma escalera que la pelirroja sintió los pasos

_-Ya bajo Seamus, mando la carta y voy- _les respondió amablemente al chico, el cual en ese momento había pasado por al lado de ella y se dirigía hacia la salida de la sala común _-Hey Seamus... ¿no viste nada raro arriba?-_ el chico la miró extrañado y negó con la cabeza

_-No nada… ¿por qué?_

_-Por nada, no te preocupes me pareció escuchar pasos que subían, pero seguramente eras tú que te acercabas por el pasillo- _el chico se encogió de hombros y salió por el retrato.

Justo en el momento que el chico salía venían entrando Harry y Ron _-hola Harry, hola Ron... ¿no van a cenar?_

_-Ya vamos Seamus, sólo vamos a buscar algo al dormitorio y bajamos- _contestaron nerviosos, Ginny los miró extrañada. Los chicos al verla dentro de la sala común se sorprendieron

_-¡Ginny ¿qué haces?!- _exclamó Ron _-casi nos matas de un susto- _agregó su hermano llevándose una mano al pecho. Después achinó los ojos y miró alternadamente a la puerta y a su hermana _-¿qué hacías con Finnigan los dos solos en la sala común?_

_-¡Hay Ron tú no cambias!- _le respondió Ginny rodando los ojos _­-Seamus viene de tu habitación, y yo estaba aquí escribiendo la carta para los papás que por cierto tú también deberías hacer- _el pelirrojo pareció quedar conforme con la respuesta

_-Bueno Ron ya vamos ah… a buscar eso- _dijo Harry _-nos vemos Gin- _agregó sonriendo a la chica y subiendo las escaleras a su dormitorio, Ron le lanzó una última mirada a su hermana y subió tras su amigo

_-Eso si fue extraño- _comentó Ginny para sí guardando la carta en su túnica pero quitándole importancia a la actitud de los dos chicos.

La pelirroja se disponía a abandonar la sala común cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido un arete, por lo cual volvió al lugar donde había escrito la carta y se agachó para buscarlo. No tardó tanto en hacerlo, pero antes de ponerse de pie vio como Hermione bajaba de la habitación da las chicas, se iba a poner de pie para decirle que fueran a cenar juntas, pero la castaña miró misteriosamente hacia todos lados y subió por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios de los varones.

_-¿Qué se traen estos entre manos?- _se preguntó intrigada la chica

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Por fin había llegado al dormitorio de los chicos, todo se le había complicado esa tarde, justo después de almuerzo Lupin se había ido a instalar a su dormitorio del Premio Anual y le había hecho un gran interrogatorio con respecto a la noche en que Snape la amenazó, tras habérselo explicado más de cinco veces todo lo que había pasado y con lujo de detalles, convencerle de que no entendía nada el por qué de la amenaza y que ella no tenía idea a lo que se refería el profesor, a Remus se le ocurrió empezar una charla con respecto a su familia, cosa que en cualquier momento le hubiera agradado de sobremanera ya que necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse y el licántropo era la persona ideal pero no en ese momento en el cual estaba planeando cómo escaparse al otro día de la seguridad del colegio. Entonces inventando la excusa de que necesitaba ir a hablar con su hermana menor logró librarse del hombre lobo.

Pero no todo término ahí, puesto que en cuanto salió de la habitación se encontró con la desagradable mirada de Snape, el cual creyendo que la chica no lo había notado la siguió por diversas partes del castillo por lo cual se decidió dirigir efectivamente hacia las bodegas de Hufflepuff, por suerte se encontró con alumnos saliendo por la puerta por lo cual se deslizó dentro de la sala común sin ser vista prácticamente, se escondió tras un gran sillón y se cubrió con la capa, entonces aprovechando que más alumnos salían se mezcló entre ellos y abandonó el lugar.

Tuvo que caminar agachada por los pasillos de Hogwarts evitando que se le vieran los pies, entonces recordó el pasadizo por el cual habían huido el día de la guerra de comida y subió por él. Iba toda incómoda subiendo cuando recordó que ahí dentro nadie la vería por lo cual se retiró la capa. El pasadizo era más largo de lo que recordaba pero al menos nadie la veía. Llegó al final del pasadizo, se volvió a poner la capa sobre su cuerpo y, al ver el pasillo vacío se apresuró en ir hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Vio salir de ahí a Lavender, la ex novia de Ron que siempre la fulminaba con la mirada, con la chica india. Corrió para entrar por la apertura que habían dejado pero el retrato se cerró antes que llegará.

No sabía la contraseña, por lo cual tras adular un poco a la señora del cuadro ésta pareció molesta o bien se apiadó de ella pero la dejó pasar. En cuanto puso un pie en la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con la mirada de la chica Weasley que miraba fijamente el retrato, se relajó al notar que la chica no vio nada extraño y subió por las escaleras.

En el pasillo hacia el dormitorio de séptimo se encontró con Seamus el cual pasó junto a ella sin notarlo, entonces entró a la habitación rápidamente cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se retiró la capa y se encontró con la burlesca mirada de los gemelos Weasley. Los miró extrañada y preguntó:

_-No sabía que ustedes también iban con nosotros_

_-No vamos...hasta el momento- _le aclaró George

_-Pero parece que si vamos a ir- _continúo Fred, la chica los miró con cara de arrepentimiento

_-¡Oh no sabían!- _dijo media asustada. Entonces se abrió la puerta tras de ella, Alex se cubrió rápidamente con la capa sin ver que los que entraban eran Harry y Ron

_-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- _preguntó divertido Ron _-ya deberían estar comiendo_

_-Ustedes también- _respondió Fred _-pero parece que prefieren planear como ir a... ¿donde es que van a ir Alexandra?- _continuó el gemelo mirando tras los dos chicos. La chica salió de debajo de la capa con cara de arrepentida

_-No sabía que ellos no estaban involucrados- _dijo mirando el piso _-aunque no saben nada más- _aclaró. Harry la miró un poco decepcionado

_-¿Así que a donde iremos?- _dijo George

_-¡Oh no! ¡ustedes no irán a ningún lado!- _dijo Ron

_-Bien, entonces ustedes tampoco- _le respondió George _-porque si nosotros no vamos, ustedes no van a ningún lado- _Ron se iba a quejar

_-No nos hagan decírselo a Mamá... y ya saben que sí se entera mamá se enteraría toda la Orden y pss adiós huída a escondidas- _dijo Fred. Harry dejó escapar el aire resignado

_-Está bien pueden venir- _concedió _-ahora tratemos que nadie más se entere- _les habló a todos en la habitación que asintieron. En eso entró Hermione, la cual al ver a Fred y George en la habitación preguntó:

_-¿Y ustedes, que hacen aquí?_

_­-Claro si ya extrañaba yo al cerebrillo del grupo, porque sin ofender chicos pero ustedes son más fuerza bruta que cabeza- _dijo Fred

_-Estamos a tu disposición ex futura cuñada ideal, ¿cómo le vamos a hacer para huir?- _dijo George provocando que las mejillas de Ron y Hermione se cubrieran de rojo

_-A todo esto, ¿a donde vamos?- _dijo Neville abriendo las cortinas de su cama. Todos la miraron sorprendidos, Hermione miró con severidad a Harry y a Ron

_-Debían haberse asegurado que no hubiese nadie más en la pieza- _les recriminó

_-Muy bien, ya nadie más se puede enterar- _dijo molesto Harry mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que ya nadie más estaba en el lugar _-mañana en la noche partiremos a la casa de Alexandra a buscar algo que nos va a ayudar para derrotar a "quién no debe ser nombrado"_

_-¿Algo cómo qué?- _preguntó Ginny entrando a la habitación

_-Oh Ginny, tu si que no vas- _dijo Ron, la chica lo miró molesta

_-¿Por qué no?_

_-Porque eres menor de edad, y ahí si que tu mamá nos mataría si te llevamos- _dijo Harry

_-¡Pero...!_

_-Pero nada Ginny, no vas y no se discute más- _dijo el ojiverde, la chica lo miró con los ojos aguados

_-Pero nos puedes ayudar- _dijo de pronto Alex _-de alguna forma vamos a tener que salir de acá ¿no?- _todos en la habitación parecieron meditar el asunto. Ginny le lanzó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la chica Slytherin y se sentó junto a Neville. Tras un rato de silencio Hermione habló

_-En verdad ese es el único problema- _todos la miraron extrañados _-aún no sabemos como abandonar el castillo...si pudiésemos usar magia podríamos hacer un hechizo confundidor o algo, pero..._

_-Podemos hacer pociones- _respondió Alex todos la miraron con cara extrañada por lo que explicó -_¿cómo creen que le hice salir la cola a Pansy?... con una poción evidentemente_

_-Si lo había pensado _- dijo Hermione _-pero realizar una poción de tales envergaduras nos tomaría demasiado tiempo...tiempo que hoy en día no tenemos_

_-¿Pero para qué queremos pociones o algún truquillo mágico si tenemos un arsenal de artículos de sortilegios Weasley?- _dijo un sonriente Fred

_-Un poco de gagreas confundidoras, nuestra bebida inducidora de sueño, las pastillas vomitivas...todo eso puede aparecer por casualidad en la comida de nuestros queridos profesores y guardianes- _continuó George entusiasmado

_-Ahí tendríamos la distracción necesaria para que ustedes escapen_

_-¿Distracción?, ¿dijiste distracción?...no mi querida hermana para eso tenemos algo mejor...- _dijo Fred acercándose a su baúl, pero en vez de sacar algo de dentro de él sacó un bulto que tenía escondido tras el baúl _-para distraerlos tenemos a nuestro gran amigo Detonador de Señuelo tamaño XL- _todos miraron el artefacto

_-Y para mayor efecto, nuestros polvos inmediatos de oscuridad...con esto si que nadie notará nuestra huida- _todos se miraron alegres, sin duda incluir a los gemelos iba a resultar de gran ayuda

_-¡Está bien, está bien! chicos, pero aún no se emocionen... ¿cómo lo hacemos para llegar a tu casa?- _dijo Hermione mirando a Alexandra

_-No lo sé, supongo que la forma más práctica es apareciéndonos, pero Ron y yo no tenemos licencia- _dijo Alex

_-Harry y Neville tampoco- _dijo desilusionada Hermione y un poco molesta por lo que acababa de decir la otra castaña respecto a su relación con Ron

_-Pero nosotros sí- _dijeron en conjunto los gemelos

_-Ya pero...- _iba a decir Ginny

_-Aparición conjunta mi querida hermanita, nosotros nos aparecemos y nos llevamos a estos muchachitos con nosotros y ya- _dijo Fred

_-Pero hay un problema, no nos podemos desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts- _dijo Hermione

_-Pero sí desde Hogsmeade- _dijo Harry _-podemos llegar a la casa de los gritos por el sauce boxeador- _todos sonrieron maliciosamente

_-Entonces ese es el plan, mañana después del baile nos vamos- _dijo Neville animado poniendo su mano al centro, todos se miraron confusos hasta que Hermione puso su mano sobre la de él y los demás la imitaron.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

AH CREO QUE YA PUBLICARÉ LA OTRA HISTORIA Q ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO, Y CREO Q ALEX SE VA A REPETIR EL PLATO EN ESA HISTORIA...bueno cuando la suba espero q la lean

saludos

**AHORA EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO RON?- _dijo Alex con un tono de celos que hasta ella se impresionó

_-No, no es lo que piensan, piensas, yo lo puedo explicar_

_-Yo mejor los dejo solos_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- _le gritó el chico fuera de sí _-SINCERAMENTE ESTÁS LOCA, YO NO ESTABA HABLANDO DE ESO...- _dijo el pelirrojo alejándose de la mesa

_-Ah no de ésta no te la libras tan fácil_

_-Bueno supongo que ahora todo está volviendo a la normalidad- _comentó Ginny.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-Muérdago navideño- _susurró antes de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

**BUENO AHÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY...SALUDOS**


	24. UN BAILE BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO

_**CAPÍTULO 23: UN BAILE BAJO EL MUÉRDAGO (25/12) **_

_**--**_

Había sido despertado muy temprano en la mañana por los gritos de Ron que le decían, de una forma "bastante discreta" que bajará a ver sus regalos. Pasó un gran rato con sus amigos y compañeros de casa viendo que les había tocado a cada uno, Ron había recibido una serie de regalos de sus admiradoras, incluso más de lo que él había recibido cosa que puso al pelirrojo de lo más contento, todo hasta que abrió un pequeño paquete con envoltorio naranja chillón, vio el contenido, luego la tarjeta, se sonrojó un poco pero puso cara seria y abandonó la sala común.

_-¿Qué fue todo eso?- _preguntó Harry a los que lo acompañaban, todos se encogieron de hombros y se miraron extrañados, pero siguieron en el asunto de los regalos.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¿Donde diablos se metió Ron?- _se preguntó Harry una vez que hubo recorrido todos los rincones posibles del castillo buscando al pelirrojo, estaba muy cansado puesto que la noche anterior había dormido mal pensando en lo que harían hoy.

El ojiverde caminó de vuelta por los pasillos del castillo para ir a su sala común, pero como iba distraído pensando en el posible paradero de su amigo y sumado a que tenía sueño no se dio cuenta que alguien venía corriendo hacia él, y al parecer la otra persona tampoco se había dado cuenta puesto que chocaron en mitad del pasillo del primer piso, ambos se afirmaron en el otro para no caerse.

_-Oh Harry perdón no te vi- _dijo la persona que lo chocó _-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- _y abrazó al pelinegro, el cual tardó un momento en reaccionar pero luego le devolvió el abrazo

_-¡Feliz navidad para ti también Alex!... ¿por qué corrías así?- _la chica puso cara enojada

_-Oh por ese maldito muérdago loco que le ha dado por perseguirme durante el desayuno... ¡Tuve que besar a Lupin! ¡¿puedes creerlo?!...hubieras visto a Tonks, el pelo le cambió de todos los colores en menos de un minuto- _rió _-bueno en verdad eso fue chistoso ver la metamorfosis del pelo de Tonks...pero a ese maldito ser no le bastó con eso...después estaba hablando con Snape... y por suerte que lo vi antes o si no estaría en enfermería o algo- _terminó riéndose. Harry la miró y le sonrió de vuelta

_-¿Has visto a Ron?- _preguntó entonces el ojiverde

_-¿Ron? no yo pensé que estaba con ustedes como casi ningún Gryffindor fue a desayunar- _dijo la chica extrañada _-a propósito, ¿ya viste el regalo de Hermione?- _Harry se impresionó que su amiga la haya regalado algo a la Slytherin _-está genial, puedes meter todo lo que se te ocurra en él...en serio que esa bruja es una genia ¿lo probaste?- _Harry pensó, de hecho él no había recibido regalo de su amiga ahora que lo recordaba

_-No, de hecho no creo haber abierto un regalo de ella... no estaba con los demás regalos en la sala común_

_-¿Ah no?... bueno a mí me lo entregó en persona hace un rato... quizás haga lo mismo contigo... lo que me recuerda_- agregó la chica mientras rebuscaba algo en su túnica, tras un momento saco un pergamino enrollado, leyó algo que tenía escrito y dijo _-ah no este no es, a ver espera- _volvió a rebuscar y sacó otro pergamino enrollado _-toma, tu regalo, no es la gran cosa pero...- _le dijo mientras se lo entregaba; Harry la miró arrepentido

_-Gracias Alex pero yo..._

_-Oh no te preocupes, la verdad es que no es la gran cosa, y como tenía tiempo estos últimos días... velo a ver si te gusta- _Harry desenrolló el pergamino y lo extendió, encontrándose con un hermoso dibujo, en el cual aparecían por un lado sus dos amigos, Ron y Hermione, y al otro lado sus padres y un perro negro con él al centro; en cuanto lo vio se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y no pudo más que abrazar a la chica

_-Gracias, es hermoso, gracias Alex- _le dijo tratando de contener las lágrimas

_-Así que aquí estabas- _escuchó Harry la voz de una chica a sus espaldas _-los he buscado a ti y a Ron por todo el castillo sin éxito_

_-Hola Herms feliz navidad para ti también- _dijo el ojiverde volteándose hacia la voz, la chica se tiró a sus brazos para abrazarlo

_-¡Feliz Navidad Harry!... ten, tu regalo- _dijo pasándole un paquete. Harry lo abrió y vio que era su mochila de siempre y miró extrañado a su amiga

_-Mete la mano dentro- _susurró Alex que ahora estaba a su espalda, el ojiverde lo hizo y de pronto notó que había algo como el palo de algo, tiró hacia afuera y sacó el mango de su saeta de fuego y miró con asombro a Hermione _-¿no es genial? te lo dije, caben un millón de cosas ahí dentro sencillamente espectacular..._

_-Es para que lleves tu equipaje, me tomé la libertad de guardar ya algo de ropa tuya y esas cosas básicas, también están las cosas de Ron ahí así hice menos de estos_

_-¿Qué, cómo?- _preguntó perplejo Harry

_-Ah Harry es para cuando hagamos eso, Hermione y yo llevamos nuestras cosas en el bolso que me regaló ella, tú y Ron lo llevarán en esta mochila, Neville tiene la propia en donde llevará sus cosas y un poco de comida y bebidas y por último los gemelos tienen una para los dos... sin duda que es una idea brillante, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie sospecha nada... se podría meter hasta Hagrid ahí y nadie lo notaría_

_-Guau- _sólo atinó a decir el pelinegro

_-¿Y Ron donde está? lo he buscado todo este rato para darle su regalo y no lo he visto- _preguntó Hermione, entonces cómo si al mencionar el nombre de él lo hayan invocado el pelirrojo salió de un aula vacía acompañado de Lavender.

Harry y Alex lo único que vieron fue la cara de decepción de Hermione y la mirada de odio que le lanzaba a alguien a sus espaldas antes de que la chica saliera corriendo, entonces se voltearon y vieron el por qué: Ron estaba rojo y un poco despeinado, mientras que Lavender tenía la mirada brillante y una tonta sonrisita en su cara.

_-¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO RON?- _dijo Alex con un tono de celos que hasta ella se impresionó

_-No, no es lo que piensan, piensas, yo lo puedo explicar- _dijo el chico nervioso e impresionado por el tono que usó su "amigovia" como se decían los dos

_-Yo mejor los dejo solos- _dijo Lavender cohibida _-adiós Ron- _y se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. Alex los miraba severamente

_-Yo también- _agregó Harry. El chico de la cicatriz no se alcanzó a alejar lo suficiente cuando escuchó:

_-¡ERES UN IMBÉCIL RONALD WEASLEY!_- el grito de Alex retumbó por todo el pasillo, la cara de Ron fue de un espanto y asombro absoluto. Tras el grito la chica murmuro muy despacio _-ahora si que Hermione no te toma en cuenta aunque seas el último mago en el mundo- _pero entonces paso algo que ni ella se esperaba, puesto que Ron había puesto los brazos en torno de su cintura y la acercó a él y la besó.

_-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- _le espetó Alex enojada al pelirrojo, el apuntó con su dedo al techo y ella al ver lo que apuntaba el chico gruñó _-maldito muérdago me ha perseguido toda la mañana- _y se fue dejando solo a Ron en medio del pasillo.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

El Gran Salón estaba sencillamente espectacular, quizás más hermoso de lo que estuvo para el baile pasado de navidad celebrado en el colegio. La cena había sido perfecta, todo el mundo estaba alegre y relajado, la música había empezado a sonar, por lo cual algunas parejas se pusieron de pie para bailar. Todos parecían estar disfrutando al máximo la velada, todos se divertían, bailaban, tomaban y conversaban amenamente entre sí, todos salvo un grupo que aún seguían sentados en la mesa redonda donde habían cenado. Era un grupo de ocho personas, los cuales se veían nerviosos y preocupados.

_-¿Dónde están los gemelos?- _preguntó de pronto Neville, que, para la molestia de Harry, había ido acompañado de Ginny a la cena.

_-No lo sé, pero ya se perdieron el banquete- _le respondió Alex que, al parecer, ya se había arreglado con Ron y habían ido juntos al baile; aunque para ser sinceros el pelirrojo miraba con demasiada furia a Hermione que estaba sentada frente de él acompañada de Krum.

_-Quizás nos están preparando alguna sorpresa- _dijo Luna, la cual era la pareja de Harry esa noche, puesto que no se atrevió nunca a preguntarle a Ginny si quería ir con él y se enteró por el mismo Neville que la pelirroja sería su pareja

_-Es raro que no hayan venido a comer... ¿no estarán en otra mesa con sus parejas?- _dijo Ginny provocando que todos miraran a su alrededor buscando sin éxito a los gemelos.

_-Nooo, ni rastros de ellos- _respondió tras un rato el ojiverde _-¿Ron no sabes nada de ellos?- _el pelirrojo no lo tomó en cuenta y siguió mirando con odio a Hermione y Krum que conversaban sin prestar atención a los demás de la mesa _-¿RON?- _el aludido gruñó algo

_-¿Qué dijo?- _preguntó Neville que, al igual que todos, no entendió lo que salió de la boca del chico. Como respuesta todos se encogieron de hombros

_-Ronald es muy extraño ¿no creen?- _comentó Luna, el pelirrojo la miró furioso y tras murmurar otra cosa se dejo caer en la silla destartaladamente. Todos lo miraron con cara de reproche, incluyendo Hermione a la que el movimiento de su amigo le llamó la atención.

Alex le iba a comentar algo a Harry, pero una mano se interpuso entre ambos

_-Vamos a bailar- _le dijo Lupin a la chica en un tono más de orden que de invitación, la cual lo miró entre sorprendida y espantada

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡pero si tú no bailas!- _le espetó nerviosa, al ver que el hombre lobo no retiraba la mano agregó _-es que... ¿y Tonks?_

_-Oh, a ella no le molestará así como estoy seguro de que a Ron tampoco, ¿cierto chico?- _esto último lo dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro al pelirrojo, el cual los miró con sorpresa enderezándose en la silla _-¿no te molesta que baile con Alex una pieza cierto?- _le repitió Remus, Ron negó con la cabeza a pesar de los frenéticos gestos que le hacía Alex para que no permitiera que Lupin se la llevará, se volvió echar en la silla _-viste no hay problema- _le dijo el profesor a la chica, la cual no encontró más excusas y se puso de pie para ir a bailar con el hombre, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo.

Cuando Krum vio que Alex se alejaba con Lupin hacia la pista de baile, se aclaró la garganta y extendió la mano hacia Hermione diciendo galantemente:

_-¿Bailarrías conmigo prreciosa?- _la chica se sonrojó y coquetamente le aceptó la mano

_-Por supuesto Víktor- _le respondió Hermione en un tono que sonó un poco tonto para la castaña

_-¡Por supuesto que sí Vicky!- _chilló Ron imitando la voz de la castaña y poniéndose de pie notablemente celoso. Todos los de la mesa y las mesas continuas lo miraron entre sorprendidos y riéndose

_-¡¿Qué te pasa Ron?!- _le espetó Hermione furiosa _-¡Víktor ve por unos tragos!- _le ordenó al Búlgaro el cual le iba a decir algo pero la chica no lo dejó _-por favor ve- _le exigió lo que provocó que el moreno le hiciera caso.

_-Huy si hace caso a todo lo que le dices- _se burló Ron furioso _-hasta con tu novio eres una mandona irremediable- _la cara de Hermione se desfiguró

_-¡RON ERES UN IMBÉCIL!...SI TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE HAYA VENIDO CON OTRO AL BAILE YA TE DIJE CUAL ERA LA SOLUCIÓN LA VEZ ANTERIOR..._

_-¡¿QUÉ?!- _le gritó el chico fuera de sí _-SINCERAMENTE ESTÁS LOCA, YO NO ESTABA HABLANDO DE ESO...- _dijo el pelirrojo alejándose de la mesa

_-Ah no de ésta no te la libras tan fácil- _dijo la castaña siguiéndolo. Los de la mesa se quedaron inmóviles y sorprendidos del escándalo protagonizado recién por sus dos amigos.

_-Bueno supongo que ahora todo está volviendo a la normalidad- _comentó Ginny.

--

Mientras tanto Tonks miraba furiosa a la pareja que formaban Alex y su Lupin, estaban bailando en el centro de la pista pero más que bailando parecían muy concentrados en su conversación. Tonks no sabía por qué pero siempre le daba celos ver a Remus con la chica, quizás era porque se notaba que ambos se querían mucho y se entendían muy bien, además que él era amigo de la familia y siempre estaba atento a Alex y sus hermanos. Ella entendía la situación del por que se preocupaba el licántropo de ella pero a veces consideraba que le prestaba muchas atenciones a la joven bruja.

Tonks seguía mirando a la pareja cuando de pronto cesó la música a la vez que la iluminación de la pista se hacia más tenue, todos miraron extrañados para todos lados, entonces una luz iluminó más la puerta de entrada al gran salón donde habían dos encapuchados con túnicas moradas, al instante empezó a sonar una música más movida que la anterior, y los encapuchados se empezaron a mover graciosamente al ritmo de la música. Los bailarines ingresaron al gran comedor provocando la sorpresa y risas de muchos. En un momento dado la música cambió, empezando a sonar una romántica canción de amor muggle, entonces se desprendieron de las túnicas desvelando la identidad de los dos, provocando carcajadas en todo el salón menos de una mujer. Bajo las túnicas se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, Fred iba vestido como todo un caballero antiguo, muy parecido a la ropa que usaba Nick Casi Decapitado, con barba y bigote falso; pero George iba vestido de una damisela, con maquillaje exagerado, peluca rizada y ciertos atributos falsos en su pecho y parte trasera; en realidad más que damisela parecía una concubina antigua.

Ambos bailaban exageradamente por el gran salón, George movía sus atributos indecorosamente sacándole carcajadas a todos los presentes hasta que:

_-¡FRED WEASLEY QUE HACES VESTIDO ASÍ!- _el grito de la señora Weasley hizo eco por las paredes de la habitación y de seguro se expandió por todo el castillo, hasta las lechuzas ulularon en la lechucería al ser perturbadas de su sueño. Los gemelos no hicieron caso a los gritos de su madre y siguieron bailando. Los presentes miraban alternadamente entre los hermanos Weasley y la madre de estos sin saber que hacer _-¡BASTA YA CON SUS ESCÁNDALOS!- _gritó la señora Weasley _-¡PAREN LA MÚSICA!- _todo quedó en silencio, los gemelos mirando desafiantemente a su madre pero con burla, ella mirándolos furiosa. La gente se empezó a alejar al pronosticar lo que se vendría.

--

Harry que vio la escena desde la mesa donde había estado toda la noche ya se imaginaba lo que vendría, los gritos de la señora Weasley, como los gemelos se burlarían de ella y que ella se enojaría aún más, se estaba haciendo la imagen en la mente y sonriendo con cara de bobo cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba junto a él.

_-Por suerte que los gemelos irrumpieron en la sala... ¿sabes que están sospechando? Lupin todo el rato que bailábamos me intentó sacar información ya no sabía como decirle que no haríamos nada hasta la llegada de los gemelos que me salvaron del interrogatorio_- Alex hablaba rápidamente mientras se sacaba los zapatos, Harry simplemente la miraba _-aunque no entiendo, si hemos sido tan cuidadosos como es que sospechan, ¿no estamos comportando raro acaso?_

_-¿Raros? cualquiera diría que se traen algo entre manos, basta con ver las caras que tienen todos- _dijo Luna de pronto como analizando la situación _-aunque bueno, ahora con la pelea de Ronald y Hermione, más el show de los gemelos, y con que Ginny y Neville están bailando ya se ven más normales- _los otros dos que estaban en la mesa la miraron extrañados, la chica los miró con sus ojos saltones, luego se puso de pie y se puso a bailar sola

_-En serio se nos nota- _afirmó Alex mirando con sorpresa a Luna _- ¿qué pelea?... ohoh, viene la caballería pesada_

_-¿Qué?- _Harry miró hacia donde miraba la chica y vio como se acercaban hacia ellos el señor Weasley, Moody, McGonnagall, Bill y Lupin, se puso de pie ofreciéndole la mano a Alex _-¡Vamos!_

Los dos chicos se internaron en la pista de baile intentando escaparse de los que se aproximaban a ellos, se encontraron con Ginny y Neville y bailaron un rato junto a ellos. La pelirroja y el ojiverde se lanzaban miradas de lo más significativas, mientras Neville bailaba todo emocionado y lo hacía bastante bien, por su parte Alex miraba hacia todos lados pero sobre todo hacia el techo, ya había visto rondándola al muérdago.

_-Hey Weasley, me debes una explicación- _se escuchó la arrastrada voz de Malfoy

_-Yo no te debo nada a ti Malfoy- _le espetó Ginny mirando con desagrado al rubio

_-¿Cómo que no pobretona?- _Harry se disgustó mucho por como se había referido Draco a la pelirroja y estaba a punto de enfrentarlo cuando Alex lo empujó lejos de ella

_-Ah no vienen dos- _exclamó, Harry chocó contra el cuerpo de Ginny sin entender lo que le pasaba a la castaña, la cual estaba mirando con una cara de satisfacción hacia el techo _-muérdago navideño- _dijo señalando las ramitas que estaban sobre él y la pelirroja _-lo siento pero deben besarse- _sonrió pícaramente esperando a que lo hicieran, Harry se puso muy nervioso, lentamente posó la mirada en la de Ginny como pidiéndole autorización, ésta con un leve movimiento de cabeza asintió y lentamente unieron sus labios.

Alex al ver la escena sonrió y se dio vuelta para marcharse, chocando en su camino con Draco Malfoy, el cual la miraba sonriendo burlesco mientras apuntaba el techo

_-Muérdago navideño- _susurró antes de tomarla en sus brazos y besarla.

--

Ambas parejas pasaron un rato besándose hasta que escuchaban que a su alrededor la gente chismoseaba. Expresiones de como _"ya era hora" _o de _"al fin se atreve" _o bien _"ya se veía venir" _o _"lástima que la bese a ella, debería ser yo" _hicieron que terminaran el contacto de sus labios casi simultáneamente ambas parejas, se miraron avergonzados entre sí, y cuando miraron a su alrededor esperando encontrarse todas la miradas fijas en ellos se dieron cuenta que no se referían a ellos si no que a una pareja que se encontraba un poco más allá de ellos.

Harry, Ginny y Alex se abrieron paso entre la multitud, para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione besándose bajo una tercera ramita de muérdago, los tres chicos sonrieron de felicidad.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA...DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE**

**AHORA AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

_-claro no me esperaba nada más de ti- _dijo y se marchó del lugar. Ron miró hacia todos lados sin entender, hasta que fijó la mirada en su hermana

_-Eres un cabezota Ron ¿sabías?- _le espetó y se fue tras la castaña

_-¿Qué yo?...¿pero qué hice ahora?_

__

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-Juraría a ver visto entrar a Harry Potter y a Alexandra Roberts aquí- _respondía la chica mirando con atención dentro del lugar

_-¿Y, qué hay con eso?_

_-¿Qué que hay con eso?...es que ella es novia de Ron, y Harry su mejor amigo, o sea, eso no está bien_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-Cuidado que me pisaste_

_-Tú pusiste la mano bajo mi pie, yo no puedo ver hacia atrás_

_-¿Falta mucho?...me ahogo_

**PD: ya voy a publicar mi nueva historia... va a ser más cortita que está y obviamente un Ron y Hermione aunque algo distinta...algunos malos serán buenos y otro buenos serán malos...y algunos muertos x Rowling estarán vivos...bueno en la historia se irá entendiendo**

**ahh y se llama "HOGWARTS 2x1...UN CURSO INTENSIVO"**


	25. DISTRACCIÓN WEASLEY

_**CAPÍTULO 24: DISTRACCIÓN WEASLEY **_(25/12)

_**--**_

El beso entre Ron y Hermione se prolongó por varios segundos, parecía que los dos por fin habían encontrado la pieza que completaba el puzzle, no les importaba o más bien no notaban si es que estaban siendo observados o no, sólo les importaba sentir, y eso se les notaba en la cara. Harry, Alex y Ginny miraban sonrientes la escena, de pronto la pelirroja miró extrañada a la Slytherin

_-Se supone que es tu novio el que está allá besándose con Hermione- _la chica miró a la pequeña Weasley con cara de que no entendía a lo que se refería, Ginny lanzó un sonoro suspiro de frustración aunque inmediatamente se le iluminó el rostro pues se le había ocurrido algo _-cuando yo te diga lloras y sales corriendo- _le murmuró a la chica

_-¿Qué? ¿pero para qué...- _justo en ese momento Ron y Hermione se separaron del beso al parecer por la falta de aire

_-¡Llora!_

_-Pero...- _la pelirroja no la dejó continuar puesto que le pegó un codazo en la boca del estómago, provocando que Alex se doblé del dolor y cayeran lágrimas de sus ojos

_-Ahora corre, sal de aquí- _la castaña se iba a quejar, pero la pelirroja la amenazó con volver a golpearla, por lo cual abriendo los ojos decidió salir corriendo. Ginny le habló muy bajo a Harry _-ahora tú síguela y vayan a ya sabes donde- _el ojiverde que había visto toda la escena asintió asustado con la cabeza y temiendo tener la misma suerte de Alex, corrió detrás de la castaña.

--

Mientras Ron y Hermione se miraban a los ojos embelesados, la verdad había sido lo mejor que ambos habían vivido en mucho tiempo. Entonces sintieron los pasos de alguien que corría alejándose de ellos y reaccionaron, miraron a su alrededor, ahí estaban algunos compañeros de casa, otros de escuela, estaba la hermana de Ron y estaba Víktor Krum que los miraba notablemente furioso pero no les importó, se sonrieron tiernamente, los dos intentaron hablar a la vez y se volvieron a reír:

_-Habla tú- _dijo la castaña

_-Eh, Her... Hermione- _dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca _-Hermione yo... ehhh... fue..._

_-¿Maravilloso?- _preguntó la castaña esperanzada, Ron se sonrojó aún más de lo que estaba

_-Sí eso, fue maravilloso- _sonrío _-la verdad que si no fuera por el muérdago de navidad jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza haberte besado..._

_-¿Qué?- _preguntó Hermione desilusionada _-claro no me esperaba nada más de ti- _dijo y se marchó del lugar. Ron miró hacia todos lados sin entender, hasta que fijó la mirada en su hermana que negaba con la cabeza mientras se acercaba

_-Eres un cabezota Ron ¿sabías?- _le espetó y se fue tras la castaña

_-¿Qué yo?... ¿pero qué hice ahora?_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Alex abandonó el Gran Salón pero no sabía donde más debía ir, por lo cual se quedó parada en medio del pasillo frente a mucha gente que la miraba extrañada, miró hacia todos lados sin saber que hacer hasta que Harry llegó corriendo detrás de ella y tomándola de la mano la hizo moverse:

_-¡Vamos, nos tenemos que ir ya!- _le dijo el ojiverde mientras la tiraba hacia el armario de las escobas, lugar donde habían dejado escondidas las cosas

_-¿Qué?, ¿pero y los demás?- _preguntó extrañada la chica mientras era empujada dentro del armario bruscamente.

El ojiverde la había empujado así pues había visto a Snape caminando hacia ellos. Después entró tras ella y cerró la puerta, quedando a oscuras, la chica lo miraba asustada, mientras que él agarraba la capa de la invisibilidad

_-¿Harry, qué pasa?- _el mago pasó la capa sobre la cabeza de los dos y con un gesto le ordenó a la chica que se callara. En ese momento se abrió la puerta del armario.

_-Lavender ¿qué haces?- _escucharon la voz de un chico que no identificaron

_-Juraría a ver visto entrar a Harry Potter y a Alexandra Roberts aquí- _respondía la chica mirando con atención dentro del lugar

_-¿Y, qué hay con eso?_

_-¿Qué que hay con eso?... es que ella es novia de Ron, y Harry su mejor amigo, o sea, eso no está bien_

_-Ah de nuevo hablando del Weasley ese- _dijo celoso el chico _­-mira yo no veo nada aquí adentro salvo esas viejas escobas que ya nadie usa- _la chica pareció dudar un momento mirando más fijamente adentro, pero fue tirada fuera del lugar por el chico dejando la puerta abierta.

_-Vamos- _dijo Harry tomando la mano de Alexandra y procurando que la capa no se cayera de sobre los dos _-tenemos que llegar al sauce boxeador ahora- _justo en el momento que salían del armario Snape se asomaba por la puerta de éste, por lo cual casi chocan de frente, el profesor dirigió una extraña mirada hacia el aire frente de él, pero luego se dedicó a mirar más detenidamente dentro del armario, momento en el cual Alex y Harry aprovecharon de correr para salir del castillo lo más rápido posible. Severus sintió los pasos de los chicos y miró a su alrededor fuera del armario pero no vio nada extraño, entonces cerró la puerta y volvió al gran salón.

--

Harry y Alex salieron del castillo corriendo hacia el sauce, la nieve les dificultaba el paso y les congelaba los pies; apenas habían dado un par de pasos sobre la nieve cuando Alex detuvo de la manga a Harry

_-Harry espera- _dijo analizando el suelo _-la nieve... quedan nuestros pasos en la nieve, no podemos pasar así por así o si no descubrirían donde fuimos- _entonces volvieron sobre sus pasos; en esos momentos Bill y Fleur salían del castillo, por lo cual Harry y Alex se pegaron contra una de las paredes para esconderse, a pesar de estar bajo la capa de la invisibilidad.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Ginny se acercó a los gemelos que se encontraban en una mesa bromeando junto a algunos Gryffindors y Ravenclaw respecto a la situación de su hermano, cuando la vieron acercarse se despidieron de ellos para quedarse solos con la pelirroja

_-¿No te dijo mamá que te cambiaras?_

_-No me hables de esa mujer querida hermanita, ¡19 años siendo nuestra madre y aún no nos identifica!- _dijo el aludido mientras fingía estar disgustado, Ginny los miró con cara de confundida, pero entonces sonrió ampliamente

_-Ah George pero si es su culpa que los confunda, siempre se cambian la identidad- _los tres sonrieron _-bueno yo venía a decirles otra cosa- _se quedó en silencio cuando Tonks y Krum pasaron junto a ellos, los tres le sonrieron cínicamente esperando que se alejaran _-ya es hora de hacerlo_

_-¡Ginny por Merlín que cosas dices!- _exclamó George con un estilo de dama recatada muy gracioso

_-Estás guapa pero eres nuestra hermana- _Ginny los golpeó a los dos en la nuca y luego les dijo

_-Es hora de hacer lo de..._

_-Si ya entendimos...- _respondieron con su típico tono alegre los gemelos

_-Bien, yo iré a buscar a Ron y Neville, Hermione ya sabe y está junto a la puerta esperando...- _continúo la chica _-y Harry y Alex están en... el lugar- _finalizó tras una pausa al ver pasar a Snape junto a ellos mirándolos atentamente.

_-Muy bien, entonces que empiece el verdadero show Weasley- _los tres hermanos se miraron cómplices y empezaron a reír maliciosamente.

--

Pasaron unos quince minutos desde la conversación de Ginny con los gemelos, hace un instante la había avisado a Neville y Ron de que el plan ya estaba en marcha, y estos se habían ido a ubicar cerca de Hermione cuando por la puerta del gran salón empezó a entrar una nube negra, primero la gente no pareció percibirla pues estaban bailando, pero poco a poco la oscuridad fue ocupando una porción importante de la parte de la entrada al Gran Salón. Ginny apenas vio la mano de su hermano despidiéndose cuando la oscuridad cubrió todo ese sector. La música cesó de pronto, todos miraban extrañados hacia la entrada, algunos profesores y aurores empuñaban sus varitas listos para atacar. Ginny al ver eso se preocupó, pues sus hermanos y amigos podían correr peligro si es que algo salía mal y los aurores los atacaban, pero cómo no se veía nada supuso que lo más seguro es que ya no estarían ahí.

De pronto, a las espaldas de todos los que miraban hacia la entrada sonó un ruido estruendoso que provocó que todos se voltearan asustados pero no vieron nada extraño, entonces la oscuridad los atrapó a todos.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Mientras que afuera, Harry y Alex estaban sentados (bajo la capa) en el suelo apoyados contra la pared del castillo viendo una escena un poco incómoda para ellos, pues Bill y Fleur se besaban mientras se decían y tenían actitudes típicas de enamorados. El pelinegro y la castaña se miraban con cara de desagrado mas no se atrevían a moverse de ahí. De pronto Fleur miró al piso y vio las huellas que habían dejado

_-Bill, amog... ¿qué es eso?- _preguntó intrigada la Francesa mientras señalaba las extraña marcas en el piso cubierto de nieve. Bill se volteó y se acercó al lugar se agachó a examinar las huellas. Siguió el rastro, llegando muy cerca a ellos. Los dos se miraron asustados y encogieron los pies contra su cuerpo.

Bill se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde estaban, cuando de pronto se sintió un estruendoso sonido proveniente desde el interior del castillo. El hombre se puso de pie rápidamente, fue junto a su prometida que había lanzado un gritito al sentir el extraño ruido y juntos corrieron a ver que era lo que ocurría en el interior del colegio. Alex y Harry soltaron al aire al ver que se iban y se relajaron.

Entonces desde dentro del castillo salió una escoba volando que era ocupada por Fred y Hermione.

_-¡Vamos, son Fred y Hermione!- _exclamó Alex poniéndose de pie, arrastrando a Harry consigo de la mano y saliendo de bajo la capa, se pararon justo por donde habían salido volando hace un rato y les empezaron a hacer gestos y señas; pero lo que los chicos no se dieron cuenta es que tras ellos venían dos escobas, en una George volaba solo y en la otra venían Ron y Neville.

George impactó por la espalda a Alexandra, provocando que esta cayera sentada en la escoba delante del gemelo y la elevó, Alex permaneció sin soltar la mano de Harry, por lo cual lo elevó también con ella, Harry estaba resbalando, cuando llegó Ron junto a ellos y Neville sujetó al chico del otro brazo, provocando así que el ojiverde fuera transportado en el aire entre las dos escobas hacia el sauce boxeador.

Bill, que cuando iba entrando se encontró con sus hermanos saliendo en escoba del castillo, alcanzó a reaccionar y los persiguió pero corriendo, al ver que era imposible alcanzarlos les tiró un par de hechizos no dañinos en contra de ellos, pero Ron y George los lograron evitar.

Cuando llegaron al sauce boxeador, éste ya estaba detenido y se pudieron colar inmediatamente hacia el pasadizo.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Mientras que dentro del castillo la oscuridad ya se había esfumado dejando a casi todos extrañados. Cuando Ginny pudo ver con tranquilidad se encontró con la mirada furiosa de sus padres y otros aurores que la miraban interrogantes

_-Esos eran sortilegios Weasley- _dijo severamente Arthur _-y sabemos que tuviste algo que ver en este hecho señorita- _la reprendió, Ginny puso su máxima cara de inocencia. En eso Fleur entró a la habitación, yendo hacia ellos y exclamando:

_-Han huido: Gon, Hegmione, Fged, Geogge y otgo chico han huido, acaban de salig volando en sus escobas- _todos se miraron asustados _-Bill los pegsiguió_

_-Y de seguro Harry fue con ellos también maldición- _exclamó sombríamente Lupin.

_-Muy bien señorita, de esta no te salvas- _dijo Molly tomando del brazo a su hija y sacándola del gran comedor ante la mirada atónita de todos

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¡Ah cuando se hizo esto tan chico!_

_-Nosotros crecimos Ron_

_-Cuidado que me pisaste_

_-Tú pusiste la mano bajo mi pie, yo no puedo ver hacia atrás_

_-¿Falta mucho?... me ahogo_

_-¿Ves algo Hermione?_

_-Sí ya estamos aquí... ¡PERO NO ME EMPUJ…!- _no alcanzó a terminar de hablar puesto que cayó de bruces en el duro suelo de la casa de los gritos

_-¿HERMIONE?- _gritó Neville que venía tras ella al verla desaparecer del estrecho túnel que había frente a ellos

_-Estoy bien- _dijo la chica poniéndose de pie y asomándose por el hueco _-ya apúrense en salir de aquí que seguro que Bill nos viene siguiendo- _y tiró de la mano a Neville para ayudarlo a salir. Después de Neville salió George, seguido por Alex, luego Harry, detrás del cual venía Fred y por último Ron.

Ya habían salido los seis primeros del túnel pero Ron aún no llegaba; todos se miraban extrañados y con cierto miedo

_-¿Le habrá pasado... ?- _empezó a hablar Neville, mientras que Harry se asomaba por el agujero para ver el por qué del atraso de su amigo. Justo se había asomado cuando Ron cayó fuertemente en contra del cuerpo de Harry provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo; el pelirrojo se puso de pie de un salto, parando consigo al ojiverde y exclamó:

_-Rápido, vámonos, Bill está en el túnel, tuve que forcejear con él pero de seguro que ya viene...- _todos se miraron estresados y empezaron a moverse frenéticamente.

_-Muy bien cálmense- _dijo Hermione _-Neville tú te pones acá, Fred ve junto a él, ahora Harry, yo iré aquí entre Harry y Alex, George irá junto a Alex y por último Ron cerrando el círculo con Neville- _decía mientras los ubicaba a todos en el lugar que les nombrara y ubicándose en su lugar _-ahora tómense todos de los brazos de los que están a su lado- _todos lo hicieron _-¡Gemelos ya saben donde!_

_-¿Qué? ¿iremos todos así?- _preguntó Alex asustada

_-¿Y si se aparecen en lados distintos? ¿y nos dividen?- _continúo Ron igual de asustado, Hermione les iba a responder pero en ese entonces apareció la cara de Bill en el final de túnel mirándolos fieramente, todos gritaron y se hizo oscuro.

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**eso es todo por hoy...sigo pegada en un enredo que arme después y no sé como sacar a Harry de esa situación jaja...pero bueno ya veré como...**

**AHORA ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**

_-Perrdón perro parrece que no los podrre acompañarr_

_-Parece que se enfermó del estómago..._

_-Oh pobre, está como casi todos dentro del castillo, la mitad está con vómitos y dolores estomacales y el resto esta que se duerme...f ue extraño porque derepente empezaron con los malestares- _comentó extrañada la chica

_-¿Vómitos? ¿ataques de sueño?- _reflexionó Arthur _-esos me parecen efectos a...- _comentó para sí _-ya van a ver cuando los encuentre a ese par se van a llevar la reprimenda más grande de su vida_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¡NO RESPIRA!- _se escuchó un desgarrador grito de Ron _-¡HARRY NO RESPIRA!_

_-Anapneo- _el chico dio una gran inspiración de aire y en vez de exhalar aire, de su boca salió agua y luego siguió respirando dificultosamente. _-¿cómo están Hermione y George?_

_-George sangra mucho de la cabeza y está congelado, Hermione solo ha tiritado todo el rato pero está consciente aunque al parecer no se puede mover- _dijo el menor de los Weasley acercándose a la castaña, Hermione tomó a Ron del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a ella

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-No puede quedarse- _dijo derepente Harry provocando que todos lo miraran sorprendidos _-lo siento pero no me puedo arriesgar a que los de la Orden se entrometan y no nos dejen hacer lo que tenemos que hacer_

_-Harry pero...- _empezó a decir Hermione

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que los de la Orden interfieran con esto, _

****

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**se aceptan reviews please...solo deben de darle al go**


	26. MUY FRÍA APARICIÓN

_**CAPÍTULO 25: MUY FRÍA APARICIÓN **_(25/12-26/12)

_**--**_

_-¿Seguro que están ahí?- _preguntó el señor Weasley mirando con desconfianza al sauce boxeador que movía sus ramas frenéticamente impidiendo el paso de cualquiera que se le acercara

_-Hasta ahí llegan las huellas que supongo son de Bill- _dijo Moody

_-¿Perro como pasarron sin que el árrbol los lanzarra lejos?_

_-Inmobilus- _dijo Lupin apuntando hacia las ramas del árbol que se quedaron quietas en seguida _-muy bien caballeros vamos a ver que se traen estos mocosos_

_-Perrdón perro parrece que no los podrre acompañarr- _dijo Krum con las manos sobre su estómago y retorciéndose _-lo siento perro...- _no alcanzó a terminar y salió corriendo de vuelta al castillo

_-¿Qué le pasaba a Víktor?- _preguntó Tonks que se había cruzado en el camino con el búlgaro y ahora llegaba junto a los aurores

_-Parece que se enfermó del estómago..._

_-Oh pobre, está como casi todos dentro del castillo, la mitad está con vómitos y dolores estomacales y el resto está que se duerme... fue extraño porque derepente empezaron con los malestares- _comentó extrañada la chica

_-¿Vómitos? ¿ataques de sueño?- _reflexionó Arthur _-esos me parecen efectos a...- _comentó para sí _-ya van a ver cuando los encuentre a ese par se van a llevar la reprimenda más grande de su vida_

_--_

Los tres hombres y la chica entraron al pasadizo del sauce, llegando a la casa de los gritos, pero no había ningún rastro de nadie

_-¿Seguros que vinieron hacia acá?- _preguntó Tonks

_-Seguro- _respondió Lupin mientras mostraba una tela que correspondía al vestido de Hermione que se rajó cuando iban pasando por el túnel

_-No hay rastros de ellos afuera de la casa, o borraron sus huellas o están escondidos por alguna parte de acá- _dijo Moody regresando desde el exterior de la casa de los gritos por el lado de Hogsmeade

_-¿Pero qué demonios hicieron?- _exclamó el señor Weasley _-dudo mucho que hayan huido hasta acá solo para hacer una broma o esconderse o algo por el estilo..._

_-A no ser qué- _dijo Lupin pensativo, luego miró de todos y se desapareció. Los tres que quedaban en la casa de los gritos miraron extrañados el lugar que antes ocupaba el licántropo sin entender lo que había pasado; a los pocos segundos Lupin volvió a aparecerse justo donde estaba _-se desaparecieron, vinieron hasta aquí para desaparecerse, puesto que en Hogwarts no lo podían hacer_

_-Malditos chicos, ¿donde demonios fueron?- _gruñó Ojoloco, mientras todos los demás se miraban entre sí sin saber la respuesta.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Todo pasó muy rápido, de pronto la oscuridad los absorbió dejándolos sin superficie, unas cuantas vueltas desorientadoras en las cuales el único lugar que se podían aferrar era al brazo que estaba junto a sus manos, la oscuridad parecía rondarlos dejándolos en un vacío casi indescriptible, hasta que de pronto la dura realidad. Y fue bastante dura, pues de pronto un sustrato duro y resbaladizo se materializó bajo sus pies mientras que una grisácea luz les permitió a mirar el paisaje por primera vez.

A un lado árboles, al otro más árboles, no había rastro de humanidad, ni pueblos, ni casas, pero la oscuridad no los dejaba ver bien, aunque está oscuridad era distinta, no era absoluta, puesto que una tenue luz proveniente del cielo los iluminaba

_-¿Qué diablos se traen entre manos?- _rugió una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de los siete que se suponía que debían estar ahí. El suelo crujía a sus pies pero nadie le hizo caso, pues miraban sorprendidos hacia el dueño de la voz

_-¿Bill?, ¿Cómo demonios?- _exclamó Harry pero guardó silencio al ver que el mago lo apuntaba directamente con la varita, un estrepitoso sonido provino del suelo

_-Lo siento pero vamos a tener que regresar- _dijo el mayor de los Weasley _-ya sea por las buenas o..._

De pronto la superficie sobre la cual estaban parados se deshizo, cómo si se quebrara, provocando que el grupo se hundiera en unas frías, más bien congeladas, y profundas aguas.

_-¡¿Qué demonios?!- _exclamó uno de los pelirrojos

_-Rápido naden hacia la orilla- _tragó agua sin quererlo _-si nos quedamos más rato- _más agua se metió por su boca _-moriremos congelados- _finalizó Bill nadando hacia la orilla, al verlo todos nadaron hacia donde iba.

Por más que nadaban el frío parecía vencerles, cada braceada se tornaba más difícil a la medida que pasaba el tiempo que estaban en las congeladas aguas, prácticamente no se podían mover, y las fuerzas se les iban al tratar de mantener el calor del cuerpo. No solo debían nadar contra las aguas del río, si no que también entre trozos de hielo que se acababa de resquebrajar debido al peso que provocaron las ochos figuras sobre la fina capa que cubría el río Godric. Los primeros en alcanzar hielo más grueso fueron Alexandra ayudada por Bill Weasley, el hombre la dejó ahí y volvió a ayudar a sus hermanos y amigos.

La chica salió del agua congelada, las piernas se le doblaron provocando que cayera como ovillo al suelo y sentía que ya no se podía mover. A pesar de estar congelándose hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie, entonces vio un bulto intentando subir a la masa de hielo en la que se encontraba ella y se apresuró a sacarlo del agua, el bulto era Harry que apenas se podía mover. La chica lo ayudó hasta tenerlo totalmente fuera del agua y alejarlo un poco de la orilla donde el ojiverde se desplomó. La chica estuvo a punto de desplomarse también cuando el grito de Bill la obligó a reaccionar

_-¡ALEX, LLÉVALOS HACIA LOS ÁRBOLES!- _le gritó el auror que traía consigo a otro cuerpo para dejarlo en la orilla _-deben entrar en calor rápido muévete no te quedes quieta- _la chica hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Alex se acercó al segundo bulto que Bill acababa de dejar contra la orilla, cayó de bruces al suelo cerca de él pero igual lo arrastró, entonces Ron la tomó de la muñeca y le entregó el cuerpo casi-inconsciente de Hermione para que la sacará del agua, mientras que él volvía a ayudar al igual que su hermano mayor. Alex con mucho esfuerzo logró sacar a Hermione del agua, la Slytherin no podía mover su cuerpo pues estaba prácticamente congelada.

_-Ennervate- _susurró Hermione con un último esfuerzo en contra de Alex. Tras recibir el hechizo, Alexandra tuvo el ánimo suficiente como para pensar con claridad; mediante el hechizo Mobilicorpus movió a Hermione, Harry y Fred hacia los árboles, dejando a los tres bien pegados con la esperanza que se den calor mutuamente.

--

Mientras en el agua Bill y Ron habían logrado alcanzar a George, el cual flotaba inconsciente y entre los dos lo llevaron a la orilla. Bill sacó la varita fuera del agua y lanzó un hechizo en contra de los árboles en donde Alex había dejado los tres cuerpos provocando que una maleza prendiera en fuego. Alex al notar de donde provenía el rayo corrió a ayudarlos, entre los tres sacaron a George del agua.

_-Neville, ¿no vieron a Neville?- _preguntó la chica al notar que solo eran tres los que salían de la congelada agua. Mientras Ron arrastraba a su hermano junto al fuego y los otros cuerpos Alex y Bill vigilaban el agua sin tener rastros del chico

_-¡RON HAZLOS REACCIONAR! ¡Y QUITALES ESAS ROPAS MOJADAS AHORA... Y TÚ TAMBIÉN!- _gritó Bill sin apartar la mirada del agua

_-AHÍ, ¿QUE ES ESO?- _chilló la chica apuntando algo que flotaba en las aguas

_-Es un bolso- _explicó Bill desilusionado al identificar que era _-Accio bolso- _el objeto cayó en sus manos _-busca si hay algo que sirva para hacerlos entrar en calor_

_-¡Aquí está Neville!- _se escuchó la ahogada voz de Fred tras ellos. Ambos voltearon esperanzados, pero vieron al gemelo apuntando con su varita hacia el hielo _-defodio- _exclamó y el hielo apenas se movió, Alex y Bill corrieron hacia donde estaba Fred y vieron que Neville se encontraba bajo el hielo con una cabeza de burbuja sumergido

_-Defodio- _gritaron los tres a la vez para así cavar el hielo, se hizo un agujero un poco más grande, Neville los miraba desesperado y totalmente inmóvil

_-¡NO RESPIRA!- _se escuchó un desgarrador grito de Ron _-¡HARRY NO RESPIRA!- _miraron desesperados al pelirrojo que agitaba desesperado el cuerpo de su amigo sin saber que hacer

_-Sigan intentando- _les ordenó Bill _-yo iré a ayudar a Ron- _y corrió hacia donde estaba su hermano menor, dejando a los dos chicos intentando excavar el hielo. Bill llegó junto a Ron y extendió a Harry en el suelo, entonces lo apuntó con su varita y dijo _-Anapneo- _el chico dio una gran inspiración de aire y en vez de exhalar aire, de su boca salió agua y luego siguió respirando dificultosamente. _-¿cómo están Hermione y George?_

_-George sangra mucho de la cabeza y está congelado, Hermione solo ha tiritado todo el rato pero está consciente aunque al parecer no se puede mover- _dijo el menor de los Weasley acercándose a la castaña, Hermione tomó a Ron del cuello de su camisa y lo acercó a ella

_-Ennervate- _susurró contra su oído _-haz el hechizo ennervate- _los hermanos Weasley la escucharon y al momento le aplicaron el hechizo tanto a George como a Harry y a ella misma. George reaccionó con un grito de dolor, mientras que Harry silenciosamente se lograba mover

_-Este fuego no es suficiente, necesitamos un lugar en el cual puedan entrar en calor- _dijo Bill mirando a su alrededor buscando algún refugio

_-Hay una carpa... en el bolso de Neville hay una carpa- _contestó Harry intentando ponerse de pie. Los dos hermanos se miraron espantados al recordar el nombre del chico y miraron en dirección hacia Fred y Alex que seguían en su lucha contra el hielo

_-MALDICIÓN ES MUY GRUESO- _reclamaba Fred mientras seguían lanzando maldiciones

_-¡HARRY TOMA UNA RAMA CON FUEGO Y VEN A AYUDARNOS!- _le ordenó Bill al ojiverde mientras corría junto con Ron hacia donde estaba sumergido bajo el hielo Neville. El chico de la cicatriz tardó en reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hizo como pudo realizó lo mandado

Tardaron otros 5 minutos en sacar a Neville del agua congelada, la capa de hielo bajo la cual estaba sumergido era más gruesa de lo que parecía por lo cual tras aplicar una serie de hechizos, más el calor del fuego que llevo Harry lograron traspasarla. Neville salió azul del frío pero por lo menos respiraba gracias al hechizo de cabeza de burbuja que se había realizado. Entre todos lo acercaron al fuego con claros signos de hipotermia, Ron había retirado de los hombros la mochila de Neville, el cual a pesar de estar sumergido no se la sacó y buscó la carpa.

_-Aquí está la carpa- _anunció el menor de los pelirrojos

_-Muy bien- _dijo Bill _-Alex acompáñalo a buscar un lugar donde armarla_- la chica asintió tomando una rama de fuego a modo de antorcha y para que les de calor _-mientras los que se pueden mover acérquense al fuego y procuren no quedarse quietos- _agregó Bill

--

Ron y Alex tardaron aproximadamente 20 minutos en encontrar el lugar apropiado para armar la carpa y volver. Una vez que regresaron se encontraron con la mayoría ya más revitalizados, Harry, Fred y Bill se movían normalmente aunque sus labios seguían teniendo un tono morado al igual que el de ellos dos. Neville se encontraba junto al fuego tiritando frenéticamente; por su parte Hermione estaba atendiendo la herida de George. Al verlos Bill le ordenó a Alex guiar a los chicos hacia la carpa, mientras que él, Harry y Ron se quedarían apagando el fuego y reuniendo las cosas.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Dos horas más tarde el grupo se encontraba ya prácticamente reconfrontado en el interior de la carpa, todos se habían sacado las mojadas ropas, la cuales reemplazaron por sus cómodos pijamas, Ron le prestó ropa seca a Bill. A pesar de los encantamientos revitalizantes que Hermione le aplicó a Neville éste seguía con claros signos de hipotermia, por su parte George ya casi no sangraba de la cabeza aunque sí tenía una herida bastante fea, los dos recién nombrados se encontraban recostados en literas descansando. El resto solo presentaba unos cuantos cortes o la piel y labios resquebradizos debido a la exposición al frío que habían sufrido. En ese momento se encontraban los seis sentados en la sala de estar de la tienda tomando chocolate caliente. Todos estaban agotados y no hablaban entre sí.

_-Yo creo que deberíamos partir ya- _dijo Hermione saliendo de su ensimismamiento provocando que algunos la miraran con recelo y otros con miradas cansadas

_-No creo que Neville y George estén en condiciones de viajar aún- _le dijo Alex _-además que nos aparecimos a más de mediodía caminando de mi casa_

_-Podríamos ir en escoba- _respondió Hermione, Fred negó con la cabeza y luego dijo

_-Revise las cosas y sólo tenemos la Saeta de Harry- _Hermione lo miró interrogante _-las dejamos allá, por si no te diste cuenta no tuvimos mucho tiempo para revisar que traíamos pues nos estaban persiguiendo de cerca- _dijo mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor, los demás también le dirigieron una mirada severa

_-En mi casa hay más escobas, así que las podemos usar para volver- _dijo Alex sin quitar la vista del mayor de los Weasley _-¿cómo llegó acá?- _agregó

_-Fue mi culpa- _se disculpó Ron _-saltó sobre mí y no pude librarme, lo siento Harry- _dijo hacia su amigo, el cual miraba a todos en silencio

_-Está bien Ron no te preocupes, no pudiste hacer nada- _dijo Alex tras el largo silencio de Harry _-además que sin él quizás no estaríamos aquí- _la chica le sonrió a Ron y luego a Bill

_-No puede quedarse- _dijo derepente Harry provocando que todos lo miraran sorprendidos _-lo siento pero no me puedo arriesgar a que los de la Orden se entrometan y no nos dejen hacer lo que tenemos que hacer- _entonces el ojiverde se puso de pie, y tomando por sorpresa tanto a Bill como a todos los demás lo apuntó con la varita _-Petrificus totalus- _todos miraron la escena con la boca y ojos muy abiertos

_-Harry pero...- _empezó a decir Hermione

_-Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que los de la Orden interfieran con esto, y aunque sea con buenas intenciones, estoy seguro que Bill les avisaría- _dijo mirando seriamente a todos _-ahora vayan a dormir que yo haré guardia en lo que queda de noche- _dijo mientras sacaba del pantalón de Bill la varita de este. Alex, Fred, Hermione y Ron se miraron preocupados pero decidieron hacerle caso al ojiverde

_-Después te vendré a reemplazar- _dijo la chica de pelo enmarañado, Harry iba a reclamar pero la chica no le permitió _-tú también necesitas descansar un poco- _y tras esto se fueron a dormir.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, dejen reviews please….tb les digo q stoy publicando otra historia que se llama HOGWARTS 2x1…UN CURSO INTENSIVO a ver si también se pasan a leerla y comentarla**

**BUENO AHORA AVANCES DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

_-No entiendo como pueden dormir tanto- _se quejó Hermione _-a Harry lo acepto pues pasó toda la noche en vela... ¿pero Ron y Alex? ¿es normal que alguien duerma todas esas horas? ¡Además como duermen con tanto ruido! ¡la verdad es que no los entiendo...!_

_-La que lo tolera muy bien es Alexandra- _comentó Fred

_-También está acostumbrada- _dijo Neville, todos lo miraron, lo que provocó que el chico se pusiera nervioso y bajara la mirada para luego agregar _-Ron durmió casi un mes en la habitación del premio anual con ella, así que creo que se acostumbró ya_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿no las están borrando bien?- _dijo el ojiverde volteándose también, la castaña negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando con el ceño más fruncido _-¿algún problema con Ron?_

_-Nada, ¿qué problema voy a tener yo con él?- _respondió Hermione con voz sarcástica

_-Bueno pero es que como en el baile ustedes estaban..._

_-¿Estábamos qué?... ¿qué es lo que Ron y yo estábamos haciendo en el baile?_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¿Dónde estamos?- _preguntó Harry. Ante ellos se alzaba una reja de entrada a un lugar, y con un letrero al lado, el cual fue leído en voz alta por Hermione

_-En memoria de dos de los magos más grandes que Valle Godric ha tenido el honor de alojar, bienvenidos al hogar de…_


	27. VINO ÉLFICO

**NA: YA SABEN NADA ME PERTENECE TODO ES DE LA ROWLING Y DE WB…..AUNQ ALEX ES MÍA Y SOLO MÍA JAJA**

**SORRY X EL RETRASO A LOS Q LEEN LA HISTORIA…Y SI LES GUSTA PLEASE DEJEN 1 REVIEW PA COMENTAR….SI KIEREN CAMBIAR ALGO SI KIEREN AGREGAR ALGO SI LES PARECE QUE HAY PARTES NO CLARAS O QUE FALTA DE CONTAR ALGO….**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 26: VINO ÉLFICO **_**(26/12)**

Al otro día estaban reunidos cinco de los ocho ocupantes de la tienda de campaña en la gran cocina que ésta tenía. Hermione estaba poniendo la mesa, mientras que Neville repartía la comida que el mismo había preparado en los diferentes platos, por su parte Fred preparaba el jugo de calabaza que tomarían y por último George, que aún no sanaba bien de su herida en la cabeza, se encontraba en la sala de estar frente al paralizado Bill dibujándole bigotes y anteojos en su cara. Por su parte, Harry, Alex y Ron seguían durmiendo en la habitación que compartían los tres más Hermione, los ronquidos del pelirrojo retumbaban por todo el lugar

_-Bueno ya está listo el almuerzo- _dijo Neville con orgullo, en el momento en que un ronquido de Ron se escuchó por toda la carpa _-¿qué hacemos con ellos?- _agregó el chico mirando hacia la entrada de la habitación _-¿los despertamos o esperamos a que despierten solos?_

_-No entiendo como pueden dormir tanto- _se quejó Hermione _-a Harry lo acepto pues pasó toda la noche en vela... ¿pero Ron y Alex? ¿Es normal que alguien duerma todas esas horas?- _preguntó la chica al aire, los otros tres que se podían mover la miraban solamente mientras que otro ronquido del pelirrojo llenaba toda el lugar _-¡Además como duermen con tanto ruido! ¡La verdad es que no los entiendo...!_

_-Costumbre- _dijo George poniéndose de pie y dejando de hacer dibujos en su hermano _­-hemos dormido por 17 años con esa bella música que ya es prácticamente una canción de cuna..._

_-Y bueno si fueras chico de Gryffindor también te acostumbrarías Hermione, no queda otra, o si no hubiésemos estado 7 años sin dormir en el colegio- _agregó Neville

_-La que lo tolera muy bien es Alexandra- _comentó Fred

_-También está acostumbrada- _dijo Neville, todos lo miraron, lo que provocó que el chico se pusiera nervioso y bajara la mirada para luego agregar _-Ron durmió casi un mes en la habitación del premio anual con ella, así que creo que se acostumbró ya- _los gemelos pusieron caras pícaras e iban a hacer uno de sus típicos comentarios cuando Harry salió de la habitación en la cual había dormido, se desperezó y luego miró a todos.

_-Buenos días a todos- _saludó _-¿qué hora es?_

_-12:55- _respondió la única chica que estaba despierta _­-estábamos a punto de almorzar- _dijo señalando la mesa mientras que un tercer ronquido de Ron interrumpía la conversación, esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores, todos se miraron y se rieron

_-¡Ya nos estábamos preguntando cómo podían dormir estando tan cerca a la fuente!- _exclamó Fred llevando el jugo a la mesa y sentándose en un puesto provocando que todos lo imitaran

Comieron un rato sin hablar entre ellos, los únicos sonidos que escuchaban eran los ronquidos de Ron, además de los propios del bosque en el que estaban inmersos.

_-Pensé que el olor a la comida los iba a despertar- _rompió el silencio de pronto Neville un poco apenado

_-Yo igual- _dijo Harry _-pero bueno ellos se lo pierden por que no crean que los vamos a esperar más, terminamos con esto y nos vamos… hemos perdido demasiado tiempo_

_-¿Y qué haremos con él?- _preguntó Hermione apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia Bill _-no podemos llevarlo todo el camino petrificado, llamaría mucho la atención_

_-No lo sé, pero no nos podemos arriesgar a que nos delate- _dijo severamente Harry

_-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo haría?- _cuestionó George un poco molesto _­-Bill no es ningún traidor, y te recuerdo que si no fuera por él, por Ron o por Alex ya estaríamos todos congelados_

_-Eso lo tengo claro pero..._

_-Si tan solo hubiese algo que lo obligará a no avisar, un tipo de pacto o algo que sí lo hace... no sé algo que lo obligue- _dijo Neville al mismo tiempo que Harry decía la frase anterior. Cuando Fred escuchó eso se le iluminó la cara

_-Juramento irrompible- _susurró _-estoy seguro que Bill está dispuesto a ayudar, y de hecho es de gran ayuda_

_-Eso Harry, puedes hacer un juramento irrompible con él- _apoyó Hermione al gemelo mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba a Harry del brazo para que la siguiera.

Hermione hizo que Harry se parará frente a Bill, entonces apuntó con la varita a este y terminó con el hechizo.

_-Finite incantatem- _salió un rayo de la varita de al chica que impactó al pelirrojo, y que provocó que volviera a moverse poco a poco. Entonces la chica lo volvió a apuntar con la varita y dijo _-Bill, te proponemos un trato..._

_-HEY QUE LE HACEN A MI HERMANO AHORA- _reclamó Ron saliendo por la puerta de la habitación donde había estado durmiendo, pero no lo tomaron en cuenta

_-Bill, lo que te proponemos es hacer el juramento irrompible, tu juras no delatarnos ni interferir en lo que tenemos que hacer y nosotros te dejamos ayudar... ¿estás dispuesto a hacer eso?- _el aludido pareció pensarlo por un momento

_-Supongo que es mejor que los ayude- _dijo resignado ­­_-acepto el trato- _dijo mirando de frente a los chicos

_-Muy bien unan sus manos- _le ordenó la chica al ojiverde y al pelirrojo, ante la atenta mirada de los demás. Una vez que los dos magos tenían las manos entrelazadas, la chica puso su varita sobre las dos manos _-muy bien Harry ahora hazle la pregunta- _el aludido asintió y mirando seriamente al otro mago dijo:

_-¿Bill Weasley accedes a no delatar el paradero de nosotros siete a los de la Orden ni a ningún otro mago, y tampoco interferir para evitar lo que tenemos que hacer?_

_-Acepto- _respondió Bill, en el momento que las manos de los dos magos eran unidas por un hilo de llamas rojas provenientes de la varita de Hermione

_-Ya Ron ya puedes entrar...- _dijo Alexandra saliendo de la habitación, pero se quedó callada al ver la escena _-¿qué está pasando aquí?_

_-Bill acaba de hacer el juramento irrompible de no delatarnos- _le respondió Ron sin mirarla, la chica soltó una expresión de asombro lo que provocó que el pelirrojo que estaba junto a ella la mirara _-¡Hay no!- _exclamó Ron _-¡No me digas que mamá te mando uno a ti también!- _dijo con vergüenza al ver que la chica tenía puesto un chaleco de lana tejido a mano con la letra A en la parte delantera.  
**--**

Después del juramento de Bill los tres chicos se unieron a los que estaban terminando de almorzar, Hermione y Ron se miraban furiosos mientras que Alex y Harry miraban alternadamente entre los dos y entre ellos sin entender lo que pasaba. De a poco se fueron retirando de la mesa, quedando solo sentados Bill, Ron y Alex, los que debían recoger la mesa y lavar todo mientras los demás recolectaban las cosas para proseguir su viaje.

A eso de las tres de la tarde desarmaron la carpa y empezaron su andar hacia la mansión Manns. Como estaban acampando en medio de un bosque no habían notado que nevaba copiosamente, por lo cual debían turnarse de a dos para ir borrando las huellas que iban dejando en la nieve.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde la nieve caía con menos intensidad. Llegaron a un punto en el cual el camino que sólo Alex veía se dividía en tres

_-Bueno ahora cómo ven tenemos sólo tres posibilidades- _dijo Alexandra indicando los tres caminos _-el camino corto- _señaló hacia el frente_ -el camino intermedio- _señaló a su derecha-_ y el largo- _finalizó indicando a su izquierda

_-Muy bien tomemos el corto entonces- _dijo Hermione, Alex negó con la cabeza

_-El camino corto nos llevaría directo por el pueblo y tendríamos que pasar por la fiesta..._

_-¿Fiesta? ¿Qué fiesta? a mí no me vendría mal divertirme un poco, además aprovechamos de entrar en calor- _dijo Fred

_-Y podríamos descansar y dormir pues la nieve nos a retrasado más de lo que tenía presupuestado- _terminó Alex

_-¿Pero?- _preguntó perspicaz Harry

_-Todo el pueblo va a estar reunido en la fiesta del vino, y aunque llegan algunos turistas creo que llamaríamos mucho la atención..._

_-Si, y además que no nos conviene andar por un lugar donde haya mucha congregación de gente, alguien podría reconocerte- _dijo Bill mirando a Harry, al momento Alex sonrió

_-No creo que te reconozcan o algo así... de seguro para esta hora ya están todos dormidos o borrachos en los pórticos de las tiendas..._

_-¿Borrachos?- _exclamó Neville _-¿todo un pueblo borracho?- _agregó incrédulo. Alex pareció pensarlo

_-Mmmm sí... - _todas la miraron con ojos desorbitados _-¡Es la fiesta del mejor vino de elfos domésticos de todo el mundo mágico ¿qué esperan?!_

_-Pero Alex todo un pueblo borracho creo que es una exageración- _intentó razonar Hermione, pero la otra castaña seguía negando con la cabeza

_-Es imposible resistirse a no aceptar probar el vino, y si tomas un vaso ya no puedes parar hasta terminar borracho- _explicó la chica _-y se los digo por experiencia propia, por eso les digo que es mejor no pasar por ahí porque de lo contrario no saldríamos hasta pasado año nuevo del pueblo...y no tenemos tanto tiempo ¿cierto?- _agregó la castaña mirando a Harry

_-Tienes razón, no tenemos tiempo para fiestas- _confirmó Harry, los gemelos y Ron lo miraron con cara de aguafiestas

_-Bueno entonces tomamos el camino intermedio- _dijo Bill encaminándose hacia el desvío de la derecha

_-No- _dijo Alex _-iremos por el camino largo- _se giró hacia Harry dando la espalda a las miradas de asombros de los demás _-creo que hay un lugar el cual te gustaría ver- _le indicó empezando a caminar por el desvío del camino largo

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Ya había dejado de nevar completamente, y el camino que tenían en frente tenía una fina capa de nieve por la cual era mucho más sencillo caminar. A los lados de los chicos se alzaban grandes árboles haciendo un tipo de sendero que estaba perfectamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que ya se empezaba a izar en el cielo,

A la cabecera del grupo iban Alex y Neville, el cual llevaba en sus manos un extraño espécimen de alguna planta o algo que había encontrado y llamado su atención puesto que sobrevivía en la nieve sin perder las hojas ni congelarse. Unos cuantos metros más atrás iban Hermione y Harry, la chica todo el tiempo echaba miradas de furia hacia atrás, donde venía Ron junto a Bill tras los gemelos eliminando las huellas.

_-¿Qué te pasa Hermione? ¿no las están borrando bien?- _dijo el ojiverde volteándose también, la castaña negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando con el ceño más fruncido _-¿algún problema con Ron?- _se atrevió a aventurar Harry sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, la verdad es que a él no le gustaba inmiscuirse en esos temas. La chica bufó

_-Nada, ¿qué problema voy a tener yo con él?- _respondió Hermione con voz sarcástica

_-Bueno pero es que como en el baile ustedes estaban...- _se intentó justificar Harry, pero al ver que la castaña se detenía y lo miraba furiosa se arrepintió de haber sacado el tema a colación

_-¿estábamos qué?... ¿qué es lo que Ron y yo estábamos haciendo en el baile?- _Harry nervioso se pasó la mano por su cabeza como si se quisiera desordenar el pelo, pero sólo consiguió tocar la lana del gorro que cubría su cabeza

_-Se estaban besando- _dijo carraspeando y prosiguiendo la marcha _-pensé que bueno... era algo... que había significado algo eso...- _la castaña lo había seguido

_-¿Algo?- _dijo con un tono medio histérico en la voz _-obvio que significó algo... no significó nada... o sea, si no fuera por el muérdago navideño jamás lo hubiese besado... o sea Harry es Ron, ¿para qué voy a querer besarlo a él?, te prometo y repito que si no hubiese sido por el muérdago jamás en mi vida lo hubiese besado- _agregó la chica, la cual en ese momento era empujada por Ron, el cual pasó caminando rápido junto a ellos.

Harry miró incómodo a sus dos amigos, Hermione bufó cuando vio hacia donde se dirigía el pelirrojo.

Ron, que había escuchado toda la conversación, se adelantó hasta llegar junto a Alex y Neville, poniendo ante ambos una flor hecha con el envoltorio de alguna golosina

_-La hice para ti- _le dijo a Alex, la chica lo miró confundida, pero con una sonrisa aceptó la flor. Entonces Ron le giró la cara y le plantó un beso en la boca justo en el momento en que Harry y Hermione los alcanzaban. Luego alzó la vista, miro con odio a la chica Gryffindor y dijo _-¡vamos!- _mientras tomaba de la mano a Alex y la obligaba a avanzar con él mientras que ella miraba confundida a todos.

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

Tras otras dos horas de caminata algunas casas empezaron a aparecer dispersas por el paisaje, los árboles que encerraban el sendero habían desaparecido y la luna brillaba llena sobre sus cabezas.

_-¿Cuanto falta Alex? ya estamos cansados- _preguntó Neville que caminaba al final del grupo, aunque ya no era necesario borrar las huellas

_-Como seis horas- _respondió la chica consultando su reloj

_-¿Seis horas?- _exclamó Ron _-¿por qué no nos aparecimos en un lugar más cercano a tú casa?- _Alexandra se encogió de hombros y miro, como todos a Hermione

_-Creo que rebotamos- _aclaró la castaña (Hermione) _-¿tú casa tenía un encantamiento anti-aparición?_

_-Sólo para dentro de la casa y cinco metros a la redonda de tal...pero cualquiera podía aparecerse en el bosque- _respondió Alexandra

_-¿Y por qué no nos aparecemos en el bosque?- _preguntó George

_-Bueno podríamos intentar de...- _dijo Bill

_-Ya no falta nada para llegar a donde vamos a descansar- _lo interrumpió Alex que reanudó la marcha

_-Pero, ¿a donde vamos?- _cuestionó Fred llegando junto a la chica que seguía caminando de la mano de Ron

_-Ya van a ver- _fue lo último que dijo Alex mientras apuraba el paso.  
--

Caminaron alrededor de unos 20 minutos más hasta que Alex se desvió por una senda perpendicular al camino. Subió una pequeña colina y se detuvo en lo alto junto con Ron que desde la pelea con Hermione no se había separado de ella.

_-¿Dónde estamos?- _preguntó Harry una vez que todo el grupo había alcanzado la cima también. Alex y Ron lo miraban expectantes. Ante ellos se alzaba una reja de entrada a un lugar, y con un letrero al lado, el cual fue leído en voz alta por Hermione

_-En memoria de dos de los magos más grandes que Valle Godric ha tenido el honor de alojar, bienvenidos al hogar de la familia Potter-Evans_

_-La casa donde viviste con tus padres Harry- _dijo Ron dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro a forma de apoyo. El ojiverde tenía los ojos aguados de la emoción, estuvo a punto de cruzar la reja pero Bill lo detuvo del brazo

_-Creo que será mejor esperar hasta mañana y revisar el lugar antes de entrar, no sabemos lo que nos espera ahí dentro y es mejor no arriesgarse- _dijo mirando fijamente a Harry, el cual tras pensarlo un momento asintió con la cabeza, entonces Bill miró a su alrededor y fijando su vista unos cuantos metros más allá dijo _-creo que ese es un buen lugar para pasar la noche_

El grupo se encaminó al lugar que había indicado el mayor de los magos dejando atrás a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Alex; la cual se sintió incómoda entre los tres amigos y tras darle una mirada nerviosa siguió al grupo.

_-¡Alex espera!- _escuchó que alguien gritaba a sus espaldas, se detuvo y volteó para encontrarse con unos brazos que la encerraban en un abrazo _-gracias por traerme aquí- _susurró Harry junto al oído de la chica con la voz cargada de gratitud, la chica le sonrió de vuelta y ambos siguieron caminando hacia donde estaba el grupo, seguidos de cerca por Hermione y Ron, los cuales evitaban tener el más mínimo contacto, aunque sea visual y caminaban furiosos uno junto al otro.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**-.-**

**Recuerden que pueden dejar reviews….ahora lo que vendrá en el próximo capítulo (ya se me había olvidado que dejaba adelantos jaja)**

_-¿Sabes que te pareces mucho a Ron?- _le dijo George

_-No entiendo como pueden ser novios si son tan parecidos los dos- _término Fred, la chica arrugó la cara en una mueca burlesca y les dijo

_-Quizás es porque soy narcisista_

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-¡Hey ¿qué es eso?!- _dijo George señalando una luz que provenía desde tras las cortinas que comunicaban a la habitación de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Alex.

_-¿escuchan algo?- _todos negaron con la cabeza nerviosos _-será mejor que..._

_-¡HARRY!- _chilló Hermione

**...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...**

_-No recuerdo- _dijo con voz cortada _-no recuerdo nada de ellos- _y se largó a llorar

_-Oh Harry_


End file.
